


Take a Bite

by MyloveofChocolate



Series: The Life of Having a Vampire For a Lover [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because Eren gets a lot of attention, Birthday Sex, Blood Lust, But Levi doesn't at the moment., Canon deaths, Depression, Eren wants babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Future Mpreg, Homophobic Language, Kinks, Kinky Shit, Levi gets jealous easily, Levi is secretly a disney princess, Like really really possessive, Long, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern AU, Nobody on Levis side of the family likes Eren right of the bat, Overstimulation kink, Rimming, Scars, Self-Harm, Slight description of Violence, Slowish bulid, Smut, Spanking Kink, Vampire!Eren, Vampire!Mikasa, attempted suicide, because I'm a pervert, bottom!levi, boys in panties, cross dressing kink, descriptive rape, every one in Levis squad is a hunter, except hanji, goth!Annie, he'll do anything to save his mate, in more ways then one ;), kinda goth!Mikasa, lots of smut, possessive!Levi, possessive!eren, slight angst, so is Erwin, stalkers, vampire hunter!Hanji, vampire hunter!Levi, vampire!Bertholdt, vampire!Marco, vampire!Ymir, very little though, very very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 136,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloveofChocolate/pseuds/MyloveofChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is the same as any other 17 year old boy, stressing about grades, applying for collages, and dealing with raging hormones. Unless, of course, you count the fact that he's a blood sucking monster. Yep, a vampire. He's also crushing on the new kid with a resting bitch face, but other then that he's completely normal...kinda</p><p>Levi's life has never been 'normal' cause growing up in a family of vampire hunters, well things never get boring, and also learning how to stab someone a lot stronger then you in the chest is always fun. Anyway now he's 17, going to a new school(public) and some how....starts...falling for a certain green eyed dork with an amazing smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Vamp

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic, so please be gentle. Also comments are greatly appreciated ^.^  
> P.S. I got this idea from a headcannon on tumblr so I take no credit for the idea, but the story is mine.

_Ba-Dump_

He could feel her heart slowing down has he drank her blood.

_Ba-Dump_

Her purple striped black hair was plastered to her paling sweat covered face, brown eyes struggling to stay opened.

_Ba-Dump_

A- his 3rd favorite….sweet with a slight kick of sour, like lemonade.

_Ba-Dump_

Her frail body went completely limp, she had lost consciousness. He extracted his fangs from her neck,and licked his lips, laying her limp body against the brick wall of the alleyway they were currently in. He placed the palm of his hand to her forehead, a pale, purple light admitting from where his skin met hers. The light slowly dimmed to nothing and he took off with inhuman speed.

 _Guilt_. That’s what he was feeling, mixed in the the ecstasy. He loved the thrill of the hunt, hearing their heart pounding with fear, blood quickly rushing through their veins, the smell of fear and adrenaline fuming off their bodies as they ran for their lives. But he always felt guilty afterwards, even if he never killed his victims, that didn't change anything, he was still monster.

He pushed the heel of his hand into his closed eye as he slowed to a walk at the poached steps of his casa.

He quietly came through the front door, closing and locking it behind him. On his way to the stairs he glanced at the grandfather clock standing in the corner(night vision id handy) it was just past 1 AM, he sighed, his father and sister should be asleep, not that he’d get in trouble or anything if he was caught, maybe lectured about responsibility and what not by his sister but nothing too bad.

He creep up the stairs, past his sisters room, and into his own, shutting the door behind him and pulled of his shirt, tossing it in the hamper on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once finished, breath no minty fresh he collapsed, face down into his pillow and he let sand man take him away for the rest of the night.

_____________________________

_Earthquake_

That was the only explanation for why his bed was rocking.

“Eren wake up!”

_Mikasa? oh no, she might get hurt_

“Eren!” a hard slap across his cheek made him bolt up holding his now stinging, red cheek.

“Jesus humper! What the fuck was that for Mikasa?!”

The beautiful Asian girl crossed her arms over her bust “you’ll be late if you don’t wake up”

Eren grumbled, looking his adoptive sister over. She was wearing a dark purple dress, that was a bit to short and tight for his liking, fishnet tights, black knee-high engineer boots, a black studded belt hung loosely around her hips, her ebony hair with blue tips hung down her back and over her shoulders, her lips were a delectable devil red and her dark eyes were accented by perfect winged eyeliner.

“Are you sure that’s not a shirt two sizes too small for you?” he asked, glaring at her dress.

Mikasa nods ”It's suppose to look like this you dumb ass” She brought her leg up and nudged her brothers arm with her boot “get up”

Eren covered his eyes with his hand and turned away. “Put your legs down Mikasa! I don’t want to see your underwear!” She obliged and left Eren to change.

Eren rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching, groaning when he felt his back pop is such a good way. He then huffed and stood, realizing an outfit was already laid out at the foot of his bed. He rolled his eyes at his sisters babying but slide on the black tank top, charcoal grey skinny jeans, black converse and black and white striped hoodie, he quickly made his way down stairs and to the kitchen.

His father was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of morning blood(to humans it looks like just a cup of Joe)

“Mornin’ Dad” Eren greeted, picking up his own cup of blood, giving it a quick sniff. A+ slightly sweeter the what he had last night

“Morning Eren” his father glanced at him from atop his glasses”have fun last night?”

Eren smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck “How did you know?”

Grisha slid the morning paper to him. and he glanced down. The headline was _**‘Girl found unconscious in alleyway by Sina Anv’**_ It reads _ **‘Twenty-Six year old Jessie Michalsen was found unconscious in an alleyway between two buildings in Sina Anv approximately around 2 AM this morning. She claims to have no memory of the incident what-so-ever…’**_ Ect

“They sure work fast don’t they?” Mikasa said, looking over his shoulder and sipping at her blood-in-a-cup.

Eren jumped slightly not expecting her to be right there “Yeah” he cleared his throat and slide the paper back to his dad.

“You need to be more careful Eren” Mikasa said in her mother like voice, putting Erens lunch in his backpack “I’m just glad you can control your hunger better than before”

Eren sighed “I was young...I’m getting more control over myself as I get older”

She nodded “I know” she zipped up his bag before shouldering on her own “Come on let’s go”

Eren tilted his head back, drowning the rest of his drink and following his sister out the door after saying goodbye to his father. “Good thing it’s cloudy today huh?” She looked up at the white clouds obscuring the suns light for the mid-November day and she climbed in her car, closely followed by Eren.

Now there’s a lot of rumors going around about vampires. Let’s make this clear. We don’t burst into flames if we make contact with the sun, we just sunburn easier, not all of us have pasty white skin and black hair (Eren’s a good example) we do have reflections, If we drink from someone they don’t turn unless we want the to and they have agreed to be turned as well. some are deathly allergic to garlic but others can enjoy Italian food without having their throat swell up, and crosses and holy water, it’s laughable that some people think those work.

Soon the siblings walk up the steps to Shinganshina high and almost made it to the front door before ruby lips meet ink black ones. Eren rolls his eyes as his sister engages in a make-out session with her girlfriend Annie, right in front of the school.

Annie was dressed in black from head to toe, her shirt was a normal Tee, with ‘Careful, I Bite’ written in red font and a picture a cartoon smiley face with fangs on the back, her pants laced up on the sides and she has platform shoes, making her 4 inches taller than what she naturally was.

She was one of the select few humans who knew our secret of being blood suckers and is contently asking Mikasa to turn her but Mikasa always refuses.

Realizing the two females weren't going to stop swapping spit anytime soon, Eren walked into the building, almost being overwhelmed by the scent of blood.

“Eren!” a cute blonde boy jogged up to him with a huge smile on his round face.

“Hey Armin” Eren smiled at the approaching boy. Armin was one of the other humans that knew of Eren and his family's secret. They had been friends since they couldn't even talk. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, bit nervous for that math test today, but good” Eren closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, groaning. “You forgot didn't you?” Armin gave Eren a knowing and disappointed look, which he only got a nod in response “Oh Eren, what will we ever do with you?”

“There’s nothing we can do, he’s hopeless”

“Oh shut up Kristien” Eren growled at the horsed face bastard, looking all smug with that ugly smirk.

“Bite me” Jean sneered, _and ew, no, I would never go close to your neck again. Can't believe I dated that._

“Jean, be nice for once” The freckled Jesus came up to his boyfriend giving him a stern look. Jean pouted out his bottom lip.

Marco smiled before turning to the brunette and the blonde ”Hi Eren, Armin.”

“Hi Marco” They replied in unison

“We better start heading to class, the bells going to ring soon” Marco grabbed Jeans hand and pulled him away.

Eren and Armin walked in a different direction.

________________________

_Fuck he’s hot._

That was the first thing that went through Eren’s head when he first laid eyes on the young man leaning against the teachers desk, talking to her.

“Eren” Armins voice pulled him out of his daze at the same time pulled him to his desk as the bell rang for first hour to start.

The teacher stood up front “alright class. We have a new student today, isn't that exciting.”  _How the hell is she so cheery when she has to deal with teenagers 5 days of the week?_

The sexist man Eren has ever seen stood next to her, his hands in his black skinny jean pockets that hugged his muscular legs nicely, his shirt was grey and loose, showing off his neck and collarbone, his hair was styled in an undercut, and the color of a raven's feather, his eyes were a cold blue mixed with foggy grey. He was short but his self confidence practically radiating off his ivory skin down.

“This is Levi Smith” the teacher turned to Levi “Tell us about yourself Levi”

Levi shrugged “There’s nothing to tell”

_Oh God his voice was like silk, soft, smooth yet….rough?-not like silk-and deep._

“I’m sure there’s something”

“Nope. Can I sit down now?”

She let out a sigh “Yes. There’s an empty seat next to Armin” She nodded to Armin who raised his hand slightly. Armin sat behind Eren and one to the right, so Levi would sit right behind him.

Levi adjusted his hold on his bag and walked down the aisle, taking the seat behind Eren. _A-_ _my absolute favorite._

“So we’re taking a test today” The room erupted in groans “Stop it, I told you about this test yesterday and the day before” She said has she passed out papers “Levi, you don’t have to take this”

“No I’ll do it” _God that voice will make me cream my pants._

“A-alright” The teachers said, passing one extra paper down Eren and Levis row.

Eren took one of the papers turned around and his breath hitched when his greenish blue eyes met foggy blue

Levi snatched the paper out of Erens hand fast enough to leave a paper cut on Erens thumb. Eren hissed, quickly pulled his hand back, watching as delicious crimson slowly ooze out of the fresh cut. He felt his fangs grow slightly but he ignored it. Eren shoved his thumb in his mouth, tongue lapping over the cut to catch the blood and to heal it quicker.

“Quit sucking on your thumb you dumb brat” a cold voice hissed from behind him.

Eren glared at Levi through the corner of his eyes “It’s your fault, you gave me a fucking paper cut”

“Boo who” Levi never looked up from his test, pencil writing down numbers “eyes on your own paper, fuck face” Eren grumbled turning back forward and started his own test.

_____________________________

“How do you think you did?” Armin asked Eren as they left for second period.

“I bombed it for sure” He grumbled, shoulders slumping, Armin patted his back with a reassuring smile.

“If you had studied-”

“Ok, hush now” Eren mumbled, running his fingers through his messy locks of brown hair “I’ll see you later” he said, waving bye to his shota friend as they parted ways.

_____________________________

Levi was in all of his classes but two, now that had it’s pros and cons. Pros being Eren has some nice eye candy and a good distraction. Cons? Levi was a total asshole, but being the stubborn seventeen year old he is, he was determined to befriend the shortie, even if he get’s his ass kicked in the process.

“So how was class?” Mikasa asked as they walked to her car (they meaning Eren, Mikasa, and Annie)

“Fine, fine, you?”

“Boring” both answered, Mikasa grabbing Annies hand and interlocked their fingers.  
Eren stared at their hands, with a solemn expression, he wanted love like that, where you're just fine with with just being fine next to the person, when thinking about them makes you smile and blush, someone who doesn’t care if he’s not human who can embrace the monster lurking beneath the skin.

“You okay?” Annie asked, shoving Erens shoulder has he passed by her to get in the back seat.

“I’m fine” and he gets in the car, the girls following right after him.

______________________________

Eren sniffed the steam coming off of the freshly microwaved blood, _God I’m glad dad’s a doctor._ Eren walked into the living room, and sat down on a recliner chair, not even paying attention to Annie laying on the couch flat on her back, legs spread and neck craned to the side with Mikasa laying atop her, between her legs, fangs deep into Annies exposed pale neck, he was used to this.

Quiet mewls and moans came out of Annie's black lips, blue eyes half lidded and fogged up with lust “Mikasa more”

Yeah, when a vampire feeds from the source it’s **very** pleasurable like-during sex pleasure-on both parties.

“Oh, Mikasa” Annie’s hands gripping at Mikasa’s shoulders, nails digging deep, her eyes now shut and a pink blush was covering her cheeks.

Eren finally had enough when Mikasa started humping onto Annie. He quickly got rushed to his room, blood forgotten.

Once in his room Eren shut his door and laid on his bed, glaring at his boner. It wasn’t Annie’s moans or anything like that that had gotten him hard, it was the thought of him causing similar sounds to fall from another mans lips, now that’s what made him hot and bothered.  
Erens breath was heavy has he started palming himself through his jeans. Images of a very sexy neck came to his imagination, and he sunk his teeth into the flesh, tasting the amazing incredibly sweet, yet not overwhelming taste of AB-. The moans and whimpers coming from the lips of his victim was bringing Eren that much closer to cumming.

Erens hand moved faster, pulling his throbbing erection out from its clothed prison. His victims hand squeezed and pulled on Erens flushed cock, Eren returning the favor. He felt heat pooling in his abdomen.

Eren arched his back, cumming all over his hand and T shirt with a name on his lips

“Levi”

_‘Wait, what?’_


	2. Meet the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Levi in his provo *smile*

The ridiculously attractive tan boy with chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful eyes Levi's ever seen- _are they blue or green?-_ was in every damn class but two. Not that Levi minded....to much.

"Levi! Over here!!" The way to happy women called from her car, arm way above her head has she waved frantically to grab, not only Levi's, but ever fucking student around.

Levi covered his eyes with his hand, head down, and fingers massaging his temples. He wasn't completely sure if he should approach her slowly so no one would see him getting into her car or sprint there to get her to shut the fuck up. He choose the latter.

Once in the car he sighed, glaring and the brunette fix her crazy hair, pulled into a ponytail per usual. She readjusted her glasses on her crooked nose (Levi threw a toy of his when her was younger and it broke her nose) and gave him her infamous crazy-has-shit smile "Sooo how was your first day of public school?" She squealed, before turning to drive away from the building.

"I was the new kid that's a total loner with a stick up his ass. How do you think it went" He grumbled, looking out the window.

Hanji was looking at him through the corner of her eyes. Her expression was serious before it lit up like a Christmas tree on the 24 of December "You met a boy!!"

Levi jumped at the sudden change of volume "N-no!" 'shit, I stuttered' _  
_

"What's his name? What's he look like? Is he nice? Does he have a nice as-"

"Hanji" Levi interrupted her "Why the fuck do you care?"

"'cause you're like a son to me, you **are**  my adoptive son after all, also Erwin's" She smiled "A happy family"

"More like fucked up" Levi mumbled under his breath before speaking up "And how are we a family? You and Erwin aren't even married"

"Family doesn't always have to be by blood or marriage Levi. Also me and Erwin were married, but we're to lazy to sign the divorce papers, and agreed we have no romantic relationship and we can see other people. You know this" Hanji shoved his shoulder playfully.

Levi shook his head, looking out the window and taking in his surroundings. Trees. That's all there was "Hanji, where are we going?"  

"HQ. Erwin has a mission for you"

Levi slumped in his seat"This day just got better"

"Oh cheer up. You get to rid the world of one more monster"

Levi nods smirking evilly "That's the only thing I like about this job"

Hanji nods "I find them quiet fascinating. The old myths like Dracula and Vladimir aren't even close to how they really are!"

"Their blood thirsty murders: Monsters" Levi expression darkened

Hanji sighs "I know you have a huge hate for vampires because they killed-"

Levi whipped around "Don't! Don't even dare go anywhere near that!" he clenched his jaw so tight he honestly thought he would brake his teeth, and his eyes burn with the threat of tears.

Hanji looked back at the dirt trail, eyes sad"Sorry" The Raven turned back to the window, soon a steel fence came into view, almost immediately followed by a giant stone castle. 

_Ironic that the corporation to extinguish the vampire race had it's HQ in a cliche vampire hide out._

Hanji pressed the little button on a remote and the gates opened. She drove her car up the gravel driveway and stopping in front of the stone steps, leading up to the giant wood doors. "I'll take you home when you're done. I'll stay here"

Levi nodded, leaving his bag on the floor as he got out, and jogging up the steps and through the oak doors.

People were walking about, all in white pants and tan jacket with inter crossing white and blue wings know has the 'Wings of Freedom' on their jackets.   

The Wings of Freedom. The logo for the survey corps. The vampire slayer society consisted of three branches. The Military Police, they kept records of vampire information, it's also the safest branch. Then there's the Garrison, they work with keeping people safe. Survey Corps, they deal with doing the actual killing of the monsters, making it the most dangerous branch.

Levi stopped in front of another set of doors and knocked three times. A deep voice answered with a 'come in' and that he did

He closed the door behind him and looked at the blonde sitting behind a huge ass desk, and fixing his bolo tie. "Ah, Levi you're here, good" Erwin smiled and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk "Please have a seat"

Levi glided over and took a sear, legging crossing and arm going over the back of the seat "So what's the deal, eyebrows" 

Erwin took out a folder from one of his desk drawers, and placed it on top his desk "I have a job for you"

Levi shook his head "I just got back from Italy with a finished job like...two days ago. Don't I get a break?"

Erwin started at him "Yes, but we need you, our strongest, to deal with this one. Once it's over with I'll give you a month off"

The teen closed his eyes, fingers of his frees hand combing back his bangs "File" Erwin smiled all smug like and slide the file closer to Levi with two fingers

Levi took it and opened it up, looking at the picture of a pretty women with short honey hair and brown eyes ' **Hitch'**

" She's strong and smart. So be quick about it. You have till Sunday"

Levi nods slightly before looking up at his adoptive father "A whole month" Erwin nodded "Swear?"

Erwin made a cross over his heart "On my parents graves"

Levi stood and turned to leave, calling over his shoulder "You either need to cover up those hickey's up better, or tell Mike not to mark your neck" and then he wad gone

The Raven made his way outside, stopping just for a moment to say hi to Petra and the rest of the squad and he was back in Hanji's car in no time.

"You ok?" She asked when Levi cursed, and she drove away, leaving HQ in the back window.

"I have another fucking job two days after coming back from another contrary. Oh! Did I mention I almost died in Italy? No? I almost died!" He slumped in his seat again "I just want to rest for a while"

Hanji hums "You get a reword right? 'cause if not I'll personally cut Erwins balls off"

"Mike won't like that" The mad women burst out laughing at Levi's lame excuse of a joke. "I get a month off" 

Hanji instantly stopped laughing "What? A whole month without my Levi? How will I live!?" she took her hands off the wheel, almost swerving into a tree but she righted the wheel in time.

Levi glared, already used to her crazy driving "I swear, if you visit me, you won't be leaving because you'll be berried in the back yard"

"Now that's no way to talk to your mom"

"You're not my mom!" Levi yelled, glaring harder at the be-speckled women

Hanji just smiles sadly.

\--------------------

Levi shut his wood door behind him once he got home _'damn Hanji making me feel guilty'_

"Meow"

"Hi Amenti" Levi knelled down, petting his white, black and tan cat on her head "Hungry?"

"Meow"

"Me too" Levi stood straight, ignoring the sting of where Amenti bit him, and walked to the kitchen , Amenti close behind him. The human picked up a small pale green bowl from the floor and filled it with cat food before placing it back down where it belonged. Amenti meowed a thanks before eating up the food.

Levi looked around the kitchen, in the fridge and cupboards but couldn't find anything but instant, micro-wave ramen "I need to go shopping" He explained has he added water to the Styrofoam cup and decided to look over Hitch's file while it cooked in the microwave.

**Age: 39 Height: 5'9" Weight: 120 lbs**   **Works full time has a bartender at a club.**

Levi memorized Hitch's shift hours and home address before getting his not so healthy food and slurping up noodles and he looked over at Amenti, who was sitting on the stool next to the Raven. "Should I go investigate tonight?"Amenti ignored him and started to groom herself. "I'll think I'll go tonight. I don't have any homework" He blinked "I'm going insane, I'm talking to myself"

\---------------

Levi was leaning against the brick wall of a dirty alleyway across the street from where Hitch worked at. It's been about an hour or so since he arrived here (he wanted to be here in case she left early)

Levi clenched his black hoodie tighter around himself, shifting his weight back and forth. He was about to call it a night when the door opened and out stepped Hitch, in way more expensive clothes then what a bartender should be able to afford and she walked down the streets, heels clinking with each step.

Levi kept up with her but at a safe distance, keeping his hand on his silver dagger just in case something happens.

\--------------

_Well that was useless._ Levi had followed Hitch all the way to her small house only to witness her getting down and dirty with her sugar daddy(explained the expensive clothes) Hitch and the dude that looks way to old for her don't understand what curtains are. _I will never get those images out of my head_

Oh, and if that wasn't enough it's 3:30 AM and Levi has school in the morning. That's 3 hours of sleep. Fan-fucking-tastic. His life couldn't be better. At least he'll be able to see the green eyed dork

_wait, what?_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and last one end with the two same words, HA, what a coincidence.  
> Also try and guess who Hitch's lover is.


	3. New Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the Japaneses Festival yesterday. It was a lot of fun

Eren forced his eyes open and slowly sat up, his blankets pooling at his waist, fucking alarm, worse sound ever. He thought has he turned off the alarm on his phone. He then crawled at from his warm bed and from under his black and blue comforter and stumbled into the bathroom attached to his room.

After a quick shower and emptying his bladder, he picked out his outfit for the day, which consisted of a black T shirt with random dark red words in a different language of some sort, dark red skinny jeans with small snags and holes here and there and black converse. Getting dressed he ran down the stairs, the smell of of warm blood and fresh cinnamon rolls making him go faster.

"Mornin' Mika" Eren greeted his sister as he grabbed a mug of steaming A- and a cinnamon roll. Mikasa grunted as she blew the steam from her blood. The brunette looked at his sister up and down her attire for the day was a dark grey form fitting shirt decorated with black roses and a skull, her jeans were black with a hole on her right knee and one on her left thigh, the same black engineer boots she wore yesterday, accessories include a sliver cross necklace with a ruby in the center, silver hoops with tiny skulls dangling from them, and black leather cuff bracelet. what's with me and clothes, God "Glad to see you actually wearing pants" he said has clearly has he could around the last bite of roll.

"Oh shut up, smart ass" She stood up from her chair and walked to the sink, mug in hand, the thick soles of her boots thudding dully against the wood floor "Ready to go?" she asked after finishing washing her cup.

Eren tilted his head back, the luke warm blood sliding down his throat "Yep" he placed the mug in the sink and went to grab his backpack

"Eren wash the cup. Dad has enough work to do at the hospital as it is, I don't think he's appreciate coming home to a dirty house after a 12 hour shift"

Eren gaped at her "It's **ONE** -" he dramatically held up his pointer finger"-cup" he grabbed his bag from the table and slung it over his shoulder "I'll do it when I get home" he nodded towards the door "Come on"

Mikasa sighed through her nose and followed her brother.

\------------

The bell for first hour to began rang and Eren took his seat, almost drooling at the smell of AB- coming from the man behind him. _Why did he have to be my favorite blood type?_

The teacher stood in front of the class, waiting for everyone to sit and taking role with her mind before smiling "Good morning" quiet 'morning's was her reply from the classroom full of sleepy teenagers "I corrected your tests last night-" she walked to her desk, picking up a pile of papers "-and I'll be handing them back to you" at that she started stalking around the room, placing a paper on each desk randomly, considering the papers were jumbled up. She came to Eren and sat it face down-like normal- but leaned in "I'd like to talk to you after class Eren, alright?" Eren nodded and she walked away.

The vamp turned his test over and felt his stomach drop. No. This is bad, very, very bad. I'm already struggling with math, barely managing to keep it at a D. This test just threw all my chances of passing out the window.

"Levi. I'd like to talk to you after class, so don't leave right away" Eren heard Mrs. What-her-name say behind him. _Guess I'm not the only that bombed it_

"Psst, Eren" Eren turned his head to look at Armin "What you'd get?"

Eren slumped foreword, head resting on his desk "I don't want to talk about it"

Armin smiled sympathetically "I got 102% I missed one question but got all three of the bonus right" Armin beamed

"Armin, trade me brains" Eren whined desperately and Armin just chuckled

\-----------

Eren walked up to his teachers desk after class ended. "Eren-" she took his test from his hands and showed him the score has if he hadn't already seen it and let it ruin his day "-32%"

Eren heard a scoff from his to his left and glared at Levi "Eren" The teacher said, gaining Erens attention again "If you don't bring your grades up then you'll fail your senior year and have to take summer school" Eren nodded, keeping his gaze on the electric pencil sharpener as if it was the coolest thing since sliced bread.

Levi finally spoke up "No offence ma'am but why the hell am I here?"

She sighed and showed us Levi's test to them "Well Levi-" Eren was still staring at the pencil sharpener."-you are here because you got the highest score on this test out of all my classes" That made Eren look up, 103% was written in red that contracted against the white paper. _That's even better then Armin, and that's impossible._

"Still doesn't explain why I'm here" Levi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his hip against the desk.

"Because I'm assigning you to be Eren's tutor"

"What!?" both of them explained.

"Eren, you're failing almost bound repair and Levi you got the highest score for test you didn't even know we were taking, so you're the best fit"

"And if I refuse?" Levi glared at her, moving his hands to his hips in a sassy manner.

"Then I'll fail you both of you" She stated flatly, hazel eyes shifting between the two as the information sank in.

"What the fuck?" Levi clenched his teeth "why do I get an F because he's a dipshit?!" He gestured to Eren with his hand, which slapped against Eren's shoulder. Hard. The taller male mouthed 'ow' has he rubbed his now throbbing shoulder.

"Because you can help him. I don't want to fail you Mr. Smith-" Levi cringed at being called that "-but if you don't help a fellow student who's struggling then I have no choice"

"Fine" Levi shook his head "What's the plan?"

She smiled "For you two to meet everyday after school for an hour or two at the library or somewhere" "

What if one of us can't do it that day?" Eren spoke up for the first time since she assigned the tutoring.

"Then you'll need to spend more time in the next session"

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, the dark circles under his eyes are darker ten yesterday, Eren noted _Why am I noticing that?_

"and if Eren's grades don't improve then I'll know you've been skipping lessons" She started writing on two pink slips of paper "I want you two to start today" she handed the papers to each boy "got it?"

Levi nods, grumbling curse words and Eren nods too, just slower."good" she sat back with a triumphant smile.

Levi quickly left the room. Eren had to walk fast to keep up "H-hey Levi!"

The Raven looked over his shoulder "What" It wasn't even a question, it was a demand.

"Well.." Eren looked down at the tile, slowing his walk now that he was next to the short hottie "We have the same class now so I thought we could walk together" Levi let a heavy sigh come out of his nose "a-and where should we meet for tutoring?"

"Front of the school, then we'll go to the community library" Levi's eyes were closed as he walked.

Eren gulped "uh um...I'm sorry you got dragged into helping me" he murmured, looking at the toes of his shoes as he walked.

"You better be...I have better things to do then tutor some brat who can't keep his grades up." Levi grumbled, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets

 _Brat?_ "how old are you?" _Is he really that much older than me?_

"17"

 _Same age_ "Birthday?"

"December 25"

 _So he's older by like, three months_ "That sucks"

Levi raised an eyebrow at him "Why do you say that?"

Eren shrugged "Well you must have been cheated out of a lot of gifts and all" Levi rolled his eyes

\----------

"I can tutor you" Mikasa said as they walked to the front of the school once the 7 hours of torture was over.

"I know, but Mrs. Crutch assigned Levi, she made that clear. If it's not him then she'll fail us both"

"That's not fair" Mikasa shook her head.

"I know" Eren pushed open the glass doors leading out of the building and was meet with the chilly wind. He zipped up his black hoodie and looked around for a certain shorty with a stick up his ass. Erens eyes stopped on the small figure he was looking for."I'll see you later Mikasa" Eren waved has he made his way to Levi.

"Come on" Levi said once Eren was closer and started walking to the parking lot.

 _He has his own car? cool._ Eren thought has he followed, but when Levi stopped, it wasn't in front of a car. It was a motorcycle, a beautiful royal blue motorcycle sat before them as Levi pulled keys out of his pocket.

Levi swung one of his legs over the bike and sat down on the black leather seat, starting up the engine-and boy did it purr- "Well get on" Levis voice was annoyed has he kicked the kick stand up.

Eren gulped "O-okay" he stepped closer "Just fair warning, I've never been on one of these before" He placed his hands on Levis leather clad shoulders and hopped behind him

"Well you seem to know what you're doing"

"I watch a lot of movies"

"Then you know to keep your feet on the pegs or other wise the exhaust pipe will burn a hole through your shoe?" The Raven asked, back out of the stall

"I was not aware of that fact but thanks for letting me know"

"Hold around my waist. The holds better that way" Eren let go of Levis shoulder and placed his hands on his stomach instead _dem abs doe_

Levi pulled his feet up from the asphalt and zoomed off. The brunette tightened his grip around Levi-not expecting to go so fast-and burring his face into Levis back to protect it from the wind. Erens eyes were clamped shut has Levi quicken his pace

"Oi brat, let go" Levis voice was really clear

"Are you crazy?!" Eren shouted

"we stopped you fucking idiot!" Levi shouted back, trying to pry Erens arms off him

Green eyes opened, looking around, noticing that they had indeed stopped in front of **Shingashina community** **library.**

"Eren" Levis voice snapped Eren out of his daze "Let. Me. The fuck go!"

Eren pulled his hands back so fast he almost feel off the bike "S-sorry!"

Levi rolled his eyes "Get off" Eren did just that and followed Levi up the concrete steps once the Raven had parked his back and taken the keys with him.

\------------

"See? Easy" Levi leaned back in his chair "You're not as stupid has you look when you know what you're doing"

Eren looked at him, smile tugging the corners of hi lips up "Thanks I think" Levi nodded and picked Erens phone up from off the table where it was sitting "H-hey!"

"Relax, I'm just giving you my number in case you need me. Code?" Eren gave it to him and Levi entered his number "If you call or text me past 10 o'clock and before 8 AM I'll castrate you with a butter knife" He said, handing Eren his phone back

Eren nods, already used to Levis threats and opened up his phone, finding Levi (changing his name to 'short stack') and sending him a quick text. Almost immediately Levis screen lit up with a new message.

Levi glanced at his screen, reading the text before looking back at Eren "Yo?"

Eren shrugged "What else was I suppose to say?"

Levi nods, saving Erens number "I don't know what Eren I like more. Confident or blushing virgin"

Green-blue eyes widened and a pink color appeared on his cheeks "Sh-shut up" ' _is he flirting with me?'_

"Yeah. Still don't know" A small, pale hand covered his pink lips as he yawned, causing Eren to yawn as well "So do you understand everything?" Levi said once he finished yawning

Eren looked down at the paper in front of him " I think so, yeah"

Levi nods tiredly and stood, pocking his phone, pulling on his jacket and stiffing another yawn "Let's go, I'll drive you, just tell me how to get there"

Eren stood up, putting his stuff away "Y-you don't have to do that. I can just walk"

"No, I don't mind. Beside's I'd like to drive my bike a bit longer. I'm not going to be able to drive her for the rest of fall and winter"

"Oh" Eren swung his bag over his shoulders and followed after Levi "Then how are you going to drive?"

"I have a car"

"What kind?" Eren asked, watching Levi straddle the bike _that's really hot._

"You ask a lot of questions" Levi said, staring up the engine "A 2006 silver corvette"

Eren nods "Must be awesome if it's a corvette" he said as he climbed on, wrapping his arms around Levis waist.

"Where do you live?" Levi asked trying to ignore how much he liked Erens arms around him.

\-----------

 **To {Short Stack} :** _How da fck do u afford dis car?!_

This first thing Eren did when he got home is looked up Levis car on his laptop and  _damn!_ That's a good lookin' car.

 **From {Short Stack} :**   _It's my adopted fathers old car, and he gave it to me when I turned 16_

 **To {Short Stack} :** _Lucky. Im 17 an dont got a car_

 **From {Short Stack} :**   _Shut up and d_ _o your homework brat._

"Stupid brat" Levi grumbled, a small smile on his lips, putting his phone down on his nightstand and closed his eyes. A two or three hour nap will do before he starts his hunt on Hitch. Sure he had till Sunday but might as well get it done with.


	4. Really Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes on a hunt and fluffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient. Also thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views, they all mean the world to me. 79 kudos, 14 bookmarks and 1045 views! When I uploaded the first chapter I wasn't expect such great feed-back.  
> The comments and everything make me want to update. We made it to chapter 4 because of you guys. Give yourself a hand.  
> Again THANK YOU!!!

Eren stared down at the paper in his hands, I....passed...I got an 8 out of 10. Oh my GOD!!

Ever since Levi started tutoring Eren three days ago, the brunette has been getting great scores on his assignments.

A tap on Erens shoulder made him turn around "How'd you do?" Levi asked, head resting in his palm, elbow propped on the desk.

"8 out of 10" Eren said with a bright, goofy smile.

Levi had to fight back the smile tugging at the corner of his lips "Not bad brat" Levis happiness soon disappeared, realizing that if Eren started passing, he wouldn't get to tutor him anymore "Soon you won't need me"

"Don't talk like that. I'd be failing everything if it wasn't for you, and it'll be a while till I won't need help."

Levi suddenly felt ten times lighter What the fuck?!  "Well shit I thought I was finally able to get rid of you"

"Oh. Ha. Ha" Eren stuck his tongue out "You love me and you know it"

Eren rested his chin on Levis desk looking up at him. "So what's the plan for the weekend?"

"If we don't get homework no plans, if we get some then I'll come to your place on Saturday around noon"

"Why not after school?"

"Because I'm doing something. Contrary to your beliefs my life doesn't revolve around you"

Eren smiled "What are you doing that's so much more important than me?"

"That's none of your businesses" Eren pouted, bottom lip jutted out and looking up at Levi with puppy eyes. “That’s not going to work on me brat”

\---------

Levi pulled his dagger from it's leather sheath, his hand gripped the hilt, the soft S shape silver blade glistened in the moonlight.

He silently dropped to the carpeted floor of Hitchs house, it still stunk of sex from when Marlo (Hitchs sugar daddy) was here a few hours ago. He's gone now but the used condoms weren't. The Raven sneered, making sure to not go any where near the couch, he saw what the two had done on that thing, and crept down the dark hall way to the only bedroom in the building. The door was slightly ajar, making it easier for Levi to push open enough for his lean frame to pass.

 _Shit, she's not here._ Levi hissed at the empty bed. _Where is she?! I saw her go to bed!_

"Hi there doll face." Levi whipped around at the sound of a velvety voice behind him. Hitch was standing in the door way, in her purple silk nightgown and fresh hickeys. Her arms were folded over her chest, a smug grin on her face "You're good, took me a while to figure out I was being hunted" Levi said nothing, preparing himself for the attack he know was coming. "But...." Hitch sighed "I have no intentions of dying any time soon" She held up her left hand, a gold diamond ring lay her ring finger "I have other plans" 

"You could come with me" Levi said, face and voice free from emotion, not really caring she was getting married, she would have kids, vampire kids no less.

"And become a test subject? Lab rat? I'd rather die"

Levi shrugged "As you wish"

Hitch lunched forward, fangs barred, Levi side stepped out of her path, quickly turning to face her. She smirked before going in for another attack.

Hitchs claws caught Levis arm as he dodged "Shit.." He hissed.

Hitch cackled, bringing her bloody finger tips to her lips, her tongue liking up the crimson liquid "Mm, You taste delicious." She reached for him but quickly pulled back with a yelp, she looked down at the sizzling cut on her palm, it sounded like raw meat in a pan.

Levi took the opportunity to kick her feet out from under her, she grunted when she hit the floor. Levi was on top of her in a second, bringing his blade down deep into her chest. Blood splattered out of her mouth, some getting on Levis face, but he didn't care, to focused on the thing below him chocking on it's own blood. Brown orbs slowly went dim, emotionless, empty, dead.

\----------

"She didn't cut you to deep" Petra said, dabbing peroxide onto the four scratch marks on Levis arm in the back of the car that Gunther was driving. "You don't need stitches"

"Fan-fucking-tastic"

"Cheer up a bit Cap" Petra smiled, finishing wrapping his arm in gauze.

"Don't call me that" Levi grumbled, rolling hi sleeve down.

"Nah, I like teasing you"

"Go tease your boyfriend"

Petras smile was replaced by a blush "I-I don't know what you're talking about"

Levi eyed her "Petra, We shared a base in Italy for a month. I don't see how you can stand him, He's so loud during sex"

Petra looked away "It just....feels good to him" she fiddled with the end of her skirt.

"Maybe. But I think is was because he was a virgin and his dick was over sensitive"

Petra looked at him with a smirk "Well unlike you he's actually lost his virginity"

"Who said I haven't lost it yet?"

"Who was it with then?" She crossed her arms. When she got nothing but silence she smiled again "Ha! See, You're still a virgin"

Levi folded his arms and looked out the window "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's totally fine"

They were silent for the rest of the drive

\---------

Levi awoke to the sound of his phone going off and a ball of fur on his face "Amenti, get the fuck off me, you fat tub of fur" Levi cursed as he pushed the cat off him, and she moaned in protest.

The Raven reached for his phone, looking at the caller ID 'Bright Eyes' shown back at him in white above a picture of an emerald jewel. Levi accepted the call "What Eren?"

_'W-Well I was just wondering....aren't you coming over today?'_

 Levi rubbed his tired eyes with his free hand "Yeah, at noon"

_'It's 2....in the afternoon'_

Levi turned back to his alarm clock, 2:21, it read. "Shit..." Levi forced his tired body out of his warm bed. "I'll be over in an hour" He hung up before Eren could say anything, and he dragged himself into the shower.

\---------

Levi knocked on the door to Erens home, almost immediately it was opened "Levi" Eren smirked "Nice to see you join the land of the living"  

Levi rolled his eyes, "Shut up and let me in" He didn't wait for Erens permission and shouldered passed him "Home alone?"

Eren nods, shutting the door "Dad's at work and my sisters at her girlfriends"

Levi took off his jacket "Your sisters a lesbian?" He asked, putting his jacket on the back of the couch.

Erens face turned grim "Is that a problem?"

Levi shook his head "Not at all, in fact I enjoy my own gender as well"

Erens eyes widened, watching the Raven sit down on the couch. "Y-You're gay?" His lips curved up slightly, knowing he had a chance with Levi.

"Has a rainbow" Levi looked up at Eren "Do you have a problem with that?" He repeated what Eren had said to to him.

"Of course not" His eyes racked over Levis body, He's admired before but no knowing he could possibly have it as his. He blinked and shook his head "S-Shall we study?"

"Sure"

Eren sat down next to him, pulling his stuff out of his bag

\-------

"Eren"

"Eren"

"Go away Mikasa" Eren mumbled, shooing his sister away with his hand, eyed squeezed shut.

"Eren, tell me why your tutor is sleeping on top of you?"

"What are you talking about?" Eren placed his hands on the back of the body on top of him. _Wait? What?_

Erens eyes popped open and looked down at the sleeping body a top his chest. Erens wide eyes softened, looking at the sweet, relaxed expression on Levis pale face. His dark bangs covered his forehead sticking up in random places or sprawled across Erens chest _Shit._

"Eren" Mikasas voice pulled Eren from his admiring "What happened?"

 _Eren was just finishing up his homework when he felt something heavy fall against his shoulder._ _He looked over "Uh...Levi?"_

_"'m tired, shush up" Levi slurred_

_'fuck that was cute'_

_Eren slowly and carefully moved so he was laying comfortably with Levi against his chest. Soon Eren has drifted off has well._

Eren smiled up at Mikasa "He fell asleep on me and I soon followed"

Mikasa smiled while rolling her eyes "It's 11 PM"

The brunette groaned hands on Levis shoulder helping to sit them both up. Eren gently poked Levis cheek, he squirmed in the cutest way, brows furrowing and lips turning down in a frown "Levi, wake up, it's time for you to go home'

"Mm, don't wanna"

"Then where the hell are you going to sleep?"

"'th you"

Erens eyes widened "Wh-what?" Mikasa snickered and walked out of the room saying 'have fun' as she left. Eren stared after her, betrayed before turning back to the cutie in his arms "Come on, wake up" A hand smacked the side of his fave "Ow" He sighed, picking Levi up-bridal style- and carried him upstairs and to his room.

Eren layed Levi down on the bed. Eren grabbed a pillow and some blankets, making a makeshift bed on the floor. He curled into a ball on the freezing floor, blanket around him and the sweet sound of Levis steady breathing caused him to fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffs. Also awesome guessing to Rue5051 for getting Hitchs lover right, and great job to everyone else that guessed.


	5. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters kinda short and I feel like it was rushed  
> Translation: French: You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen  
> German: I want to kiss you  
> I used google translate so it's not accurate

Levi groaned and rolled on his side, hand dangling off the bed on the side where there should be more mattress. Levi blinked his eyes open, his room does not smell like pine and mint. 

The Raven sat up on the twin sized bed, slowly taking in the unfamiliar room. The walls were painted a dark blue, a shade lighter then the sheets and comforter pooling at his waist. A brown door was directly to his left, and another straight ahead. To the right was a dark brown dresser with a mirror above it, a green chair that did not match in the slightest was pushed under a brown desk below the single window. Books, pens and papers laid scattered across the desk in a way that made Levis fingers twitch. Next to the bed, on either side was a-surprise-dark brown nightstands, one had a dark blue lamp and an alarm clock, the other had a sketchbook.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Levi thought  _I don't remember anything, just going to Erens house and that's it. God what did I do?!_  he looked down and sighed in relief, realizing he was indeed still in his clothes. The Raven pulled the blankets off him just has the door in front of him opened and out stepped a very shirtless, wet Eren.

"Oh hey" The brunette smiled has if he wasn't wearing anything other then a towel around his waist.  _How the hell is he so fit, damn_. _  
_

Levi cleared his throat and looked away"Where am I?" 

"My room" Eren smiled at the blush he saw growing on Levis cheeks "You refused to go home last night" he noticed the worried look cross the Ravens face "Don't worry I didn't do anything. I even slept on the floor." The vamp nodded to the mess of blankets on the floor. Levi blinked at the mess before looked back up at Eren

"Can you put some clothes on?" Levi glared slightly.

Eren smirked, stepping foreword "Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Levi swung his legs off the side of the bed "Yes"

Eren chuckled, stretching his arms above his head, making sure to flex his muscles, as he walked to his dresser, enjoying the small gasp he got from Levi.

The brunette looked over his shoulder at the red faced Levi, whose eyes were trained on his back. "If you don't want to see my bare ass I suggest looking away" He said pulling out grey boxers. Levi looked up and then away. Eren dropped his towel and pulled on his boxers "You can look now"

Levi looked back, eyes going to the ass now inside tight boxers, then to the front and _Oh my God, Eren, your cock is nothing to sneeze at._ Levis blush came back with a vengeance  _Why the hell was I looking?!_

Eren smirked, pulling on green skinny jeans "Enjoying the view?" He received a glare that would be threatening if not for the cute blush. "I'm not even that big" Eren pulled on his long sleeve grey shirt "Is it cause you're small?"

"I'm not small! Just cause I'm short doesn't mean my penis is!"

Eren raised his hands up "Sorry, but if you're being so defensive about it, it must be true"

Levi stood up "Shut up!"

"Ok, Ok I'll shut up" Eren walked closer to him "Are you hunger?" Levi nodded, still glaring "Well I can't cook worth shit so you'll have to deal with cereal or a bagel"

"Bagel" Levi said curtly, still glaring

"Don't glare, your face will be stuck like that" Eren opened the door to the left of the bed.

"What the hell happened to the blushing, stuttering kid I met a week ago?" Levi rolled his eyes and followed Eren down the stairs "Are we here alone again?"

"No. My Dads upstairs sleeping" Eren grabbed a bagel from a bag and put in the toaster

"Sister?"

"Volley ball practice"

"Mom?" Eren went quiet, blankly staring at the toaster "Eren?" Levis concerned voice pulled Eren from his thoughts.

"She died when I was 9"

Levi hummed slightly, Eren clenched his fists, _How can he act so causal about this?_ "I know how that feels" Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi who was sitting down at the table. "My parents died when I was 8"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Eren jumped when the bagel popped up _Every time._ He took it out, dropping it on a plate and taking it over to Levi "We have strawberry cream cheese if you want some" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah" Levi smiled "How do you go from being confident to a shy guy in a millisecond?"

Eren shrugged, walking to the fridge "It's a talent I'm quite proud of" He grabbed the container of cream cheese, before getting a butter knife.

"That's what I'm talking about there right there" Levi pointed, taking the stuff Eren "Thanks" Eren nodded, sitting down and watching Levi eat. Levi glanced at Eren "Are you not going to eat?"

"Already did" Eren smiled "So what do you want to do today?" Levi raised an eyebrow at him "I have no planes today because I have no friends-"

"No surprise there"

"-So I thought we could do something together, go out maybe" _Like a date_.

"I don't have any plans either"

Eren smiled and leaned foreword on the table, closer to the Raven "So what do you want to do?" 

"I have better things to do then hang out with brats"

"First of all: You're like 3-4 months older then me and second: You literally just said you didn't have plans"

Levi sighed, finishing his breakfast "What do you want to do then?"

Eren smiled and went to 'The Tinker' mode. No seriously, he crossed his legs and leaned over them, elbow on his knee, fist against his cheek. After sometime, Eren sat up "We could go to the mall?"

Levi stared at him "No"

Eren scrunched his eyebrows together "Why not?"

"Cause I'd rather not go to the place where every other teenager goes to on the weekends"

"Fine. Then the cafe?"

"Hipsters"

"Skate park?"

"Pot heads"

"Graveyard?"

"Goths"

"Alleyway?"

"Molesters"

"Movie theater?"

"Romantic saps"

Eren groaned "You're so picky"

"That's why I don't have friends"

"You have a friend" Levi looked at him "Me" Eren pointed at himself with a small, soft smile and Levi felt his heart flip and gut tighten. "So, where should we go?"

Levi thought for a moment, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was ringing. Levi clamped his mouth but the ringing continued "That's my phone" The Raven stood up and made his way to the living room, where he had left his phone last night. He picked up the ringing device and answered "What?"

"Levi! My baby! Where are yoooouuu!?" Hanji whined on the other side of the phone.

"At a friends" _Fuck. Why'd I say that?_

"YOU HAVE A FRIEND?!?!" Levi winced, pulling the phone away from him. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him, the Raven turned around to see Eren leaning against the wall with that smile that made Levi have butterflies.

Levi looked away, putting the phone back to his ear "Yes. I am capable of having friends"

"You sure? I thought the only people that could stand your shitty personality, was your squad, me, Erwin and Mike"

"Well apparently Eren can put up with me as well"

"My prayers are with him"

"Oh, shut up. Now why the fuck are you calling me?"

"Just seeing if you're doing alright after what happened Friday night. She scratched you right?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't to deep"

"OK. Well have fun with Eren! GET IN HIS PANTS!!!"

"HANJI!" But she had already hung up "Fucking four-eyes"

"Who was that?" Eren asked

Levi tossed his phone on the couch "My adoptive mother, Hanji"

"She wants you to have sex with your first friend?"

Levi sighed "She's....messed up in the head"

Eren chuckled "I'll say"

"You don't find it weird?"

"No. I find it more amusing than anything"

Levi looked up at Eren "You'd be the first" Eren raised an eyebrow at that "Everyone finds her annoying and/or weird, then find her fun once they get to know her"

Eren nods in understanding "Can't wait to meet her" He pushed off the wall an walked over to Levi and sat down on the couch "What's your adoptive dads name?"

Levi sat next to the brunette "Erwin"

Eren nods again "Can I ask you questions?"

Levi shrugs "Sure"

"Where are you from?" Levi looked at him with a thin eyebrow raised "Like, before you came to Shinganshina"

"Oh. I was born in Bordeaux, France, lived there for 5 years, then moved to Rose, the next city over, my parents died 3 years later, and I moved to Shinganshina with my God-parents, and they finally let me go to public school-I was home schooled my whole life"

Eren gaped at Levi "Wow...so...you're French? You can speak French?" Levi nods "Can you say something?"

"Tu as le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu"

Erens eyes are wide in wonder "I don't know what you just said but it sounds cool"

Levi shook his head "We're are you from?"

"Sina. but my dad's half German, half Russian, and my mom was half Turkish, half Swedish"

"Can you speak any different languages?"

"I can speak German, a little bit of Swedish, and I'm learning Russian"

Levi nods "Say something"

"Ich will dich kussen"

"Yeah I have no clue what you said"

Eren chuckled "Do you do any sports?"

"Martial arts. All kinds. You?"

"Soccer, I haven't been on a team in about a year or two though" After he said that the front door opened and Mikasa walked in "Hey Mika"

She nods, shutting the door before eyeing Levi "I thought you'd be gone by now"

Levi pointed his thumb at Eren "He wouldn't let me leave"

Eren smirked and laid back "I didn't want to be alone"

Levi rolled his eyes and stood "Well I'm going to head home"

Eren sat up "What? I thought we were going to hang out" _Go on a date._

"You're sisters here for you to hang out with" Levi pocketed his phone and slide on his jacket "I'll see you tomorrow brat" With that he left.

Eren grumbled curses "Thanks Mikasa"

Mikasa shrugged "Sorry" 

"No you're not"

"Yeah, I'm not. You'll have other times to get laid"

"I just wanted a date and possibly a kiss" Eren pouted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love confident to shy Eren. I love Hanji.  
> Poor Eren, you'll get a kiss soon ^.^


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Thanksgiving dinner and fluffs(?) Also we get a look at what Armins life is like at home. and Mikasa finds out about Erens crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets perverted toward the end. Mikasa has no shame. This took me forever to write but it's short, I'm sorry. Also May the 4th be with you.

"You've been spending more time with that new kid then your friends recently." Reiner pouted.

It's been several weeks since Levi and Eren had confirmed their friendship and Eren was now sitting at a table during lunch with a few of his friends. Reiner, a big blonde guy with no eyebrows, he looked intimidating but he was actually a big teddy bear. Bertolt, Reiners boyfriend of God only knows how many years, he was a beanpole with brown hair, tanned skin and olive green eyes, he was also a vampire. Krista, a gender-bent of Armin and a personality of an angel as long as you didn't piss her off. that's like all you need to know about her. Last but not least, Ymir, Kristas girlfriend of 3 years, freckled and a tomboy, she was also a vamp. and then Armin but you already know what he looks like.

Eren looked over his shoulder at Levi, who was sitting on a bench not to far away with nothing but a red apple to eat "Levis a friend too, you'd like him if you get to know him."

"But we were your friends first" Reiner made a very fake, loud sob, and Bertolt elbowed him slightly muttering something about 'quiet being a baby'

"Well I'm glad you're making new friends" Krista smiled sweetly, before shooting Reiner a stern yet playful glare "Unlike **some**  people" and the bigger blonde just grinned.

Armin shakes his head with a small smile "So, what are you guys plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm going to spend time with Bertl" Reiner put a muscular arm over Berts shoulder.

Ymir pulled Krista closer and hugged her "And my Goddess is coming with me" Krista giggled, inclining her head to the side so Ymir could kiss her cheek.

"Armin, we're surrounded by couples" Eren grabbed his best friends shoulders "And not just couples, but.....gay couples" Armin started laughing at Erens exaggerated reaction.

"Hey, Gayger." Ymir glared "You both are gay, so shut the hell up" She looked between the two "You two should date" She said out of no where.

Armin stopped giggling and locked his blue eyes with Erens, then both got a look of disgusted cross their faces "Eww no! Armin's like a brother to me"

"I love Eren but not like that"

"Gross"

"No"

Ymir held up her hands "Alright, I got the point, calm your tits"

The table erupted in laughter, gaining the disapproving stares from the other students occupying the tables near them.

Eren turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he smiled "Hi Levi"

"Hi"

"Do you need something?" By now everyone at the table was quiet _Damn eavesdroppers._

Levi shrugged "We have our next class together, seem stupid not walk together"

"Oh! Right, of course, take a seat" The brunette gestured to the empty seat next to him, that was soon taken by Levis fine ass _Shut up Eren_ "Guys this is Levi, Levi these are some of my friends, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Bert, and Armin" He pointed to each of them as he introduced them, all giving either a nod or smile. "Then there's Sasha, Connie, Annie, and you already know Mikasa"

Levi nods "Hey"

"It's nice to meet you Levi" Krista smiled

"You too" _Poor Levi, he seems so awkward, curling in on himself like that. I thought he had more confidence than this._

Reiner leaned foreword "So you're the guy that's been taking our sweet Erens time?"

"I don't really have a choice"

Eren smiled, nudging Levis shoulder with his own "Oh, you know you love me"

The Raven glared, with a small blush"No, I don't"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" He turned away, crossing his arms _He's so fun to tease._

\------------

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Eren asked. It was science, they were lab partners and doing a lab, it was fine if they talked.

"Just dinner with the step-parents" Levi said, not looking up from the work sheet they had to fill out during the lab.

"Fun" Levi looked at him, silently asking what he was doing on that day "Me, Mikasa, and my Dad are going over to Armins place, last year they came to our place. We alternate every year.

"That's nice" The short one took Erens pen right out of his hands and started writing on the pale blue paper.

The brunette leaned over Levis shoulder "Aren't you French?" Levi nods, shoving Erens face away from his own darkening one "So why do you celebrate an American holiday?"

"I'm legally registered as an American and I've lived in America for 10 years"  

"Oh. Right, sorry"

"It's fine" Levi grabbed his goggles and put them over his eyes.

"You're suppose to have those on the whole time"

"They look retarded"

_Not on you. Everything looks great on you, and I know nothing will look fabulous. Oh God Jeager shut up._

\----------

"No school for a week!" Eren shouted once he walked out of the school, holding his hands up to the sky

"You're so strange" Annie commented, lacing her fingers with Mikasas.

Eren shrugged "Being normal's boring, who wants to be normal?"

"I don't" Annie looked at her girlfriend, silently asking what she's been asking form the first time she found out about vampires.

"No" Annie grumbled looking down at her steel toed boots, Mikasa leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek has an apology. "I just love you too much"

Eren inwardly sighed, again envious of their love. _Wonder if I'll every get love like that, hopefully, and I've got a certain short cutie in mind._

\--------

 **To:{Bright Eyes}** Did you do your homework?

 **From:{Bright Eyes}** I hve a lil mor dat ill finish 2morow

 **To:{Bright Eyes}** Only one word in your entire text was spelled correctly. You obviously need help in English too.

 **From:{Bright Eyes}** naw, jus laz.

 **To:{Bright Eyes}**  God, you're so annoying sometimes. Now, go to bed, it's way past your bedtime, brat

Levi sat his phone down on his bed, tugging off his T-shirt and grabbing his phone when it dinged.

 **From:{Bright Eyes}** It not evn dat late but i am tird so nigt Levi <3 u

Levi nearly dropped his phone after he had finished reading the text, _what the fuck?!_

 **From:{Bright Eyes}** jk nigt!

Levi groaned, plopping down on his bed, phone up in the air has he sent a quick 'night' back to that damn brat. _Did he really mean he loves me? NO! Of course not, he even said he was kiding. Dammit Levi._ The Ravens phone fell out of his hands and landed right between his eyes. "FUCK!" He sat up, rubbing the red spot. 

 _I'm so fucked._ He pouted, re-reading the messages he and Eren had sent just a few minutes ago.

\--------

Eren slid on tan skinny jeans and a green sweater before heading down the stairs, pulling on his worn out sneakers on his way, nearly tumbling down the stairs and braking something-not like that be a big of a deal with his healing abilities and all but it still hurt like a bitch, he still felt pain-and meeting up with Mikasa and Grisha in the living room.

"You changed out of your pajamas" Mikasa looked her brother up and down. She was wearing a long-sleeved maroon colored dress that stopped just above her knees, black ankle boots and silver colored(Not real silver!) necklace and ruby earings, she had cut her hair yesterday, so it was now chin length and no more blue tips.

"You're dressing modestly, wow" Mikasa rolled her eyes

"You haven't seen the back of her dress yet" Grisha commented, he was in a olive green top and tan kakis, with a dark purple tie.

"It doesn't show that much" Mikasa groaned, turning around, her dress showing off the top of her shoulder blades. "Can we just go to Armins?"

"Yes. Let's go" Grisha picked up his car keys and the three left the building. 

Eren glared at Mikasa's black Toyota Prius "Why did you get a car?"

"Because I'm older"

"By a month" The brunette cursed when Mikasa beat him to the front seat of dad's white Toyota Tundra(This is a Toyota family, my God)

"She's a straight A student Eren" Grisha said, staring up the engine "Unlike you where you're failing all but two classes"

Eren huffed, crossing his arms in front of him.

\--------

"Eren, Mikasa, Grisha, it's good to see you again." Armin's grandpa, Lee, wheeled up in his wheelchair, greeting them in the living room.

Lee was handy-capped after his knee cap was shot in on of the wars he was in, by that time he and his wife, Linda, had already had Cain, Armins father. 

"It's good to see you Lee" Mikasa bent down, giving him a hug.

"You're looking good" Eren said, taking Mikasas spot an hugging him. And what he said was true. After Linda died of cancer 8 years ago, Lee went into depression, losing someone you spent 75 years of your life with can do that to you. He wasn't eating, he wasn't sleeping, he would close to never leave his room, he was thinner then bones, but he got help once he found out Armin was being picked on for being smaller then the other boys and for being gay. He was a good man. Now he looked like he could take on the world if he wasn't trapped in that damn chair. 

"It's good to see you're doing better Lee" Grisha smiled, shaking hands with the older one

"It's good to be better" Lee smiled, turning to the two kids he considered his own grandkids "Armins in the kitchen if you'd like to see him"

Eren and Mikasa left, leaving the adults to talk about...whatever the hell adults talk about, like politics and bills.

When the siblings reached the kitchen, Armin was just putting away his pink apron "Oh, hey guys" The blonde smiled "Help me take the rest of the food to the dining room" Mikasa took mashed potatoes, Eren took cranberry sause, and Armin took rolls, butter and gravy, everything else was already on the table.

"Did you make this all by yourself?" Mikasa turned to Armin after looking at the food.

"No, dad helped me. He just went to take a shower, he should be down soon"

"It smells delicious" Eren leaned over the still steaming turkey "Oh....God" _My knees are going weak._

"You look like you're about to orgasm" Mikasa smirked, looking at her practically drooling and shaking brother.

"Mikasa, shh!" Armin held his pointer finger to his lips "What if grandpa or dad hears?"

Mikasa shrugged "Dinners ready!"

Soon Lee and Grisha joined them "Cain, get in here or we're going to eat without ya!" Lee yelled with an impressive set of lungs for a 90 something year old. 

"I've been taken back to my teenage years" A very handsome man walked in, golden blonde hair that he passed down to his son was still damp, and shirt not completely buttoned, revealing his chiseled chest _Armin, you have the hot dad that all the moms want._ Cain sat down, brown eyes taking in everyone "Hello Eren, Mikasa, Grisha" he smiled, a kind smile he also passed down to his son.

A collection of Hi's came from the three addressed.

"Dad" Armin whispered, gaining his dads gaze "Fix your shirt" Cain raised an eyebrow, looking down and quickly fixed his shirt, making sure to place the small heart locket where it was visible.

Inside the locket was a picture of a pretty red-haired women, with kind blue eyes, Armins mom, Molly. She had given Cain the locket on the last anniversary they had before she died in a fire at her work. They had been married for 11 years, Armin was 10 when they lost her.

 "Well, shall we eat" Lee smiled. Erens stomach answered quiet loudly.

\--------

 **To:{Cutie}** How was your day?

 **From:{Cutie}** Wow you used proper grammar, are you alright?"

 **To:{Cutie}** Shut up Levi. 

 **From:{Cutie}** That's unlike you. Anyway to answer you question, Hanji nearly blew my eardrums out from her loud, screaming questions about you

 **To:{Cutie}** And what did you tell her. _What do you think of me?_

 **From:{Cutie}** To fuck off

Eren chuckle, replying with 'of corse u did'

 **From:{Cutie}** You know me so well. Also you're back to bad spelling

Eren could almost read the eye roll in Levis message and smiled, _his personalty is shitty, but that's what makes him so charming. Eren you need to get over this crush._

 **From:{Cutie}** How was yours?

 **To:{Cutie}** i fel lik imma goin 2 xplde

Eren patted his tummy as he said that

 **From:{Cutie}** You feel like your going to explode? Maybe you should have more self-control

 _Oh I have self-control Levi. I have enough control not to push you onto the nearest surface; that's be a bed, couch, wall, floor ect- and have my way with you till the sun comes up again. And also not to sink my fangs into that pretty little neck and taste your blood that smells so good._ Eren looked down _fucking hormones!_

Eren turned back to his phone, typing, 'I was hungry' and 'good night stumpy' 

 **From:{Cutie}** Good night Eren

Eren smiled, before placing his phone to the side and shimmed out of his pants, sighing in relief now that his semi can breath.

Eren bit his lip, wrapping his hand around his cock and started pumping, using his own precum has lubricant. "Fuck....Levi" he growled when his phone vibrated next to him. _I'll get that when I'm done._  

_Would Levi be fast and rough or slow and sweet? Probably slow if his blushing state at almost anything sexual is anything to go by, he must be a virgin, God that only made me harder. I want him bad. I want just a simply hand hold or a kiss, to holding him against the bed with his pretty legs around me, moaning out my name._

With those thoughts in Erens head he came quickly "Levi". He panted for a bit, reaching for the box of tissues on his night stand.

"So that's how you feel about Levi?"

Eren jumped up right, staring wide eyed at Mikasa, who was leaning on the door frame like she didn't just walk in on her brother masturbating. "Fucking hell Mikasa, learn to knock!" He quickly pulled his sheets over his lap, and he wiped his hands clean of the sticky mess on his hands, face feeling like lava.

"I did, you were just to lost in your fantasy to hear me"

Eren looked away "D-did you need something?"

"I text you asking you to come help me do the laundry but you never showed." Eren glanced at his phone "So when I was done, I decided to come and kick your ass for making me have to wash your boxers, but instead I got this" she nodded at Eren

"You're totally fine with walking in on me jacking off but not washing my underwear?!" _How does that work?_

"Yeah"

Eren sighed, throwing the tissue away by the bin by his nightstand "Can you leave?"

"I wonder who'd top?" Mikasa looked off in the distance, competently ignoring Eren.

"Me"

"I don't know, Levi's pretty confident, I don't think he'll submit to you"

Eren looked at her, betrayed, "You don't think I can top him? Think I don't have the confidence? I'm bigger then him!"

"So?"

"So i could top him, or at least won't go down with out a fight"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "Whatever" And she left, shutting the door behind her

 _I could top him._ I laid down on my bed, arm over my eyes  _I'm in deep shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Armin has a very good looking dad that every mom wants, like Carla and Mikasa mom would always blush when ever he would smile at them. Mikasa you're so wrong, Levi a sub.


	7. What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying, confused feelings, Eren asks Mikasa about love. Levi fangirls about Eren to Petra, Eren being a bad ass nice guy. and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every one. I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with siblings and Mother's day and all that jazz. but I am back with this chapter.  
> Thank you all for the kudos and bookmarks and views and comments, they mean the world to me.  
> Kudos: 108 Bookmarks: 21 Hits: 1655. Thank you all

  
"Levi, wanna hang out after tutoring?" Eren asked, looking down at Levi as they walked to their science class. It was the first day back since fall break and the brunette needed a pick-me-up. The pick-me-up being a short, asshole of a hottie.

"Sure, why not?" Levi opened the classroom door, holding it open for Eren before following him to their seat "I have an idea on where we can go"

"Great! Because I can't think of anything you'd approve of" Eren smiled

\--------

"Levi, I want you car" Eren couldn't wipe the grin off his face that has been they the moment he looked at the car, that was 10 minuted ago and his cheeks were starting to hurt "Can I have it?"

Levi shrugged "Get out" he demanded, climbing out.

Eren followed after him, softly shutting the door behind him. He turned and looked at Levi you looked stunning with the breeze blowing his hair back slightly, and in those skinny jeans _Damn_. Eren looked around Levi at the place they where at.

It was a plain, yet beautiful decent sized park. The trees were covered in red, orange and yellow leaves, some on the ground, others just falling from the branches, a stone walkway was barely visible underneath the fallen leaves. Wooden benches were here and there along the path, and a couple of swing sets on wood chips.

"Wow" Eren looked around "I've lived my whole life in Shingashina and I never knew this place existed."

Levi cocked a pretty eyebrow- _Can eyebrows be pretty? Well Levis are_ -and shoved his hands in the pockets of his purple hoodie "It's like.....two blocks from your house"

The vamps eyes widened "Really?" Levi nods slowly "Well I'm stupid"

"You don't say" Levi said, sarcastically, walking down the path to the closest bench, Eren trotting behind him.

"There's no one here" Eren observed, looking around while sitting next to Levi.

"Yeah. It's usually lowly populated, which I both love and hate"

"How so?"

"I love that I don't have to listen to annoying people when I come here to think, but I hate it because this place is beautiful and barely anyone really appreciates it"

Eren smiled softly _You're beautiful too_. He looked up slightly, watching a very, vibrant, red leaf float down and land on top of Levi head, contrasting amazingly with his Raven feather hair. Levi didn't even realize the leaf was there, far to focused on his homework to notice. Eren chuckled, taking the leaf off of Levi head and showed it to him.

"Where'd that come from?"

"The tree, then your head" Levi put his tiny hand on his head, patting it "There's nothing there now" Eren smiled, big and goofy and Levi felt his heart Flip-Flop.

The Raven quickly adverted his gaze "Just finish your homework so we can get out of the cold"

"You're the one that wanted to come here instead of the library." Levi flipped him the bird and the brat just laughed.

\----------   

_I've known him a little less then a month, this aching feeling in my chest when ever I see him is just a crush, nothing more._ Eren gripped at his hair, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"You know, you'll put a hole through the floor" Mikasa said, kicking the front door shut with her foot.

Eren stopped pacing and put his hands by his sides "Sorry, thinking" He licked his lips "Mika, can I ask you something?"

Mikasa nods "Shoot" She sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Eren nervously took it.

Eren licked his lips again "What..." The words caught in his throat. He cleared it with a cough and tried again "What's it like to be in love?" He scratched his head "Like....how do you know you love Annie?"

Mikasa thought that over for a moment "She makes me happy, I become sad and lonely when I don't see or hear her voice at least once a day" _Check_  "When I think of her I smile"  _Check_  "I don't give a damn where we are or what we're doing as long has I'm with her"  _Check_  "I want to kiss her cheek, hold her hand, just feel her skin against mine in the most innocent and vulgar ways"  _Oh hell yes_  "And I'm a vampire so her blood is the most delicious smelling and tasting thing in the whole Galaxy" _Check!_  "Why do you want to know?"

Eren shrugs "No reason" He stands up and starts walking away but a strong grip on his wrist stopped him and pulled him back down.

"Eren." Mikasas voice was an odd mixture of concerned, curious, and happy "Do you love someone?"

Eren swallows, taking his wrist out of Mikasas grip "Everything you just said happens to me when I'm with him."

"Well I stopped myself from saying everything" Eren turns to her, silently asking her to continue "It can't be put into words exactly, but your insides become all fluttery when you think of them, when they laugh or smile your heart does gymnastics, your skin burns and tingles whenever the touch you, you just want to hold them and keep them safe, that even if they just rolled out of bed they are still the most stunning person and thing you've every seen in your whole life" She shock her head, wiping the smile off her face and turned to Eren "Do you feel like that with Levi?"

Eren begins to nod but stopped "Wh-what makes you think it's Levi?"

She fixed him with a blank stare "I walked in on you fapping while saying his name under your breath and you ask me what love feels like after hanging out with him." She rolled her eyes "I'm just an amazing guesser"

Eren looked away, blushing "I've know him less then a month. How can I love him?"

"The heart knows what it wants Eren. If you're feeling those things towards Levi then go for it, don't deprive your heart of what it was made to do" She smiled "Let it love"

Eren smiled, looking down at his hands. His smile fell "But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Eren groaned, running his fingers through his hair "Ok, Ok, I'll....I'll confess to him"

Mikasa smile grew and patted his shoulder and stood up "Good luck" and she left to her room.

_I'll wait for the perfect mood, but it needs to happen naturally, can't be forced._ The brunette took a deep breath "Fuck"

\----------

Levi tossed and turned, Amenti had gotten tired of this and moved to sleep on the small sofa in his room. He would find a very comfortable spot and would start drifting off until green eyes popped in his head, or a contagious laugh, or a goofy smile, or tan hands that were big enough to cover his own. Eren was plaguing his mind.

Levi gave up on trying to find sleep so he grabbed his phone, immediately going to the B's and was about to hit the call button, when he stopped himself, staring wide eyed at the picture of an emerald and the name Bright Eyes just above the call button.

Levi groaned, going back and down to the P's, clicking on the only name there. After a few rings Petra picked up "Hello?" she was out of breath and a man was cursing in the background.

"Hey Petra" He said, rubbing his eyes

"Hey Cap, is this important, because Aurou and I were about to um..."

Levi rolled his eyes "Tell him he can be blue balled, because yes it's important" he heard her repeat his exact words to Aurou, followed by a loud groan from him.

"Kay, Cap, what's up?"

"I can't sleep" 

"You're interrupting my fucking time because you can't sleep?!" Aurou yelled

"First of all you will show some damn respect or I'll go over there and rip your penis off and feed it to an alligator!" Levi snapped, gaining a small 'sorry Sir' "and Petra" his tone was calmer "Take me off speaker, this is something I only want to discuss with you"

There was some shuffling on the other side of the phone before Petras voice came though "Ok, you're off speaker now and Aurou has left the room." He could hear her smile "So what's wrong?"

"I have a lot on my mind"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't have called you if I didn't" She giggled "This conversation is between the two of us, right?"

"Yes, Sir!" He heard a dull thump, which he assumed was her putting her right fist against her chest in a salute.

"Ok"

"So what's on your mind?"

Levi licked his lips "A boy" He waited for the info to sink in and he heard her squeak, before it was muffled by most likely a pillow

"Who is he? He must be something if he can keep you awake all night"  _She was fangirling._

Levi smiled fondly "His name's Eren and he has the prettiest eyes ever and his smile-oh God his smile Petra, it makes me feel funny in the best ways" Levi rolled onto his stomach, feet up in the air, crossed at the ankle and propping his head up with his arms "He has flawless tan skin that radiates heat like a lamp, his muscles are to die for and his thick brown hair" Levi bites his lip "I just want to run my fingers through it" He caught himself before he giggled  _What the hell am I doing?!_

"Wow" Petra was in aw, Levi sounded like a teenage girl gushing about her crush, which was what was happening but he was a boy "You sound like you really love him"

Levi sighs, nodding his head "Yeah, I do" his eyes widened "What do you mean love?!" 

Petra smiled "Well he's the only thing on your mind right? And you sound like a 14 year old, nobody makes Levi Ackerman-Smith sound like a school girl, NO ONE!"

Levi groaned "I've known him less then a month though" 

"So? Levi, you have never been like this with anyone, don't let this boy go, tap dat booty, kiss those lips, hold that hand, do something!"

Levi rolled onto his back, his head hanging off the bed "Thanks for the advise" Levi closed his eyes "But I can't just tell him I like him"

"Sure you can, I did that to Aurou"

"You've know each other for years, me and him only a few weeks"

"Levi, stop making this more complicated then it has to be" Petra was silent "I got to go, Aurou's being a baby, talk to you later. and make a move!" and she was gone.

"Fuck" Levi sat up and laid back down on his pillow, "Now I have more stuff on my mind"

\---------

_He smells divine_ Eren licked his lips, eyes trained on Levis neck  _Shit. I want it, I need it_

_No!_ Eren tore his eyes away and back to the teacher, writing stuff on the board  _don't lose control to these urges, don't think about how amazing he would taste on your tongue. EREN STOP!_  Eren banged his head against the desk, the loud 'thud' it made filled the now very quiet room, every pair of eyes were on him.

"Eren?" Mr. Miller asked "Are you OK?" Eren held up his thumb without lifting his head from the table. A few moments passed in silence before Mr. M started teaching again.

"Brat" Levi said with no venom in his voice, it actually held fondness.

Eren peaked at the Raven from under his bangs. His attention was on his note taking but a small, barely there smile was on his face.

Eren couldn't help but grin.  _He's smiling because of something I did , he thinks I'm funny._  Eren felt like a feather, light and happy, not a care in this world, his previous blood lust forgotten.

\--------

Eren was walking to his next class but a hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn around "Mind telling me what that was all about?" Levi asked, taking his hand away and crossing his arms, hips cocked to the side in a very sassy-and seductive,  _A male should not have that much curves!-_ manner.

"Oh..." Eren looked away "I'm just um..hungry.....really hungry"  _I wasn't lying, I was almost being painfully honest._

Levi blinked has he slung his backpack off his shoulder to unzip his bag, pulling out a yellow/red apple and handing it out to Eren "Here. It's not much but it should hold you over till you get home"

_No, it won't, it's not that kind of hunger._ Eren took it with a genuine smile on his face "Thanks Levi, I'm glad you care"

Levi shrugs, slipping his bag back on his shoulder. "Can't have you dying on me. You'll fail math and so will I"

Eren smiles, taking a bite of the juicy apple "Bye, Levi. I'll see you after school"

\---------

"So I add the 10 and 16 then multiply that answer by 8?"

"Yes, Eren, it's not that difficult"

"To me it is" Eren wrote his answer down "I wasn't paying attention when she explained how to do this" _You're blood is really detracting._

"Well do you get it now?" Levi asked, looking at his phone that had just lit up in a message.

"I think so"

"Crap" Levi stood abruptly, pulling on his jacket and putting his stuff in his bag

"What?" Eren looked at him confused

"It's just Hanji, one of her.....cats, is acting weird. She needs help getting it down from......the bookcase"

Eren started packing his stuff away "Wouldn't she want someone taller?"

Levi shot him glare "That's it, you're walking home, you shit" And with that, he was gone.

\--------

Eren stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, looking up at the moon lit sky.

_I spent a lot of time with Levi, it's really dark. Ok not really dark but still._

Eren considered calling Mikasa to pick him up so his balls wouldn't fall off, but remembered she most likely was shoving her tongue up Annies' pussy right now. That and the fact he saw a girl being cornered by 3 men.

The girl was defiantly pretty, her long auburn hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, with big blue eyes and pink lips, but for God sake she looked no older than 15.

"Come on Cutie, we don't bite, at least not right away" The fattest of the creeps spoke.

"No, I just want to go home" The girl clenched her bag closer to her chest.

"Live a little, babe" The one that looked more rat then human curled his finger around a stray lock of her hair, and she cringed.

"Hey Jackasses!" Eren shouted, gaining the attention of the 3 perverts and their victim "The lady said no"

The men laughed "Go away kid" The fat one sneered.

"Don't play hero and end up getting hurt" Said the one with a blonde goatee and black hair _Da fuck?_

"Now leave us to our fun" Ratface leaned closer to the girl.

Eren grit his teeth, ran the 1 meter to the 3 and punched Ratface square in the jaw, sending him to the ground "No means no!"

"You punk!" Blondie(?) yelled, throwing a punch at Eren, who dodged it and kicked the dudes legs out from under him.

Fatty landed a hit on Eren, braking his nose and causing blood to trickle down."You damn pretty boy"

"You're all sick bastards!" Eren kicked Fatty in his bulging gut. By now Erens nose was already healed, blood turning to stream.

Ratface stood, swaying a bit, blood gushing out of his mouth, 2 or so teeth missing from his already decaying mouth "Fuck off ugly"

Eren laughed " _I'm_ ugly? Do you even own a mirror you fucking disease ridden rodent!?"

A pair of arms grabbed Eren from behind, holding him in place, Ratface was in front of him and Fatty was still on the floor, gasping for breath. So that left Blondie.

Ratface cracked his knuckles, bringing his fist down on the side of Erens cheek, then another on his other cheek, over and over again, blood dripping out of Erens mouth.

Eren took his chance when Ratface shook his fists to try relieve some of the pain from his bones, and pushed his feet off the ground, using Blondie for leverage and kicked both his feet against Ratfaces' chest, sending him on his ass. Eren then used the momentum he had so when he brought his feet back to the ground, Eren could flipped Blondie over his shoulder.

"Enough with this bullshit" Eren looked up in time to see Fatty, pulling something silver out of his jacket pocket.

Erens eyes widened, the sound of a gunshot rung through the other wise silent night, followed by the girls screams.

Eren put his hand on his stomach, blood leaking out from the hole just below his bellybutton. He barely registered being laid down and other hands putting pressure on his wound, barely heard the girl frantically talking to him and/or on the phone.

_I haven't told Levi I love him, I can't die. Not now, not when I finally know what love his. I want to see Levi again. Not now._

Erens mind went black has he heard sirens going off in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger MWAHAHAHA!!!  
> Also when a vamp has a lover, their lovers blood is almost impossible to resist. It doesn't even have to be a lover, just someone with a high romantic relationship.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital and fluffs ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. He's Ch 8.  
> I also wanted to tell you guys that I got a job, and it will take up a lot of my time so I won't be able to update has often but it is my goal to update every Sunday/Monday.  
> Kudos: 131 Bookmarks: 26 Views: 1996 a few more and it'll be the year I was born. Also I love all and everyone of your peoples comments so keep that up, it motivates me to upload faster.

"So what's wrong with the beasts?" Levi asked, following Hanji down the stairs to her lab, where she currently held 2 vampires captive.

Hanji shrugged her shoulder, unlocking the heavy steel door and stepped in "Swaney is acting vicious." She shut the door and nodded to the blonde vampire that was chained to the floor, stripped naked, and head down. "He's been attempting attacks on the scientists here"

"I thought he always did that" Levi stepped closer to the monster

"No that was Bean" Four-eyes nodded to the vamp a little to the left of Swaney, laying flat on his stomach, also naked and chained.

Levi was about to say something when the rattling of chains got his attention, turning to the blonde just in time to jump back away from the snapping jaw. "Jesus!" Levi glared at the thing, it's eyes wide and filled with hunger, it was noting but skin and bones "Has it managed to bite anyone?" He sneered in disgust, watching the vampire pulling at it's silver bonds, fangs showing has it snapped at Levi.

"He nipped me, but no. And even if he did bite someone, they wouldn't turn, that's not how it happens" Hanji shook her head, looking at Levi with disappointment. "I thought I taught you better then that"

Levi turned away from the vamp to look at his God-Mother "Why did you want me here, I was doing something"

"Eren" She smirked "You were doing Eren"

Levi groaned "No that's gross. Sex is gross"

"Levi. Are you Asexual?"

"I've never gotten hot and bothered by anyone before, so I have no fucking clue" He crossed his arms "Don't change the subject"

Hanji cackled "I wanted you to help me on what to do with him"

"Kill it" Levi turned back to Swaney "It's a monster and they should all die"

"No!" Hanji grabbed Levis shoulders "He's my baby!"

"It's a blood sucking vampire Hanji!" He moved away, going to the stairs "Good bye"

"Levi!"

The Raven ignored her, slamming the door shut behind him and quickly made his way to his car, getting in and dialing 'Bright Eyes' He needed to release his anger on someone and Eren wouldn't take offence. 

After an endless amount of rings the female robotic voice said the damn 'the person you are trying to call...' blah blah blah.

Levi sighed, about to put his phone away when it started ringing, a smile came across Levis face when he saw the name and answered it "Hey Brat"

"Hello, sir" A female answered him, and Levis smile fell "What is your relationship with Eren Jeager?"

"Where is he? Who the hell are you?" Levi tightened his hold on his phone, starting to feel sick.

"My name is Friday Mitchles, I work at Shingashina hospital" 

"Why the hell did you answer Erens phone?" Levi felt lightheaded.

"I'm afraid to inform you that there was an accident and Mr. Jeager is currently in sugary" Bile rose in Levis throat "He was shoot a hour or so ago"

"Oh God" Levi threw his phone onto the passenger seat , starting up his car and zooming off to the hospital"

\-----------

Levi jogged up to the front desk "Eren Jeager"

The man sighed, typing down the name on the computer "Mr. Jeager is in the E.R at the moment, could be hours till we know" The bastard sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Find out what?" Levis voice was tight.

The man sighed again and glared at Levi, but it quickly fell when he saw Levis own. "I-if he'll live or not, Sir."

 _That's right you asshole, show some damn respect. Wait what?_ "What do you mean. Eren could die?" He turned away, missing the nod the man gave, and ran his hands through his hair, making his way to the comfy chairs, placing his face in his hands, fingers gripping at his ebony locks.

_I'm going to puke. Dammit, he can't die, not Eren, not Bright Eyes._

Levis fingers trembled in his hair, lip quivering, and his entire body shaking uncontrollable.

His heart pounded loudly against his chest and in his ears, his lips had started bleeding from biting at it so hard.

 _Calm down, Levi, he's fine, he'll live and be the happy goof ball that you've come to love so much._ Levi nods his head slightly _Yeah, he'll be fine._

\--------------  

Levi didn't know how long-maybe a few hours- but it felt like an eternity before a man with Erens eye color came up to him.

Levi stood, looking at the same eyes as Erens, though they weren't has bright. "Mr. Smith?" Levi holds back a cringe and nodded "Eren's in stable condition." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose

"Oh thank God" Levi sighed, feeling loads better "Can I see him?"

"What's your relationship with him?" The Dr asked with slightly to much interest but Levi choose to ignore it.

 _Shit, I can't see him if I'm not related._ Before Levi could think of what he was saying, he blurted out the first thing that popped in his head "I'm his boyfriend"

The Dr looked surprised "You are?" Levi nods slowly and the Dr turned away, mumbling something like, 'that little bastard never told me that' He shook his head and turned to Levi "He's in room 104, he's still asleep"

Levi nods and quickly made his way to the room that held Eren.

\-------

Levis heart clenched in his chest and his stomach felt like a rock had been dropped in it, seeing Eren laying unconscious on the hospital bed, an I.V stabbed in his arm, and oxygen tubes up his nose. His normal tan skin was pale, his lips were chapped and white, dark circles had formed under his pretty eyes that were no closed.

Levi took a chair and put it by the side of the bed, gently taking Erens limp, cold, hand in his own. The only sound was the steady beep of the heart monitor, Erens slow breathing and Levi frantic thoughts.

 _Don't freak out, he's perfectly fine, just sleeping, he'll wake up and show me that big goofy grin I love so much._ Tears fell from Levis eyes and onto the blanket.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you walk home by yourself" Levi laid his head on the mattress "I'm so sorry Eren" He silently cried for a few minutes before he finally drifted off.

\-------

Eren opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry. He tried moving his toes, feet, fingers and hands. He could move everything but his left hand and barely his fingers.

"Oh. You're awake" A small voice whispered from somewhere to his right, and he felt something press against his dry lips "Drink. It's water" The girl spoke.

Eren opened his mouth, grimacing at the way his lips stuck together at first, and closed them around the straw, sucking up the clear, yummy liquid, it felt wonderful on his dessert of a mouth and throat, his vision coming to with each gulp.

The nurse smiled gently at him "It's good to see you recovering so quickly"

_Right, I was shot. Great._

Once the water was gone the nurse took the cup away "I'll go get you some more" She smiled and left.

Eren took the time to see why the hell he couldn't move his left arm and anything connected to it, and what he saw made his heart melt.

Levi was fast asleep, head on Eren arm, and hand loosely in his. His pale pink lips parted slightly, long black eyelashes casting shadows over his pale cheeks, black bangs caressing his forehead, it reminded him of the first time Levi came over to his place and he had fallen asleep on him. A soft smile spread Erens lips at both the memory and at the view he had now.

The brunette slowly moved his free arm over so he could gently stroke Levis hair, the strands fell between his fingers with ease.

The nurse walked in and smiled at the two _Their so cute together_ She walked over and placed the cup on a small table by Erens bed.

"Excuse me?" Eren got her attention has she was leaving "Could you get him a blanket" She nods and left to get what Eren had asked for.

\---------

Levi again had no clue how long he was sleeping for but he know it wasn't a two hour nap. Levi went to scratch his neck but felt a....blanket around his shoulders. The Raven blinked his eyes open and looked at his aching hand.

He stared at his and Erens interlocked fingers, raking his brain for memory that he did that. He didn't. Levis eyes traveled up to Erens face. He was still sleeping and the oxygen tubes were gone, the color of his skin was returning, dark circles disappearing and a barely there smile.

The sound of the door opening up made Levi look up and see the Dr from last night walk in, looking like he was about to pass out, and a cup of coffee in his hands "Good morning" The Dr smiled brightly, despite being exhausted.

Levi grunted, straightening his back, loving and hating the bones popping. "Night shift?" He asked

The Dr let out a huff for a laugh "More like 48 hour shift, and I've got half of that down"

"That sucks. Pay must be good"

"Oh yes. It's great considering I'm a widower with two teenagers"

Levi nods, reluctantly detaching his hand from Erens, standing up "I should get going"

"You don't want to stay? I was just about to wake him up"

Levi looked at Erens face for a bit before shaking his head, looking at the floor "No, it's fine." Levi bit his lips and slowly leaned down, hesitantly placed a soft kiss to Erens forehead, and then cheek, staring at his lips for a moment before pulling back "Take care of him" He told the Dr and he quickly left, not realizing the smile of the Dr face.

\-------

"Eren wake up" The Dr shook Eren shoulder with the hand not holding the only thing keeping him awake at the moment.

Erens eyes fluttered open and focused on the Dr "Hey dad"

"You are to heroic sometimes" Grisha sat on Erens bed "I mean I'm proud of you but you almost died"

"I wouldn't have died dad. Vampires can only die by silver through the heart or by another vampires hands"  _Sure I thought I was going to die last night but I was scared and hysterical from blood loss and pain._

"Still scared the shit out of me when I saw you on the gurney"

Eren chuckled and looked at his dad "Is she OK?" 

"Amanda? She's fine, a little shaken but fine over all"

Eren nods "Those bastards got away" he growled

"Don't beat yourself up over this Eren, Amanda is still alive, safe and a virgin because of your heroic stupidity" Grisha ruffled Erens hair.

Eren slapped his hand away "Stop. I was only doing what was right"

"I know" Grisha playfully glared "You're in trouble"

"Why?" Eren casually asked, knowing his father was kidding.

"You didn't tell me about your boyfriend"

Eren raised an eyebrow at that "I don't have a boyfriend"

"There's no point in lying to me Eren, he told me straight up" _Funny choice of word there considering this was not about a straight relationship._

"Who?"

Grisha took a drink of his coffee "I can't remember his name right now, I'm to tired. But he was short, dark hair, and a cutie"

"Levi?"

"Yes" Grisha snapped his fingers "Levi's his name, I knew I'd remember"

Eren rolled his eyes "What did Levi say?"

"He asked if he could see you, when I asked his relationship with you he said boyfriend and he kissed you before he left"

"What?" Eren touched his lips, eyes wide and looking at the spot Levi had slept, his hand feeling cold and empty. "He left? and kissed me?!"

"Not your lips you idiot, your forehead and cheek" Grisha groaned, laying his head on his sons shoulder, falling asleep almost insistently.

_Why did he leave? I wanted to see him. He's the only person I want to see, I need to tell him about how I feel about him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the phone call thing is what really happens but it's what eves. I'm tired now so I'm going to sleep. Also I should let you know that the next chapter is super long and filled with cock blocks because I'm evil like that. Also Levi is not Ace, I like smut to much for that. I'm not saying I don't like Asexuals there just isn't any in this fic.


	9. The Longest Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi keep getting cocked blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I got this updated so soon. I hope you enjoy the fluffs and everything. This is the longest chapter so far, or at least feels like it.  
> Again, I appetite everything you guys do.

Levi stared at Erens seat longingly. It's been 3 days since Eren was emitted in the hospital, and Levi hasn't been to see him in that time period, maybe a little embarrassed about their hand holding moment, and his secret kiss.

 _I_ _'m going to go see him today._ Levi thought, ignoring the teacher completely.    

\-------

Levi had went home to feed Amenti and take a shit, and now he was walking to his car to go see Eren, when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out, glaring at the number he didn't have saved in his phone. He answered "What?"

"Hey, Shorty" Mikasas voice came form the speaker.

"How the fuck did you get my number?" Levi glared, choosing to ignore her insult.

"I took Erens phone from the hospital" She answered like it was obvious "I need you to pick Eren up from the there. I have volleyball practice and dad's working, again"

Levi raised an eyebrow "What? Pick up? He was just checked in 3 days ago, how is he already coming home?"

"Talk to him about it" And she hung up.

Levi put his phone away completely confused on how Eren could possibly be out. _Maybe she's lying. Maybe Eren complained about me not coming to see him and she is doing this to get me to go? Yeah that's probably it._ Levi got in his car and drove away.

\-------

Levi parked his car in a spot has close has he could to the hospital doors, straightening his hair in the rear view mirror, and checking his breath, deciding to pop a piece of gum in his mouth, just in case.

He climbed out, locking his car and making his way into the lobby. The Raven stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person of his obsessive concern on his appearance, sitting on a chair, looking bored.

When his pretty green eyes looked up a smile pulled at Erens lips, reviling his teeth and the small dimple on his left cheek "Levi" He stood up and walked over to him, smile not faltering at all.

All Levi could to was stare, mouth opened and gum dangerously close to falling out of his mouth and onto the carpet. "H-how?" Eren wasn't limping or wincing or hunged over. "How are you already out?"

Eren shrugged "Fast immune system?" The unsure tone in Erens voice wasn't very convincing. "Come on. I'm ready to go home" He took Levis hand in his and pulled him away, both the boys getting twin blushes at the extra warmth in their hands.

\-------

Levi stopped his car in front of Erens house and turned to look at him, arms crossed "So how the hell are you perfectly fine, 3 days after being shot?"

Eren gulped "Well like I said I have a fast immune system. Nothing can keep me down for long"

Levi slowly nods "Uh-huh"

Eren chuckled, leaning closer to Levi and kissing his cheek, keeping his lips there for longer the what was necessary but both didn't mind. When he pulled away, Levis eyes were wide and a blush was covering his cheeks "Pay back to what you did to me when I was sleeping" He whispered, climbing out of the car.

 _How did he know?!!_ Levi watched Eren walk to his front door. Once he was there he turned around, gave Levi  _that_ smile, and winked, _fucking winked_ , before going inside his house. 

_I'm in deep shit._

\--------

Eren had an odd mixture of embarrassment, awkwardness and happiness bubble in his gut as Levi tried to discreetly sneak glances at the brunette during every class they had together. "Levi, I know I'm gorgeous but please refrain from staring"

Levi jumped slightly, nearly dropping his apple "Huh?"

Ymir burst out laughing like a hyena "Oh thank Mary-Mother-Of-God you noticed! Short-Stack here was basically drilling holes in your head for how hard he was staring"

"Ymir stop it" Krista scolded, trying to calm he freckled girlfriend down.

Levi glared at the female brunette "Shut up, Beanpole! I wasn't staring"

"Yeah, you were, basically all day" Eren smirked as Levi turned his glare to Eren though it wasn't as strong as when it was directed to Ymir.

"It's just.... I was worried about you when you were gone." Levi looked at his lap, nails scratching the skin of his apple. "I'm just...happy you're safe" He whispered the last part. _He's so damn cute._

"You looked like a lost puppy with Eren gone" Armin smirked.

Levi tossed his half eaten fruit at him "Shut the F up, Blonde Dora!"

Everyone, including Armin, started laughing at that amazing insult. After the laughing calmed down Eren smiled at the thought of a moping Levi.

\-------

"Levi, are you free tomorrow?" Eren asked after finishing half his homework he collected from his 3 absent days.

Levi nodded "I think so, why?"

"Me, Mikasa, Annie, and Armin want to go sledding, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us"

Levi shrugged "Why not?" He looked at Eren stretching his arms above his head "What about you?" Eren scrunched his brows together "You just got out of the hospital"

"Stop worrying about me" Eren smiled, reaching over and stroking his thumb across the cheek he kissed yesterday "I'll be fine. I'm fine"

Levi cleared his throat and pulled away from Erens hand, covering his blush with his book.

\--------

Levis teeth clattered, even with a long sleeve sweater, thick coat, scarf, gloves, thick socks, boots and earmuffs _I couldn't find my hat OK?!_ has he waited for Eren to finish blowing up the sled (It was really a water tube, but it works all the same, or at least that's what Eren said)

Mikasa and Annie were huddled together, Annies dark purple scarf wrapped around both their necks, gloved hands holding. Armin was sitting on the sled that was really a sled, running his fingers across the snow, looking up at the sky.

"Okay, done" Eren stood and put the electric pump in the back of Mikasas car "So who's going with who?" Annie and Mikasa almost became 1 person for how close they got "Okay, Annie, Mikasa, and Armin on that one" He pointed to the sled "And me and Levi will be on this one" He pointed to the water tube. Armin and Mikasa smirked knowingly and Eren blushed, climbing into the sled "Come on Levi"

Levi walked over to him "Move"

"I'm sitting in front this time" Eren pointed behind him "Sit"

Levi sat down, shacking his head has he did and put his hands on his lap "Let's just go"  _This damn thing is small, I'm almost pushed against Eren and the little walls didn't even reach my waist._

"Don't pout" Eren chuckled and pushed the tube forward to the edge of a steep snow covered hill, the other 3 doing the same a little bit to their left. "Ready Levi?" Levi nods and Eren pushes, the tube slide down a lot faster then what Levi thought and quickly grabbed at Erens shoulders

They reached the bottom of the hill, Eren laughing and turning to look over his shoulder "Wasn't that fun Levi?"

Levi blinked, slowly letting go of Eren "It was OK"

Eren rolled his eyes and turned to completely face Levi "Can you quiet being a killjoy?"

"No. It's who I am. Do you not like who I am?"

"No! Of course not, I love who you are, I love yo-" Eren quickly snapped his mouth shut, staring at Levi for his reaction, Levi looked at him confused, his eyes almost comically wide and his lips parted slightly.

Once his eyes looked at the pink lips, he couldn't tear them away,  _They look so soft, and warm and look like they would taste delicious._ Eren found him self leaning closer, he blinked looking up and seeing Levis eyes closed, lips almost puckering and he was also leaning in.  _He wants to kiss me._ Eren brought his hands up, his cold fingers touching Levi warm skin (He was wearing hobo gloves) Levi gasped at the cold touch and pushed closer, just wanting Erens lips on his.  _So close_ Eren thought has his lips brushed Levis _Almost there._

Screams interrupted the perfect moment and the 2 turned to were the screams were coming from. 3 laughing bodies were rolling down the hill  _Those damn cock blockers!_

Armin was the first to reach the bottom, followed by Annie then Mikasa, still laughing and covered in snow. Eren would had laughed at how funny they looked if he wasn't so fucking pissed.

Annie was the first to compose herself, and she started at Eren and Levi. Erens hands were on Levi cheeks, their bodies practically sewed together, Levi looking close to innocent and Eren looked like he was about to slap a bitch, or two and their gay blond friend "You two were about to kiss?" Her comment made the other 2 stop laughing and look at them

Eren and Levi looked back at each other, considering they hadn't moved back at all, their lips brushed and noses bumped. Levi instinctively pulled his face back and pushed Eren away and out of the sled, he landed on his back, his legs were over his head, knees resting on his shoulders

"Ow" Eren groaned

"Oh my God, you two were totally going to kiss!" Armin laughed and helped his friend up into a sitting position, ignoring the murderous glare he was receiving. "Aw, Levi you're blushing"

"Shut it Blondie, I'm not blushing" Levi turned away,and pulled his scarf up and over his nose. Armin smiled, following Mikasa and Annie up the hill.

"Levi?" The Raven glanced up from his scarf "Out" He rolled his eyes and climbed out, helping Eren bring it to the top of the hill.

Levi was about to get in but one of his ear muffs was pulled away "Let's finish that later hmm?" Eren whispered in his ear and put the muff back where it belongs. Levi blushed as Eren got into the tube "Come on"

Levi climbed back in, slowly holding around Eren waist. The sled was pushed down the hill and they went zooming down, past the place they had stopped before.

Eren closed his eyes and held his arms above his head "Yahoo!"

"Eren!" Levi shouted behind him. The brunette opened his eyes in time to see them land in the not so frozen lake

"Shit!" The tube bounces across the lake, causing both to bounce inside it, almost falling out. The tube stopped moving and Eren found his face being pushed into Levis chest, he looked up and smiled sheepishly "Sorry"

Levi rolls his eyes pushing at Eren "Get off me" Eren sat up, followed by Levi. They had stopped, smack dab in the middle of the lake, Eren groaned, not seeing Levi paling and hands grip at the tube tightly.

"Fuck" Eren ran a hand through his hair and his eyes widened "MY HAT!" Eren looked around, seeing his grey beanie start sinking "No!" Eren dived into the ice cold water, like the idiot he was, and the tube rocked and tipped.

"Eren!" Levi shirked before falling in.

Eren popped out of the water holding his hat above his head "I got it!" He looked at the tube, realizing he accidentally tipped it and Levi was no where to be seen "Levi?" Eren swam over and flipped the tube over putting it upright "Levi?" Eren looked around, beginning to get scared "Levi?!" Eren didn't care his toes were going numb "Levi!" His cries becoming more and more desperate "Levi!"

Levi popped up and few feet from him, taking a deep breath "Eren!" before he went under again, arms moving, trying to swim, but it was only making him go farther under.

Eren quickly swam over to him, grabbing his coat and pulling him above water "I got you" He held him around his waist and Levi gripped around his shoulders

"Don't let go" Levi whimpered.

"I won't" Eren kisses his jaw and swam back to the tube, it being a bit difficult with another body pushing him down but he managed, pushing Levi up and over "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you couldn't swim" 

Levi shook his head and helped Eren in "It....it's f-fine" Levis teeth chattered and he was trembling "Wh-where's y-y-your h-hat?"

Eren looked down at his hands "You're m-more important then the $3 beanie"

Levi smiled small "Well th-that's good" Eren scooted closer "Wha-at?"

"Body heat" Eren opened his arms "C-come here"

"Eren!!" Mikasa yelled from the shore "Are you two okay?!"

Eren opened his mouth to shout back but nothing but a squeak came out, so he substituted that for a thumbs up.

"We're on our way! Sit tight!" Eren rolled his eyes  _Like we can go anywhere._

Eren felt pressure on his chest and he looked down "Levi?"

"You s-said body heat and s-she said sit t-tight" Eren smiled, wrapping his arms around Levi holding him close, feeling pressure on his chest for a new reason.  "Eren" Eren hummed "Thank you for saving me"

Eren nods "Of course. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you" Levi smiles.

30 minutes later, Mikasa, Annie, Armin came in a motor boat driven by an old dude.

Once the 2 were safe, Mikasa started fussing over Eren, wrapping him in towels and drying him off, while the two blondes did the same to Levi. "We need to get you both home, warm you up" Mikasa said while running a towel through Erens hair before slapping him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a dumb ass"

Once they got to the shore Mikasa, dragged Eren up the hill, thanking the old man and forced Eren into the car, the other 3 following right after.

Mikasa scolded him about being observant and what not but he forced all his attention on Levis hand in his and the head on his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

\-------

Eren lead Levi upstairs and into his bathroom. "I'll get you something dry to wear, have a hot shower" Eren said before leaving into his room.

When Eren came back he found Levis wet cloths folded on the counter by the sink, Levi was in the shower, steam already fogging up the mirror."Levi?"

"Yeah" Levi replied from behind the curtain.

"I'm leaving some clothes by the sink, I'll wash your other ones"

"K, thanks" Levi shifted in a way that his silhouette was visible through the curtain.

Eren let out a breath "Fuck" He whispered, his tight wet jeans getting even tighter. Eren quickly left, Levis clothes in his hands, and he made his way down stairs "He's really beautiful" He sighed, pulling his shirt off and put in the dryer, followed by his pants "Dammit" He glared at his crotch.

"That's why I'm glad to be a girl." Mikasa said from the hall "It's not painfully obvious I'm turned on"

Eren looked at her "Don't girls get wet?"

Mikasa nods "But we don't get a hard rod between our legs" Eren grumbled, turning on the dryer "Eren" He looked at her "Just tell him your feeling already" 

Eren lets out a sigh "How?"

Mikasa shrugs "I don't know maybe 'Levi. I'm in love with you, you make my heart go doki doki'?"

Eren shakes his head "I don't think that will work"

Mikasa rolls her eyes "Suit yourself" She turned around "I'll be in my room" Eren nods, looking down, thanking any higher being out there for making his hard on go away, and he went to his room.

Levi was coming out of the bathroom in grey sweat that hung loosely around his hips, and a sweatshirt that was lend to by Eren, _and can I say he looks adorable (sexy) in the over sized hoodie that went to his knees, sleeves covering his hands and one side falling off his shoulder._ Eren bit his lip  _Just as my boner went down._ "Y-you're done?"

"Obviously" Levi sighed, running a towel through his hair.

Eren smiled "Well you can just sit on my bed, I'll be out soon" He walked passed Levi and went into the bathroom. _I need to take care of this._

Levi looked around _So this is Erens room? I've been in here before but that was when I was still tired and he didn't look around._

Levi noticed a box of tissues on one of Erens nightstands, that wasn't there before, and a trash can full of used tissues _I really hope those are from either allergies or a cold._ Levi grimaced and turned to the dresser, stepping closer to look at the three photos there.

One was of Armin, Mikasa and Eren. In the picture, Eren was smiling at the camera, he had blue and green braces, his arms were wrapped around either of his friends shoulder. Armin was looking away from the camera, pushing up his glasses, he hand yellow and pink braces. Mikasa was giving an almost black look on her face other then small up turn at the corner of her lips. This was only a few years old at most.

The next picture was also of the three, though they looked like 5th graders, give or take. They weren't posing like in the other one, they probably didn't even know the picture was being taken. Eren was in the back, a long stick in his hands and he seemed to be using it as a sword, his knees visible beneath his shorts were scrapped and he had a band-aid on his cheek, he was also covered in dirt. Mikasa and Armin were sitting on the ground, looking a dirt pile of worms and roly-poly bugs. Armin looked fascinated and Mikasa was just looking at the roly-poly on her finger. It showed their personality perfectly 

The last one was of Eren, the same age has the one he just looked at, maybe younger. He was grinning happily at the camera, a white Gi on with a yellow belt around his waist, his toothy grin was missing 3 teeth, his two front and a bottom front.

Levi found himself smiling at each picture, looking around the room, eyes landing on yet another picture frame. He walked over to the desk and looked at the photo of a women who Eren looked a lot like.

She was a little more on the plump side, her hair pulled to the side, her smile was bright and on the goofy side of things, her smile scrunching up the corners of her eyes, just like Erens. Her amber eyes were filled with life and hope, and stubbornness, just like Erens.

Levi felt a smile come to his lips _She's beautiful._

"What are you doing?" Eren asked, coming out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel like when Levi had stayed here for the first time.  _Damn him and his abs._

Levi looked away and back to the picture "J-just looking at this"

Eren walked behind Levi and smiled softly at the picture "That's my mom"

"I thought so, you look a lot like her"

Erens grin widened "You think so?"

"Yeah, you have her smile"

Eren rests his chin on Levis head "Thank you"

Levi moved so his back was against Eren chest, feeling the body heat radiating off of him and Erens arms moved around his waist.

Levi looked up and Eren looked down, the taller one smiled and leaned closer "Levi"

The Ravens eyes slid closed, waiting to feel the warm lip on his.

"Eren. I brought you both hot chocolate" Mikasa said has she walked in, putting the cups down on the nightstand.

Eren jumped back, making Levi fall to his knees "God dammit Mikasa! Why didn't you knock!?"

"The door was opened" She shrugs "The green cup's yours Eren, the blue one's Levis"

"Does it matter?" Levi asked standing up and fixing his clothes. 

"Yes, Eren needs more..... Iron in his diet then most" She walked away with a small wave.  _She sure worded that well_

Levi picked up the blue mug and took a sip, sitting down on Erens bed. The brunette walked over to his closet and pulled on a long sleeve shirt. He looked over at Levi and saw him with his eyes closed. He dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of sweat pants  _That's right, no underwear HAHA_ Before joining Levi on his bed.

Levi handed him the green mug. Eren took it "Why do you hold your cups like that?"

Levi stared at his hand "It's a long story"

Eren smiled "We've got time"

Levi rolled his eyes and he sighed "My Mama and Papa got me a real glass tea set for my birthday one year, and I was so excited because now I can be like my Mama and Papa, but when I grabbed the handle, it broke off, the cup shattered into a million pieces. I cried in my room for three days straight"

Eren chuckled "That is so adorable"

Levi glared at him "I'm not adorable"

Eren nods "Yeah you are, I mean-" He pressed his index finger against Levis nose "-Have you seen your nose? It's fucking cute" Levi had gone cross eyed to watch Erens finger before slowly looking into Eren eyes. "Your blush is perfect" Levi turned his head quickly, but Erens hand on the side of his face made him turn back to look at him. "Your eyes are memorizing, your smile is breath taking" He whispered as he leaned closer.

Levi leaned back "Eren" He was breathless, eyes half lidded, leaning back till he was laying on the bed, Eren kept leaning forward.

"Levi" Levi gulped, heart rate picking up consistently, eyes snapping close. Eren smiled, brushing his lips to Levis

"Eren! Where the fuck are the Cheetos?!" Mikasa shouted, pushing the door open.

Eren jumped "Mikasa!"

Mikasas vision shifted between the two boys, taking in Erens hands by Levis head, one of his legs between Levis, both wide eyed and blushing. She smirked "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes!" Eren shouted, giving her his middle finger.

Mikasas smirk just grew "Where are the Cheetos?"

"The pantry!"

"No their not"

"That's where I put them, so if their not there then I don't know!"

Mikasa rolls her eyes "Fine" she left, shutting the door behind her "Use a condom!"

Eren looked at Levi, who was looking at him, competently horrified, before he bolted up "Ow!" Eren shouted, hands holding his forehead.

"Shit" Levi did the same thing as Eren before getting off the bed "I-I should get going, my cat's probably hungry"

Eren looked up "Oh.....Okay...but your clothes are in the dryer"

"Just give them to me tomorrow" Levi walked over to Eren and kissing the corner of his mouth "Bye" He whispered before leaving

Eren touched his lips, a small smile gracing them "Bye"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many cock blocks because I'm evil like that. Don't hate Mikasa or Me. I will try and have the next chapter today, but no promises.


	10. Lips Like Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a day before Christmas break. And exciting things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda late, I didn't have internet all weekend so I couldn't write. I also start my job on Tuesday, and I'll try to have a chapter uploaded before that.

"Levi!" Eren ran up and grabbed Levis shoulder, the Raven looked up at him "Are we still doing our study session?" _Maybe this time people won't interrupt when I try to kiss you._

Levi nods "We'll have to walk"

"Why?"

"My car wouldn't start this morning, so I got it towed to a shop"

Eren nodded, walking next to Levi "What are your plans for winter break?"

"Hot tea and a shitty birthday"

"Oh, your birthday won't be shitty"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause this year you have-" He pointed at himself "-me" He gave his big, grin.

Levi rolled his eyes "You don't even know where I live. How can you make my birthday less shitty?"

"Well then you can come to place, we can celebrate both Christmas and your birthday"

Levi smiled slightly "Are you sure that's Okay?"

"Of course. My dad doesn't mind and Mikasa will have Annie with her, so it's fair"

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your family"

"Don't be silly" Eren waved him off "Besides, I won't see you if you don't come and visit"

Levi sighed "Fine" He looked up at Eren "How about we skip tutoring and go to the park"

"Yes. I don't want to study"

Levi rolled his eyes, smiling at him.

\--------

Levi gently swung on the swing, the cold chains creaking at the movement. "Is it really Okay if I come over for Christmas?"

"Birth-mas, and yes, it's fine" Eren chuckled, swinging higher on the swing next to Levi. Levi nods, picking at his finger nail. Eren stopped swinging and poked Levis red nose "You're so cute"

Levi slapped his hand away "I'm not cute"

Eren smile grew "You're pouting, that's adorable. I could just kiss you" Eren snapped his mouth shut, staring at Levi. Levi was staring back, almost expecting Eren to do just that. The younger of the two cleared his throat and stood up, "We should get going, it's getting late"

A look of disappointment crossed Levis face before it was hidden under a blank mask "Let me walk you home" He stood up and started walking to the entrance of the park.

"You don't have to do that" Eren followed after him.

"The last time I let you walk home alone, you got shot"

Eren nods "True" He walked up to Levi and started walking backwards so he could see and talk to Levi better, holding out his hand and grasping Levis when he slide his own into Erens.

\-------

"So you can come over on the 24th and stay the night" Eren said once they were a block away from his house, still walking backwards, not looking at all where he was going, hand still in Levis.

"Okay" Levi felt the warmth leave his hand has Eren slipped on a piece of ice, his back and head smacking against the concrete in a sicking sound.

"Ow" He let out a pathetic whimper.

"Are you Okay?" Levi asked, staring down at the brunette, who nodded, sat up, rubbing the back of his head, tears in his eye. "Here" Levi held out his hand for Eren to take "Get up" Once a hand was occupying his own, Levi pulled the younger up, minding the ice below their feet.

Eren stood straight, still rubbing his head "Thanks"

Levi jutted out his bottom lip in concern, before reaching his hand behind Erens head, gently rubbing the growing lump there. Eren tilted his head down so Levi had easier access. "Whoa, that's really huge"

A smirk grew on Erens lips "That's not the only thing that's big" Levi took his free hand and hit Eren lightly, but firmly on the cheek. "Sorry" 

Levi moved his fingers way from the goose egg, instead carding his fingers through the brunette hair, eyes locking on what usually were green but were now blue eyes.

 _Damn, He's so pretty._ Eren thought, eyes stealing a glance at Levis lips _I want to kiss him so badly it almost hurts._ He found himself leaning closer _And cue the interruption._

"Eren, kiss me before someone interrupts us" Levi pushed him closer by the hand in his hair and other hand tightening in Erens jacket.

Eren gulped, closing his eyes as well as the distance between them.

Levis lips were soft and warm, like fire against his own, _H_ _e tasted so sweet, and it was only his lips, wonder what his tongue tastes like._

Their lips moved together, slowly and softly caressing. The smaller tilted his head slightly, starting to become a little more confident and licked and biting at Erens lip, before pulling away, needing air, and almost laughing when Eren followed after him, wanting more contact.

A small hand stopped Eren from going closer "Let me breathe" Levi smiled, hand still stroking thought Erens hair.

The taller one panted "I've waited to long for breathing to get in the way" He grabbed the wrist of the hand on his lips and moved it aside, claiming Levis lips with his own.

\--------

"Mikasa!!" Eren shouted, the moment he came through the door, a huge smile on his face "Mikasa!"

"What?" The ravenette asked, coming down the stairs, rising an eyebrow at her brothers happy has fuck expression.

"I kissed Levi!" Eren put his hand on his cheeks and squealed.

Mikasas eyes widened, standing there as the information sunked in. Once the information clicked, she ran over to Eren, placing her hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment, before they started jumping up and down in a circle, screaming like two girls who just got tickets for their favorite boy band.

"Oh my God, Eren!"

"I know!"

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren after they stopped jumping, but the smiles never leaving their faces. "I'm so happy for you"

"It would've happened sooner if you hadn't kept interrupting us" Eren said into her shoulder, hugging her back, "And he's coming over for Christmas"

"That's fine, great actually, he'll get to meet dad" She let go of him, smile still there, but not as big because her cheeks were hurting. "And I never meant to walk in on you two."

Eren nods "I know. It was still frustrating" His smile hadn't dimmed or gotten smaller at all, _Cheek pain be damned._   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally KISS!!! You're welcome. I know this chapter was short but it was a good kind because something good happened. Also I love Mikasa like the way I wrote her, not so protective she won't let Eren have a life, but will still hurt you ever hurts him. I hope you enjoyed


	11. It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day and Levi meets Grisha properly for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got through my first week of work. Yay! Now here's a chapter my sweets. I hope you enjoy  
> Also  
>  Comments: 47 Kudos: 192 Bookmarks: 32 Hits: 3057   
> Thank you all so much. This ^ means a lot to me, every last one and it makes me really happy when ever I see this. Thanks for supporting me this far, and hopefully you stick around for this long ass fic

Eren opened the door and smiled at Levi, who looked adorable in his coat and red cheeks "Hi"

Levi pulled his scarf away from his mouth so he could speak clearly. "Hey" Eren leaned down, capturing Levis lips in a quick kiss. The Raven blinked, a small smile gracing his pretty lips "I wasn't expecting that" He bit his lip "I liked it though" He looking down at his feet before meeting Erens.

"Yeah, I liked it too" Eren smiled, taking Levis hand and pulled him inside, away from the cold and shut the door behind him.

Mikasa was on the couch, arm around Annies shoulder, both drinking hot chocolate "Hi Levi" Mikasa waved, smiling softly.

Levi nodded to them both, taking off his coat. Eren took in from him and put it in a closet just a little ways from the door.

"Ah. Hello Levi" The second shortest in the house looked towards the voice. A middle age man was standing by the arch that leads to the kitchen, his long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and glasses perched on his nose, covering up his green eyes. He looks familiar.

"Oh. Levi this is my dad, Grisha. Dad this is Levi." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi "But you two already met."

Levi wiggled out of the strong arms around him "Let me go" He groaned, straightening out his hair with his hand "And when did we meet?" He looked at Grisha, trying to have it click in his brain where he's seen him before.

"At the hospital" _OH. Erens doctor. That makes sense why he looked so surprised when I said I was Erens boyfriend._

"Oh yeah" Levi shifted on his feet "Nice to meet you properly"

Grisha smiled "You too" The older man then turned to his son "He's a cutie"

Levis eyes widened slightly and Eren laughed "He sure is" the arms from before came back "And he's all mine"

"I-I'm not _yours_ Eren" Levi turned his head away, struggling in the embrace.

"I can make you mine" Eren gave a predatory smirk, gripping Levis hips and pulling him closer.

Levi put both his hands on Erens face and shoved him away "What the hell?!"

Eren laughed more, taking Levis hands in his own and pulled them away "You're so cute when you blush"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Levi, you're redder than Santa's hat" Annie said, smirking into her mug.

Levi almost whined but he quickly changed it to a groan turning around and walking to the stairs "I'm putting my stuff away" Eren smiled, following after him.

\-------

Levi dropped his bag onto Erens desk "Where am I sleeping?"

Again, Eren wrapped his arms around the slimmer body "With me, duh" He felt the muscles of the other tightened "I'm not going to do anything to you" he kissed his cheek "I'll even sleep on the floor"

"N-no it's fine" A gasp escaped Levis throat when lips touched his neck, a moan quickly following.

The brunette pulled back "Sensitive?"

"Yes, and I would prefer you not to kiss me there anymore" Eren removed his lips and turned Levi around. "What?"

Eren smiled softly, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks "Levi. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Levi blinked at him, turning his eyes away "I thought I already was"

Eren chuckled and kissed him. Levi held Erens hands has he kissed back. "Levi" The taller whispered, lips still brushing Levis

"Yeah?" Levi whispered back, opening his eyes.

"I know this is really, really early, but....I think I...love you" Eren bit his lip. _What am I thinking? What if he thinks I'm moving too quickly? What if I'm being pushy?_

Levi pulled back to look at Eren without having to go cross eyed. His stormy blue eyes shifting back and forth, one vibrant green eye to the other, trying to find the lie. When he found none he looking to his feet, embarrassed for what he was about to say "I-I think I love you too"

Eren smiled widely when he heard Levi whisper, quickly lifting Levi up in his arms before kissing him deeply.

Levis gasp was muffled by Eren lips. He wrapped his legs around Erens waist and then his arms around his neck, Erens toned forearms acting has a seat. Moaning at the feeling of Eren running his fingers under his shirt on his lower back.

A knock at the door caused the two boys to pull away and look at Mikasa , standing at the doorway, she had a smile on her face "Come on down" She said "We're going to watch classic Christmas movies" And she was gone.

Eren looked back at his short cutie "Shall we go?" The Raven nodded and started moving, indicating he wanted to be put down. "No, I'll carry you"

"You don't have to" Levi protested, pushing at Erens shoulders.

"But I want too" He kissed Levis chin and started walking down the stairs. When they made it to the first floor of the house they saw Grisha and Annie in the kitchen and Mikasa in the living room, sorting through the movies. Eren dropped Levi down in an armchair "Stay here" He said, kissing Levi forehead.

"Where are you going?" Levi scowled, wiping off the kiss.

"To get a blanket" Eren smiled over his shoulder and walked away.

Levi looked around at the wood furniture, not entirely sure what to do, when Mikasa turned to face him "Eren cares about you Levi" Levi looked at her in slight confusion "He does. It's cute. It's nice to see him happy" She smiled before going to the kitchen.

Levi looked down at his hand, picking at the imaginary dirt under his nails, again not sure what to do.

The Raven looked up when he heard footsteps, seeing Eren with a blanket in his arms. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can" Levi rolled his eyes and stood up. Eren chuckled as he took Levis spot in the chair and patted his lap "I'm not sitting on you"

"Just do it" Eren rolled his eyes "You're not heavy so it's fine" Levi sighed and sat on Erens lap, legs pulled up to his chest. feet dangling on the side of Erens leg. The younger draped the blanket over them both, hands going to Levis waist "There. Comfy?"

Levi shrugs "It's not...bad" He turned his head away and Eren kissed his ear. "Eee! Don't!" The shorter brought his hands up to shield his ear.

"Did you just squeak? That's so cute!" Eren held Levi tighter, kissing every inch of his face he could get to.

"St-Stop!" Levi tried to block Erens kisses but some place was always exposed, and when he covered that place up another spot would open up and Eren would kiss there.

"You two are so cute together" Grisha smiled as he walked in, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate and Levi shoved Eren away. Grisha handed Levi one of the mugs and went to sit in a rocking chair to the right of where they were sitting.

"Where's mine?" Eren pouted.

"I have it you baby" Mikasa rolled her eyes and handed Eren his favorite green mug before sitting on the couch next to Annie, her arm going around the blondes shoulder. "Let's watch the movies"

\-------

It was almost midnight when they decided to turn the TV off and go to bed, considering Grisha was asleep in his chair, snoring like a freight train, and Annie asleep against Mikasa.

Mikasa picked Annie up in her arms "Night guys" and she was gone.  _She's like a ninja._

"Dad" Eren tapped his dads shoulder a few times. When he didn't stir he hit him harder "Dad" Grisha snorted, eyes blinking open and up at his son. "Go up to your room. It's late"

Grisha stood slowly, rubbing his eyes, knocking his glasses crooked on his nose "Ok. Merry Christmas Er-Bear"

"Dad, don't call me that, I'm not ten anymore" Grisha chuckled, walking up the stairs.

Eren rolled his eyes and turned to Levi, who was still sitting on the chair, blanket wrapped around him "Er-Bear?"

Eren laughed nervously "Yeah. My parents called me that when I was younger"

Levi stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around Erens neck, blanket still in hands "You're cute when you blush"

Eren smiled and kissed Levis nose "Not as cute as yours"

Levi shook his head "You're a dork" Eren smiled "Now let's go to bed. I'm tired" The brunette chuckled and lifted Levi up, bridal style "Eren. Don't. Let me walk on my own"

"Nope" Eren planted a kiss on Levis cheek and carrying him to his room, ignoring his protests.

\-------

Eren laid down next to Levi "Night baby" He smiled and kissed Levis freshly brushed mouth.

Levi rolled onto his side, back to Eren "You're so strange"

Eren laughed, arm going around Levis waist, kissing his nape "I know, my Love"

Levi pulled the blankets up to his nose, "Go to sleep" He mumbled, holding the hand on his stomach.

\-------

When Levi woke up, he was alone. He sat up, looking at the empty space Eren had occupied last night. The bathroom door was wide open with the light off. _He wasn't in there. So where is he?_

Just then the bedroom door opened and Eren walked in "Oh, you're awake." He smiled.

Levi smiled fondly at Erens bed-head, even more worse than his normal wild hair style. His eyes then traveled down and looked at the plate in Erens hand, a small chocolate chip muffin with a single candle in it. He met his boyfriends (wow, that's weird to think and/or say) eyes. "What's that for?"

Eren shut the door, put the muffin on the nightstand and pulled a lighter out of his drawer, lighting the candle. He put the lighter back and held the plate in front of Levi "Happy Birthday, Sweetie. Make a wish"

Levi smiled softly, closing his eyes, thinking of a good wish . Once he got one he opened his eyes and blew out the candle "Thank you Eren"

Eren shrugs, a sheepish smile on his face that still had some baby fat on his cheeks."It's no problem. I'd do anything for you" He sat down and gave Levi the muffin. "What did you wish for?"

Levi took a bite, chewing and swallowing before he answered "I can't tell you. It won't come true that way"

Eren looked at him, bewildered. "You actually believe that?"

"No. I'm still not telling you though" he smirked, “try and guess" His smirk grew when he saw Erens concentrating (Constipated) face "I'll give you a hit. Lips"

Eren looked at Levi lips for a moment, before he got that 'Light bulb' face and pecked Levi on his pink lips "There"

"Yay, my wish came true" Levi finished off his muffin "Thanks, Bright Eyes"

Eren smiled "Bright eyes? Is that what I am under in your phone?"

"Maybe"

Eren smiled "You're Cutie in mine"

Levi glared "I'm changing your name to McFuckNugget"

"No, I like Bright Eyes"

"Then change my name"

"Ok fine I will" He placed his index finger and thumb on Levi chin and looked him over "Button"

Levi face scrunched up "What the hell?"

"Cause you have a button nose" He bumped his piece of cartilage with Levis.

"No"

"Fine. Baby"

"No"

"Babe?"

"No"

"Pumpkin? Sweetheart? Bae?"

"No, no and if you call me that I'll slit your throat while you sleep."

Eren let out a frustrated sigh and leaned against the olders shoulder "Diva?" The brunette giggled after a slap came to his head. "Fine" He pulled back at looked into Levis eyes "You are SunShine. End of discussion" He smiled at kisses Levi quickly "Let's go eat.

"I already did" Levi stood, stretching his arms above his head, shirt rising slightly, figuring it was pointless to argue with Eren about his nickname. "But I'll go with you anyway" Eren smiled, took Levis hand and lead him down stairs.

"Good morning Love Birds." Mikasa joked, quickly wiping her lips free from blood, the two marks on Annies neck healing and looking no different then two hickeys.

"Morning you horny bastard" Eren rolled his eyes

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say to your father" Grisha replied from his spot at the stove.

"Eww. Dad that's disgusting" Mikasa put her hand over her mouth, pretending to dry heave.

"You're too old to be having sex" Eren grimaced. Grisha just laughed.

"You say that now but when you're my age you'll still want some action"

"Dad!!" Both siblings shouted, covering their ears. Levi and Annie having almost identical looks of disgust.

"Oh you two" Grisha shook his head "I don't know how many times I walked in on Mikasa fingering Annie  and you don't see me complaining" The two females blushed "And it won't be too much longer till I'm walking in on Eren and Levi getting down and dirty"

Eren glanced at Levi. The Raven was holding himself, arms tight around him, his face was turned to the side, biting his lip and blushing slightly. "I sure hope we get crazy soon" _How_ _could I resist that body?_

Levi snapped a glare at Eren "No"

The brunette pouted "Why not?"

"I'd rather not have this conversation in front of everyone. We can talk about it when we're alone"

Eren nods "Ok" He took both of the shorter ones hands, interlocking their fingers "My love"

Levi glared in embarrassment "You're too damn cheesy"

Eren smiled "Maybe" He kissed the pale forehead "I love you"

Levi groaned, burying his face in Erens chest "Love you too"

"Aww" Mikasa cooed, heart aching at the scene playing out in front of her "You two are perfect for each other"

Levi quickly pulled away "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought you already ate?" Eren teased, taking a seat next to Mikasa.

"Oh yeah" The ravenette snapped her fingers "Happy Birthday Levi"

"Happy Birthday" Grisha and Annie said in unison.

"Thanks" Levi muttered, turning his gaze to the small window above the sink, the view of Erens old tree house was perfect from where Levi was standing.

"So how old are you now?" Grisha asked while handing Levi an empty mug so he could fill it up with what ever he pleased.

"18" Levi replied, filling his cup with milk.

"So 18 spanks?" Annie smirked "Eren, how 'bout you give them to him?"

Eren gulped  _Shit, spanking Levi sounds really nice._ He looked over at Levi who was giving him a look that told and begged him not to do it. "Um. I think that's only a rule with family"

"I let Mikasa spank me on my Birthday"

"You let her spank you on a daily bases"

"Actually, I don't. Spanking's not a kink of either of ours" 

"Unlike you" Mikasa smirked around the rim of her cup.

"Wh-what?" Eren flushed, eyes widening "What makes you think that?"

"The flash of lust in your eyes when Annie mentioned you spanking Levi" The brunette looked away from his sister.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Levi muttered, taking the seat across from Eren.

"Hey, come closer" Eren pouted, patting his hand on the chair next to him.

"No" Levi tilted his cup up, drinking from it.

"Don't worry Eren. I'll sit by you" Grisha smiled as he took the spot meant for Levi, ignoring his sons glaring, his smile only growing.

Once he realized his glaring was unaffected, Eren stopped, eyes downcast at the table, shoulders slumped and bottom lip poking out farther then than his upper. In other words: Pouting.

"You're such a Brat" Levi shook his head, and gently kicked Eren foot with his own, earning a kick back, this continued till-

"Will you two stop playing footsie?" Mikasa kicked Erens shin, hard "You've kicked me like, five times already"

Eren brought his leg up, foot on the chair, knee under his chin, his hands rubbing at the soon-to-be bruised area "Ow. God sorry." He whimpered "Just a simply 'Please, stop' would have worked jut fine"

Mikasa shrugged "I wouldn't have gotten my point across"

"Stop fighting you two" Grisha shook his head "You're acting like toddlers again" He stood up, taking all the cups with him to the sink "How about we open presents?"

"Yes!" Eren and Mikasa shouted in excitement.

Grisha chuckled "Will you ever grow up?"

"Nope" They replied in unison again.

\-------

"I didn't bring gifts" Levi whispered to Eren has they all sat down in the living room.

"That's fine" Eren patted his back "Those three aren't ones to like presents" He whispers, kissing Levis temple.

"What about you?"

"I can wait" This time he kissed the button nose attached to Levis pretty face.

"Eren, Levi, stop with the make out session and pay attention" Grisha joked, taking a seat in the rocking chair.

"I just kissed his nose, it's no big deal" Eren grumbled, tightening his hold on Levi.

Grisha waved it off "Ok, so who wants to go first?"

\-------

Mikasa received a charm bracelet from her father, 'Cutepons' from Annie (Little hand made coupons like 'free hug' 'free kiss' or 'free night' _Eren didn't want to now what the meant_ ) And a red scarf from Eren, that she immediately feel in love with and put it around her neck

For Grisha, all the kids (besides Levi) pitched in on a pass onto a strip club. The older man fell off his chair laughing.

Annie got a promise ring from Mikasa (She slid it onto her right ring finger) A Black Veil Brides band shirt from Grisha and a necklace (Bone butterfly) from Eren.

Eren got a stocking full of candy from Mikasa ("Candy? How old do you think I am? Four?" "You act like you are. Want me to take it back?" "No" He held to sock closer to his chest) a gay porn magazine from Grisha ("I bought that before you had a boyfriend") 20 bucks from Annie and a long, sweet kiss from Levi.

"I'll get you something once I have money" Eren whispered, fingers combing through the raven feather locks.

Levi nodded "I'll get something too"

"More kisses will be great" Levi chuckled, kissing Eren again, and again, and again, unto the point that they hardly pulled back. The closed mouth kissing lasted for a while, the other three in the room not bothering to stop them, considering two of them were having their own make out session and the other had his eyes closed.

Levi eventually pulled away, much to Erens disappointment, and rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed. Erens own green ones opened, watching the beautiful man in front of him, panting for breath.

"I really like that present" Eren was breathless when he spoke, watching Levis lips spread in a smile.

"And I love my ring" Annie whispered, moving the ring around so it caught the light and sparkled. The jewel matching the blue of Annies eyes perfectly.

"I love my pass" Grisha smirked, fanning himself with the card

"And I love my fapping materiel" Eren tapped his fingers against his porn mag.

"That's pretty disrespectful, calling your boyfriend that" Mikasa tsked and shook her head. Eren laughed and Levi rolled his eyes, a small smiled growing has he watched the person he loves laughing without a care in the world. 

 _I'm in love. So madly in love._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They confess their love so easily because I suck a slow build. All the fics I write it's suppose to be slow build but then by the second chapter their fucking each other in the locker room or some thing. GRR. Anyway, hope you enjoy and the next update will either be next Sunday/Monday or if I get it finished before then. Also Levi is very loving and affectionate when he is alone with the person he loves but when other people are around he puts up his walls, locks his gates. Whatever. But he realizes that Erens family doesn't care about PDA so that's why he makes out with Eren at the end of the chapter.


	12. Our First Date Went A Little Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date between these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves. I am back. I was with my friends watching scary short films and now I can't sleep in the dark. Thanks Ellie.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this short chapter on Levi and Erens first really date.
> 
> Comments: 66 Kudos: 225 Bookmarks: 38 Hits: 3633 Author Actions.  
> Thank you all so much. I know I do this in every chapter but I want you guys to no how much these things mean to me. It keeps me motivated. I got so many comments on the last chapter and it made me happy, every last one.  
> I know I don't reply to comments often, and I don't want you to think I don't read or appreciate them. I do, I love them. I'll try to do better with answering every comment I get, and if I don't reply to your comment don't feel bad, I'm just stupid and don't know what to say.  
> I'll stop rambling now and let you read.

"It's freezing" Levi complained as he held his coat tighter around himself "Why did I let you convince me to go on this stupid walk?"

"Cause you love me and it's our first date" Eren said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's suck-y so far" Levi teeth chattered "It'd be better if we had driven my car. It has a heater"

Eren rolled his eyes, smiling fondly "Yeah well then I wouldn't be able to do this" He wrapped his arms around Levi. He was about to kiss his cheek but the Raven turned around, burying his face in Erens chest.

"Oh God, you're like a furnace" Levis voice was muffled, and he pushed himself deeper into to Erens arms.

"You didn't notice last night when I was cuddling you?" He kissed the red tip of Levis ear.

"I did" Levi pulled his head away and turned around so he could see where he was walking, _I don't fancy falling on my back like Eren did._ "I just wasn't turning into an ice cube"

Eren chuckled "You'd be a cute ice cube though"

"What the hell? What the fuck is going on in your head that made you say that?" Levi looked at him from over his shoulder like he was insane.

Eren shrugs "I do strange things when I'm in love, and I'm in love" Levi grumbled something into his scarf. "Sorry. What?"

"I said I love you too" Levi looked down at his feet. Eren placed his finger under Levis chin and lifted his chin up "What?" The taller smiled softly and leaned down claiming Levi lips with his own but the Raven starts pulling away. "Stop we're in public"

"There's no one around" Eren whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Eren" Levi whined against the warm, slightly chapped lips on his.

"Levi" Eren moaned, making Levi turn pink for something other than the cold. "God, you're beautiful" Eren moved his lips to Levis jaw _Damn scarf, getting in the way._

"Shut up" Levi growled. grabbing the hand that was starting to travel up his coat "and No"

"Levi, let me love you"

"Who are you? Ne-Yo? Let go of me dammit, and stop kissing me!" Levi started struggling.

"Ne-Yo?" Eren raised an eyebrow, tightening his hold on his little boyfriend, so he couldn't escape.

Levi sighs, giving up his struggle and going limp in Erens arms "He has a song called 'Let Me Love You'"

"Oh yeah. I like that song. 'Just let me love you and I will love you, until you learn to love yourself'" Eren started singing, loud and pitchy.

"Eren stop, you have a horrible voice"

The brunette gasped, dramatically "How dare you"

"Yeah I'm so mean, now let me go you bastard!" Levi started squirming again, and the tall asshole just laughed. Levi gritted his teeth and kicked Erens bruised shin. He fell to one knee and holding the aching leg in his hands.

"Ow!"

Levi straightened his jacket and fixed his hair "I told you to let me go"

Eren pouted, looking up at Levi with tears in his eyes _Hey. Don't judge, it hurt._ "But you didn't have to kick me"

"Yes I did" Levi replied and placed his foot on Erens shoulder. "You should learn to listen" Erens big anime eyes traveled down, away from Levis face and down to _Shit_ Levis face flushed once he realized his mistake of lifting his leg up. His crotch was inches from the others face, and he was definitely enjoying the view. "HEY! My eyes are up here you pervert!" Levi put his foot down, and turning, walking away from Eren with his fist clenched.

"Levi" Eren called after him, standing up, wincing when he put pressure on his left leg.

"Leave me alone!" The hunter growled over his shoulder.

"No!" Eren ran the best he could with his limp, to Levi and gripped his wrist "No, I'm sorry, it was just right there, it was impossible not to resist"

"Let me go! I'll kick you again"

"Levi" Eren pulled him closer "I'm so sorry, I won't do it again"

Levi stopped pulling away and glared at Eren "Promise?" The taller nodded, holding up his pinky. "You're a dork" Levi whispered as he interlocked his little finger with Erens.

"Our first fight" Levi nodded at Erens statement "Now make up sex"

"Eren" Levi warned, glaring again.

Eren held up his hands "Okay, sorry" He smiled slightly "Make up kiss instead?"

"You don't deserve one" Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

Eren jutted out his bottom lip "But-" Before he knew it, Levi lips were on his. "Mm" He blinked his eyes closed, moaning when Levi ran his long digits through his brown locks. His hands rested on Levis hips.

"Now" Levi pulled back "Will you stop whining like a lost puppy?"

"But puppies are cute"

"I'll kiss you again if you stop" Eren instantly snapped his mouth shut, looking even more like a dog waiting for a treat.

Levi rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Erens chapped lips. "If I'm a puppy" Eren smiled when they parted "Then you're kitten"

Levi shrugged "I'm fine with that. I like cats"

"No not cat, Kitten or Kitty Kat"

"Why?"

"It sounds cuter, and someone one as cute as you needs a cute animal name"

"Fuck you"

"Mm, that sounds nice"

Levi groaned, eyes rolled so hard he thought they were going to fall out of his head.

\-------

After their walk, the two stopped by a German restaurant. "I've never eaten German food before" Levi commented, looking at the decorations, waiting for someone to seat them. "Is it any good?"

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't" Eren chuckled, kissing Levis cheek before a worker escorted them to a table, telling them their server would be there soon.

"Why is this place open on Christmas day?" Levi asked, picking up his menu, groaning when he found it was all in German.

"For..... I have no clue"

Levi didn't look up from his menu, brows furrowed when he tried to make out what the writing was saying "I don't understand this shit" He dropped his menu "What the fuck is a We-I-burst?"

"WeiBwurst" Eren corrected.

"I don't care how you say it, I want to know what it is"

"It's a really fat German sausage that's white. In fact WeiB means white in German and wurst is sausage. It literally translates to White sausage." Eren explained.

Levi blinked, not understanding why he need that little fact at the end but whatever "Is it good?"

"Yes. It feels you up really good" Eren stayed straight faced for a second before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Levi looked at Eren like he was Hanji, and that's not a good thing.

"A fat German sausage that feels you up good" Eren bent over, his head on the table, laughing so hard he was crying and no noise was coming from him.

"Oh my God Eren" Levi covered his mouth with his hands, shoulders shaking "You're hopeless"

Eren took deep breaths "You...you found it funny though" He let out a sigh. "I thought you didn't like sexual jokes?"

"I find jokes funny, but staring at my crotch is too much for me" He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair "God Eren"

"It's really hard not to make a joke when you make it so easy"

Levi glared and threw his napkin at him "Shut up" The brunette caught the napkin and put it back by Levi "You can make jokes, just don't go overboard"

Eren nods just has a man walked up “Hello, I’m Jean and I will be your server toni- Eren?”

The brunette looked up at his ex-boyfriend “Oh, hey Jean” Eren smiled, awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I'm-"

"He's on a date" Levi interrupted, arms crossed, voice annoyed and eyes shooting daggers at Jean.

The tow-toned boy blinked at looked at Levi for the first time. "Oh. Aren't you the new kid? Levy?"

"Levi. and you're the kid that looks like a horse, Gene"

Jean snarled at the nickname and mispronunciation of his name. "Jean. Now what can I get you both?"

"I'll have a wiener" Eren looked at Levi after he stated his order "What about you?"

"A w-wa-wei...." Levi scrunched up his eyebrows looking down at his menu "I want a wei....Fuck" He looked up at Eren "What the fuck is this?"

Eren chuckled "A weiBwurst" Levi nodded at Jean wrote it down "We'll both just have water"

Jean nodded "I'll be back with those" He gave a fake smile and left.

"Who was he?" Levi asked, looking down at his lap.

"Jean Kirstien. He goes to our school." Eren scratched the back of his head "And we used to date."

Levi glared "I don't like him"

"Neither do I" Eren smiled.

"Stop smirking like that. I'm not jealous"

"I never said you were" The tallers smirk just grew.

"Shut up" Levi turned his head away, still glaring.

Eren climbed out of his seat and walked to Levi side "Scoot" Levi blinked up at the brunette. "Scoot" The short one moved over and Eren sat down in the spot Levi just was sitting. "Levi" The vampire held Levis chin in his hands "I love you, okay? If you think I'm going to leave you for my ex, then you need brain surgery" He stroked a calloused thumb over Levis bottom lip. "He has a boyfriend now, and so do I, and mines much more beautiful than anyone in the world and is fifty, no a hundred times better then Jean will ever be" Eren placed his forehead and nose to Levis own "I love you, Levi, no one else"

"I love you too" Levi whispered.

Eren smiled and gently kissed the olders lips "Oh Levi"

"You should go back to your seat"

"No. I want to sit next to you" Eren said in a childish voice, and he held Levis thin frame closer to him and nuzzled the raven locks with his nose.

Levi closed his eyes "You're so stupid, dumbass" Despite his words he pushed closer into the arms around him, hands clenching Erens shirt.

"Ahem" The two love birds pulled away to look at Jean, who was placing glasses of water on the table "Your food will be done soon" and then he left.

Eren watches him leave, rolling his eyes and looked down at Levis pretty face. "Kiss?" Levi shook his head and puckered. Eren leaned down and captured Levi lips between his own. "I love you"

"I love you too, my personal heater" Levi mumbled into Erens chest.

"You're adorable"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" Eren placed kisses all over Levis head and face.

"Stop" Levi whined _Fucking whined._ And pushed Eren away.

"See! Fucking adorable!"

"Eren, people are looking"

"I don't care, they can watch if they want" Eren leaned down for a kiss.

"No!" Lei kicked Eren off the seat.

The brunette laughed from his place on the floor "Now even more people are looking" He sat up and placed his chin on the padded seat "I'm sorry, Levi. I forgot you don't like PDA"

"I told you that on the way here, you liar" Levi crossed his arms and turned away from his boyfriend.

Eren whimpered "Levi, I said I was sorry" You could practically see the dog ears pressing against his head.

"Just cause you apologized doesn't mean I have to forgive you"

"Levi" Eren jutted out his lip

"Just sit back down you dumbass"

Eren crawled back to his side of the table and sat "Do you forgive me?"

"...Yes" Eren smiled brightly, invisible tail wagging happily. "You're such a good boy" Levi rolled his eyes.

Erens smile didn't fade or dim in the slightest "I love you Kitty Kat"

"I thought my nickname was 'SunShine'" The Raven grumbled in annoyance.

"You can have more than one. Like I'm Bright Eyes and Brat" Erens smiled faded some when Jean came back, placing two plates down on the table.

"Enjoy" Jean groaned and left to tend another table.

Eren started digging into his hot dog like thing "mmm" He licked his lips "So good" _Fuck, he's hot_ Levi sighed quickly and smiled at him. "You're cute when you smile, you have dimples" Eren stated.

The smile fell off Levis face "Shut up, I'm not cute"

"Levi, yes you are. You're adorable" He held up his hand when Levi opened his mouth "And don't say you're not, because you are"

"Eren, I'm no-"

"Levi shut up or I'll shove my fat German sausage in your mouth"

Levi made a disgusted face "Um, yeah, no, that's ew"

Eren snickered, sharing affectionate looks with Levi has they finished eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be soon. It's my lat week of school so updates will be more frequent. hopefully. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, night.


	13. So Close Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from Christmas break, time to break the news to the friends. Eren gets close to something he really wants but not quiet there yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people. Sorry for the late update. Life happened. Anyway, this chapter took forever to write  
> but it's so short.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Thanks for everything you guys, I'm to tired to look up the views and stuff.

Eren yawned as he sat down at the lunch table but his smile was never fading.

"What happened to you to get you all happy? Did Santa bring you that Barbie Malibu dream house you've always wanted?" Ymir mocked, earning herself an elbow in her ribs by Krista.

"Yeah, every time I see you, you're smiling like you won the lottery or something." Bertolt spoke up.

"Oh even better" Eren smirked and Armin rolled his eyes as he continued reading his book. Eren hadn't shut up about his new boyfriend. "I'm dating-" He was interrupted by-speak of the devil- Levi sitting down next to Eren "Levi" The brunette greeted with a smile.  

"Hey" Levi whispered _He's more quiet than Bert, and that's saying something._

"So, Levi what did you do during the break?" Krista asked.

"Nothing really" Levi shrugged as he shined his apple on his sleeve "You?"

"I was with Ymir the entire time. We worked at a soup kitchen some days"

"You're such an angel Krista" Reiner smiled at the little blonde before turning to Eren "You were saying something?"

"Oh! I'm dating Levi" Eren smiled wide. The Raven gasped, making him choke on his apple. Eren quickly patted his back. Once Levi was done with his coughing fit the brunette kissed his cheek "You okay?"

Levi pulled away and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand "I'm fine you fucking Brat" He growled, mentally demanding his blush to go the _fuck_ down.

Eren smiled and looked at his group, Bert and Krista had soft smiles, Reiner and Ymir were smirking and Armin still had his nose buried in his book.

Reiner reached over and held his hand out for Eren to high five "Nice job Jeager"

Ymir chuckled, nodding her head as she fist bumps the other "Way to get a nice piece of ass"

Eren smirked "He does have a nice ass huh"

Levi glared at him "Keep eyes and hands to yourself"

"It's so difficult. You really are good looking, how can I not look at you?"

"Learn to do it" Levi stood up and left without another word.

"Wha-" Eren stood up and followed after Levi "Levi, slow down!" _How is he so fast?_ Levi was in a deserted hallway before Eren caught up with him and trapped he smaller in a hug "Jesus, you're fast"

"My name's not Jesus, it's Levi"

"Did you just make a dad joke?"

"I did"

"Okay then" Eren rested his chin on Levis shoulder, smiling "Where are you going?"

"To ask Mr. Miller something"

"We have that class together, you could ask me for help"

"No. You're dumber than a sack of hammers"

"How mean" Eren stood up straight and turning Levi to face him "You could have said you were leaving instead of making me think I did something wrong"

"Sorry" Levi stepped closer to Eren "I'll be back in a few minutes" He stood on his toes and peaked Erens lips before disappearing down the hall. Eren smiled, walking back to the lunch table with a bounce in his step.

"What the hell did he do? Give you a blowjob?" Ymir asked, eyeing Erens smiling, giddy form.

"No, unfortunately. He did kiss me though"

"That's it?" Reiner scrunched his thin eyebrows together "Where did he kiss you?"

"My lips" Eren sighed dreamily.

"It was a damn kiss, stop acting so content" Ymir looked at him like he was insane.

"No, you guys don't understand. Levi is very private, so the fact he kissed me in public is like" Eren pushed his cheeks together and squealed. Everyone was silent as they watched Eren pick up Levi apple, a smile on his lips.

“Eren, how on earth can you live with only one apple?!” Sasha explained, dropping her tray-more like mountain- of food onto the table next to Reiner, and her boyfriend, Connie, sat next to her, by Krista. His tray not even close to the same amount of food has Sasha.

“It’s not mine, it’s Levis. My lunch is in my backpack”

“Levi?” Connie raised an eyebrow and Sasha put on her thinking face _Levi would have commented that they looked constipated._

“Oh!” Sasha snapped her fingers, or tried too, with the potato chip grease on the digits making her fingers slide instead of caching and making the snap noise. “He’s the short new kid, right? Yeah, I like him. He’s scary as fuck but he’s cool”

“He’s terrifying. He’s always glaring and I feel like I’m going to piss myself every time he looks at me” Connie shivered.

“Thank you” Levi sat down next to Eren “I take pride in my ability to make people piss themselves like two year olds.” Levi reached over and snatched his apple form Erens hand. Connie screeched and hide behind Sasha, the female just laughed around the food in her mouth.

“You don’t need to be worried baldy” Eren smiled, arms going around his Raven haired boyfriend “Levi’s a total teddy bear. He won’t hurt you-” Eren was interrupted by a hard flick between his eyes by his ‘teddy bear’ “-unless you piss him off” Eren chuckled quietly as he rubbed his redding forehead “That hurt SunShine”

“Don’t call me that, Brat” Levi stood up, grabbing his bag and sitting down between Armin and Bertolt.

“Why? I just used the nickname we both agreed on” Eren reached over Armin, trying to get to Levi “Come back”

“No.” Levi brushed Erens hand away “And I never agreed to that name, you decided to call me that on your own.”

“Levi” Eren pouted, stroking his boyfriends arm “Come back here”

“No” Levi replied, not looking at the brunette and taking a bite from his apple.

“Wait” Sasha looked between the two males “Are you two fucking?”

“Dating” Eren corrected her “Fucking will come at a later time” He smirked “Hopefully sooner than later”

Levi groaned, stood up and walked away. Eren watched him leave for a second before getting up and following him “What I’d do this time?”

\----------

“Levi has a giant stick up his ass” Ymir watched the two leave.

“No, Levis just not comfortable with that kinda stuff, like Bert, but Levi has the confidence to stand up and leave” Krista said, also watching the boys leave.

Bertolt bit the inside of his cheek, hoping it would will the flush down. “Aww” Reiner cooed, kissing the tallers cheek, making them redder. “You’re so cute”

Ymir blinked, before turning to Krista and kissing her temple.

“Connie” Sasha grabbed the bald one’s cheeks “Come here baby” She planted a big, wet, one on her boyfriends lips.  

Armin observed the kissing couples before turning back to his book, tapping his fingers on the table “Forever alone” He sighed and was very surprised when the couples turned toward him.

“Don’t worry Armin” Bertolt smiled.

“You’ll find someone” Krita gave a small smile also.

“And he’ll be a hunk” Reiner added.

“And if he treats you wrong, we’ll beat him to a bloody pulp” Ymir clenched her fists, everyone nodded, faces grim.

Armin smiled sheepishly and looked down at the table “No one would want me”

“Armin, you insecure little bastard, you are beautiful. I’d date you is I wasn’t already dating someone, I’m madly in love with” Reiner stated.

“I would if I wasn’t a lesbian” Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista as if to emphasise her sexuallity “You are the male version of my girlfriend after all”

“I would date you if you weren’t gay and I didn’t have a bald headed hottie for my boyfriend” Sasha said with her mouth full of food.

“I’m not gay, but if I was, you would be naked in my bed right now” Connie smirked when Armin blushed. “You virgin”

“I already have someone” Bert shrugged, smiling.

“I’m into girls” Krista leaned back in Ymir's arms.

“Guys stop” Armin shyly replied, covering his face with his hands.

“I don’t know what’s going on here but I want to know why Ar looks like a tomato” Eren said, walking up to the table and carrying a struggling Levi over his shoulder.

“He’s being insecure so we’re telling him we would date him if we could” Connie explained.

“Sounds fun” Eren turned to look at his blonde mushroom “I’d date you but you’re like my brother, so it’s just awkward” He tapped Levis thigh “What about you Levi?”

“I like brunettes, not blondes.” Levi started struggling again “Now put me down!”

Eren placed Levi on his feet “Is that why you’re dating me? Cause I’m a brunette?”

“Part of it” He sat down, angrily taking a bite from his apple, though he just looked like a pouting child.

“Hey. Hey guys” Sasha leaned forward, gaining everyone's attention ”Let’s describe Armins future husband”

“Yes!” Reiner declared, voice booming.

“He’d be blonde with blue eyes just like Armin”

“But his eyes would be a baby blue, not dark blue like Armins”

“Cheek bones like razors”

“Strong jaw line”

“Shoulders that go on for miles”

“Straight nose”

“He’s be tall and muscular, like a God of some sort”

“Pink kissable lips”

“Really thick eyebrows that for some reason look very alluring on him”

“Flawless skin”

“Nice yaoi hands. But not so big they cover your whole head, because that’s weird”

“White, shimmering, teeth”

“He’d be a huge dork around you”

“But also be a total sex God, with a big ass cock that will make your ass hurt for days on end”

“Ymir!” Armins eyes widened, the dark blush coming back in a rush. Everyone burst out laughing and Levi hide a smile behind his hand. “Guys stop”

“Armin you’re so cute” Eren laughed, patting the blondes back.

“Don’t worry Armin, you’ll find someone” Levi said, sinking his teeth into the juicy apple. The other people at the table looked at him in disbelief. “What?”

“Just never thought stoic, pissed off, no emotion, little midget Levi would motivate someone."

Levi glared at Ymir “Shut it freckles.” He crossed his arms “I **do** like the people here to some degree, or I wouldn’t sit here”

“You don’t like everyone” Levi looked at Eren “You love me”

The Raven rolled his eyes muttering “Yes I do”

“Kiss me?” Eren pushed his forehead against Levis own and he was pushed away.

“No”

\---------

‘Eren stop it, you’ll get both of us in trouble’ Levi pushed the piece of paper with a cheesy pick up line on it back to it’s owner, it was like the 15th one in the last two minutes.

‘but i lov u’ Eren pushed the note back.

‘And I love you but please stop’

‘Y’

‘Cause I don’t want to get in trouble’

‘but i want 2 tel u how much i lov u’

‘If you stop I’ll let you kiss me as long as you want’ Eren gasped when he read the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

Levi rolled his eyes and tossed the other crumpled up pieces of paper in to the waste bin.

\---------

“Eren, not my neck” Levi gasped out, finally able to breath now that Eren wasn’t suffocating him with his lips, but now he was attacking his sensitive neck.

“You said I could kiss you as much as I wanted” Eren panted, tongue going up Levis neck.

“I-I said as long, not where ever-eee!” Levi squeaked when Eren laid him down on the bed, one of Erens legs going between his own as the lips continued to assault his neck. Levis eyes widened when Eren pulled his shirt off, revealing his muscles. He opened his legs up more with a moan, both actions unintentional.

Eren smirked and kissed Levi deeply, running his hands up Levis shirt, caressing the skin beneath his fingers softly. Levi opened his mouth, letting Erens tongue in, letting Eren control him, his hands wandering over the bare, tan back.

 _He’s submissive?_ Eren thought _God that’s so hot._

Levi arched up, his crotch rubbing against Erens thigh. He liked Eren between his legs, he liked Eren above him, he liked Eren controlling him, he liked this far more than he should. _I don’t want this. I don’t want to lose my virginity just because I’m horny._ But his body wasn’t listening to him, he kept bucking and moaning, pulling and tugging at Erens hair, getting him closer.

Eren growled and bit his neck, lapping his tongue over the teeth marks to help soothe it. _I need to tell him to stop. I have to say no._ Levi opened his mouth but all that came out was moans and whines. Eren was grinding against him _Oh God this feel so good!_ Levi grabbed Eren and pulled him down for another kiss _I want him inside me. I want him, I want him, I want him to wreak me!_ Levis eyes popped open _NO!!!!_

He shoved Eren off of him “Stop!” He scrambled up into a sitting position, pulling his legs up to his chest, panting, almost to the point of crying.

“Levi?” Eren blinked, pushing his bangs away from his face, panting like a dog and a very uncomfortable boner in his pants “Hey, Levi look at me” He scooted forward, slowly as to not scare Levi. He tentatively reached his hand out and touched the pale arm.

The Raven jumped and pushed Erens hand away. “Don’t touch me!” Levi looked at him, his eyes glossy with tears.

“D-don’t cry” Eren said, wanting nothing more than to hold Levi close and wipe his tears, but touching would be a very bad idea at the moment, it was stupid over him to even try touching him in the first place.

Levi looked at him for a moment before turning away “I need to go”

“No.” Eren reached, but stopped himself from touching Levis hand “Don’t go”

“I have too. Or I’ll do something I’ll regret” Levi shifted “All it took was your touch and I turned into a whimpering, needy mess”

“Then I won’t touch you” Eren sat on his hands “I’ll go shower, take care of this and we can pretend this didn’t happen”

Levi looked at Eren. His eyes were filled with worry and lust. He wanted Levi but he wasn’t touching him _Because I asked him too._ He slowly nods “Ok”

Eren smiles, big and goofy “I’ll be back in 30 minutes” He stood up and limped to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes along the way.

Levi closed his legs and pressed his hands down on his hard crotch once Eren locked the door to the bathroom. _I’m small._ He looked down at his bulge _Eren was big_ He quickly shook his head _Don’t think about that, you’re trying to get your boner down not make it bigger._

\---------

Eren cursed, letting the cold water run down him, it wasn’t helping with his boner though, the cold water against his burning skin made him harder, the chill reminding him of Levis cold hands. “Fuck” he cursed again, leaning his forehead against the tiles, wrapping his finger around his cock. He felt disgusted with himself. Thinking of Levi has he jacked himself off, sure he has already done that, a lot, but he was so close to having the real thing and Levi looked so terrified after, it made him sick that he scared him like that. But he need this gone as soon as possible. 

“Levi” Eren bit his lip, thrusting his hips into his hands, tightening his hands around himself, pretending it was Levis ass, thrusting in and out with brutal movements. Granted he would never be that rough with the real Levi but this was a fantasy and he could do what he wanted.

“My perfect little slut” Eren growled and Levi whimpered beneath him

‘Yes! Yes! I’m a slut! I want you! Fuck me hard!’

Eren moved his hips harder “Levi”

‘Ah! Ah! AHHH!’ Levi had tears in his eyes ‘Right there! Just fuck me! Right there! More!’ Levi spread his legs wide ‘Cum inside me!’

Eren groaned, cumming all over the tiles instead of inside Levis ass. He slowly slide to the floor, panting “Shit”

\---------                    

Eren came back into his room, Levi was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and hands shaking slightly “Do you...uh..” Eren rubbed the back of his neck when Levi looked up at him “...need to....take care of that?” He nodded to the bulge Levi was trying, but failing, to hide. “In the shower?”

Levi shakes his head “It’s going down”

Eren nods slowly, taking hesitant steps to Levi, watching him squirm under his gaze. The brunette sat down, far enough from Levi to not make him uncomfortable but close enough that Levi knew he wasn’t anger with him for stopping in the middle.

“Can you stop looking at me for a bit?” Eren nodded looking away from Levi and out the window instead, _it was already getting dark._ After what seemed like eternity Levi finally spoke up “Ok….it’s gone”

Eren turned back and saw Levi looking at him from under his lashes, blushing and stiff. The vamp smiled, small and caring has he held his hand out to Levi. Levi watched it like he was a wild animal, ready to attack any threat that came his way. The Raven let out a sigh, placing one of his shaking hands in Erens awaiting palm.

Eren brought the hand up to his lips, kissing the digits, keeping his lips there tell he felt Levi move closer to him, falling forward onto Erens chest, breathing in his sent. “Thank you”

“For what?” Eren didn’t stop kissing Levis hand, his free arm going around Levis torso to rub his back.

“For stopping” Levi tighten his grip on Eren, moving closer into him.

“Of course” Erens hold tightened as well, kissing Levis head instead “I will never force you into anything you don’t want to do”

The smaller slowly looked up, smiling when his eyes meet green, not a bit of lie there “I love you”

“I love you too” Eren laid down, holding Levi close. They stayed like that, everything was quiet except for the dull noise coming from the kitchen because Mikasa was making dinner, most likely. They laid there, listening to the distant sounds of cars driving on the busy road a block away, to a dog barking across the street. Eren wasn’t sure if Levi could hear all of those things, maybe not as clearly as Eren could with his inhuman abilities he possessed, but he listened to them, and also to Levi breathing, his heart beat. _I love you._

Levi looked at Eren, eyes shifting all over Erens face _I wonder what he sees when he looks at me._ Eren eventually couldn’t take the silence. “Levi?” The Raven jumped at the sudden sound and met Erens eyes “Why?”

Levi scrunched his pretty eyebrows together “Why what?”

“Why don’t you want to…..you know...do it?” Eren was walking on eggshells, one wrong word and Levi would get offended or hurt and would be out of there quicker than a squirrel being chased by a cat _When did I become a southerner?_ Levi started pulling away ”No no no! I’m fine with not doing it, really I am. I just want to know?” He was unsure of himself, trying his hardest to say the right words.

Levi shrugged “Sex isn’t pleasure to me”

Eren raised an eyebrow “But that’s why people have sex, for the pleasure. Or to make babies but two guys can’t get pregnant” _Well they can, but that’s something for another time._

“Well, I’m sure it does feel good. But I’m not going to lose my virginity for something that feels good, because I want to feel ecstasy. That’s not what sex is to me”

“Than what is it?”

“It’s trust. It’s love. It’s intimate, reserved for one person only. It’s about caring for the other person, it’s…...it’s making love, not fucking or sex….it’s love” Levi swallowed “And I do love you, I do trust you, but I…..I’m not ready to be that intimate with you so soon in our relationship”

Eren nods, fingers stroking Lev cheek “Alright, that’s fine. I’ll wait and show you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I'll wait until you're ready”

Levi nods, a smile on his lips, his eyes closing, quickly falling asleep.

\---------

Eren walked down stairs, where Mikasa and Annie were sitting, eating and talking.

Mikasa looked at Eren “Where’s the midget?”

“Sleeping” Eren stretched his arms over his head “Like an angel”

“A short angel”

“Mikasa. Annie is shorter than him”

Annie glared “Watch it Jeager”

He rolled his eyes “Jesus, those two are so similar”

“Both short and always in a bad mood” Mikasa offered, ignoring Annies glare.

“Yeah” Eren grabbed his mug from the cupboard “And Annie you know you don’t live here right?” He grabbed himself a bag on AB-, pouring into the mug before microwaving it.

“I might as well” Annie leaned on Mikasa shoulder.

“Why don’t you get an apartment together? Like Reiner and Bertolt?”

“Because we’re poor” Mikasa said. “And Reiners parents pay for most of the stuff there.”

“If you want money then get job”

“But that takes energy” Annie placed her head on the table now.

“So does fucking yet you do it constantly”

“Yeah, but having sex is fun” Mikasa replied while petting Annies head “Besides, you should get a job too Eren”

“I would if I had a way of getting there” Eren took his blood out of the microwave “Unlike some one” He glared at his sister.

“Get your grades up”

“I am bringing them up!” Eren defended, taking a huge gulp of the burning hot blood.

Not his best idea.

“Ow! ‘uck everyfing wif a catuth!!” Eren shouted, fanning his tongue with his hands “Ow” Eren turned to glare at the two laughing females “‘thut up”

“Oh my God. Stop, just stop talking “ Annie forced out between laughing fits.

“I thaid thut up!”

“What the hell?” Levi walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh my God, you’re tho cute” Eren giggled, staring at Levi like he was a fluffy bunny or something.

“Why the fuck are you talking like that?”

“I burned my tongue on my….coffee” Eren put his tongue back in his mouth now that it was not on fire anymore.

“You dumbass” Levi shook his head and walked over to Eren, who guarded his cup with his body “Move”

“What?” Eren raised an eyebrow “Why?”

“I want coffee”

“Oh I had the last of it” Eren cleared his throat.

“Then let me have some of yours” Levi reached behind Eren to grab his mug.

“No, it’s mine” Eren grabbed the cup from Levi hand.

“Don’t be spoiled and share” The Raven reached for the cup but Eren held the cup above his head, and that was not fair at all “Jerk”

“It’s too sweet for you”

“I like sweets, despite what people may think” Levi reached up, on his toes “Now give me some damn coffee!”

“No”

Levi looked down at his feet, before looking at Eren through his lashes and bangs, begging “Please?”

 _Oh God, he looked so delectable like that, he’s begging me._ Eren swallowed, gulped, struggling to say “No”

“Eren you jerk, I hate you” Levi turned away and total did not stomp towards the living room, pouting.

“And he calls you Brat?” Mikasa smirked.

“I heard that you dick wipe” Mikasas smirk only grew

“You were meant to short stack”

Eren sighed and made his way to Levi, who was sitting in the corner of the couch, legs up to his chest, chin resting on his knees and pouting. “I know you’re mad but you look fucking adorable right now” Eren smiled, taking a seat next to Levi.

The other didn’t say anything, so Eren just sipped on his blood, that is until the older one snatched it from him “Levi!”

Levi stood up, quickly running away from Eren, looking down at the contents of the mug and pulled a look of disgust

_Fuck. He knows. He knows it’s blood._

“This looks like shit” Levi handed it back to Eren “Here, take it”

Eren fought back a sigh of relief “After all that, you’re just going to give it back?” _I’m not complaining but it’d look suspicious if I didn’t say anything._

“Yeah” Levi sat down back on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD NIGHT.


	14. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren decide something about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters pretty short, sorry.
> 
> And as always, I want to thank everyone for your support, it means a lot.  
> Comments: 96 Kudos: 275 Bookmarks: 46 Hits: 4548

_There was something wrong with that coffee_ Levi clicked his nails against the keys of the piano. _But I don't know what. I was still tired and couldn't tell what was wrong with it._ Levi sighed, playing random notes on the piano.

"Leviiiiiiiiii!" The Raven jumped, turning around and put his foot out in time to stop Hanji from tackling him, his foot against her pectorals, lucky missing her boobs because that would hurt. "How are yoouuuuu!!"

"I'm fine" Levi glared at her.

Hanji pulled away and sat down on the couch, smirking "How's Eren?"

Levi put his leg down, crossing his arms "He's good"

"Uh huh. What about your relationship?"

"What 'relationship'?"

"You are gay as fuck, and Eren is a good looking man, I say a picture of him on your phone-"

"You went through me phone?!"

"-I'm sure you want to tap dat ass"

"No." _Not yet._

"Oh right, you're asexual"

"No I'm not. I just don't know if I'm ready to give someone my virginity"

"Well there's no rush. So you can wait. But Eren looks like a good guy"

"He is, but I'm not sleeping with Eren when we only been dating for a....few.....weeks" Levi slapped his hand over his mouth once we realized what he said.

"You and Eren are smooching?!" Hanji squealed, a crazy grin on her face.

"Shut up" Levi put his forehead down on the piano, the instruments keys going down with the new weight.

"Oh Levi! I want to meet him!!"

"No, you'll scare him away"

"I need to make sure he treats you right"

"He does. He's sweet and considerate" Levi whispered, head still down.

"Do you love him?" Hanjis tone turned serious.

"Yes"

"Levi, look me in the eyes and tell me that" Levi reluctantly looked up, his eyes locking with Hanjis.

"Yes. And he loves me"

"Then I have no complaints" She smiled "Now I need to meet him!" She shouted again "And if I scare him away then he's not the one for you. He needs to get used to your crazy mother if you two are getting married"

"I never said we were getting married. And you're not my mother"

“I might as well be. I was there when Kay found out she was pregnant with you, I was there in the hospital room when you were born, I helped raise you, and I took you in when Hall and Kay…” She looked away, biting her lip, her eyes going glossy with tears “Sorry”

“No, I’m sorry” Levi stood up and sat next to her, rubbing her back.

Hanji smiled and wrapped her arms around Levi “I was never able to have kids of my own, so when my best friend got knocked up, I thought that 'this was going to be the closest thing to me being a mother'” She smiled, holding him closer “I always thought of you as my son, Levi. Even with your parents alive”

“I’m sorry Hanji. It’s not that I don’t think of you as my mom, it’s just…..I can’t replace my real mom like that”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re not replacing her by thinking of me as your mother, and you’re not replacing your dad with Erwin.”

“I know”

She pulled away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve “Okay, I’m good”

“Yeah, no more, mushy, chick flick moments” Levi smiled slightly.

“Oh Levi you’re crying” Hanji smiled big, and ran her thumbs over Levis cheeks. "I love you"

“It happens” Levi shrugged.

Hanji smiled before standing up “I should get going, I got a hot date”

“Moblit?”

“Fuck yeah” Hanji fist pumped the air. “Don’t worry, I don’t need condoms”

“Yeah, then there will just be a big mess to clean up after”

“Feels better though” She started walking to the front door.

“Hey” Levi called out, making the bespeckled women turn around “I love you too” Hanji smiled wide and big “Shitty glasses”

She threw her head back as she cackled, waving good bye before disappearing behind the door.

\----------

Levi collapsed in his bed after taking a shower, brushing his teeth, doing all that shit. It was now 9 PM and he looked at Amenti, who was sitting like a catloaf, staring her yellow/green eyes right into his, he pupils wide making her look adorable more than threatening.

“Amenti. I think I’m in love” He looked up at his ceiling fan above his bed “I don’t just love Eren, I’m _in_ love with him” He looked back at his catloaf. “I want him. I honest to God want to lose my virginity to him” He pulled the covers up closer to him “And that terrifies me”

Amenti tilted her head “Meow”

“Like, I never wanted to be with my ex’s the way I do Eren, and my ex’s didn’t really mean anything to me” Levi sighed “But I’m in love with Eren, and what if he leaves me, like the others?”

Amenti pawed at his nose, before standing up and biting at his bangs.

“Hey, I just washed that, you trouble maker” He pushed Amenti away, and scratched under her chin, making her eyes close and purr loudly.

“I’m going to sleep with him. I’m going to make love with Eren” Amenti opened her eyes to look at him “Once he returns my full feelings” Amenti crawled on top of Levi chest and curled up into a ball “Great, now I have to stay like this” He complained, but scratched her head any way  _I'm ready to have Eren completely._

\----------

Eren stared at the Harry Potter poster hanging in Armins room “Hey Ar?” Eren heard the blonde hum behind him, on his bed, reading. “I don’t love Levi”

He heard Armin gasp and look up from his book “What? I thought you did. He’s all you talk about” Armin slammed his book down on the floor “What the hell Eren! Levi loves you, how can you just say you don’t love him?!”

Eren nearly fell out of Armins desk chair and onto the clean floors when he to book made a loud noise when it hit the floor “Hey calm down”

“No. I am very disappointed in you Eren. You finally find someone who loves you and you’re just going to throw them to the side?!”

“Armin! Let me explain!”

“There’s nothing to explain, you’re a heartless bastard!”

“Armin Arlert shut up and listen!” Eren watched his friend huff and cross his arms “I’m  ** _i_** ** _n_**  love with Levi”

Armin blinked “Oh” He looked away, slowly picking up his book and sitting back down on the bed “Right”

“God you spazz” Eren chuckled “I’m in love Armin, not breaking up with Levi, I would never do that”

“Shut up” Armin crossed his arms “I thought you meant you didn’t love Levi any more. And I was like 'why would you do that? You have some who actually loves you, unlike me’” Armins eyes widened, obviously not meaning to say that last part.

“Armin.” Eren scooted forward, bringing the chair with him “You will find someone”

“Yeah right, I’m 18 and look 12 and I’m really small and girly.”

“So?” Eren ruffled the blondes hair “Use your uke features to attract and nice seme, like the one we described at lunch a few days ago”

“Nobody like that exists Eren”

“There has to be, somewhere in the world” Eren smiled “Did we describe your dream man?”

“Who’d dream man isn’t like that?”

“Lesbians. And me. You like tall, blonde, and handsome, I like short, pale, and easily irritated”

“Well you sure got that.” Armin smiled.

“Yeah, and I couldn’t be happier” Eren got up and laid on the bed next to his Blondie.

“Does Levi know?”

“Know what?”

“About you. Being a vampire”

“Oh” Eren shook his head “I haven’t told him. He tried taking some of my blood but he said it looked gross. He thought it was coffee”

“Do you think he found out?”

“No. The room was dark, and it was almost gone so, I sure hope he didn’t”

“You need to tell him”

“I will, I will, just give me time” Eren ran a hand through his hair “It’s just not easy telling the person you’re in love with that you’re not human”

“I don’t have to worry about that” Armin smirked.

“What if you feel in love with a vampire?” Armins smirk feel.

“Oh…. I didn’t think about that” A knock came from the door of Armins bedroom and Cain walked in.

“Hey you two” He smiled “Foods ready if you want any” Erens stomach growled at the mention of food and both blondes laughed “If you want blood you’ll have to go home”

“After dinner” Eren sat up, and he and Armin followed Armin down the hall and into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Levis parents names are Hall and Kay. Yes the Arlerts know about Erens family being vamps.  
> And I love how everyone was freaking out about the blood, while I didn't even think that it was such a big deal. I just find it cool that the readers find something that the author didn't even think about (Levi does not know about Eren, yet)


	15. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm such an idiot. I totally forgot about New Years. So I'm going to have Christmas break like, five days, then they go back to school for two days (Stupid, I know) and the New Year break. So Christmas break starts on December 22 and ends on the 27, New Years starts on the 30 (Berts birthday) and ends January 6.  
> I know, I'm an idiot and I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity.
> 
> And has always, I appreciate everything.

It’s New Year's Eve and Ymir was holding a party at her house with her parents away for the month on some vacation. The party consisted of their close friends and some players on the football team she was on.

Currently Eren is in his bedroom, getting ready.

“Eren, hurry up” Mikasa complained, walking into her brothers room. She was wearing a dark red, mini, strapless dress and grey combat boots.

“Just a second” Eren grumbled, struggling with his tie. _It was a start of a new year, and I was going to dress nice._ His attire for the night was dark, stonewashed jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black vest and a grey tie, with his worn out sneakers, because he only owned three pairs of shoes and dress shoes were not one of them.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and shook her head, before she walked over to Eren and helped him with his tie “What are you going to do with out me in a few years?”

“Not be able to tie my own ties”

“Smartass” Mikasa smirked as she put his tie into his vest “You look snazy”

“Thanks” He smiled “You look beautiful, but...uh…your dress is falling a bit” She looked down and readjusted her breasts

“Damn, I hate my boobs”

“Annie doesn’t”

“No, she loves them” Mikasa smiled and left the room, her brother right behind her. “We’re going to pick up Armin and then Levi”

Eren perked up at the mention of the ‘L’ word _No not Love or L from Death Note, you fucking Otakus._

Eren slid on his dark green jacket as he followed Mikasa into the living room, Annie was there, wearing short, black shorts, light blue tank top, and grey, waist length cardigan, and four inch heels, with spikes on the toes, “You look sexy” Said the blonde, approving of Erens attire.

“Thanks” Eren ran a hand through his hair “Think I’ll be able to seduce Levi?”

“Oh yeah” Annie nodded “He won’t be able to get off of you”

“Perfect”

“Eren you pervert” Grisha shook his head, smiling slightly.

“Well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree”

“Very true” Grisha full on smirked.

“Will you be ok alone?” Mikasa asked, rubbing her lips together to smooth out her lipstick Annie just put on her.

“Yes, I’ll be fine, now go have fun, but not to much fun. I don’t want to get a call from the cops saying you three were drunk, wandering the streets harassing people”

“Darn” Eren looked away “There goes my plan”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll keep Eren in line” Mikasa smirked and Eren rolled his eyes at her.

“Thank you Mika” Grisha smiled, walking his kid, +1 to the door. Watching them pile into Mikasas car and drive away.

Grisha shut the door and pulled out his phone, putting it to his ear when it started ringing.

‘Hello?’

“My kids are gone, so you can come over”

‘Great, I’ll be there in ten minutes’ The other line was quiet for a second ‘Grisha, when are you going to tell them about me?’

“Soon, darling, soon”

\---------

“Armin, looking good” Eren gave the mushroom head a thumbs up. Armin was wearing a powder blue, long sleeve shirt, tan pants, a black bow-tie and suspenders.

“Thanks Eren. You look great too” Armin, smiled, buckling up “Girls, you look fantastic”

“Armin, if you keep talking like that, I’m going to have to throw my panties out the window and spread my legs for you”

Armin eyes widened at Annies words before he burst out laughing, along with the other male in the car “Sorry Ann, but I like dick” Armin wiped his eyes, still chuckling “And I don’t think Mikasa liked that to much”

Mikasas grip on the wheel was tight enough to turn her knuckles white, and she was shaking, lips down in a frown and eyes hard.

“Oh, are you jealous?” Annie leaned over the middle to ‘whisper’ in Mikasas ear “How bout I drop my panties and spread my legs for you in the guest bedroom at Ymir's house?”

Mikasas eyes widened and her cheeks went a little pink, before she nodded, quickly.

“EWWWW” Armin and Eren covered their ears, grimacing.

\----------

“Wow…You look………Wow” Eren stared longingly at his boyfriend, you was in a plain white shirt, black blazer, sapphire blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

“So intelligent” Levi rolled his eyes before looking Eren over “You clean up nicely, I guess”

Eren smiled, already ready knowing that that meant _You look amazing._ “Thanks” Eren leaned down and kissed Levis pretty little forehead “I love you”

“Yeah, whatever” Levi walked out of his house “Love you too”

Eren smiled and linked his fingers with Levis “Come on Beautiful”

“Don’t call me that” Levi looked away, hiding his blush.

Eren opened the car door and held it open for Levi “Here you are, Beautiful”

Levi rolled his eyes and climbed in “Why am I in the middle?”

“Cause you’re the smallest” Armin shrugged, ignoring the glare he received.

“And you can sit by me” Eren reached his arm over Levis shoulder after he shut the door.

“Then you sit in the middle”

“I won’t fit. With these bulking muscles, I’m surprised I can fit in the car at all”

“How’s your head feeling? Not to big?” Mikasa replied, mockingly, playfully glaring at Eren through the rear view mirror.

“I don’t have a big head” Eren stuck his tongue out at his sister.

“You’re such a Brat”  Levi tapped Erens chin “Put that away, before you bite it”

“I’m not going to bite my tongue”

“You just jinxed yourself” Annie smirked over her shoulder.

“Shut up”

“We’re here” Mikasa said, parking the car on the curb by a decent sized home with multiple cars already parked in the driveway and on the street.

“Who exactly is coming to this party?” Levi asked, following Eren out of the car and nervously looking at all the ones parked already.

“Reiner, Bert, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, us five, some people form the football team, Ymirs brothers, and that’s about it”

“And Marco and Jean” Mikasa reminded, locking up the car once everyone was out.

Eren groaned slightly at the mention of the horse but Levi tugging on his sleeve made him quickly shut up. “Yeah?”

“Who are Ymir's brothers?”

“Deon, Coen, Reese, Malaki, Kingsley, and then she has a sister named Tansy.” Eren rubbed his neck “Her parents are weird”

“I’ll say”  Levi grabbed Erens hand “Are they older or younger then Ymir?”

“Deon, Kingsley, Malaki and Reese are older, Coen and Tansy are younger.”

“By how many years?”

“Deon is like…..24? King and Malaki are 22, their twins, Resse is 19 Ymirs almost 18, Coen is 16 and Tansy is 15.”

“Oh.” Levi started pulling Eren to the party “Lets go inside, my balls are freezing off”

“Well we can’t have that” Eren chuckled and Levi groaned. Once they entered the house they saw people dancing, drinking, making out, all that shit. Eren saw a few familiar faces, like Ymir and Krista, grinding against each other on the dance floor. Sasha and Connie chugging beer, Annie was leading Mikasa upstairs, a smirk on her lips and Mikasa blushing, eyes eager. _Dear Lord._

“I’m going to get drinks, what do you want?” Eren asked.

“Water”

“Wow, so daring” Eren smiled when Levi hit his arm “Will you be okay by yourself”

“Yes, Eren I am completely capable of taking care of myself for five minutes” Eren chuckled and went to the kitchen.

Levi rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Not even ten seconds later, someone was standing next to him. “Hey there Cutie, never seen you before, was’ur name?” The man hiccuped, smirking and resting his arm on the wall above Levis head.

“Get away from me you drunk dick” The Raven scrunched up his nose at the horrible smell of alcohol on the man's breath.

“Aw, com’on baba, don’t be- _hic_ -like that, keep ol’ Sammy company” The man-Sam-placed his hands on Levis hips and pulled his closer. Almost immediately after his body was flush against Levis he received a hard knee in the balls and he fell to the floor, holding his crotch and shaking in pain.

“I said get away from me” Levi scoffed in disgust as he walked towards the kitchen. He walked in to find Reiner, Bertolt, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Eren and a man he’d never seen before talking.

“Oh, Hi Levi” Bert smiled slightly and Levi nodded, making his way to his boyfriend.

“Levi? What are you doing?” Eren asked, confused.

“I came to see what was taking you so long”

“I was only gone for a minute” Eren smiled down at Levi when he got closer.

“Hey, you Bitch!” Sam staggered into the kitchen, glaring daggers at Levi “Who da fuck do ya think ya are?”

“Samuel?” Ymir raised an eyebrow “What’s up?”

“That little whore” He pointed a finger at Levi “Has no fucking manners!”

“I have no manners? I’m not the drunk pervert” Levi returned Samuels glare.

“Levi, what did he do to you?” Eren asked, eyes wide and filled with worry and anger.

“Nothing I can’t handle”

Sam took a shaky step towards Levi, but a hand on his chest stopped him “Ok Sam, you’re drunk you need to go home” Ymir said, her voice and hand firm.

“No, what I need to do is fuck that little slut and put him in his place” Samuel pushed against Ymirs hand but she shoved him back.

“Don’t touch him” Eren stepped protectively in front of Levi, teeth bared like a dog.

“He’s asking for it, showing of his neck and collarbones, wearing tight pants that hug his legs and ass perfectly” Samuel eyes traveled up and down Levis body with a smile on his face that made Levis skin crawl.

“You’re done” The unfamiliar man stood up, grabbed Samuel by the collar of his shirt “I’ll get Coen and Malaki to help me with him” He dragged a struggling Sam out of the room.

“Thanks Deon!” Ymir shouted after the man, her brother. “You alright there Little one?”

“I’m fine”

“What did he do?” Eren turned around and grabbed Levis hands.

“Just grabbed my hips, I’m fine really” Levi stroked Erens cheek when he growled. “Calm down”

“But he touched you.” _He touched what’s mine._

“So? It’s no big deal, I kicked him in the nuts as payback” Eren chuckled darkly. “That’s why he was staggering, that and he’s shit faced”

Ymir looked at the clock “Shit” She whispered, walking to the archway “Hey you ass hats! Come get a drink, it’s almost midnight”

Eren handed the shorter a solo cup of water “Let’s go, before this place gets packed” Eren grabbed Levis free hand and tugged him into the living room, where the TV was on, the hostess explaining just how close to the ball dropping.

“Happy New Year” Eren smiled and Levi rolled his eyes.

“It’s not midnight yet” Levi tapped his cup with Erens “What’s that?”

“Beer” Levi looked at him in a disapproving way. “What?”

“You’re not legal”

“Sooo?” Levi shook his head

“Never mind.”

“Do you have any resolutions?”

“Not really, maybe get a job?”

“Yeah, me too” Eren said has the other party goers came back into the living room, all holding cups.

“5”

Eren wound his arms around Levis slim waist.

“4”

Levi looked at him.

“3”

Eren smiled softly.

“2”

Levi smiled back.

“1”

Eren leaned down and kissed Levi passionately while the other people around them yelled ‘HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!’

Levi wrapped his arms around Erens neck and opened his mouth when he felt Erens tongue run over his lips, the kiss was slow, and steady, heated but sweet. After some time, Levi had to breath and he pulled away, resting his head on Erens shoulder, Eren doing the same.

“Eren?” Levi spoke after he, somewhat, caught his breath. Eren hummed, kissing Levis shoulder. “I’m in love with you” he whispered, Eren only heard it because Levis lips were just inches away from Erens ear, and the vamp had super hearing.

Eren pulled away to lock eyes with Levi, a smile spread across his lips “I’m in love with you too”

Levi smiled and pulled Eren down for another heated kiss, standing on his toes and tugging on Eren hair. Eren eyes widened for a split second before they closed, pulling Levi flush against him.

Levi started pushing Eren back, still kissing but eyes open so he could see where he was going. Once at the location, Levi pushed Eren onto an armchair, smirking at the surprised sound Eren made.

“Levi wha-” Eren cut of his sentence when Levi straddled him before going back into their fevered lip locking.

There was no grinding or anything debauchery like that, just passionate kissing. A few bystanders whistled and catcalled, saying things like ‘Jeager's getting the booty tonight’ and other nonsense that went completely ignored by the couple making out.

The two had no clue how long they kissed for, they didn’t separate for more than a second, they didn’t hear anything, not the catcalls or Ymir yelling at them to get a room, not Reiner asking if they needed condoms, nothing. All they knew was that their lips were sore, red, chapped, and puffy, Levis legs were killing him for being in that position for so long and Erens legs were numb, but they didn’t stop.

“Short Stack and Idiot” Mikasa called. When she was ignored she went up to them and slapped Eren up side the head.

“Ow! What the fuck!” Eren glared, but he just looked like a clown with his big red lips.

“We’re leaving, come on” Mikasa said, walking away.

Levi pouted before climbing off, wincing when his legs were stretched, and he held his hand out for Eren to take.

Eren grabbed Levis hand and stood, legs being pricked by invisible needles as he followed his sister and the two blondes.

\-------

“Goodnight” Eren smiled down at Levi from where he stood in his doorway.

“Night” Levi said back, looking up at Eren “One more?”

Eren smiled and kissed him, ignore the slight discomfort the pressure gave to his sore lips.

A loud honk made them pull apart “Come on Eren, you two kissed enough tonight, let’s go home, we’re all tired” Armin called from the car.

Eren sighed “I guess I should get going”

Levi grabbed the tallers hand “You don’t have to, I mean, you can stay here” Levi stepped closer, his hands traveling up Erens chest and stopping at his shoulders, blinking at Eren with what he hoped was a seductive look.

“That sounds great but my dad told me he had a present for me when I got back” Eren grinned, Levi advances going completely over his head.

Levi slumped his shoulders forward and gave Eren a blank look “Alright” He dropped his hands and stepped back “Goodnight then” Before Eren could get a word out Levi had shut his door, locking it.

 _What the hell was that about?_  
\------

“What’s with the face?” Mikasa asked once Eren was in the car.

“Levi seemed upset with me” Eren looked down at his hands, brows furrowed.

“What did you say to him?”

“That Dad had something for me when I got home”

“And what did he say before that?” Annie looked at Eren from over the seat.

“He said I could spend the night with him instead of going home”

“Eren” Armin placed his forehead against his palm “You idiot”

“What? What I’d do?” Eren asked, green eyes wide and confused.

“He was asking you to _stay the nigh_ t” Annie said the last part very slowly.

“I know, I heard him”

“No” Armin sighed “What kind of look was he giving you?”

“He was…” Eren thought back “looking at me through his lashes, with a slight pout”

“You dumb ass” Annie groaned, Mikasa shook her head and Armin looked like he lost all hope he had in his friend.

“What?” Eren was growing impatient now.

“Eren” Mikasa looked over her shoulder for a second before looking back at the road “He was asking you to have sex with him”

“What?!” Eren looked out the back window “Mika, go back! Turn around, I’m about to get laid”

“No. It’s your fault for being stupid and not understanding what he meant in the first place”

“Fucking hell” Eren slumped in his seat.

“It’s your fault for being an idiot”

“Mikasa, shut up, how was I supposed to know what he meant?”

“Uh….Common sense?” Armin raised an eyebrow.

“But he said he didn’t want to do it yet”

“Well he changed his mind apparently” Armin rolled his eyes “You guys were making out for and hour and a half, it was really obvious that he wanted you”

Eren rubbed his eyes “I’m crying”

“Oh poor you” Armin chuckled and patted Erens back.

“Well you’ll like the present Dad got you” Mikasa tried reassuring him.

“Not as much as sleeping with Levi” Eren crossed his arms.

“That’s true” Mikasa pulled into Armins driveway “See Ar.”

“Bye Mika, Ann” Armin smirked “Dummy”

“Shut up, blonde Dora” Eren glared and Armin laughed, closing the door and jogging up to his house.

\-------

Eren rolled his eyes and groaned for the 50th time in the last minute “Mikasa”

She flipped him off as she moved to sink her fangs in Annie's neck.

“Oh Mikasa” Annie moaned softly.

“Oh me” Eren groaned again “We get it, blood taste and feels good, you can stop now”

“Star, enough” Annie panted, gently pushing the Ravenette away.

“Yes, Bunny” Mikasa said once her fangs were extracted and she licked Annie neck, closing up the wounds. “Just because you didn’t get any, Eren, doesn’t mean you can ruin everyone else's fun” Mikasa kissed Annie before she left.

“Yeah yeah” Eren climbed over the seat to sit in the passenger seat “So Star and Bunny? Care to explain?”

“I have a tattoo of a star on my ass”

“What?”

“Last year, for my birthday, Annie took me to her dad's parlor and he gave me a tat, the only person but him that’s seen it is Annie and it’s a star.”

Eren slowly nodded “Alright well then where did ‘Bunny’ come from?”

“Playboy” Mikasa said, straight faced “And she dressed up like a bunny for me. It was so sexy. It was a tight, hot pink corset, black panties, bunny ears and a little tail on the butt of her panties, God I was so wet. I’m getting wet just thinking about it”

“TMI Mika, TMI”

“You asked”

\-------

“Who’s here?” Eren asked, looking at the car parked in the driveway.

Mikasa shrugs “Who knows” She started walking to the house with Eren on her heels.

All the lights were off, but a floor lamp by the couch, where Grisha was sleeping, an opened bottle of champagne was on the coffee table with two empty wine glasses next to it.

“Lets wake him up” Mikasa started shaking him “Dad, wake up”

Grisha made a snort like noise before he sat up, blinking at Mikasa and Eren “Oh, hi. How was the party?”

“Good, fun” Mikasa stood straight “You should go upstairs and sleep” She said before following her own advice.

“Dad?” Grisha looked at him “Who’s car is out front?”

“Oh” Grishas face lightened up “Yours” He pulled a key ring with one key attached to it out of his pocket and handed it to Eren.

“What?” Eren gaped at the key dangling in his fathers hand.

“I promised I’d get you a car once your grades were up and well, their up” Grisha flicked his wrist slightly “Take ‘em”

The younger man shakily and gingerly took the keys from his father and held them has if they were his first born child. “Thank you”

Grisha smiled and patted his sons back “Your welcome, now get some rest, it’s late”

Eren nodded, not really paying attention, to busy thinking of what to do with his new found freedom.

\-------

Levi threw his clothes into the hamper, glaring hard at nothing. _Does not want me?_

_No, that’s not it, he’s just an idiot._

_Should I have been more blunt?_

_Probably._

Levi laid on the bed, hand pushing down at the hardness in his boxers, rubbing “Shit” _I want him._

Levi wiggled out of his briefs, throwing them aside as he laid naked and exposed to the darkness and his dirty mind. “Eren” Levi whimpered, hand rubbing his cock. _I want his hands touching me, stroking and rubbing me, all over my bare skin, lips caressing my neck, chest and…..nipples._

Levis breath hitched when his fingers brushed the pink nub “Eren”

A very vivid image of Eren came to his mind, his thumbs pressing into Levi hips and tongue rubbing Levi hard nipple ‘Good boy’ the dream smirked.

“Eren touch me”

Eren slowly grabbed Levi cock ‘Of course, my Pet’ Eren whispered before wrapping his mouth around Levis half hard dick.

“Ah” Levi closed his eyes and breathed heavily “Make love to me, please”

Eren licked the underside of Levis cock 'Soon, Pet'

Levi whined, his head tilting back “Eren, I’m cumming!”  Levi moaned loudly has white ropes of cum covered his chest “Shit” Levi panted, eyes closed.

Once he caught his breath he looked to his left and his eyes widened when he saw Amenti there, glaring at him for waking her up “Sorry” Levi whispered, before pulling himself to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but it took me forever to write.
> 
> I think if Ymir had siblings they would all have unique names like her.
> 
> Sorry my sweets, but no smut yet. and Levi won't cum that quickly when the real thing happens.  
> Thanks for reading ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a normal day, a day after New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life sucks sometimes. And this chapter is short, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you all, very much, every last one. I love and appreciate every comment, kudos, views, bookmarks, everything! Thank you all so much for the support!   
> Comments: 143 Kudos: 327 Bookmarks: 63 Hits: 5804

“Hey Babe” Eren smiled has he talked on the phone.

‘Don’t call me that’ Levi groaned on the other end.

“Ok, then SunShine”

Levi sighed ‘Why the fuck did you call me?’

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park?”

‘Sure, but I don’t have my car, it’s in the shop, cause the engine is a piece of shit’

“Don’t worry, Kitty, I got it covered. I’ll see you in 20 minutes”

‘Wait. What?’

“Bye, love you” Eren hung up before Levi could answer and put his phone in his pocket “Mikasa, I’m going out” He yelled, pulling on his jacket and went to his-Wait for it- his car, a black Dodge Charger. He climbed in and started the engine, sitting there for a minute, listening to the engine purr, before he remembered he had someone to pick up.

\-------

“You have a car?” Levi asked, looking over the side of Eren from where he was in his doorway.

“Yep! It’s cool” Erens grin was full of joy.

“So that’s the present that you left me for?” Erens smile fell “Guess it was worth it” Levi grumbled, walking passed Eren.

“Hey” Eren grabbed hold of Levis wrist “Hey” He turned him around to face him. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot and didn’t realize what you were insinuating”

Levi shrugs “It doesn’t matter, it's in the past”

“Well” Eren tugged on the wrist in his hand and wrapped one arm securely around Levis waist and the other running up his thigh “We can stay here.”

Levis breath hitched, and he bit his lip, looking away _That sounds really nice._

 _No, he needs to be punished for not taking you when you advanced on him._ “No. I want to try out your new car” Levi slapped Erens hand away and walked to the car, leaving a pouting Eren in his wake.

\-------

“You’re so beautiful” The brunette barely whispered, a small smile on his lips as he watched Levi gently swaying on the swing, light snowfall landing in his raven hair and getting caught on his eyelashes “I’m so lucky”

Levi blinked before turning to look at him “Why?”

_He must have not heard the first part._

“Because you’re mine, and you are breathtaking” He said the last word breathlessly, as if Levi really did take his air away.

Levi rolled his eyes, looking away “You cheese ball”

Eren laughed “Do you like cheese balls?”

“...Yes”

“So you love me?”

Levi looked at him from where his head was down “Very much so” Eren smiled and played with the hair on Levis head, curling strands around his fingers, and massaging the scalp. “I’m cold, and hungry” Levi quickly shoved Erens hand away and stood up, smoothing down his hair and walking to Erens car “Your place is closer”

Eren smirked, following after the blushing Raven.

\-------

“Hey you two” Mikasa looked up from her phone when Levi and Eren came in “You weren’t out very long”

“It’s cold as Jack Frosts ass hole out there” Levi stated, blankly “Where the fuck is the food?”

“I’m cooking dinner now, I’ll come get you when it’s done” Mikasa said, watching Levi look through the pantry.

“What are you making?” Eren asked, taking off his shoes and putting them next to Levis.

“Spagetti”

“Yum”

“Eren” The brunette looked up at Levi, who was standing by the stairs with a bag of fruit snacks in his hand “Come” Eren walked over to Levi and followed him upstairs “You’re like a dog”

Eren smirks, tongue licking the shell of Levis ear “Woof” he whispered, a certain pride growing inside him when Levi shivered.

“Down boy” The Raven spoke, as he quickly went to Erens room.

When the vamp got to his room, Levi was sitting on his bed, innocently eating his fruit snacks. Eren sat next to him, leaning over and brushing his lips against Levis neck when he spoke “Stay the night”

Levi let out a sigh, eyes sliding closed “O-ok” He shifted slightly when he felt Erens hand on his knee and then slowly moving up to his upper thigh, gentle squeezing the flesh, Erens lips sliding up the pale neck, kissing his jaw.

“Perfect” Erens voice was deeper than normal. The older turned his head, his lips slotting perfectly together with Eren, the brunettes hand on his thigh and the other going up the back of Levis shirt, fingers barely touching his spine as it went up, making Levi arch his back slightly, moaning quietly into Erens mouth.

The taller laid Levi down, not breaking their kiss as he maneuvered so he was propped on his elbows, on each side of Levis head, one leg between Levis, and his tongue moving with the Ravens.

Levi grabbed Erens arms, sliding his hands up to the broad shoulders, one staying there while the other stroked the side of Erens face.

The hunter broke the kiss, arms stiff to keep Eren at bay “Wait, wait Eren”

“What?” Eren asked, eyebrows scrunched together.

“We shouldn’t do this, not yet anyway”

“Why?”

“Do you have a lock on your door?”

“No”

“Ok, I don’t want Mikasa walking in on us”

“Why would she do that?”

“She has a history of doing so” Levi shook his head “Plus she said dinner would be ready soon and she’d come and get us”

Eren groaned, letting his head rest on Levis shoulder “She’s such a cockblock and she isn’t even aware of it”

Levi smiled “We will” He kissed Erens cheek “Just be patient”

“Fine” Eren held himself up on his hands, looking down at Levi “It’ll be worth it”

Levi rolled his eyes “Let me shower, and then eat, and after that-” He brushed his lips against Erens ear “-I’m all yours”

“I can wait that long” Eren sat up “I hope”

Levi gets out of bed “You can, you’re strong” He kisses Erens cheek “Mind finding me something to wear?”

“Not at all” Eren watched Levi go into the bathroom before he stood up and search his drawers, pulling out a tee shirt that was slightly too big for himself. “Perfect” He walked to the bathroom and went in. Levi was in the shower already, his clothes folded and resting on the toilet seat. “Levi”

“Yeah?”

“The clothes are by the sink. Do you want me to wash the other ones?”

“Great, yeah, thanks”

Eren put the shirt where he told Levi it would be, and grabbed the clothes on the toilet, taking them down stairs.

“Hey Mika” Eren put the clothes on the washer “When’s dinner going to be done?”

“Five minutes” She said, stirring the noodles. “Are you doing the laundry?”

“Tomorrow, yeah” Eren walked up the stairs “Be back in five minutes” When Eren went back into his room he saw Levi standing there, staring at his reflection in the mirror above Erens dresser “You look adorable”

Levi looked over his bare shoulder-The shirt was falling off both shoulders and almost reached his knees- “You couldn't find something more my size? With pants?”

“Yes, but I like you in baggy clothes. It’s cute and sexy all at the same time”

“You took my boxers downstairs with you”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, I feel exposed”

“Find a pair in the top right drawer” Eren said, running a hand through his hair, watching Levi search for a pair of boxers.

“Their all so baggy” Levi held up a pair of green and black plaid ones “Do you have briefs?”

“You wear briefs?” Levi nods “There should be a pair in the very back, that I haven’t worn in forever”

Levi looked before pulling out a pair of red briefs, and slide them on, hiding them beneath the dark green shirt. “Is the food ready yet?”

“Should be by now” Eren turned and walked to the door “Are you coming?”

Levi looked down at his attire “No”

“Alright, I’ll be back” Eren left again and went down stairs “Is it ready?”

“Yes” Mikasa sat down with her own plate “Where’s Levi?”

“In my room, he doesn’t want to come down because he’s basically naked”

“Oh, lucky you”

Eren chuckled, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard “Yeah, and I’m getting some tonight so don’t come in my room and make sure Dad stays away too. I don’t need you guys interrupting”

“I’ll do that”

“Thanks” He scooped in some noodles and sauce, mixing it together before grabbing a fork. “And thanks for this, from both me and Levi”

“You’re both welcome” She watched him go to the stairs “Please be quiet”

“Nope” Eren smirked go back to his room.

Levi was sitting cross legged on the bed, his hands holding the bottom of the shirt to cover his private area.

“Got food” Eren moved and sat next to him.

“Where’s mine?” Levi asked, snuggling closer to him. Eren lifted the bowl in his hands slightly. “Where’s yours?” Eren did the same motion. “Are you trying to reenact that seen from Lady and the Tramp?”

“Maybe” Eren stuck a fork full of noodles in his mouth “You watched that movie?”

“Of course I have, who hasn’t?”

“Me”

Levi made a loud gasp, staring at Eren like he was insane “What is wrong with you? Have you seen any Disney movies? Lion King? Little Mermaid? Beauty and the Beast? Alice in Wonderland? Peter Pan? Cinderella?”

“Hey, calm down they're just movies” Eren interrupted before Levi could name every Disney movie out there.

“Just movies?! They are my childhood!” Levi looked, honestly, offended “Have you seriously never seen a Disney movie before?” His voice dropped down to a whisper, like this was the biggest secret in the universe.

“Um I’ve seen the newer ones, like Big Hero 6, Frozen and Tangled”

Levi blinked, bitchface on “Only those? No classics?”

“Well I’ve also seen Lilo and Stitch, and I think Sleeping Beauty. Isn’t that the one where they fight over if the dress should be pink or blue?” Levi nods “Then yes, I’ve seen that, but don’t really remember it”

Levi stared at him, before he grab his shoulders tightly “You and I are going to have a Disney movie weekend” His tone left no room for discussion.

“Oh…..Okay” Eren shrunk back into his pillow.

“Good”Levi straddled him “Feed me”

Eren looked up at him and then down at the bare legs on either side of his hips “You really shouldn’t straddle the person who desperately wants you. Especially in nothing but a huge shirt”

“You’re strong enough to resist, I know it” He opened his mouth “Now feed me”

Eren twirled the fork in the bowl of noodles before lifting it up to Levi, who wrapped those perfect lips around the utensils and pulled the food off.

“Hey Levi?” Eren asked, twirling more noodles around the fork. Levi hummed as he chewed “How do you feel about blow jobs?” Levi stopped chewing and swallowed.

“They’re gross”

“How do you know? You’ve never given or received one. Right?”

“No I haven’t, but why the hell would you want your mouth around a penis? That’s where the piss comes from and it’s 100% vomit worthy”

Eren chuckled “So you wouldn’t give one?”

“Never”

“Could I give you one?” Levi was silent, thinking.

“Maybe”

“I’ll hold you to that” Eren fed Levi another bite. “You’re the only person that feels that way”

“Doubt it. I’m sure there are a lot of other people out there that feel the same as me. Like clean freaks, or Ace people, or people that don’t like the taste of piss”

Eren smiled “It’s really not that gross, it’s not like the person is peeing in your mouth”

“Some people pee when they cum, in fact, most people do”

“I don’t”

“Lucky you”

Eren smiled and ate the last bite of food “Well” He sat the bowl to the side?”Now can I take you up on that offer, now that we are done eating?”

Levi gulped and slowly nodded, licking his dry lips “Y-yes”

The vampire sat up and kissed Levi deeply, one hand on the back of his head and the other around his waist, holding him flush against him. Eren shifted his legs around so he could lay Levi down, with himself on top, both of his legs between Levis, instead of just one. Levis hands were in his hair, one playing with the strands at the top of his head while the other tightly gripped the pieces at Eren nape.

Levi slowly moved his leg up Erens own, thigh rubbing against Erens side, before he stopped to hook it around Erens hip, his other leg doing the same motion, just a little faster. Eren started grinding, slowly, on Levi, his hardening crotch switching between rubbing Levis own clothed member to his ass, and judging by the sounds Levi was making, he liked them both. Eren pulled away from Levis lips to mouth at his neck instead, Levi whimpering under the attention.  

The brunette was so caught up in the sounds and the pleasure he didn’t hear Levi say his name, in a not moan.

“Eren” Levi pushed at the brunette's shoulders.

“Huh?”

“Lube?”

Erens eyes widened slightly “Wh-what?”

Levi furrowed his brows “Do you have lubrication?”

The vampires face paled “I’ll go find some” He quickly got up and rushed to Mikasas room “Mika!”

The Ravenette was in a black sports bra, black shorts, and her hands were wrapped, to protect her knuckles when she punched her punching bag “Yeah?” She landed on hit on the bag before looking at Eren, taking a drink from her bottle.

“Do you have lube?”

“No. My and Annie are both girls, we self lubricate”

“I don’t need to hear that. Is dad home?”

“Yeah, in his room, but why would he need lube?”

“I’d rather not talk about it” He turned around and booked it across the hall and opened up the door “Father!”

Grisha looked up from his laptop “Yes?”

“Do you have lube?” _Please say yes, please say yes!!_

“No” Eren groaned, cursing. “You could use lotion though”

Eren perked up at that “Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t have any but your sister might”

“Thank you” He rushed back to his sisters room “Mika! Do you have lotion?”

“Yes”

_Fuck yeah!!_

“Can I borrow it?”

“No”

“What!? Why?”

“Because you are not using my lotion to have sex with Levi.”

“Why not?”

“If you don’t have the proper stuff for it then you’re not ready to be sleeping with him” Mikasa crosses her arms “Where is the lube you had when you and Jean were dating?”

“I gave it to Reiner when we broke up” Eren pulled at his hair “Fuck”

“Not today buddy” Mikasa walked over to him and pat his shoulder “Get lube before you and Levi hang out alone”

“Alright” He left her room, shoulders slumped, and feet dragging. When he walked into the room, Levi was on his knees, hands playing with the end of his shirt, and when Eren walked in he looked up with an eager look.

Eren sighed and looked down, Levi face falling as well “You couldn’t find any” The taller shook his head “That’s fine” Levi stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his hands “Let’s just….cuddle?”

Eren looked at him before smiling “Alright” He let Levi lead him to his bed and laid down, at Levi snuggled closer to him, his fingers running up and down Erens neck and collar bones.

“You’re so attractive” He whispered.

Eren smiled “Thank. I owe my mom for that”

“You do look like her”

Eren smiled more “I’m glad” He looked at his little boyfriend “What do your parents look like?”

“When you come over to my place, I’ll show you a picture”

“Great” He smiled and stroked Levis hair.

Levi hummed slightly, pushing his head into Erens hand “I’m tired”

“Then sleep” Eren whispered.

Levi nods, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep, while Eren smiled lovingly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Levi is a Disney nerd, and his opinion on blow jobs are my opinion, I think their gross. (But there will be BJ in this fic)  
> Also, just a side note, Levi as muscle, but it's not very defined, while Erens muscles are very defined, even though he doesn't have quiet as much as Levi. (He's a vampire and Vampires have super human strength)


	17. So Fucking Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is over, school starts up again, Eren learns some things and the ending will make you angry with me (in a good way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloo my sweets! Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy. It's short, like Levi.
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, kudos, all that good stuff. It makes me happy! So thank you once again.

Eren groaned loudly as Mikasa pulled into the parking lot of Shiganshina High. “I don’t want to go” The brunette laid his head on Levis thighs “School sucks donkey ass”

Armin giggled “Those are the same thing” Eren lift his hand, a choice finger up in the air.

Levi shook his head with a smile, running his fingers through Erens thick hair. “Yeah it does suck, but you need to get up”

“I don’t wanna, your fingers feel amazing~” Eren practically purred. Levi shrugged, took his fingers away and climbed out of the car, Erens head hitting the seat he was just sitting. “What? No come back” He whined.

“Get your lazy ass out of the car” Levi said, amused. “If you get out, I’ll kiss you”

Eren shot out of the vehicle and tripped on his own feet, hitting the asphalt “Fuck” He quickly stood up, brushing himself off and cleared his throat. Levi smiled with an eye roll, reaching his hands up and putting his hands on his boyfriends shoulders.

“Now you get your reward” The shorter stood on his toes pecking Erens lips gently “Let’s go” Levi turned around, shutting the car door and strutted to the front doors of the school.

Eren locked his eyes on Levis ass, and _Damn it was a nice ass._ It was small, but round and plump, _Perfect_ , his thighs were on the thicker side and they were very comfy too lay on. His hips swung back and fourth with each step he took, his butt and thighs jiggled slightly. _Why is that such a turn on?!_ “God, I love the way you walk”

“Keep your eyes up you perv” Levi smirked over his shoulder, wiggling his hips slightly.

“Levi stop, I’m already wanting to take you against the wall, I don’t need any extra temptations.” He growled, putting his hands on Levis hips, pulling him against him.

Levi sighed, eyes closed “Bad boy” He slapped Erens hands away, glaring at him, playfully “Let’s go in”

Eren smirked, following after him, eyes trained down.

\-------

“I hate my new schedule” Eren sat down at the lunch table, pouting.

“Why?” Connie asked, munching on his pizza.

“Cause the classes are spread out throughout the entire school, and I only have two classes with Levi, Health and P.E.”

“At least you get to watch him change” Ymir pointed her finger at him “That’s always great”

“Yeah” He nods.

“Where _is_ Levi?” Krista asked, looking around.

“I don’t know” Eren followed Krista, and started searching. “Where is he?”

“Found him” Krista explained in joy.

“Where?”

“Behind you” Levis voice came behind.

“Oh, hi there” Eren smiled while he stood, hugging Levi tight. “Where were you?”

“I was asking my teacher something” Levi stepped out of Erens embrace, sitting down and pulling out his apple. “You passed Math” Eren fist pumped the air.

“Why are you so distant during lunch?” Eren asked, taking his seat next to Levi.

“I don’t like PDA, you know this”

“We’ve been dating for a month now.”

“That doesn’t change how I feel” Eren groaned, laying his head on Levis thighs _They are such good pillows, better than_ _boobs._

“So” Reiner leaned forward on his elbows, chin on his hand “Have you two…..Done anything yet?”

“No” Eren sat up, now pouting.

“Why not?” Sasha asked, putting down her milk to grab her hamburger.

“Something always prevents us from going too far” Eren sighed “Like me being an idiot, or no lube”

“Oh” Reiner nods “Lube is a very necessary thing for gay sex”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore” Ymir spoke “Levi bought lube yesterday”

Erens eyes widened before he turned to his boyfriend “Is that true?” Levi nods, not looking up from his lap. A grin broke out on Erens face “Really?” Another nod “Fuck yes! Nothing is stopping me now”

“What if Levi tells you to stop?”

Eren looked at Ymir, confused “Huh?”

“What is you and Levi are all grinding and touching and kissing, you getting ready to put your dick inside him and then he tells you ‘No stop, I changed my mind, I’m not ready’?”

“I’d stop right away” Eren looked almost offended that he had to voice something that was so obvious “I would never hurt Levi.” He licked his lips “I will stop if Levi asked me too”

“Good, you’ll be an amazing partner than” Reiner smiled.

“Speaking of, Reiner, could you…..give me some tips on being a good top?”

Reiner thought for a moment and Levis hand wiggled it’s way into Erens own “Make sure you have enough lube and that you prep Levi well. The bigger you are the more you’ll need to stretch”

“I’m bigger than average, but not by too much”

“So like….8 inches?”

Eren looked at Reiner weirdly “I don’t know. I don’t measure my penis”

“Well average size is about 5.6 inches but can go up to 7.” Reiner shrugged.

“How do you know that?” Connie asked, giving him the same look Eren did.

“I know my facts. I love penis after all” Reiner smiled “Well to be more exact, Bertl penis” The taller shot him a glare.

“Anyway, tips” Eren tapped his hand on the table, his other squeezing Levis hand. 

“Right, condoms”

“Got them, I’m a medium”

“Connie’s a small” Sasha snorted.

“Sasha!” Connie looked at her, hurt and betrayed.

Eren, Ymir and Reiner through their heads back in loud laughter. Armin, Bert and Krista were hiding their smiles behind their hands and shoulders shaking. While Levi just looked at them all, face expressionless.

“Anyway” Eren wiped his eyes, chuckling “I have condoms”

“Good” Reiner cleared his throat. “If Levi tells you to stop, do it. If he says it doesn’t feel good, fix it, the basics” Eren nods.

“And Levi” Bertolt spoke up, gaining the Ravens attention “Don’t be afraid to tell Eren if he’s doing something wrong, like speed or angle wise”

Levi nods “I have no problem bossing him around”

“Ohhh” Sasha wiggled her eyebrows “We got ourselves a power bottom”

“No, he’s actually submissive, or he was that on time” Eren shrugged.

“I’m only submissive when I want to be” Levi took a bite from his apple.

“God, that’s so hot” Eren almost drooled.

\--------

“I have a test in Biology next Monday” Eren complained, as Mikasa drove away from that hell hole, pushing his face into his backpack, that was on his lap.

“You complain a lot” Mikasa sighed from up front.

"It’s because I’m stupid. Bio and Math are my worst subjects, it doesn’t matter how much I pay attention, it just doesn’t click.”

“I can help you study for it” Levi offered, gently scratching Erens back.

“That feels good” Eren purred, arching his back into Levis fingers “I would love your help”

“Ok, so Thursday?”

“That sounds perfect” Eren smiled.

\--------

Tuesday and Wednesday flew by quickly and now it was Thursday, the study date.

“Are you doing anything this weekend?” Levi asked, looking up at Eren as the brunette walked him to his class.

“No, I don’t think so. Who am I kidding, I have no life, so yeah, I’m free”

“Do you want to have the Disney marathon this weekend?”

“Sure” Eren nods, smiling.

“Ok” Levi smiled small.

\--------

“You have a big house” Eren looked up at Levi house.

“You were here on New Years” Levi grabbed his backpack and got out of the car.

“Yeah, but I didn’t really look at it” Eren locked his car and followed Levi into his house “How do you afford this?” He asked, looking up at the golden chandelier in the foyer.

“My parents gave it to me. We were planning on moving here, but….they never got to move in” Levi shut the door and locked it “Just put your stuff there” He pointed to a chair to the left of the entrance. “Take your shoes off and meet me in the living room” With that he left down the hall.

“Wait, Levi” Eren toed off his shoes and put his bag on the chair “The living rooms right here” Eren looked at the two love seat with a coffee table in front of them.

“That’s the front room”

Eren scrunched up his eyebrows and walked down the hall “What’s the difference?”  To his right was another hall, with stairs leading down to the basement, a half bathroom, and two other doors that were shut. A step or two later, to his left was a kitchen and a breakfast nook. A few more steps and to the right was the living room, a fireplace was at the far wall, a big chair with an ottoman was pushed into the corner by the fireplace, a small piano on the north wall, back facing the windows, a love seat to the left of the piano, and a normal size couch push against the south wall, and Levi sitting on top of it.

“A front room, is where you talk to formal guest, people you aren’t that close to, while a living room is for more casual meetings, or just for living.”

“Do you not have a TV?” Eren walked closer to Levi and sat down next to him.

“Yes, it’s downstairs” Levi opened up a Biology book that he seemed to pull out of no where. “Let’s get started”

“Ok” Eren leaned over Levis shoulder as Levi started talking. Soon Levis voice became white noise as Eren focused his attention on Levi beautiful face, the cute button nose, the pouty, yet thin lips, small little chin.

“-en”

_He’s so perfect._

“_en”

_I want to kiss him._

"Eren!"

The brunette jumped, blinking and looking at Levi, who was glaring.

“Pay attention”

“Sorry” Eren shook his head “Just give me one kiss”

Levi eyed him for a second before kissing him, firmly. The kiss that was only supposed to be a peck turned into more. Tongues were mingling, moans were escaping, hands were roaming. The book was forgot as it fell to the floor when Levi shifted closer, hands tugging and pulling, fingers grabbing at fabric, heat building between, around and in them. The kiss was broken all to soon by Levi, you pushed his forehead on Eren, panting and he whispered “I want you”

Erens eyes popped open “What?”

Levi blinked his eyes open, locking those beautiful grey his bright green “Make love to me”

 _Well, Alrighty then._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you angry? I'm sure you are. Smut will be in the next chapter. Finally! Eren is getting the booty!!! The small round one!! YEs!!
> 
> also my Tumblr is: lovelovelove543   
> It's a stupid name but I'm to lazy to change it.


	18. Fucking Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Eren gets the Ackerman-Smith booty! I really hope you enjoy it, I'm not very good at writing smut so, I hope it's satisfactory.
> 
> And as always, thank you all for every thing, I appreciate it, every last thing.  
>  Comments: 195 Kudos: 377 Bookmarks: 72 Hits: 6966

Eren leaned forward, connecting his lips with Levis, his hands going under Levis shirt, thumbs rubbing into his hip bones. He moved his lips to Levis cheek, then jaw. “Are you sure?”

Levi tilts his head back. “Yes” The Raven breathed, biting his lip. “Yes, I’m sure”

Eren pulled back to look in Levis eyes, smiling gently as he laid the smaller down on the couch, and settling between his legs. “Then I will make love to you” He kissed him again, moving his hands up Levis shirt, loving the way the body shifted and the way his breath hitched.

Eren brushed his fingers against Levi nipples, making the other whimper. The brunette lifted the shirt up so it was pooling around Levis neck, his chest and stomach exposed to Eren, chest heaving with each breath he took. “Eren”

“You’re beautiful” Eren trailed his hands down Levis body, stopping only to undo his pants and pull them down and off, throwing them across the room somewhere. “God” His tongue darted out to lick his lips, looking at the wet bulge in Levi briefs, and Levi whimpered, body shaking. The vampire leaned down, lips ghosting over Levis pale neck, before he sucked, tongue rolling over it as the pressure changed the creamy color to a pretty red. Levi mewled, his back arching, and eyes closing.  

Eren detached his lips and smirked, admiring his work before pulling back, and tugging his own shirt off, tossing it on the floor with Levis pants. He sat there, on his shins, just looking at the man he loves, panting, and flushed beneath him. “God, you’re so sexy” Eren growled, his hand going below Levis left knee and lifting the limb onto his shoulder, not letting a second pass before he was kissing his inner thigh, lips moving down, kissing every inch of the smooth skin he could reach, licking every so often, over and over until Levi started trembling, uncontrollable noises coming out passed those delectable lips. “Feel good?”

Levi nodded, frantically. “Y-Yes, s-so go-od”

Eren smirked once again, pride swelling up in him knowing he made Levi a stuttering mess with just a few touches “I’m glad” He placed his lips back on Levi thigh, sucking in a part of the skin, and Levi moaned in appreciation.

As Eren sucking a hickey on Levis thigh, his hands moved under Levi to grip his cute, plump ass, squeezing the mounds of flesh, kneading them with gentle fingers, making Levi squeal.

“E-Eren wait” Levi panted, hands pushing at Erens bare shoulders.

Eren instantly pulled back, looking at Levi with wide, worried eyes, saliva on his lips from sucking so much. “Yeah? Do you want to stop?” Eren started pulling back.

“No, no I don’t want to stop” Levi chuckled “I want to take this to my bedroom.”

Eren blinking, looking around as if he just remembered they were in the living room. “Right, yeah.” He grabbed Levis arms, and pulled him up so his was sitting on his lap “Hold on” With that, he stood up. Levi quickly wrapped his arms around Erens neck, and legs tightening around his waist.

“It’s u-upstairs, the f-first d-doors, right at the to-op” Levi informed his lover as he started walking. Eren didn’t answer, just sucked on another spot on Levis neck. “D-Don’t you th-think you should watch where you’re g-going?” Levi grip tightened when Eren started walking up the stairs.

Eren licked the new hickey “I am” He whispered, kissing Levis jaw.

Once they reached the top, Eren pinned Levi against the door, holding him there as they kissed, his hands on that delicious booty, while Levi tugged on his hair, sending electric jolts down Erens spine with each pull.

“Fuck” Levi turned his head to the side for breath and Eren went back to his neck “Dammit, B-Brat.” He gasped, when Eren squeezed him. “O-open the Goddamn d-door” Levi grabbed a handful of thick hair and tugged on it harshly, making Erens head fall back and meet Levis gaze “Now.” The growl made Eren shudder and he quickly opened the door, walking over and dropping Levi on the bed.

“Oh” The Raven bounced slightly when he landed, and watched Eren take off his pants, being slow to undo the buttons and Levi shuddered, not taking his eyes off Erens zipper. “Hurry”

“No” Eren dropped the jeans, kicking them off and climbing back between Levis legs, which spread automatically when he started crawling closer. “We are taking this slow”

“I’m fine with that, just hurry with the stripping” Levi groaned and then pouted.

Eren smirked “If you want me to strip” His fingers trailed under the elastic on Levis briefs “You’ll need to return the favor”

Levi shuddered “Y-you first” Eren raised an eyebrow before taking his boxers off, letting them drop around his knees, and his smirk returned when Levis face flushed bright when his cock was revealed.

_Oh, fuck, he’s big!!_

“Don’t be scared” Eren cooed, brushing Levis hair away from his face making Levi look up, eyes meeting Erens. “I’ll prep you nice and well, and I’ll enter you nice and slow” He stroked Levis cheek with his fingers while the digits on his other hand teased Levis nipples, making the other whimper. “And then I’ll move in and out of you, slowly, sweetly, lovingly” He leaned down and pressed his lips against the shorters ear “I’ll make you feel so good, that you’ll see stars when I make you cum”

Levi arched his back “Ahh”

“You won’t be able to resist me after this, you’ll be begging for me to take you”

“Ah”

“You’ll be my own personal slut, won’t you?”

Levi nodded “Yes! Yes, just put it in me! Now!” His hips bucked, grinding against Erens cock.

“Oh?” Eren chuckled, sitting up on his hands to look down at the wrecked beauty beneath him _Glad to know he likes dirty talk._ “Don’t you remember what I said about taking this slow?” Levi whimpered, and then whined when the brunette pulled away “Take the rest of this off” He gestured to Levis shirt.

Levi sat up, tugging the article off and tossing it aside, soon followed by his underwear.

“God, fucking” Eren bit his lips, eyes hungerly traveling over Levi, completely exposed to him “Dammit, it’s going to be hard to take this slow”

Levi grabbed Erens head and pulled him down with him as he laid “I’d appreciate you being gentle with me. I was just really turned on with you whispering those things, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Dirty talk. That’s really sexy”

“Shut up and kiss me” Levi whined, tugging Eren down to meet his lips.

The brunette moved his lips and tongue with Levis, loving how the other just let him do all the controlling, not even trying to win the fight for dominance. Erens hands moved all over Levis body, gently stroking the skin below his fingers. “Eren” The brunette moved down, latching his lips onto Levis neck, sucking and biting. “Ah, Eren”

The vampire moved his lips over Levis neck, collarbone, and shoulder before his eyes widened and he quickly sat up, looking down at a confused Levi. “Please, tell me you have lube”

Levi blinked a few times before he smiled, reaching over to the bedside drawer and searched “Yes” He wrapped his fingers around the bottle and handed it Eren “Happy?”

Eren looked at the tube, a smirk growing as he took the bottle “Oh yes, very happy” He popped open the lid “Why is it already open?”

“Oh, well” Levi looked to the side, cheeks turning a darker shade of red “y-you were on m-my mind…..last night”

Eren was silent as the information sunk in, a dark smile pulling at his lips “Was I now?” Levi nods, not looking at him. “How was it? Screaming out my name as you came all over yourself?”

Levi shuddered and moaned “G-good”

“Then the real deal will be great” Eren drizzled lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to make them wet. Levi whined and spread his legs more, watching Eren move his fingers “Do you want me?”

“Yes”

“Want me to stretch you wide?”

“Yes” Levi arched his back when he felt Erens lubed fingers against his hole.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes!” Levis legs twitched and hips bucked. “Yes, I want you!”

With that, Eren slowly added a finger, pushing past the muscle, easing in his finger, up to his nail and watched Levis face scrunch up in discomfort. “You okay?”

Levi bites his lips and nods “Y-yeah, just a l-little uncomfortable” He pulled on the sheets his hand where clamped around. “You c-can go d-deeper”

Eren nodded, slowly pushing to the second knuckle, letting Levi adjust before putting it in all the way “That good?”

Levi nods “M-move it”

Eren licked his lips, gently moving his finger in a circular motion, loosening the tight ring, “That good?”

“Stop asking that” Levi tilted his head back, teeth clenched.

“I need to know how it feels” He leaned down and sucked another hickey on Levis neck.

“Why d-do you always k-kiss my neck?”Levi shuddered.

“Because it makes you feel good” Eren licked a stripe up to Levis jaw “And I like marking you”

“You asswipe” Eren just chuckled, middle finger probing Levis entrance, raising an eyebrow at the Raven, silently asking if he was ready. “Y-Yes, slowly”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way” Eren whispered, adding in his second finger, slowly pushing it farther in, moving it and scissoring when Levi seemed ready. His fingers moving over and over, grazing against Levis walls, poking, searching for that little bundle of nerves that will change Levis pained expression to one of pleasure.

“Ghh!” Levis back bowed, a high pitched squeak feel past his lips.

Eren pushed that spot again, making the same squeal fall past those delectable, pink lips.”X marks the spot” He whispered, continuing his assault on Levis prostate, drinking in his screams, watching his body bend and move. While Levi was distracted, he inserted his last finger, not stopping his sweet abuse, stretching him for something bigger.      

“Er-….Ere-....Eren” Levi squirmed “P-please, I’m r-ready”

Eren thrusted his fingers a few more times before pulling them out “You sure?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure, just be sweet about it”

“Of course, Love” The taller one climbed off the bed to grab his pants, pulling out his wallet, opening it and tossing a square packet onto Levis flushed, heaving chest. He dropped his wallet and crawled back onto the bed, taking the condom off of Levi and slide it on his cock after he had opened it. “I’ll be gentle, and sweet, and loving to you” He opened up the lube and poured some on his hand, and started stroking his dick, covering it with lube. “God, I can’t wait”

Levi looked to the side, legs just opening more.

Eren licked his dry lips and he pushed his tip to Levis entrance “Ready?”

“N-No, not yet” Levi let go of the sheets to hold onto Erens shoulders “Okay, n-now I am” Levi took a deep breath, hands already tight on Eren.

“Ok, here I go” He moved his hips forward, penetrating, slowly sliding down into that tight delicious heat. “Oh fuck” His eyes had gone cross, mouth salivating.

Levi was in a worse state. His nails were digging into Erens skin, leaving angry red crescents there, his face was scrunched up in a painful sneer, tears brimming his tightly shut eyelids, small, weak sobs coming out of his mouth every time Eren sunk deeper.

Once Eren was completely in, he laid his head on Levi shoulders “Oh, God” He moaned, a goofy grin on his face, totally unaware of how much pain Levi was in. He didn’t realize until he heard crying in his ear, and his eyes widened, quickly turning his head to look at Levi, watching in horror as tears fell down his cheeks, pained sobs falling passed his lips. “Oh, God, Levi” Eren grabbed Levis face and held it between his hands “Have you been hurting this whole time?” Levi weakly nods “Fuck, shit, I need to pull out”

“Nn!” Levi grip tightened on Eren, legs going around his hips “D-don’t pull o-out”

“Levi I’m hurting you”

“I-it’s going to h-hurt even if we d-do stop” Levi ran his fingers through Erens hair “I’m f-fine”

“You’re crying” Eren was close to tears himself “You’re in pain”

“It’s a g-good kinda pain” Levi stroked Erens cheek “It means I’m b-becoming one with the one I l-love” He whispered. “Just let me adjust” Eren closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and he nodded. “Do you w-want me to moan?”

“What?” Eren opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

“You’re n-not as hard as y-you were when we started”

Eren chuckled “Well, seeing you in pain, isn’t a turn on”

“Y-yeah, I’ve gone a little s-soft too” Levi shook his head before grabbing Erens hand “Just play with me, touch me” Levi ran the hand down his chest. “That’ll get me hard, and my moans will make you hard, so, win-win” Eren smiles softly, tracing his fingers over Levis creamy skin, mouthing at his collarbone and nipples, small moans, and whimpers coming out of Levis lips with each touch or lick, his cock hardening against Erens stomach. “Eren!”

“God, I really love those sounds” Eren bit down on the junction where Levis neck meet his shoulder, his fangs barely grazing the skin.

The smaller wrapped his arms around Erens shoulders “M-move”

Eren pressed his forehead to Levis own, and he slowly pulled out. Levi gasped, mouth pulling down in a grimace “You okay?” He pushed it in.

“Y-yeah” Levi nods, dragging his fingernails up Erens back.

“How does it feel?”

“L-like I’m being torn in h-half”

“I’m sorry”

“I-it’s okay” Levi pulled Eren closer. “Just don’t stop, hopefully it will stop hurting” With that he kissed him.

Eren thrusted slowly, hands and lips caressing every inch of Levis body, a strained moans escaping Levis lips. _I need to find his prostate_. Eren thought, angling his hips, thrusting.

Levi arched his back “Ggh!!” Levi looked at Eren “D-do that again”

“As you wish” Eren continued thrusting into his prostate, making him scream. The vamp wrapped his hand round Levis cock, stroking it slowly, in time with his thrusts. Eren went down to suck another hickey onto Levis already covered neck.

Levi screwed his eyes shut, his body trembling, and mewling and whining with each movement of Erens hips. It still hurt, but the pleasure from Eren hitting his prostate and stroking him, it made the pain bearable, add to the fact that it was Eren, the man he loves with all his heart was doing this to him, it made the pain worth it.  

Eren licked his lips “Fuck, Levi. You’re so fucking tight, and hot” Levi whimpered. “You’re so sexy, and just perfect” Eren moaned, leaning down and pressing his lips to his boyfriends cheek. “I love you”

Levi whined, hands running over his sun kissed skin, nails scraping against it. “I love you too.” He bit his lip “Eren”

“I love the way you say my name”

Levi turned his head to brush his lips to Erens ear. “Eren” He whispered.

“Oh, God” He groaned “I’m close”

“Me too”

Eren stroked Levis cock, slightly faster. He did not want to cum before Levi, he didn’t want feel pleasure before Levi.

“Eren!” Levi back arched, clenching around his boyfriend, nails digging in, and a scream escaping.

Eren moaned “Levi” his body went tense as he empty his load into the condom, collapsing onto Levi once he was done. “Fuck”

They laid there, panting, coming down from their highs. Erens head resting on Levis heaving chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. Levi gently running his hands over Erens back.

\-------

Eren laid on his back, a goofy smile on his face, one arm behind his head, his other arm around Levi, hand stroking his pale arm.

Levi was on his side, facing Eren, his head on his chest, leg draped over Erens stomach, fingers drawing and writing random pictures and letters into Erens chest.

“That was fantastic” Eren smiled, turning his head to kiss Levis head.

“Yeah, it hurt at first, but you know just what to do to make me feel good”

“I’m glad I could make you feel good”

A ringing sound filled the room, coming from Erens pants. “You going to get that?” Levi asked, glaring at the pants.

Eren groaned, sitting up and pulling his phone out of his pocket, glaring at the name, before answering it “What Mikasa?” Eren laid back down, letting Levi resume drawing patterns into his chest.

‘Why do you sound so pissed?’

“Because I’m cuddling, and I don’t want to be interrupted” Eren sighed. “So what is it?”

‘You’re just usually home by now, and I was making sure you were okay’

“I’m more than fine” He smirked looking down Levis body, and then he glanced at the clock “I’ll be home soon”

“No” Levi sat up, his hands on his chest “Don’t leave”

“Hang on Mika” He sat his phone down “But we have school in the morning and I don’t have clothes”

“I know. Can’t you just wake up an hour early?”

“An hour earlier? I can’t do that, I have a hard time waking up at 6:30 no way am I going to wake up at 5” Eren looked at him like he was insane.

Levis expression went blank “Fine, whatever” He plopped back down and turned his back to Eren.

“Hey, don’t be like that” Eren sat up “Why are you being like that?”

“Because you don’t care”

“Care about what?”

“Me”

“That is not true!” Eren sat up completely. “I love you more than anything in this universe, of course I care about you. What on earth would make you think I don’t?”

“Because I just went through a huge pain in the ass, so I could be closer with you and be connected with you, because I love you and you’re not even willing to wake up one hour earlier to be with me”

Eren opened his mouth to reply but had nothing to say so he shut his mouth. The brunette sighed and picked up his phone and held it back to his ear “Mikasa?”

‘Yeah?’

“I’m staying here with Levi for the night, I’ll see you at six”

‘Okay, bye’

“Bye” Ern hung up and tossed his cell onto the floor, turning back to Levi, who was peeking at him from over his bare shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was being selfish”

Levi rolled onto his back “It’s okay” Levi closed his eyes when Eren leaned down for a kiss.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and that it wasn't to horrible. I wanted to make it as realistic then what I usually read. And Levis the King of Virgins so yeah.   
> Tumblr: lovelovelove543


	19. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. Eren meets Hanji and they love each other. Hanji comes out on something and the two dorks watch Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I hope you understand. I hope you also enjoy this chapter.  
> As always thank you for everything, it's greatly appreciated.  
>  Comments: 212 Kudos: 411 Bookmarks: 79 Hits: 7774   
> We are almost to chapter 20 and it's all thanks to you guys. I would have abandoned this fic if I didn't get these comments or kudos, it makes me so happy to know you like this.

Eren awoke in a bigger bed than his back home, a small body pushed up against him, wrapped in his arms, and the annoying sound of his phone alarm going off. “Mm, go away world” Eren groaned, snuggling closer to Levi and buried his face into the strawberry scented, black hair that belonged to his lover.

“Eren, turn your phone off” Levi whined into Erens chest.

“No, you’re warm. I don’t want to leave.”

Levi groaned and turned his back to Eren, covering his shoulders with his blanket. “Turn it off”

“Our married life is going to be so amazing in the mornings” Eren said, sarcastically as he pulled his phone off the floor to turn his alarm off.

“Married life?” Levi whispered, looking at Eren from under the blanket.

“Well yeah” Eren smiled, and stroked Levis bangs away from his face. “Eventually”

The raven smiled softly, looking away. “Go shower”

“Yes, SunShine” Eren chuckled, getting out of bed and went into Levis bathroom attached to his room. Dark granite counter tops, two sinks, a deep jacuzzi tub, a shower, walk in closet and a private room for the toilet. It was a nice bathroom.

Eren opened the shower door and stepped in, loving the rain fall shower head “Oh, lordie!” Eren tilted his head back, letting the water fall down his face “Levi, I’m coming over here to shower from now on” He shouted over the sound of the water.

“Okay” Levi attempted to yell back, but it was muffled by his pillow.

After scrubbing himself clean, noticing how the soap stung slightly on his back, he got out of the shower, grabbing  towel from a shelf by the closet. “That was nice” He sighed as he walked over to the mirror hanging over one of the sinks. A smirk crossed Erens lips, his skin was practically glowing. _After sex glow_ Erens smirk only grew when he saw nail marks on his shoulders. He turned around to look at his back. Pink scratch marks that started from the bottom of his shoulder blades to his shoulders. _That’s why the soap hurt._ “You like to scratch huh?”  Eren asked, walking back into Levis room, drying his hair.

“Huh?” Levi blinked sleepily up at him like a confused kitten. Eren turned around to show Levi his back “Oh, did I do that?”

“Yes, you did” The brunette walked around the bed and started pulling on his boxers and pants “I don’t want to leave” Eren crawled back onto bed.

“I know how you feel, but you have to” Levi rubbed his hands over Erens shoulders “Where’s your shirt?”

“Down stairs” Eren leaned down and kissed him. “I love you” He whispered once they pulled back.

“I love you too. I’ll see you at school” Levi stretched and made a cute little squeak of a yawn.

“Bye” Eren forced himself out of bed and left.

\-------

“So how was your night with Levi?” Mikasa asked when Eren walked into the kitchen where she was in her grey pajama bottoms and maroon long sleeve shirt, her hair still messy and cup of blood in her hands.

“Fun” Eren smiled.

“Well yeah, you had sex with him” Mikasa deadpanned into her cup.

“H-how did you know?” Eren blushed, watching her drink her blood.

“You sounded completely satisfied when I called you last night. I heard Levi say he went through a pain in the ass for you, and you have that after sex glow”

Eren smiled sheepishly, looking down at his sneakers, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand “Yeah, we did. God I thought blow jobs where great, but I was wrong”       

Mikasa smiled slightly and walked over to him “I’m glad you’re happy” She tapped his shoulder as she passed him “Hurry and get dressed”

\-------

Levi groaned into his pillow, wrapping the blanket around himself _It’s cold without Erens arms around me._

The Raven wasn’t able to fall asleep after Eren left, it was too damn cold, but when he tried to get out of bed, his lower back, hips and legs throbbed. Levi cursed when his alarm went off, he couldn’t avoid moving now. He reached his arm over to turn the alarm off, before slowly sitting up, taking a deep breath as he stood, legs wobbling slightly went he put weight on them “Fuck, why do I ache? He was really gentle with me” Levi whispered, limping his way to his tub. No way in hell was he standing longer than he needed to.

Levi sat in the tub of hot water, letting it soak his sore muscles, a content sigh leaving his lips. Despite the discomfort his body was feeling, he felt wonderful. _Eren making me cum was different then when I did it myself,_ _God it was wonderful. And the way he treated me, like I was the most precious thing in the world, like I would break if he held me to tight._ Usually Levi hated being treated like a damn doll, but when Eren did it, especially when they made love, it made Levi smile and...giggle, like a fucking schoolgirl.  

After soaking in the tub for a good ten minutes he started washing himself, rubbing soap around his body, cleaning off the gross dried sweat from last nights activities. He rinsed himself off, and stood, holding onto the edge of the tub, reaching down pull the drain. Levi stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He dried himself off as he searched his closet for something to wear. He decided to wear a plain white tee shirt, and grey sweats.

After brushing his teeth, Levi took a look at himself in the mirror, and _Damn_ It was easy to tell he had had sex less that 8 hours ago. His hair was everywhere, sticking up in every direction. Sex hair. Not bed head. His skin radiated satisfaction, and his neck was covered in red and pink marks, some even a little purple. “Eren, you bastard” Levi growled, fingers tracing some of the marks. _You’re lucky it’s cold out Jaeger._ Levi groaned as he limped over to his closet, wrapping a blue scarf around his neck. “Dammit Brat”

“Leeeeeevvvviiii!!!” A yell sounded from downstairs, followed by the door slamming and that followed by loud footfalls bounding up the stairs and into Levis room.

“Fuck” Levi closed his eyes and braced for impact. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“How’s my baby boy?” Hanji laughed, tightening her hold impossible tighter.

Levi gasped, soon followed by a pathetic whimper. He was used to Hanjis hugs my now but he was sore as all hell.

“What?!” Hanji pushed Levi away and held him at arms length. “What’s wrong?” She asked, worried. Her eyes traveled over Levis face and down his neck and a smile broke across her face “You had sex!”

“What?” Levi blinked. _I didn’t think it was that obvious, the hickey’s are covered and a tamed down my hair._

“It’s obvious by the after sex glow radiating off you and those nice hickey’s”

Levi stiffened and refixed his scarf _It must have fallen out of place when she hugged me._ “Shut up”

“Was it with Eren?” Levi gave a quick nod. “I need to meet this boy. He must be something if you let him fuck you, Mr. Ace”

Levi grimaced “He didn’t ‘fuck’ me. We made love” He whispered, looking down at his sock covered feet.

“Awww you cutie!” Hanji squealed.

“Why are you even here?” Levi demanded, finally realizing that this crazy person was in his house, uninvited.

“I text you like, five times this morning and last night.”

_My phone’s downstairs with my pants because of Eren being a eager little shit._ “Right”

“Levi!” Hanji shouted, grabbing Levis hands “I need to meet Eren”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Hanji”

“I’m meeting him Levi” Hanji turned serious for a moment before she broke out in a huge grin. “I’m taking you too school”

_So that’s why she’d here_. Levi thought as he was roughly pulled out of the house and to Hanjis car.

\-------

“Levi!” Eren ran up to his lover when he saw him in the hallway before school. The smaller turned around when he heard his name being called and he smiled when he noticed Eren jogging up to him. Eren stopped in front of Levi, biting his lip. “H-how was last night? Do you regret it?” He whispered, looking nervous.

Levis smile grew slightly “No. No, not at all. I’m happy we did it”

Eren face light up with a huge grin “Good” He chuckled slightly “Great” He felt like he was on cloud 9. He wrapped his arms around Levi and squeezed, earning himself a pained cry. “What?!” Eren pulled back, arms loosening but not letting go. His eyes were wide and worried filled just like Hanjis were this morning.

“I’m just a little sore” Levi smiled, putting his hands on Erens shoulders.

“Oh. Was I too rough with you?” Eren asked, pushing Levis bangs away.

“No. No you were really sweet and loving and gentle and perfect” Levi stroked Erens cheek. “You were wonderful”

“Really?” Eren blushed slightly.

“Fantastic” Levi kissed his chin. He would have kissed his lips but he couldn’t reach them unless he stood on his toes and he was too sore do that.

“So it’s nothing bad? The pain”

“It’s not even pain, it’s just tight muscle.” Levi backed out of Erens embrace “Class is going to start soon, we should start heading to class” He turned on his heel and started walking.

“You’re limping!?” Eren grabbed a hold of Levis shoulder to stop him from walking.

“It’s only because my legs are sore”

“Because of me” Eren bent his knees slightly, hooked his arm under Levis knees and lifted him up, bridal style. “So I’m going to carry you”

“What? No, don’t” Levi blushed, noticing how everyone was staring as they passed. “Everyone is looking”  

“I don’t care. I hurt you Levi and I’m going to take responsibility.” He placed a kiss on top of Levi nose.

Levi blushed more, hiding his face in Erens neck. “I’m not hurt”

“Oh well” Eren started walking “Now what’s your first class?”

“History. Room J-6”

\-------

“I’ll come get you after class is over” Eren said after he placed Levi down on his seat, ignoring the look he received from the teacher and the few other students in the room.

“You don’t need to” Levi groaned, looking down at his lap, where he was playing with the strings on his sweats.

“But I want to” Eren leaned down and kissed Levis cheek “Love you”

“Fuck off” Levi groaned before looking up and smiling slightly “Love you too” he whispered.

\-------

Eren was walking to Levis classroom he had left him in only to find the Raven limping down the hall “What are you doing?” Eren pulled Levi towards the wall away from the tide of students. “I said I’d carry you to your classes”

Levi looked away with an eye roll “It’s embarrassing”

“No it’s not”

“Not to you. You’re all confident and not being carried around like some Barbie”

“I just don’t want you walking around when you’re sore, that’ll just make it worse”

“I can rest over the weekend”

“Why don’t you want me to carry you?”

“It’s embarrassing” And that was honestly the only reason. Levi loved the fact that Eren wanted to ‘take responsibility’ for hurting him, but people kept looking at them weird.

“Just hide your face in my neck like before” Eren bent down and lifted Levi in his arms again.

“Eren!”

“I could carry you like a sack of potatoes”

Levi groaned, resting his head against Erens shoulder “Just take me to M-5”

\-------

“So how was it?” Reiner smirked as Eren walked up with Levi in his arms, as they walked to the table.

“What?” Eren asked with his eyebrows raised, taking his normal seat with Levi on his lap.

“Sex” Reiner said, straight faced.

“H-how did you know?” Levi asked, blushing slightly.

“You’re both glowing, Eren is carrying you around like his bride-to-be, and you have hickey’s decorating your neck”

Levi groaned and fixed his useless scarf, cursing under his breath. “Damn you”

“You should see my back” Eren spoke. “It’s covered in scratch marks” He smirked, sharing a slow, nodding moment with Reiner.

“Oh my God, stop” Levi flicked Erens ear, earning a chuckle.

“Are we still having our Disney date?” Eren asked, kissing Levis jaw.

“If you still want to come over”

“Of course I do” Eren looked over Levis face and then his neck, smirking at the marks. “You look good covered in those”

“Shut up” Levi groaned, again adjusting the fabric around his neck, that went loose the moment he let go of it.

Eren kept his eyes trained on Levis neck, locked on the pulse point, the sound of his heart beating rang in his ears. _Why does he smell better than normal? It’s hard to resist._ He felt his eyes flash gold as he leaned forward and licked the pale neck.

“Eee!” Levi squeaked and pushed Eren away “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry” Eren chuckled. “You’re just irresistible”

“What happened to your self control?”

“I still have it, it’s just not as strong”  

“Well get it back” Levi flicked Eren between his brows.

\-------

“I have to go home for a bit, but I’ll be back in twenty minutes.” Eren told Levi once they made it to the front door of Levis house.

“Ok. Get PJ’s and toothbrush and whatever else you’re going to need for the weekend” Levi said, opening his door.

Eren smiled, finding it adorable that Levi said ‘PJ’s’ instead of pajamas. “I’ll be back”

“Ok” Levi smiled slightly and watched Eren leave with Mikasa.

\-------

Eren rushed into the kitchen once he got home and sunk his fangs into the first blood bag he grabbed.

“You’re not even going to heat it up?” Mikasa looked at her brother, putting her bag on a chair.

“No. I’m starving” Eren licked his lips and grabbed another bag, teeth puncturing the plastic, blood splashing onto his tongue.

Mikasa leaned against the counter, still watching Eren with a calculating gaze. “It’s getting hard to hold back, isn’t it”

“Yeah” Eren sighed, and scratched his head. “It is. It wasn’t like this before. I think out of the entire time I’ve known him, drinking his blood crossed my mind maybe three times.”

“It’s because you have a bond with him now. You two are connected now that you’ve had sex. Your instincts are telling you now that you’ve mated you can have your mates blood.” Mikasa tilted her head to the side. “Have you told him yet?”

“No, I haven’t. I don’t know how” Eren bit his lip nervously.

“Just say ‘Hey Levi, I’m a vampire’ and if he freaks out, take a little nip at his wrist and erase his memory.” Mikasa took the empty bag from Erens hand and threw it away. “He deserves to know”

“That he’s dating a blood sucking monster”

“You are not a monster Eren, and don’t start thinking that because then you’ll start believing it’s true” Mikasa stated, sternly before walking to the living room.

Eren sighed before making his way up to his room, packing in a pair of sweats and a tank top, and his toothbrush into his backpack. He jogged down the stairs and saying goodbye to Mikasa.  

\-------

“Hey” Levi opened the door and stepped aside to let Eren come in. “I ordered pizza it should be here soon” Levi pointed to a chair in the front room. “Put your stuff there”

“What kind?” Eren asked, putting his bag on the chair.

“Pepperoni. Is that okay?” Levi pulled Eren down the hall and into the kitchen.

“Yeah. I love pepperoni” Eren said, noticing Levis limp wasn’t as bad as it was this morning. “I see you’re walking better”

“Oh, yeah. I guess not walking helped a bit” Levi let go of Eren hand and looked at his feet.

“You’re welcome” The brunette grinned.

“Shut up” Levi groaned, pulling Eren down to kiss him.

After a while of gentle caressing of lips, Eren deepened the kiss, needing more. He lifted Levi up in his arms, Levis legs going around his waist. Eren set him down on the counter, tongue pushing past his lips. Levi moaned, hands gripping at Erens hair, tugging him closer. Eren put one hand on Levi nape, the other on his lower back, moving up his shirt. Levis head tilted back, his panting turned into a moan when Eren kissed his neck. “Eren”

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat made the two young men look over to the entrance to the kitchen where a women was standing. A smile was across her face and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes “Am I interrupting?” She asked.

“Fuck, Hanji!” Levi shoved Eren away, making the other land on his ass. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Lei wiped his mouth and his face went bright red.

“Don’t shove your boyfriend, be nice to the man who took your virginity.” The women skipped over to Eren, the plastic sack in her hands swaying behind her. She squatted down next to Eren and grabbed his hand “You must be Eren! I’m Hanji!” She shook his hand so hard, he was sure his arm was going to rip out of its socket. “It’s so good to meet my sons boyfriend” She yanked Eren up to his feet before he could even process that she was standing. She let go of Erens hand and gave him her infamous bone-crushing hug. “You’re practically part of the family!”

“Hanji, let him go or you’ll kill him.” Levi said from his spot on the counter.

“Oh sorry!” Hanji pulled back, watching Erens face turn from blue to tan once he took in a deep breath. “You're…..Very good looking” Hanjis eyes traveled up and down Erens body.

“Hey. Back the fuck up, he’s mine” Levi hopped down and wrapped his arms around Eren in a possessive hug, glaring at Hanji.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous” Eren smiled, hugging Levi back.

“I’m not jealous” Levi pouted.

“Yes you are” Hanji laughed.

Levi glared again. “Why are you here?”

“Three reasons.” She held up three fingers, and put one down one she said what it was. “1: I wanted to see you. 2: I came to bring you these” She handed Eren the plastic sack. “3: I have something I need to tell you”

“What?”

“I’m officially coming out as genderfluid”

“What’s that?” Eren asked.

“It’s when I’m both genders in a way. Like one day I’ll feel like a woman, the next day I could feel like a man or a woman again, it just depends on how I feel” Hanji shrugged.

“What are you today?”

“She/her pronouns for today. I’ll text Levi every morning on what pronouns to use” Hanji smiled “You’re being calm about this”

“I can’t say I’m surprised” Levi shrugged “When I first meet you as I got older, I wasn’t sure if I should call you aunt Hanji or uncle Hanji”

Hanji burst out laughing. “That’s funny!!” She laughed for a while before she took a deep breath. “And even if it’s he/him pronouns for the day, I still want you to call me your step mom” Hanji smiled, looking at Levi then to the bag in Erens hands “Open it!”

Eren jumped slightly before opening up the sack, looking down at the continents, a smirk growing on his face, looking back at Hanji “I love you”

“Aww! I love you too!” Hanji jumped up and down in the air, clapping her hands.

“What’s in the bag?” Levi stood on his toes to look inside. “Hanji” He sighed once he saw the lube and condoms.

“I love you” Eren repeated.

“And I love you! I wasn’t sure what size you were, so I got a few of each, just return the ones you won’t use”

“I’m a medium, for future reference”

“Ohhh. How was that shoved up your ass?” Hanji chuckled, eyeing Levi.

“It was fantastic, now fuck off” Levi grabbed a box of XL condoms, grimacing at the thought of how much that would hurt.

“That’s how big Reiner is” Eren commented, looking at the box.

“How do you know that?”

“A condom fell out of his pocket”

Levi looked at the box a little longer “I feel really bad for Bert. It hurt really bad just having a medium, I can’t even imagine what an extra large would feel like.”

“Erwins an extra-extra large” Hanji piped in.

“Oooowwww” Levi put the box back in the bag “Owww” Levis skin crawled. “That’s gross”

“Why?”

“He’s like my father and I was just thinking what his penis would feel like inside me” Levi sneered as he shivered again. “And it would hurt”

“Wow, wow, wow” Eren pulled Levi against him “Don’t think of another man claiming you. The only penis that’s going in you and the only penis you should be thinking about is mine”

“Getting possessive?” Levi smirked.

“Yes. Only I get to know what it’s like to have you whimpering at my touch, only one who knows what it’s like to have you squeezing around me” He growled. Levi bit his lip, holding back a whimper.

“Do I need to leave?” Hanji asked, smirking, eyes moving from one male to the other.

“Yes” Levi and Eren said in unison, not taking their eyes off of each other. Hanji opened up her mouth to speak but the sound of the doorbell stopped her.

“Some one here” She said.

“It’s the pizza” Levi tore his eyes away from Eren in time to see Hanji walking down the hall, yelling ‘I’ll get it’ “Wait Hanji, the money” Levi shouted but it fell on deaf ears. “Oh well” He shrugged and looked back at Eren “Free food”

“That’s the best kind” Eren smiled. “I like her. She’s awesome” He lifted up the sack “I mean, what kinda parent gives their teenage son, lube and condoms?”

“Mine”

“Obviously” Eren looked from the bag to Levi “Want to use them today?”

“No”

Eren pouted “Aw. Why not?”

“Because I don’t. Now stop pouting” Levi reached up and tugged on Erens bottom lip.

“Fine”

“Pizza!!” Hanji came back into the kitchen and placed the box of pizza on the counter. “Well, I best be off” She walked over to them and gave them both a big hug, kissing Levis cheek and patting Eren on the shoulder, beaming up and him “It was nice to meet you Sugar Daddy” She waved wildly as she left, grabbing a few slices of pizza before disappearing.

“Sugar Daddy?” Eren asked, confused beyond belief.

“She comes up with weird nicknames, but they all make sense some how.” Levi shook his head “Like I’m Shorty or Shrimp. Erwin is Commander Handsome, or Mr. Eyebrow Supreme. Moblit is Chicken, or Baby Boo” Levi looked at Eren “But Sugar Daddy does not suit you”

“You don’t think I can be a sugar daddy?”

“You need to have money” Levi looked at him some more “But you’d be a hot dad”

“You should call me Daddy. That would be sexy”

Levi glared at him for a moment before his face turned to one of pleasure “Oh, Daddy, more”  

Eren stared, silently, making Levi believe he broke him. “I’m so hard right now”

Levi snorted. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll jerk you off”

“But I’m your daddy, you have to do what I say”

“No” Levi patted Erens cheek “The Daddy kink is not one of mine”

“Darn” Eren looked away, thinking “What does your real parents look like?” He asked, making his way to the pizza and taking a slice, watching Levi walk to the fireplace in the living room, taking a picture frame down from the mantle and walking back to Eren, holding the picture frame up for him to see.

The picture was of two people, hugging. The women was short, with long black hair, creamy skin, a small thin face, and a button nose, element her son got, the only thing about her that Levi did not get was her eyes color (her’s were coffee brown), her lips were full and plump, but were the same pink as Levis, and her eyes were wider, but you could see every emotion in those eyes, just like Levi.

The man was a little taller than her, the top of her head reached his lips. His hair was brown and a little longer, with some stray strands, and he had stubble on his strong jaw. His eyes were cold and intimidating, small and a familiar stormy blue. His lips were thin and almost white.

_Ok, so Levi as his mothers thick, black hair, skin, face structure, nose, and eyes that showed what he was thinking. From his father he got intimidating eyes that became emotionless when he was pissed, annoyed or simply did not want others to see inside his head like that. He also got his lips and eye color from him._

“You look like them, both of them.”

“Really?” Levi asked, looking at Erens face.

“Yeah, I can tell that they made you” He looked closer at the picture “Is your mom pregnant?” She has a baby bump, it wasn’t huge but it was noticeable.

“Yeah. She was 6 months along with me when that picture was taken”

“You were a cute baby bump”

Levi smiled “Thank you”

“Now I want to know what you looked like as a baby”

“I was fat”

Eren smiled “Really?”

“Yeah. I looked like an oversize marshmallow”

Eren laughed “That sounds adorable”

“I’m just glad that once I hit puberty it feel right off”

“Why?”

“Because…..then you wouldn’t find me sexy” Levi whispered, looking down at his feet.

Erens smiled feel, and he held Levis hands “I would always find you sexy, weather you have a rock hard six pack or a soft belly, I would still love you and want you, no matter what. Muscle or stretch marks, I would find you irresistible.” Eren smiled lovingly “Because I’m in love with you, not your body” Eren bumped his nose with Levis “But I do love your body.” He chuckled. “I think a little chub here and there is sexy”

“Really?” Levi asked.

“Yes. For God sake I love your thick thighs. I loved the cushion they gave when they were wrapped around my hips last night.”

Levi blushed “So if I gained weight you would still love me?”

“Yes. Always” Eren picked up a piece of pizza and held it to Levis lips “Eat”

“Are you fattening me up?” Levi took the slice and bit it.

“Maybe” Eren grabbed the box “Let’s go watch movies”

“Ok” Levi lead Eren down the stairs where there was a big TV with two couches and a coffee table and Levi made his way to the cabinets filled with movies “Fox and the Hound?”

“You’re the expert here” Eren eyed the blankets hung over the back of one couch “Can I build a fort?”

“Sure” Eren sat the pizza box on the floor and started building a fort using the couches and coffee table. Levi turned around and looked at the fort “Not bad”

“Thank you” Eren crawled into the fort and watched Levi join him. Once Levi was in he played the movie

\-------

By the end of the night they had watched Fox and the Hound, Little Mermaid, Mulan 1 and 2, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, and Lady and the Tramp, and they hadn’t even made a dent in Levis collection.

Eren watched tiredly from the fort as Levi sorted out the movies they would watch tomorrow, like Lion King, Alice in Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast, Bambi, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Jungle Book, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Toy Story 1 and the Aristocats.  _Holy fuck_ Eren groaned, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

“Don’t complain, there’s a lot of Disney movies and I’m not even going to make you watch all of the, just the ones that you need to watch” Levi crawled next to Eren, they had decided to sleep there tonight.

“Jesus” Eren rolled onto his side and held Levi close to him.

Levi nuzzled closer “You’re warm” He sighed but he got no response “Eren” He looked up and Eren was fast asleep. Levi smiled before closing his eyes as well.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, a few things to say here.  
> Levis Dad is brothers with Kenny in here, instead of his Mom being Kenny's sister. And Kay is short for Kuchel.  
> There was a bit of foreshadowing in here if you caught it.  
> Also since Hanji came out as Genderfluid, I'm making a list of the characters sexualities.   
> Eren: Is hella homo.  
> Levi: Demisexual  
> Hanji: Genderfluid and prefers females, but is in love with a male at the moment.  
> Mikasa: Pansexual  
> Annie: Homo.  
> Ymir: Homo  
> Krista: Bisexual  
> Reiner: Pan  
> Bert: Homo  
> Sasha: Bi, Prefers males over females.  
> Connie: Hetero  
> Armin: Homo  
> Jean: Pan  
> Marco: Demi  
> Moblit: Asexual but sleeps with Hanji because he loves them and wants them to feel good and he wants to be close to them.  
> Erwin: Bi.  
> If you don't know what any of these sexualities are, let me know and I will explain or just look it up on Google or whatever search engine you use.


	20. The Nighmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds his hunger for his mates blood is becoming stronger with each passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short and a little rushed, I'm sorry for that.   
> Thank you all for the support, it's all greatly appreciated. We are no longer in the teen chapters anymore.  
> Comments: 234 Kudos: 423 Bookmarks: 78 Hits: 8241

Eren opened his eyes, looking up at the blue blanket of his and Levis fort. He blinked a few times, yawning, his lips cracking from how dry they were.

“You’re awake” Eren turned his head to where Levi was laying next to him, a smile on his lips. “Morning”

Eren grinned, reaching over to stroke Levis cheek. “Morning”

“You have morning breath” Levis face scrunched up in disgust, making Eren chuckle.

“You do too” Eren leaned forward, kissing Levis cheek. “I’m hungry”

“What do you want?” Levi crawled out of the fort, waiting for Eren to follow him.

“French toast” Eren stood up and followed him upstairs.

“I can do that” Levi grabbed bread and eggs, wiping up the yoke in a bowl.

Eren looked around “Can I do anything?”

“Get the plates from that cabinet” Levi nodded to the cupboard to the right of the sink.

“Ok” Eren grabbed two plates from the place and two cups “What do you want to drink?”

“Orange juice” Levi put a piece of bread on the skillet, the egg sizzling when it came in contact with the hot pan.

“Ew, orange juice?” Eren walked to the fridge “That’s gross”

“It is not” Levi rolled his eyes, flipping the bread over.

“Yeah it is. Milk is the way to go”

“You think that” Levi watched his boyfriend pour a glass of O.J. and another one of milk.

“It looks like pee” Eren glared at Levis cup.

“If your pee looks like that then you need to get checked” Levi chuckled.

“It’s gross looking, and the pulp is just….ew”

“I agree with the pulp. I hate pulp.” Levi stuck out his tongue.

“Oh, good” Eren let out an exaggerated breath. “I was scared that you liked that”

“No way in hell” Levi took off the bread and put on another one. Eren walked over to the island and put the cups in front of two chairs, and took a seat at one of the stools. He rested his chin on his hands, watching Levi finish cooking. “Eren, can you get silverware, butter and syrup?”

“Sure, where are they?”

“Pantry, drawer by the sink, and fridge” Eren stood up and grabbed the stuff he needed. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Eren walked over to Levi and tilted his head, tapping his cheek with a finger. “Do I get a award?” Levi rolled his eyes and peeked Erens cheek. When he pulled his attention to the food Eren looked at Levis ass and thighs “Are you okay?”

Levi looked at him, confused. “I’m fine?”

“You weren’t limping, so I’m assuming that you are feeling better”

“Oh” Levis face light up in understanding “Yeah. Resting helped a lot. I’m still a little stiff, but I’m fine”

“Want me to give you a massage later?”

“That would be nice.” Levi turned off the stove and put the toast on a plate “Breakfast is done”

“You’re the perfect housewife. I should marry you now” Eren kissed Levis cheek.

Levi smiled, cheeks heating up. “That’s not a very good proposal. You don’t even have a ring”

“I’m poor at the moment. But I’ll get one soon, and I’ll get down on one knee and ask you” His lips moved down Levis neck.

Levi closed his eyes, a content sigh escaping his lips. He blinked his eyes open, elbowing Eren in the stomach. “Go eat the food your beautiful wife made just for you”

Eren chuckled. “My wife is very beautiful, I’d rather eat him instead." _In more ways than one. His blood would taste amazing._

“Maybe I’ll let you eat me if you’re good for me” Levi pushed Eren away and walked to a stool.

Eren followed after him, taking a seat next to him, watching Levi cover his piece of bread with syrup. “You like sweet things huh?”

“Yes, despite what people think” Levi cut a piece with his fork and ate it. Eren spread butter and syrup on his own toast and took a bite.

They ate in silence, just the sound of swallowing and silverware scraping against plates filled the room. Once they were done, Levi gathers up the plates and walked to the sink, turning on the water, filling it up with soap.

Eren watched for a bit, finishing up his milk, eyes traveling all over Levis back. He put his cup down. “Damn I want to fuck you”

Levi froze, body stiffening. “Don’t say that” He snapped.

Eren blinked, tilting his head to the side. “Say what?”

“Fuck”

Eren scoffed “You say it all the time”

“Don’t say it went talking about sex with me” Levi looked over his shoulder, watching Eren look more concerned yet really confused. “I don’t like fuck to be referred to as sex.” He turned around to face Eren completely, though he was looking away. “We don’t fuck. We make love. Fuck just sounds offensive. Like, fucking is looking for your own pleasure, that you’re just using the other body for fun, and that’s not what we’re doing”

Eren blinked at him for a moment, being silent as he processed what Levi said. “Okay” He slowly starts nodding, before he stood up and walked over to Levi. Levi wouldn’t look at him, he kept his eyes to the side. “Look at me” The brunette lifted the shorters chin, making him hold eye contact. “I want to make love to you” He whispered.

Levi instantly melted at Erens words, knees going weak and eyes clouding over, mouth dropping open slightly. The vampire smirked, leaning down and claimed his lips, thumb running over Levi chin and tongue pushing past his lips, his hands grabbing at the others hips, hand moving up his shirt.

Levi pulled back, wet, soapy hand on Erens mouth and pushing him away “Not now” He took Erens hand off him. “Later”. Eren moved away from the hand on his mouth, blowing to get the awful soap off his lips. “I need to clean and we have movies to watch”

Eren groaned “So many damn movies”

“Shut up and help me clean” Levi turned back to the sink, cleaning the plates and utensils, handing them to Eren to dry and put away.

“We’re such a perfect couple.” Eren smiled, putting the last thing away, and turning to Levi, kneeling on one knee, taking Levis hand in his, kissing the back of it. “Marry me”

Levi pulled his hand out of Erens and flicked between his brows “Get a ring” With that he turned at went down stairs, the brunette right on his heels.

\--------

The credits of Toy Story 2 started playing and Eren just wanted a brake. _A pleasurable break if ya know what I mean_. Levi was fiddling with the remote, turning off the DVD player. Eren reached his hand over, running it down Levis back and stopping on the perfect curve of his ass, squeezing it gently, making Levi whine and looked over at him, bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

“I believe you said we could do something once we finished watching the movies, and judging by the fact you turned off the DVD player that we’re done for the night.”

Levi leaned forward “Oh did I?” He whispered, eyes moving to Erens lips and then back to his eyes.

“Yeah you did” Eren pulled Levi closer by his waist, pulling their bodies together. “Are you going to hold up your offer?”

Levi slid his legs up Erens side, pushing him on his back so he was straddling him, hands resting on Erens chest. “Yeah, I’ll keep it up” He smirked, kneading his hands into Erens pecs, grinding his ass against the tallers crotch, biting back a moan, and tilting his head back.

Erens eyes immediately went to Levis neck, watching the Adam’s apple bob slightly when he swallowed, watched how the tendons stretched and pulled beneath his beautiful, flawless skin that had a few barely noticeable hickies still there, watched the pulse point, heard how his heart picked up as he got turned on even further, saw the blood flush his skin, heard the blood rushing through his veins with each beat of his heart.

Eren panted frantically, fangs growing with each breath, the scent of Levis warm blood driving him insane. _I can’t take it. I need it, I need his blood on my tongue, I need it!_ Eren sat up quickly, pulling Levi right against him, his nose pushing against his pulse, breathing deeply, taking in that delicious smell. He moved up, nose and lips brushing Levis neck. Eren knew his eyes were gold, like they always did when he was hungry, just like every other vampire. He lost himself in Levis smell and the sounds of his moaning. He let his instincts take over. He grazed his fangs against Levis neck, teasing him, just like he was supposed too. Levi jerked in his hold and exposing his neck even more.

Eren vaguely noticed how he was grinding up into Levi, vaguely aware of Levi moving frantically, hips stuttering, but he was fully aware of the heat pooling in his gut and the feeling of Levis heart pounding against his chest. Eren opened his mouth, deciding to stop teasing his mate and take what he wants more than anything in this universe; his blood.

Right before he sunk his teeth into the flesh, Levi let out a scream that sounded like the word 'Eren', his body quaking with his orgasm. The sound Levi made, made the vampire groan and as soon as the sound left, his pants became really wet and sticky.

Levi slumped forward on Erens shoulder, panting. “We just jizzed our pants” He chuckled, nuzzling his face into Erens neck.

Eren sat there, frozen, mouth still opened, his eyes wide. _I almost bit him. I almost took his blood._ He snapped his jaw shut. _No. This is not how I want him to find out about me._

“Eren?” Levi pulled back to observe Eren who had gone deathly pale, and horror filled his green eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Eren snapped out of his daze and focused his attention on Levi “W-what?”

Levi brows furrowed in concern, hands pushing away Erens fringe. “What’s wrong?” Levi asked again.

Eren blinked and nodded, a smile spreading across his lips “Yeah, yeah I’m fine” He licked his lips “It’s just been awhile since I’ve came in my pants” He chuckled “Lately it was a tissue, or like a few nights ago, a condom and you”

Levi rolled his eyes, smiling. “Oh shut up” He starts stripping. “Let’s take off these gross clothes” He climbed off of Eren and took off his shirt, followed by his pants. “This is gross” Levi complained “I need a shower”

“No” Eren grabbed Levis hand to stop him from taking off his briefs. “Leave it on”

“What?!” Levi looked at him like he was insane.

“Just….please” _It might mask the scent of your blood._

“You are disgusting” Levi groaned but laid down anyway.

Eren nods, stripping to his boxers, laying down and letting Levi cuddle against his side.

\--------

_Levi smiled at me, a laugh falling passed those perfect lips as he wrapped his arms around me. He was so gorgeous, and perfect, I didn’t want to take my eyes off of him. I could stare at that face every second for the rest of my life and I would never get enough of it._

_I didn’t look away from him but from my peripheral vision, I could see we were surrounded by a white fog, it was so thick I couldn’t see through it, but the fog didn’t come near me or Levi, it was like a light was circling us, keeping the fog away._

_Levi didn’t seem to notice the fog, he was looking up, light dancing in those beautiful eyes. “The stars are so beautiful” He said, before looking down and meeting my eyes “Don’t you think, Eren?”_

_I smiled, simply nodding. Levi smiled back, looking back up at the ‘stars’. He as such a pretty neck._ _I closed my eyes and leaned forward. It tasted so good, so warm. God, his blood dripping down my throat feels heavenly. I tugged Levi closer, sinking my fangs deeper._

_I was in a daze, lost in the taste and smell of Levi, lost in the feeling and sounds. Lost in the bloody haven. I was gone, until Levi roughly shoved me away. His eyes wide in fear his skin, so pale he looked like freshly fallen snow. His delicious crimson covering his neck, face, and soaking in his clothes._

_“Oh, my God, Levi….I’m so sorry” I reached a shaking hand out towards him, but he slapped it away._

_“Don’t touch me!” Levi brought his hands up to cover his neck, trying to stop the bleeding but it was in vain. The wound wouldn’t close without vampire saliva. “You monster!” Levi screamed, backing up. The light split, part of it following him, the rest staying with me. With each step Levi took, fog seeped between them, making Levi barely visible before I snapped out of what even trance I was in and stepped closer to him._

_“Please, I can help. I can stop the bleeding” I pleaded, reaching my hand out to him, but he just screamed._

_“Get the hell away from me!” Levi shook his head, stumbling backwards. “I don’t want your help! Go away!” Levi tripped on his own feet and fell on his back._

_“Levi, please don’t talk like that” I knelled down, still trying to reach him._

_“GET AWAY!!” Tears were streaming down both of our faces now. Me because my heart was breaking. And Levi because he was dying. I grabbed a hold of Levis shoulder, I needed to stop the bleeding. Levi pushed his blood covered hands against my face, trying to push me away. “Get OFF!”_

_I turned my head and licked his palms and fingers, cleaning him. I somehow got between his legs, pushing myself against him, holding his wrists down. “God, you taste wonderful.”_

_“Eren! Stop this! Get off me, let me go!” Levi struggled against my hold, making his blood soaked body rub against mine, showing me the two little holes on his neck, blood pooling inside them. Without a second thought, I bit him. Ignoring his begs, his pleads, his sobs and demands._

_I drank until there was nothing left, I drank till a sound similar to when you try to get the last bit of soda out of a cup with a straw came with each suck. There was nothing left in him, no blood in his veins, no beat in his heart, no air in his lungs, no life in his eye. Nothing. Levi was empty._

_\--------_

Eren bolted up, screaming, sweat covering his chest and sticking his hair to his forehead and neck. He shut his mouth, silencing his screams and pulled his knees up to his chest, pushing the heel of his palms into his eyes while his fingers pulled at his hair, sobbing silently.  

“Eren?” Someone whispered next to him. He peaked over at them, his eyes widening when he saw it was Levi. His eyes filled with concern, instead of being empty, lifeless. “You okay?”

Eren slowly reached his trembling hands out to Levi, similar as to how he did in his dream, but this time, Levi didn’t push him away, he let him hold his face, let him pull him closer, let him kiss him. He pulled away, pushing his face into Levis chest, letting Levi hold him.

Levi ran his fingers through Erens hair, shushing him as he laid them down, holding Eren close. “It was just a dream, don’t let it get to you”

Eren nodded, wanted so badly to believe what Levi was saying was true but he couldn’t, especially not when he was growing hungry listening to Levis heart beat, right in his ear. He pulled away “I need something to drink” And he quickly crawled out of the fort and up the stairs.

He grabbed a cup from the cabinet once he was in the kitchen. _I need to get out of here, Levis scent is everywhere, I need to go home._ He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice Levi enter the kitchen, didn’t hear him talking, didn’t see him walk closer. So when a cold hand was placed onto his forearm, he jumped in surprise, glass dropping and shattering on the tile. “Fuck, I’m sorry”

Levi looked from the glass to Eren “It’s okay.” He smiled. “Could you get me the broom please?”

Eren nods, looking to where Levi was pointing, down the hall where the stairs were. He made his way there, being careful not to trip. He was light headed and hungry. He couldn’t think straight. He grabbed the broom and stumbled back to the kitchen. He looked up and couldn’t find the little one “Levi?”

“Down here” Eren walked around the island, looking down and finding Levi on the floor, picking up pieces of glass.

“Don’t do that. I thought you were smarter than that” Levi looked up when Eren spoke, causing him to be distracted, and making him cut his finger on the shard he was picking up.

“Shit” Levi dropped the other pieces and looked at his finger, the cut was deep. blood was flowing out of the slice. “That fucking hurt” Levi examined closer “I think I need stitches”

Erens eyes dilated and turned colors, his eyes locked on the liquid, he couldn’t hear what Levi was saying over his own blood rushing in his ears. The broom fell out of his hands, narrowly missing Levi on his descent to the floor. “I have to go” He was gone in a dead sprint.

\-------

Eren stopped running, looking down an alleyway where a man and women were heavily touching and kissing each other. _Why the hell not. It would be more fulfilling than blood bags._

He rushed down the dirty floor and pulled the man away, hitting his head on the brick wall before the two people could process what the hell was going on. Eren grabbed a hold of the girls wrist and bit her, one hand going over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He drank until she went limp. he pulled his fangs out and licked her wound closed, laying her down on the ground. Eren turned to the male, who was holding his head and groaning. Eren bent down and sunk his fangs into his neck, again drinking as much as he dared.

When he pulled away he closed the marks on the man before placing one hand on the guy forehead and the other on the girls, erasing the last five minutes from their memories.

He stood up and sprinted the rest of the way home.

\-------

Mikasa ran her tongue over her lips, deciding to get out of bed and get some water. She glanced at the clock and looked at the time 3 AM. She forced herself out of bed, kissing Annie on the cheek before walking down the stairs.

With her night vision, she could see a figure sitting on the floor of the kitchen, hunched over, the smell of fresh blood coming off it. She blinked, stiffing her posture, ready to attack or defend herself if the intruder didn’t corporate. She flicked on the light, the figure hardly flinched. He was naked, in nothing but a pair of boxers. Boxers she has washed a lot of times in the past “Eren?” Mikasa quickly walked to her brother, kneeling down next to him and lifting up his face.

Erens eyes were droopy and tired, un-shed tears made them shine in the light, blood stained his chin. “Hi” He croaked.

“What the hell? Who’s blood is that?” It didn’t smell like Levi but I’m not sure.

“Some random people I don’t care about”

“Eren?” Mikasa was shocked, usually Eren feels guilty by drinking from unwilling humans, he hardly does it at all. “Wh-what’s gotten in to you? Who don’t care about those people?”

“It was them or Levi. And I’d die over and over again for him, these people were strangers, so no, I don’t care about them.”

“You didn’t tell Levi?”

“I don’t know how” Eren licked his lips “It’s not exactly easy”

Mikasa stood up, wetting a rag before retaking her spot in front Eren, wiping the blood off him. “He loves you Eren. He won’t care about this.”

Eren sighed. “I dreamt that I killed him.“ Mikasa stopped moving. “I couldn’t control my instincts. I sucked him dry” Eren let the tears fall.

“You wouldn’t have had to control your instincts if you had told him”

“Don’t lecture me right now Mika” Eren tilted his head back. “I’ll try to tell him”

“Good” She finished cleaning him up and pulled him to his feet “Let’s get you to bed”

Eren just nods, letting her lead him to his room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHHH!! Drama starts picking up from here.


	21. Excuses and Blow Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi confronts Eren about what happened, Eren uses his quick thinking to get out of the situation and the next thing ya know he has Levis down down his throat. And Levi gets a phone call from someone about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is unnecessary porn in here because I'm a horny bastard that likes reading/writing Ereri having sex. So yeah, sorry if it doesn't make scene on how it happened. 
> 
> As always. Thank you for the comments, kudos, views, book marks and subscribes. It means so much to me, knowing that I have your support.   
> Comments: 259 Kudos: 458 Bookmarks: 86 Hits: 8929

“Hey” Levi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, Erens bag clenched in his hands. Mikasa smiled slightly at him. “Is Eren home? He kinda left without his phone, or car or anything.”

Mikasa nods, stepping aside to let Levi in. “Yeah. He’s in his room, most likely sleeping”

Levi nods and walks over to the stairs, walking up them and into Erens room. The Raven opened the door, and put his bag on the floor. Levi shut the door behind him, leaning against it, watching Eren sleep. One of his arms had his hair tangled between his fingers, his other dangled off the bed, knuckles barely touching the floor.

Levi smiled gently. “Eren” He whispered. The brunette mumbled and shifted in his sleep. “Eren, it’s time to wake up” Levi pushed himself off the door and slowly stepped closer to his lover. “Open those pretty eyes for me” He stopped by the bed and stroked Erens hair, combing the knots out with his fingers. “Eren” The taller shifted some more. Levi leaned down, lips brushing the others ear. “Wake up!!” He shouted, and quickly pulled back so he wouldn't be head butted.

Eren bolted awake, eyes wide and legs kicking the blanket off the bed “Who, what, where!” His head whipped back and forth, eyes wide and unfocused. “What the fuck??” He blinked a few time, looking at Levi. “Levi?”

Levi glared at him, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. “What the hell was that?!”

Eren rubbed his eye with his fist, yawning. “What are you yelling about?”

“You just left last night. Without any explanation, not one indication that you made it home alright, and you didn’t die, or get kidnapped!” Levi yelled.

Eren looked at Levi, realization crashing down on him. “Shit Levi. I’m so sorry” He grabbed a hold of Levi hands “I’m really sorry. I just…..” He bit his lip. “I can’t stand the sight of blood. It makes me light headed and nauseous” Eren sighed. “And I was still shaken up with the dream, I just needed to get home as soon as I could. Mikasa always knows how to calm me down with that kinda thing.” _Quick thinking Jaeger._

Levi sighed, looked down. “I was really worried. You were trembling and then you ran off, without your phone or car or anything. You were in nothing but your boxers. It’s the middle of January, you could have frozen to death!” Levi sat next to Eren on the bed. “I would have gone after you but I needed to stop the bleeding.”

“How is it? Your finger” Eren asked.

Levi shrugged. “I had to get stitches. I called Hanji and they came over and sewed it up.”

“I’m sorry I left. I just couldn’t take the sight.” Eren shook his head “And I’m sorry I didn’t have Mikasa call you and tell you that I was okay” He grabbed Levis hand, minding his finger.

“Just don’t do it again” The smaller leaned closer, kissing his cheek.

“I won’t. I’m sorry”

“It’s okay” Levi pushed Eren down on the bed, climbing on top of him, laying his head on Erens chest.

“I love you” Eren rubbed Levis back, running his fingers under Levis shirt and over his back.

“I love you too” Levi sighed, nuzzling closer to him, holding onto Erens shoulders. He shivered and goosebumps growing on his skin when Erens hand moved farther up his spine.

 _He’s really sensitive._ Eren thought, looking down at his lover. “Levi?” The Raven hummed in response. “Were you a virgin?” Grey-blue eyes peaked at him from under black bangs. “Was I your first?” Levi blinks before slowly nodding. A smile pulled at Erens lips. “God you don’t know what that does to me” He sat up, pulling Levi against him. “I’m so glad that I’m the only one who’s seen you like that, all flushed, and withering. The only one who’s touched you, made you moan, seen you come undone. The only one that’s made you cum”

Levi whined, legs going around Erens waist, hands tangled in the chestnut hair, body flush against Erens “You bastard. You know what dirty talk does to me” He growled, glaring half-heartedly.

“Yeah. I do” Eren quickly pulls of Levis shirt, tossing it away. “Jesus, you’re so fucking _delectable_ ” He groaned, running his hands all over Levis body.

“Ah” Levi moaned, laying down on the bed, bring Eren with him. “I don’t want to go all the way.” Levi shuffled under Eren. “Not if you’re still shaken up”

“Then what do you want to do?” The brunette didn’t stop with his task of stripping Levi, tugging his pants down to his ankles and throwing them off the bed.

“Could you give me a...blowjob?” Eren stopped moving, eyes slowly moving to lock with Levis. “Maybe?” The other blushed, biting his lip.

“Yes” Eren basically ripped Levis briefs off. “Yes I would love to give you a blowjob” He wrapped his hand around Levis half hard cock and started pumping, eyes glued on Levis face twisting in pleasure, moans and whines falling passed those kissable lips. The vampire leaned down, sliding his tongue into Levis opened mouth, devouring his delicious mouth with his own, savoring his wonderful taste.

Eren let go of Levis cock once it was fully hard, both hands spread Levis legs wide. Eren kissed down Levis body, skipping over his neck and chest. Lips gliding over hip bones and sliding up his thigh, sucking and licking on the flesh.

Levi moaned, legs trembling in Erens hold. “Hurry up, you ass hat”   

Eren chuckled. “You’re so impatient.” He let go of Levis bruised skin and brushed his lips against the sensitive organ.

“Ahh” The taller lifted Levis legs onto his shoulders, his tongue moving over Levis cock. Levis toes curled and his fingers gripped tightly at the sheets, and strained moans escaped his throat. “Eren!” His back arched as Erens lips and tongue teased the side of his cock. “Just put it in!” Levi whined, wiggling his hips.

Eren smirked “You really are impatient.” He poked his tongue and licked the tip.

“Shut up and wrap your fucking lips around it!”

Eren watched Levi, licking his lips “Only if you’re a good boy”

“I am a good boy” Levi pouted.

“You just swore. That’s not very good”

“I’m sorry” Levi whined, spreading his legs more. “Please make me cum”

“Well since you asked nicely.” Eren wrapped his lips around Levi and slid down till Levi was in to the hilt, his tongue pushing against the skin.

“AH!” Levis hands gripped at Erens hair and his hips stuttered up into Erens mouth. “Ah!”

Eren moaned, hollowing his cheeks, letting Levi thrust into his mouth. The brunette held onto Levis thighs, not caring if there’ll be bruises.

“Oh Eren!” Levi bit his lip and threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Eren smirked, pushing farther down. Levi gasped when his head hit the back of Erens throat and he thrusted up. The bunette closed his eyes, swallowing pre-cum. He dragged his lips, stopping just below the head and sucked, tongue pushing and licking the sensitive head.

“Eren!” Levis heels pushed into Erens back for leverage to continue thrusting into Erens mouth “Nn!”

Eren opened his eyes and looked up at the Raven, whose back was arched of the bed, head thrown back and hands gripping at Erens hair. _God he’s beautiful_ Eren circled his tongue over Levis crown. _And he’s mine all mine._

Levi screwed his eyes shut, his hips stuttering “E-ere-nn! I’m gonna cum!” Erens throat relaxed, reading himself to taste Levi for the first time. “Ahhh-nn!!” Levi came with one last thrust and Eren swallowed, sucking to make sure every last drop went down his throat.

“D-did you swallow?” Levi asked, dazed and breathless.

Eren pulled off, licking his lips and smirked “Yes” He leaned closer to Levis lips. “And you taste delicious”

Levi turned his head when the other tried to kiss him. “Not till you brush your teeth”

“Fine” Eren sat back. He undid his pants and sighing contently when his dick could breath.

Levi crawled to the top of the bed and pulled the sheets over his waist, laying on his stomach and he hugged Erens pillow, closing his eyes “I’m taking a nap”

“What?!” Eren looked at Levi “What about my boner?”

“What about it?”

“It’s still hard”

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know, give me a hand job?”

“No. I’m tired. You give yourself a handy”

Eren pouted, letting out a sigh. But his pout quickly left when his eyes traveled down Levis back. The indent of his spine, his waist, the muscles flexing, the small mole just left of his spine, on his shoulder blade and his back dimples!  _God. That's sexy_

“Fine” He smirked, pulling his pants and underwear down and started stroking his cock, taking in the beautiful sight before him. The brunette leaned down and placed his lips to Levis ear “Nn” He groaned and Levi jolted, gunmetal eyes shooting open and started up at lusty green.

“W-what are you doing?” Levi stutters, shifting uncomfortable.

“Giving myself ‘a handy’” Eren licked his lips, watching Levis body move.

“I-I meant in the shower you pervert!” Levi buried his face in the pillow.

“But how could I resist this view?” Eren groaned, eyes still traveling up and down Levis spine.

Lev whimpered whenever Eren would moan, his hands tightening on the pillowcase, and his hips slowly lifted off the bed until he was pushing on Erens cock “Ah”. The brunette wrapped his arm around Levis waist, holding him up has he rutted against the perfect ass covered by the thin sheet. The smaller started moving his hips with Erens, writhing and moaning with every roll of his butt against Erens hard cock. “Eren”

Eren held onto Levis hand as he put his face in Levis hair, groaning and biting his lip. “Oh God, Levi”

Levi whined, back arching. “You perv”

Eren chuckled, licking the top of Levis ear “You like it though” Levi turned his head, blocking the ear Eren had licked, but completely exposed the other.

Eren wrapped his lips around the other ear, sucking and nibbling on it.

“Mmm” Levi squirmed, eye closing and body trembling.

“You’re already hard?” Eren stroked Levi though the sheet “You slut”

“O-only for y-you” He whimpered.

“You better be. You’re mine” Eren growled possessively.

“Y-yes! I’m all yours”

Eren licked the red skin of Levi ear. “I love you”

“I love you too” Levi turned his head, kissing Eren lovingly as they rutted against each other. The Raven broke the kiss with a moan of Erens name and he painted Erens sheets white with his cum.

Eren bit his lip, holding Levis limp form, humping a few more times before he came himself. He let out a breath before collapsing on top of Levi, both panting and coming down from their highs.

“Get off of be fat ass. I can’t breath under you” Levi wiggled around.

Eren nodded and rolled onto his side, panting “God that felt great”

“You weren’t even inside me” Levi sighed, crawling over and hugging Eren.

“I would have but we don’t have lube” Eren held Levi closer.

“Yeah we do. In your bag. I bought some here because Hanji gave us a lot”

Eren sat up “Well then let’s use it” He climbed out of bed and started rummaging through the bag.

“No Eren” Levi pouted “Please don’t. I’m tired”

Eren looked over at Levi “Ok, fine” He pulled the lube out and started walking to the bed.

“I said no” Levi moved farther away.

“I’m just putting them away, calm down” Eren smiled slightly and put the object in the bottom drawer before climbing into bed and cuddled close to Levi kissing him sweetly “I love you”

“I love you too” Levi laid on Erens for a bit before he grimaced “These sheets are disgusting” He stood on wobbling legs “Go clean them”

“So demanding” Eren sighed and stood up “Are you going to shower?”

“Bathe. My legs are sore” Levi helped pull the sheets off the bed and tossed them at Eren.

“I’ll be back” Eren turned around and walked to the door.

“Eren!” Levi shouted, terrified.

“What?” The brunette jumped slightly and turned around.

“Put some pants on” Levi hissed, eyeing Erens bare ass, before going back to his face.

“Oh right” Eren dropped the sheets and pulled on his boxers before he left with the sheets.

Levi shook his head and wobbled to the bathroom to draw his bath.

\-------

Eren put the sheets in the washer, adding the correct amount of detergent and what not. Mikasa and Grisha were sitting at the table, drinking blood.

“Levis really loud during sex” Mikasa said, taking a sip.

“You heard him?” Eren asked, starting up the washer.

“Thank God I did” Grisha shook his head “I was going to tell you that I brought more blood home, but I heard Levi and decided to tell you later.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Levi wouldn’t have liked being walked in on when he’s like that”

“That’s one of the main reasons I walk in on Annie and Mikasa all the time. Neither one of them is vocal”

“Annie is, she’s just not loud” Mikasa said “Unlike Levi, who we heard from all the way down here”

“I find his loud moaning to be fucking sexy okay” Eren huffed and walked up the stairs.

\-------

Levi groaned when he heard his phone going off “Fuck” He stumbled into the room and pulled the cursed device out of his pocket. “What?!”

‘You’re in a good mood’ Erwin replied, amused.

“What do you want, Eyebrows?” Levi ran a hand through his hair.   

'It’s been a month since your last mission. It’s time for you to come in'

“Alright” Levi groaned.

'Come in tomorrow and I’ll assign the subjects to you'

“Alright” Levi said again, hanging up his phone and tossing it on the bed before walking back to the bathroom, sitting down in the water. A few moments later Eren walked into the bathroom.

“May I join you?” He asked, stepping closer to the tub. Levi nods and slides forward, giving Eren room behind him. The brunette took off his clothes and climbed behind Levi, wrapping his arms around the little one. “Are you staying here?”

“No” Eren pouted. “I don’t have clothes to wear and I don’t have my car to drive home in the morning”

“I’ll drive you”

“You don’t really want to wake up that early do you?”

“No. But I’ll do it” Levi smiles, leaning back to kiss Erens cheek.          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. There wasn't drama or anything like that in this chapter, just some smut because I'm a filthy pervert.
> 
> Tumblr: lovlelovelove543  
> I will also be tracking the tag fic: Take a Bite and MyloveofChocolate on tumblr.


	22. Date and Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes on a date with his Brat and receives his next targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late and short. I'm just really lazy, that's my only excuse for the lateness.   
> Also I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Monday so It'll be a while before the next update.
> 
> As always, thanks for everything.  
> Comments: 279 Kudos: 477 Bookmarks: 89 Hits: 9688

Levi walked into Erwins office, taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk. “So what up?”

“You have a mission.” Erwin said, looking through multiple files in his filing cabinet to the left of his desk.

“Well can you hurry it up?” _I have a date._

“And why are you in such a rush?” Erwin pulled out a folder and walked back to his God-Son after closing the drawer.

“None of your damn business” The shorter grumbled, holding his hand out and snatching the folder from Mr. Eyebrows. He sat it down on his lap and opened it up, looking down at his next target.

A picture of a man with dark hair, skin a darker hue and his eyes were a pale green.

**_Name: Benedict Hoover._ **

**_Height: 6’6”_ **

**_Relations: Jenny Hoover (Wife)  Jensen Hoover (Son)_ **

**_# Killed: 11_ **

Levi turned the page over and looked at the picture of a women with blonde hair and blue eyes.

**_Name: Jenny Hoover_ **

**_Height: 5’10”_ **

**_Relations: Benedict Hoover (Husband) Ken Hoover (Son)_ **

**_# Killed: 13_ **

Levi closed the file and looked back at the man sitting in the the chair on the other side of his desk. “So I’m done here?”

Erwin nodded “Yes. You are free to go”

Levi stood up, tucking the file under his arm “I’ll call you when it’s done”

Erwin stood as well, walking Levi to the door. “Be careful” The taller opened the door and held it open.

“I always am” Levi walked through the door not turning back as he continued walking out of HQ.

The Raven drove home, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, thinking about his mission. _Wonder how it will go. If it’ll be quick and quiet, taking them in their sleep or actually a fight like his last mission with whatever her name was._ Soon Levi was pulling into his driveway. He saw a familiar black car parked there.

Confused as to why Eren was here and where he was, the Raven got out of his car after parking it in the garage and went through the door leading to the small hallway. After toeing off his shoes Levi walked into his living room where Eren was sitting on the couch with Amenti laying on his head. “Eren?”

Eren looked over at him, grinning “Oh. Hey, Babe”

“How the fuck did you get in here?” _I could have sworn I locked the doors._

“Hanji gave me a key” Eren pulled the object from his pocket “Want it back?”

Levi walked over and took the key from him and turned it over in his palm. _How the fuck did he get a spare. I never gave him one. Hell this is Hanji, he can do anything._ Levi shook his head and held the key out for Eren to take “You can keep it”

“Huh?”

Levi sighed, flicking his wrist at Eren. “You can keep it. Come molest me in my sleep, I don’t care”

Eren took the key and put in his pocket. “I won’t molest you. I’ll touch you lovingly without your knowing” He grinned.

“As long as it’s you I don’t care”

“So naughty” Erens chuckle turned to a whince. “Ow. Kitty stop clawing me”

“Her names Amenti” He stood on his toes and took the cat from his lovers head and held his fur ball close “And if she claws or bites, it means she likes you” As if to prove his point, Amenti dragged her claws across Levis forearm, leaving behind angry red marks and torn skin. The Raven didn’t even flinch, just continued petting her.

“Animals do take after their owners” Eren snicked slightly.

Levi looked up at him, face scrunched up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“My back just healed from our activities on Thursday.”

Levis cheeks flushed and looked down at his cat “Oh”

The brunette chuckled before taking a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to him “Come here”

Levi shuffled over and sat down “So what are we going to do for our date?”

Eren laid his head back on the couch “I don’t know” It was quiet for a while before Erens head popped up “I failed my Bio test”

“What?” Levi turned to him. “It’s the second week of the semester. How can you already be failing?”

“Biology just doesn’t click.” Eren sighed. “Besides, you were supposed to help me study, but you decided to go and take my virginity”

“You started it-Wait” Levi looked at Eren. “You were a virgin when we did it?”

“Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?”

“I just thought you and Jean had done it” Levis voice was quiet, barely louder than a whisper.

“No. We gave each other blow jobs, but nothing more.” Eren rubbed Levis cheek “You were my first”

Levi blinked, slowly looking down at Amenti and smiling “That…..makes me happy”

Eren chuckled, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on Levis cheek. “I thought of somewhere to go”

The Raven looked at him “Where?”

“Food” The vamp stood up and pulled Levi with him, both males ignoring Amentis whine like meow when she was forced to move. “You are hungry right?” Levi nods, letting Eren tug him out to where the brunettes car was. “Good” He opened up the door for his small lover to get in, shutting it once Levi was in and walked around the vehicle to the drivers side.

“What restaurant are we going to? If it’s McDonald’s or some sort of fast food place, you will never get between my thighs again”

“Well lucky for me and my dick that it isn’t a fast food place, it’s a really good restaurant called Maria’s”

“Thank fuck. I wouldn’t have been able to hold up my threat.” Levi fiddled with his shirt. “You make my eager to spread open my legs, and I don’t know if I like it or not”

“You like it” Eren smirked, watching from the corner of his eye as Levi rubbed his thighs together. “Maybe we should skip the date and uh...hook up in the back seat” His smirk grew, watching Levi squirm. After realizing his glare wasn’t work, Levi huffed and looked out the window, watching as trees and buildings and the occasional bystander blur past the window. “Is that a yes?”

“It’s a no.” Levi blew air up to his fringe, making the strands quack. “We did it yesterday you perverted ass bag”

Eren laughed “But my pervertedness is part of my charm” The smaller of the two only scoffed.

The rest of the ride was silent. It didn’t last long because five minutes later, Eren was pulling into the parking lot of a classic 80’s style restaurant. Chrome walls, windows throughout the entire building, a bright red roof and a blue neon sign with the word ‘Maria’s’ is slight cursive. The two lovers got out of the car and walked to the door. Inside the floors were black and white squares, red booths, a bar with stools, and a little window to look into the kitchen. There was even a jukebox in the corner playing some record.

“Wow” Levi looked around.

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool, huh?” The taller lead Levi to an empty booth and sat on one side with Levi on the other.

Levi picked up the small menu “So what’s good here?”

“Everything” Eren smiled, skimming over his own menu “But you need to order a milkshake. Those things are the bomb” He tilted his head, mouthing the words to the song playing on the jukebox that Levi recognized but couldn’t name.

“So you come here often” He asked, barely glancing up from his menu before looking back.

Eren shrugs “More often than any other place.” He placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand, staring lovingly at the man across from him.

“Stop staring at me like that” Levi mumbled, bringing his menu up to cover his face.

Eren chuckled and was about to say something but their waitress rolled up. (The uniforms included roller blades) “What can I get you two to drink?” She asked, smiles.

“I would like a chocolate milkshake” Eren smiled, looking at the nametag on her shirt. “Penny” Penny bit her lip, openingly eyeing Eren up and down.

Levi clenched his jaw, glaring at Miss Googly Eyes. “Strawberry milkshake” He hissed. The bitch didn’t even look at him, her brown eyes never leaving Erens green ones.

“I’ll bring those right out” She smiled, pink lips parting to reveal white teeth before she turned around and rolled away.

_Damn her and her long brown hair and brown eyes and curves_ Levi seethed, fingers gripping at the table.

“Levi?” A hand reached over and was placed on top of Levis “Are you alright?”

The hunter flinched and pulled his hands away from Erens “I’m fine”

Erens face stretched in a knowing grin. “You’re jealous because Penny was checking me out, aren’t you” It wasn’t even a question.

“Shut up. You’re on a date with me, you’re not supposed to be flirting with some girl” Levi growled.

“I wasn’t flirting, I was being nice. And I find it flattering he finds me attractive, and you should be too”

“Why the hell should I be flattered the she’s trying to steal my boyfriend?” Levi scowled.

“Cause it means that you have a fine piece of ass for a boyfriend” Eren smiled “And Kitty Kay, I’m gay. I’m not into boobs or pussy, and I’m not some person who would cheat. If I was tired of a relationship,  would end it, not go behind their back and sleep with someone else” Eren reached his hand back over the table, holding it open for Levi to take. The Raven sighed and slowly brings his hand up and put it in Erens. “I love you Levi” The taller said, and that so happens to be when Penny came up, holding two glasses filled with ice cream.

Her eyes went from the locked hands to both the boys-who were now looking at her. “Oh” She whispered before a smile broke free “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were together” She placed the milkshakes down and two straws, before taking out her notepad and pen “What would you like to eat?”

“I’ll have a double bacon cheese burger, and a side of onion rings” Eren smiled, letting go of Levis hand to give Penny his menu.

She wrote it down and tucked the menu under her arm before looking over at the smaller male. “And you?”

“Um” Levi looked back at his menu. “I’ll have the chicken sandwich and house cut fries” He handed Penny the menu.

She took it with a smile “I’ll get those out to you as quick as I can.” And she was gone.

“See. The moment she realized I was taken she backed off, hardly looked at me”

Levi nodded, looking down at his thighs. “You’re still mine though” He whispered.

“Always. As long as you’re mine”

“Of course” Levi blushed.

Erens smile grew, eyes soft as he watched Levis eyes brighten when he tried the milkshake. He just watched until the bell above the door rang, gaining his attention. A very obese, sweaty man stepped into the restaurant, his hair was long, matted and unwashed, making it look wet and dark from grease, stubble covered his face and neck, his clothes were dirty and stained, and under the odor of dirt, muck, and sweat, he smelt like a vampire. Other than a sneer, Eren would have paid no other mind to him if he hadn’t stopped right by their table and looked at Levi like he was a piece of meat. His tongue was between yellow, rotten teeth and his eyes filled with blood and normal lust.

_Oh Hell no. Fuck no. Levi is mine you low life creature. Can you not smell my mark on him? He’s my mate and no fucking way am I giving him up for something like you._ By instinct, a threatening, animalistic growl build up in his throat. _You’re nothing but a rat. I’m noble blood, you bastard. I could destroy. You’d be torn open before you could even blink._ His eyes were glowing gold, glaring daggers and pitchforks at the krusty vampire. The other gulped, fear replaced lust when he meet Erens eyes, the slitted glowing gold eyes. He quickly turned and ran with his tail between his legs.

Eren cut off his growls and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. _Fuck, I almost lost control._

“You...ok?” Levi asked, cautiously.

“Yeah” Eren nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “I just didn’t like the way he was looking at you”

“I’ll say. I didn’t think it was possible for a human to make that kinda noise”

_A human can’t._ He chuckled slightly. “I’m possessive, you know this.”

“Yeah. It’s kinda hot though”  

“Really? Most people would say it’s unhealthy.”

“I like it. It makes me feel wanted”

“You are” Eren smirked. “Very, but that means other people want you”

“Well I only want you”

“Good” Eren drank some of his milkshake, slowly opening his eyes “God this stuff is good”

“Yeah. It is” _He didn’t say anything about my eyes, he must not have seen them._ “Also, I’m glad you scared him off, the way he was looking at me made me cringe”

“No problem” Eren smiled slightly. Penny rolled up placing plates down in front of Levi and Eren. “Thank you” He smiled at her.

“Sure thing” Penny smiled back before going to another table.

Eren wasted no time and bit into his burger, moaning, fucking _moaned._ “This is the best”

Levi squinted at him. “Is it really that good?”

“Yes!” Eren swallowed and took another bite. “Go” He nodded down to the food on Levis plate.

Levi took the sandwich in his hands and took a bite out of it. Instantly his eyes widened and mouth watered. “Oh. God” he quickly took another bite.

“I know right?” Eren laughed, and took some milkshake.

“Was this made in heaven?”

Eren just laughed more “You look like a chipmunk”

Levi glared, though it was wasn’t effective because of his puffy cheeks.          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry it was so short and no Eren isn't the mission.   
> I'll work on the next chapter but I can't say when I'll be done with it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does his mission and spends the night with his Boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Hope you all missed me. I have recovered from wisdom teeth removal, and I'm back with another chapter. Because all of you have been so patient there will be smut towards the end. Yay!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much.  
> Comments: 290 Kudos: 511 Bookmarks: 96 Hits: 10639

Levi quickly, yet quietly pick-locked the door of his targets home. It was about 2AM so they should be asleep by now. The lock made a dull click and Levi pushed it open far enough for him to slide through and shut it.

He crouched down, dagger in his hand, creeping along in the dark, down the hall. Movements slow, quiet. He peaked into every room he found, before hitting the jackpot. Levi walking into the room and went to the bed and slowly stood up.

Jenny was lying asleep, unaware that her life was about to be taken from her. Levi placed his hand on her shoulder, holding her still before plunging the curved blade into her chest. Her eyes snapped open, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. Then her face went slack.

The sound of a door opening made Levi whip around. Benedict, in all his six foot glory, walked in from most likely the bathroom. He was stunned still, eyes locked on his wife’s lifeless body, blood staining her gown and the bed sheets. The two just stood there, silent, stunned. It was what felt like a lifetime before Benedict’s eyes snapped to Levi.

“You….” He growled, his green eyes turning light blue and glowing in the darkness. “You monster!” Before Levi could blink, Benedict was in front of him and a fist connected with the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. Levi gasped in pain when a huge foot stomped down on his ribs. “How could you?! She never hurt anybody! You fucking monster!”

Levi clenched his jaw as the stomps continued. Fuck. _He’s gonna break me._ Levi grabbed hold of Benedict’s ankle after a stomp and pulled, causing the vampire to fall on his back with a loud thud.

The Raven took his chance and quickly grabbed the hilt of his weapon, pulling it out of Jenny’s chest before shoving it into her husband's own. Benedict gasped, hand deathly tight on Levis arm, staring at him as the silver did what it does best. Levi stared right back into those fading eyes. “I’m not the monster” He growled, twisting the blade deeper into the vamps heart. Blood pooled out of the vampires mouth, his hand loosening and he fell back onto the floor.

Levi sat there, sitting on Benedict’s lap, hands still holding the dagger, panting and wincing. After he caught his breath, he stood, pulling the dagger with him. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from the blade. After his dagger was back in its sheath, he observed his work, looked at the dead bodies of those monsters, things. He scoffed. The world is better without them.

Levi slowly walked out of the house, holding his side as he limped to his car and sat in it, shutting the door before he pulled out his phone and dialed a certain number.

‘Hello?’ A tired voice came from the other end.

“It’s done” Levi held his side, grimacing in pain

There was rustling on the other end as Erwin sat up in his bed. ‘Good. I’ll send the clean up crew’ Levi nodded. ‘Are you alright? You sound hurt’

“The guy didn’t take to kindly in seeing his wife dead” Levi sighed. “I think he broke my ribs”

‘I’ll have Hanji go as well’

“Yeah” Levi hung up and relaxed in his car, waiting for the clean up crew.

\---------

It was twenty minutes before a white van with the Wings of Freedom painted on the sides pulled up behind Levis car and four people stepped out, all but one wearing a uniform. The odd man out was in yellow PJ’s and walking over to Levis car.

The Raven stepped out and leaned against his vehicle, watching the three walk into the house. Hanji stepped up next to him. “I heard you were hurt?” They asked, concerned.

Levi was silent and lifted up his shirt, revealing his already black and blue ribs. Hanji looked at them before gently touching them. “Pronouns?” Levi asked, biting his when they applied pressure.

“She/Her” Hanji replied. Levi nodded, looking up to see one of the crew carrying Jenny’s wrapped up body over his shoulder and to the back of the van opening it and tossing her body in. “It’s sad.” Hanji said, watching the other two hauling Benedict’s fat ass out. “They treat them like road kill. Like they weren't living, breathing just a few minutes ago. Not caring that they had family, lives, jobs, names. They just work to us”

“Their monsters, Hanji” Levi snapped. “They don’t deserve any of that stuff, they don’t deserve family, homes, names, love. Even death is too good for them”

Hanji sighed. “They can’t all be bad, right?”

“Their blood sucking killers! You know what they're capable of! You know they must die!” Hanji was silent and Levi watched the last body be loaded up in the van before the door shut and the crew got in, starting it up before driving back to the crematory at HQ.

“Luckily their not broken.” Hanji said, putting Levis shirt back in it’s place. “Let’s get you home”

Levi nods and got into the front seat, happy he drinks a lot of milk.

\--------

Levi awoke to his phone ringing. A zombie like groan came from his throat as his hand searched blindly or the ringing device. After a few seconds, Levi pulled his phone under the covers and answered. “What?”

‘Where are you?’ Erens perfect voice came through the speaker.

“Home. Sleeping. I’m not going to school today. I feel like shit” Levi hugged his sides as he said that.

‘Oh, are you sick?’

“No, just in pain”

‘What’s wrong?’

“Sore”

‘Do you want me to come over?’

“After school. Yeah, I’d like that” Levi yawned

‘Okay, I’ll see you then’ The smile on Erens face could be heard in his voice.

“Bye, love ya” Levi hung up after he got a ‘love you too’ and went back to sleep.

\--------

“God, what smells good?” Eren walked into the kitchen where Levi was standing over the stove, cooking something.

“Chicken and rice” Levi looked up at Eren. “It’s really not that good” Grey eyes followed Eren as the brunette walked closer and behind Levi, his arms going around him.

“Everything you make is delicious” Erens chin rested on Levis shoulder.

Levi rolled his eyes and elbowed the younger “Shut up and get some plates” Eren let go of Levi and walked to a cupboard and took down two plates, and grabbing two forks from the drawer and walked back to Levi. “Thanks” Levi scooped rice onto each plate and placed a piece of chicken on top. “Here” He handed the plates to Eren. “I’ll get the drinks” Levi got two cups and walked to the fridge while Eren went to the table. “Milk or water?”

“Milk” Levi nods, grabbed the carton and poured some in each glass. He put it away once he was done and walked over to Eren, setting down a cup in front of him and keeping the other.

“I’m so hungry” Eren licked his lips, eyes moving from his food to Levis body. “And horny” He added, before taking a bite of chicken.

“Of course you are” Levi rolled his eyes and started eating. “How is it?” Levi asked, sneering at his boyfriend as he shoveled food into his mouth. “Slow down, you’ll choke”

Eren smiled and swallowed the food in his mouth. “It’s really good” Eren took another bite. “Why are you sore?”

Levi put his cup to his lips, drinking, buying him some time to think of a reasonable excuse. He put his cup down and swallowed. “A really intense new workout I’m trying out” Eren nodded, and Levi sighed internally. “So, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?” He quickly change the subject. _This isn’t the time or place to tell Eren that vampires exist and I kill them for a living._

“Not really. Other than the fact Bert got a call during lunch and just got up and left, not saying anything, not even to Reiner. And he wouldn’t answer anyone's texts or calls.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.”

“If he’s not back tomorrow we’re going to visit him, all of us”

“Okay” Levi continued eating. Eren sighed and leaned back, propping his feet up on the table. Levi glared at Erens feet before moving it to his face. Eren blinked, gulped and slowly put his feet down. As soon as his soles touched the tile a smile replaced Levis glare and he kissed Eren cheek. “Thank you”

“You’re scary when you glare” Eren pouted.

“Don’t do things I don’t like and I won’t glare.” Levi shrugged and gathered up the plates and cups before walking to the sink, filling it up with soapy water.

“Why not use the dishwasher?” Eren asked, eyeing the perfectly good dishwasher just right of the sink.

“It doesn’t clean as well” Levi said “And……”

“And?”

“It’s too loud. I don’t like loud things.” Levi admitted quietly.

Eren smiled. “So thunder?” Levi shook his head. “What about the washing machine? Don’t tell me you use one of those rigid boards”

“No. I just run after I turn it on” Levi whispered, scrubbing at a plate.

Eren just smiled, eyes traveling all over Levis body, down the slender torso, over the delectable curve of his ass, down his thick thighs, to his tiny pale feet and back up again, stopping on his plump booty, watching it shake when its owner moved to put something away or to scrub. Eren let his pants get tighter, waiting for Levi to finish. Once Levi placed the last cup on the drying rack he spoke up. “How long has it been scene I last touched you?”

Levi tensed up and Erens words. “A little over a week ago” He felt his breathing pick up at just the thought of Erens hands on him. Levi bit his lip when he heard the chair being pushed back and footsteps coming closer. He almost melted when he felt strong arms around his and something hard pushing into his butt. The Raven laid his head back on Erens shoulder and moaned softly.

Eren pulled the sleeve off Levis shoulder and kissed it, running his tongue over the muscle. Levi mewled, reaching on hand to grip Erens hair and the other leading Erens hand to his hardening crotch “Touch me” He whispered into Erens ear. The vampire rubbed at Levis clothed erection, grinding his own into Levi cheek. Levi bucked his hips and pulled away. “Upstairs” he said, grabbing Erens hand and quickly leading him up the stairs and into the well light bedroom.

Eren was pulled onto Levi once the other was on the bed, his mouth instantly being covered with another. The brunette pulled back. “Damn, you look ravishing in this light.” The afternoon sun was pouring the the windows, basking Levi and the room with everything in it in a natural light, it was breathtaking.

Levi rolled his eyes before pulling Eren back down. “You’re not bad, in this light”

“So romantic” Eren chuckled, moving his lips to Levis ear and sucking it in.

“Aw” Levi turned his head to the side, letting Eren have better access. “Be gentle” He breathed.

“Of course” Eren whispers, pulling Levis legs around him. He kissed his neck for a second or two before going to his cheek. _Can’t risk it_. Eren snaked his hands under Levis top and moved them up.

 _Shit. Bruises_ Levi pulled Erens hands away “I want to keep my shirt on” _I shouldn’t do it anyway, he could see them and God only knows what he’ll do if he does. But I can’t stop, not now._

“Why?” Eren asked.

“Because it’s...sexy”

Eren nodded with a shrug and pulled his own shirt off. “I can take your pants off, right?”

“Everything, but my shirt” Eren responded by pulling Levis pants and briefs off, throwing them on the floor, soon to be followed by Erens. When Eren looked at Levi he had bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other.

Soon the room was filled with moans, the creaking of the bed, and wet, surprisingly sexy noises. Eren was a tad upset, he really wanted to suck on Levis nipples, but whenever he would go to lift the fabric, Levi would slap his hand away and say he wanted to keep it down, and Eren (after a lot of hand slapping) excepted Levis terms.

“Eren” Levis grip tightened in Erens hair. “Oh Eren” Levi tilted his head back and bit his lip “Ggh!” His back bowed beautifully when his prostate was hit head on. “Eren!”

The vamp was panting, hands gripping at the headboard, his lips by Levi ear, he could risk it. “Levi” The Raven turned and bumped his nose against Erens cheek before kissing him, letting the other have complete control, letting him dominate. “God Levi. You feel so go-od” Eren groaned, moving an arm down to Levis hips “You’re ass is nice and tight”

Levi whimpered squeezing his eyes shut and legs tightening around Erens waist. “D-don’t talk like that”

“And you don’t lie. You love dirty talk, remember. You like being told how good it feel to be inside of you. How sexy your moans are” Eren smirked, watching Levis cheeks get redder.

“Sh-shut up” Levi whined and pushed his hips against Erens when he would thrust in “Ggh!”

“I really love that noise. It’s so sexy. Whenever I hear it I know I’ve struck gold”

“I said shut up and touch me” Levi tried to growl but it only came out as a pathetic whimper

“Oh? Touch you? How”

“Don’t do this Eren, you know what I want” Levi strained, tiny body shaking with need.  

“But if you don’t tell me, how will I know I’m doing something right?”

“By my moans!” Levi cried. When Eren did nothing he whined “Jack me off.”

“Like this?” Eren wrapped those long fingers around Levi small cock and started pumping, slowly picking up the pace to match his thrusts.

“Yes!!” Levi moaned, almost screamed and threw his head back, nails digging into their new favorite spot on Erens back.

“You’re beautiful” Eren pressed his lips to Levis, his free hand in Levis hair. Levis hips stuttered, grip tightening and tugging Eren closer, letting a loud but muffled moan escape as he came.

Eren panted, moving just a little faster. “Almost there” He whispered, more to himself then Levi.

Levis pants turned into strained mewling. “E-eren” He was on the verge of tears, the over stimulation burning in the best ways.

“Hang on SunShine. I’m so close” He moaned, slowing his thrust as he came, eventually stopping and going limp on top of Levi. A few minutes passed before Eren left his daze and kissed Levis cheek. “How was it?”

“Fantastic” Levi sighed, eyes closed and panting. “I think I have an over stimulation kink”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Eren sat up on his arms and kissed Levi deeply before pulling out and getting out of bed to throw away the used condom.

Levi sat up. “I’m going to change my shirt” He climbed out of bed and wobbled over to his closet, walking in and tugging his shirt off before finding another one. He had his arms in when Eren walked by.

“I’m getting in the sho-What the hell?!” Eren rushed over and tugged Levi towards the light. “What the fuck?!” He stared at the bruised side, gold flickered in and out of his eyes, instincts flaring up and telling to protect. “What happened?”

“Um” Levi adverted his eyes, face really pale. “Nothing”

“Don’t fucking lie to me Levi!” Eren yelled, causing Levi to flinch. Usually Eren wouldn’t have risen his voice but he needed to know what and how this happened. “What happened!?”

“Don’t worry about it”

“I’m going to worry about it. The fact you’re avoiding telling me makes it that much worse” Eren glared “Now tell me how this happened”

“Don’t worry about it!” Levi pulled his arm out of Erens grip and pulled on his shirt.

Eren groaned. “Tell me dammit!”

“I don’t have to tell you a damn thing!” Levi crossed his arms and returned Erens glare.

“Why the fuck not?!!” Eren practically screamed, his face red and a vein was pulsing in his temple.

“Because it’s not that big of a deal! I took care of it, you don’t have to worry about it!” Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Eren scoffed and turned away, arms crossed and fist clenched. “Eren?” Levis voice made Eren look over his shoulder. “Please don’t be angry” Green eyes just looked at him. “I appreciate that you’re worried about me and want to protect me but I’m not a damsel in distress, I can handle myself” A hand gently touched Erens arm. “Please don’t be mad”

After a few moments Eren sighed, turned around and laid his head on Levis shoulder “I’m sorry” He whispered “I-I just don’t like seeing you hurt”

Levi grabbed Erens hands and interlocked their fingers. “It’s Okay. He won’t bother me any more”

“He?” Eren pulled back to look at Levi, thoughts of what the pervert could have been doing to cause bruises to appear on Levi delicate body.

Levi touched Erens cheek. “Don’t worry” He whispered and kissed him.

“Are you sure you’re Okay?” Eren pulled back before Levi could kiss him.

“Yes” Levi chuckled before kissing Eren again, this time Eren let Levi do it and kissed back, lifting him up and carrying him to the bed, laying him down and crawling under the covers and holding him, his chest against Levis back. Being the being the big spoon with his lover as the little one.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Also I changed my tumblr to :myloveofchocolate-ereri


	24. Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously. This is less the two pages long. It's just a filler.
> 
> And as always thanks for everything you guy do.  
>  Comments: 307 Kudos: 531 Bookmarks: 102 Hits: 11129

Eren laid his head on the window of Mikasa's car, a huge smile on his face. He was upset that he had to leave his lover to go to school. (Levi said he was still pretty sore and wanted to rest one more day) But what he got in the morning was amazing.

He had woken up to the sound of Levis alarm and a raging boner. He was planning on hiding it from Levi but the Raven turned around after turning of his alarm, and his thigh pushed right against the hardened organ. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Eren felt something cold slide down his boxers and wrap around his cock. After his hand job he rewarded Levi with a blowjob.

Mikasa called a few seconds after Levi ejaculated, ruining the mood and told him she’s be there with ‘our favorite blondes’ in a few minutes, and she wasn’t going to bring him clothes.

“Do you think anyone will notice I’m wearing the same thing as yesterday?” Eren asked, seeing the dreaded building come into view.

“Maybe” Mikasa shrugged.

“I think they’ll be too busy looking at that huge hickey.” Armin smirked, eyeing the red blemish on his best friends neck. “It’s quite impressive”

Eren ran his fingertips over the mark, it was the first time Levi sucked on his neck and it was fantastic. “Thanks. I’ll flaunt it proudly” He smirked.

\--------

Eren and Armin sat down at the lunch table looking at Reiner. “So?” Armin leaned closer to him.

“Where’s Bert?” Ymir asked, everyone else nodding their heads.

“Hey called me last night and said his aunt and uncle were killed. That they were murdered by hunters”

A stiff silence fell over the table. Eren clenched his hands in fists at the mention of the H word. _Those damn pieces of shit._

“Benedict and Jenny?” Krista asked and Reiner nodded.

“Don’t they have a son?” Sasha had but down her food. “Is he Okay?”

“I’m not sure. Bertl didn’t talk to me much. Just told me the details”

It was silent again. _Hunters. Their fucking monsters. I knew those two, they weren’t a threat. They were the sweetest people I ever met._ Eren seethed. _Wait. How does Reiner know about Bertolt’s family being vampires?._ Apparently Eren wasn’t the only that noticed this.

“He told you?” Connie sounded surprised. “About him and his family?”

Reiner scoffed “Yeah. Last night over the phone” He shook his head. “You know someone for ten years and you think they would tell you they were a vampire. Especially if they were dating you for eight of those years.” He rubbed his eyes. “But he told all of you” Reiner gestured to the other people at the table. “He probably did it in person too”

“Reiner” Krista whispered. “He was just scared you’d reject him”

“So he can’t trust me?!” Reiner snapped

“Don’t yell at her!” Ymir growled, brown eyes turning lime green, her fangs bared as she growled.

“Ymir stop” Krista stroked one of Ymirs freckled cheeks, instantly calming her. “He’s upset. I can complete understand.” Krista ran her thumb over her mates lips. “If you hadn’t told me you were a vampire and then told me recently over the phone that you were, I’d be upset and lash out at people” Krista turned back to Reiner, who had his head in his hands. She didn’t stop caressing Ymir’s face as it seems to calm her. “Reiner, you have to see it from Bert’s side. I’m not saying he should have waited this long and tell you over a phone call, but it couldn’t have been easy for him to hide this from you, or to tell you.”

Reiner slowly nods, before looking at Eren, his honey colored eyes shone with tears. “Where’s the munchkin?”

“He’s at home resting. He’s sore” Eren answered.

“Went a little too rough on him last night?” Reiner chuckled. Eren laughed as well. Soon everyone was laughing considering the two that had started it had very funny and contagious laughs.

After everyone calmed down, Reiner bit his lip. “I’ll go talk to Bertolt after school. Face-to-face”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was short. The next chapter will be up soon.   
> Also I'm going to leave two lists here. One: The color the vampires eyes change to when their angry or hungry. Two: The relation(?) of the vampires and humans? If that makes sense.  
> Eye Color  
> Eren: Green/Blue---- Gold. Mikasa: Dark Blue---- Burgundy (Same color as her scarf) Ymir: Brown----Lime Green   
> Bertolt: Pale Green---- Yellow. Marco: Brown---- Grey. Grisha: Green---- Blue. Carla: Amber---- Green/blue. (Her eyes turn to the color of Erens eyes and his turn to her eyes.)
> 
> Relations?  
> So Bertolt just told Reiner about him being a vampire but everybody else knew. Eren hasn't told Levi (Eve though Levi knows vampires exist) and he as never told Jean. Marco as also not told Jean so Jean as no idea vampires are anything but fairy tales. Everyone knows about Ymir and Mikasa being vampires. Annie keeps asking Mikasa to turn her but she refuses. And then Armin, Sasha and Connie are our educated human friends.
> 
> I hope this made sense and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye! (Markiplier)


	25. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy.  
> Comments: 328 Kudos: 551 Bookmarks: 106 Hits: 11637

It’s been two weeks since the information of Benedict and Jenny was out in the open. They had a funeral (If you could even call it that, considering the hunters take the bodies of their victims) Levi was back at school, Reiner and Bertolt had talked, made up, and are as sickly in love as always and now it was the first of February.

“What do you want to do for Valentines?” Eren asked as he walked Levi to his next class.

“Nothing”

“Why?”

“Because it’s over rated. Like, why should you do something special for your significant other, just because it’s the 14 of February? Do something nice for them on June 8 or March 6. The day shouldn’t matter.”

Eren blinked, realizing that what Levi said made sense. “Okay. Then how about we just go on a normal date?” Levi looked at him. “We could go have a picnic or something”.

“Fine. On one condition” Eren looked at him. “No flowers, or chocolate or presents of any kind. Okay?” Eren nods. Levi bites his lip in thought. “Then after we eat we can go to my place” Eren grins, nodding his head and sliding his fingers with Levis. “Great. I have a new sex position I want to try”

Eren blinked and a blush came to his cheeks “W-what?”

Levi smirked. “It’s been awhile since I was able to make you blush”

Eren turned away, thinking of all the positions that they hadn’t done yet. The list is long, they’ve only done it in missionary and grinding in doggy, so it could be anything.

_I can’t wait for Valentines_

\--------

“How are you feeling Levi?” Erwin asked the moment Levi walked into his office.

“Fine. My bruise have almost healed completely” Levi sat down.

Erwin nods, standing up and walking to his cabinet. “So you’re fit for another mission?”

“Yep” Levi rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. His sex pistol for a boyfriend kept him up almost all night last night, despite the fact they had school in the morning. Not that he was complaining, he could live with the slight pain he got when he sat down.

“Here you are” Erwin handed Levi the folder and he tucked it under his arm. “You know. It seems the only time I see you recently is in this office. We should go out for lunch and catch up”

“Sounds like you’re asking me on a date, Eyebrows”

Erwins chuckled “You’re eighteen years younger than me. My God son, my best friends son, and I have a boyfriend. It wouldn’t work”

“Har har” Levi stood up. “Lunch sounds good. Text me later” He turned around and walked out the door. Just wanting to lay in bed and look this thing over before taking a damn nap.

\---------

Levi sat cross legged on his bed, file in front of him, bowl of sliced apples on his lap, Amenti asleep at the foot of his bed, and dressed in gym shorts and a tee shirt, he was ready to get his mission and sleep.

He opened the file and his heart stopped, lodging itself in his throat, cutting off his breathing.

_**Name: Grisha Jaeger.** _

_**Age: 47.** _

_**Relations: Carla Jaeger (Wife, Deceased) Eren Jaeger (Son) Mikasa Jaeger (Adoptive Daughter)** _

_**# Killed: 16** _

__

Levi blinked _What? No, no this can’t be true._ He quickly turned the page.

_**Name: Mikasa Jaeger (Ackerman)** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Relations: Hinami Ackerman (Mother, Deceased) Jeffrey Ackerman (Father, Deceased) Carla Jaeger (Adoptive Mother, Deceased) Grisha Jaeger (Adoptive Father) Eren Jaeger (Adoptive Brother)** _

_**# Killed: 12** _

__

Levi felt tear in his eyes. He didn’t want to believe this. They was one more page. One more life he had to take. He knew who it was, he knew it but denied it. He didn’t want to turn the page and see the face of the man he loves. He doesn’t want his suspicions to be confirmed. He tightly shut his eyes and flipped the page. He took deep breaths before opening his eyes and a sob escaped his lips.

**_Name: Eren Jaeger._ **

**_Age: 17._ **

**_Relations: Carla Jaeger (Mother, Deceased) Grisha Jaeger (Father) Mikasa Jaeger (Adoptive Sister)_ **

**_# Killed: 13_ **

Levi closed the file and threw on the floor, he didn’t want to see it, didn’t want the evidence in front of him. _Eren can’t be on of those things! He can’t be! This is all just a big mistake! A flaw in the system._ Levi shook his head, hands gripping his hair. “No, no no no no no. Not true, not true. It can’t be, it just can’t” He whispered, letting the tears fall, let them drop onto his lap, let them wet his cheeks.”He can’t be a monster. He can’t be one of those things I promised to kill. NO!” Levi screamed, startling his cat. Levi grabbed the pillow that Eren used whenever he slept over or laid down on the bed. He hugged it close to him as he curled into a ball, and cried into the pillow.

\------

Levi opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his eyes hurt. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, reading the text, the light hurting his eyes.

 **From: {Bright Eyes}** Hey bby. I finish my homework so ill b there soon.

Levi bit his lip, willing the tears to go away.

 **To: {Bright Eyes}** No. Please don’t come over. I want to be alone.

_I can’t look at you._

**From: {Bright Eyes}** whts wrong

 **To: {Bright Eyes}** Just stay home.

 **From: {Bright Eyes}** like hell

Levi just let his phone drop, covering himself with the blanket and curling into a ball.

\-------

Eren used his spare key and unlocked Levis front door. Once he was in, he shut the door behind him. All the lights were out and there was no sign of his shrimp anywhere. “Levi?”

“Meow” Eren looked down at his feet, where Amenti was looking up at him.

“Hey pretty kitty. Do you know where Levi is?” He asked.

Amenti blinked once before turning away, walking up the stairs with her tail in the air. Eren sighed and followed her into Levis room.

“Hun?” He walking in, seeing a Levi shaped ball under the duvet. He walked closer to the bed, not even realizing that he kicked something under the bed “Levi, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Go away” The lump groaned. Eren grabbed the blanket and pulled it away.

“Tell me what’s wrong” Eren climbed into the bed behind Levi, rubbing his arms.

“I don’t want to talk about it”

“Then you don’t have to. Just turn around and let me hold you”

Levi shook his head. “Leave me alone”

“Why?”

“Because I said so”

“Then look at me”

“No”

“Why not?”

Levi gritted his teeth, sitting up and turning to Eren. “Because I don’t want you here, so just leave!”

Eren blinked, looking heart broken. “Levi”

“Go. Away”

Eren sat up, jaw set. “No” He grabbed both Levis hands in his. “I’m not going to go away. What kinda boyfriend would I be if I left the person that I love while they were hurting?” He tightened his hold. “You don’t have to tell me anything” He brought the hands up to his lips “Just don’t push me away” He kissed each knuckle and fingertip before meeting Levis eyes. “Don’t push me away” He whispered.

Levis bottom lip trembled and he fell forward in Erens arms, burying his face in Erens chest. “I’m sorry”

Eren laid them both down “It’s okay”

\-------

Levi awoke to, nothing. No sound of breathing, no hard chest, or strong arms. No Eren.

Levi sat up, rubbing his strained eyes, glancing at the clock. 8PM. _Was it a dream? Just a nightmare?_

The Raven climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get himself something for his head. Upon walking in he noticed his floor was white and powder-y. He blinked down at the floor before looking up and a wide eyed Eren, his entire front covered in the white powder.

“I’ll clean this up!” Eren looked terrified.

“How did this happen?” Levi stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Well, I wanted to make you cookies, but I dropped the flour and it kinda…..exploded.” Eren bit his lip. “I’m really sorry”

Levi stared at his very white boyfriend and the white floors and counters. He then bent over, laughing his head off. Soon Eren had started laughing and he walked over to the Raven smiling at him once they calmed down.

“Are you feeling better? Your eyes aren’t as red”

Levi nodded “Yeah” _It wasn’t a dream_. “My head is killing me though. Can you get me some water?”

Eren nodded and went to the respective cabinet, while Levi grabbed an Aspirin pill and held it on his tongue, waiting for Eren to hurry with the water. The brunette handed Levi the cup and the other drank it, swallowing the pill. Levi sat the glass down and looked up at Eren “Thanks for not leaving”

Eren smiled slightly. “I love you, and what ever shit you’re going through, I’ll be here”

Levi smiled, walking into Erens arms, the side of his face pushed against Erens flour covered chest. “What kind of cookies were they?” Levi asked, looking at the cookbook with other ingredients on the counter.

“Chocolate chip. My mom used to make me them when ever I was upset or crying. So I figured I should make you some to make you feel better.”

Levis smile grew. “Thank you” _He can’t be one of those things. Someone as sweet as him can’t be a vampire._ “But you need to clean this up”

Eren laughed. “I will”

“You need to shower first” Levi reached his hand up and ruffled Erens hair, flour falling out and slowly gathering with the rest on the floor.

“Alright”

“Strip” Levi pulled on Erens shirt.

“Why?” Eren asked but let Levi take his shirt off.

“Cause you’re covered in flour and I don’t want you tracking it throughout my house”

“Oh” Eren dropped his pants and stepped out of them. Levi bent over and picked it up.

“Go upstairs and get in the shower, I’ll come join you in a little bit” Eren nodded and walked to the stairs and Levi went to the laundry room to wash Erens clothes. Once everything was ready he went upstairs and into his bathroom. The water was on and Erens boxers were laying on the floor by the shower.

Levi started undressing, smiling when he heard Eren humming. He placed his clothes in his hamper along with Erens underwear. He opened the door and stepped in. Eren glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“Hi” He turned around and let Levi step into his arms. Levi ran his hands over the wet skin of Erens arms and back, feeling the marks he left last night. _Damn that seems so long ago._

“Have you cleaned?”

“Just let the water take the flour away, but I haven’t used soap yet.” Eren let go of Levi in favor of turning around to get the bar of soap.

Levi admired Erens back, his muscles, the pale pink scratches, the scar in the middle of his bicep, that went from the front of his left arm, all the way to the back of it. _I always wondered where it came from but never asked, considering the only time I really see it was when Eren is naked and about to put his dick in me._ The Raven stepped closer to Eren, fingers running over the scar before he grazed his teeth against Erens spine.

The vampire gasped, slippery soap falling onto the tile floor. Both males looked down at the peach colored and scented bar. “You gonna pick that up?” Levi asked, unable to resist.

Eren chuckled. “I thought you preferred taking it up the ass, not putting it in.”

“Hmm. You’re right” Levi bent down, still behind Eren, letting his bare side rub Erens as he grabbed the soap and slowly stood up, running the soap up Erens leg, and side as he did. “Here” Levi said, before kissing Erens neck, sucking and licking it.

Eren growled, grabbing Levis wrist, making him drop the soap again, and pushed him against the shower. 

Levi gasped when his back came in contact with the cold tiles. Eren pinned Levis hands by the side of his head. “You’re naughty” He whispered. “Do I need to teach you a lesson?”

Levi whined, baring his neck in submission. “Yes. Please, please teach me” He whimpered,  really wanting to play dirty “I’m such a bad boy, I need to be punished.” _I have no idea where the fuck this came from, and I should be trying to figure out if Eren is really a vampire, but I want to be naive, ignorant, kept in the dark. As long as I get to have him. In my life, heart and body._

Eren, unable to resist the tempting neck exposed just for him, He sucked in a piece of flesh, sucking and licking at the abused skin. Levi moans, high pitched and needy. Eren decorated Levi beautiful neck in marks, signs, evidence of his property.

Levi tilted his head, crying out with each lick or suck Eren gave. He was broken from his daze when he felt something sharp against his neck and an instant later Eren pulled away, keeping his back turned to Levi.

“We should get washed up” He chuckled nervously, squatting down to get the soap.

 _Those were fangs. It happened years ago but I still remember it, the sharpness and coldness of them._ Levi bit his lip. _Just a few more tests. To confirm._

“I have this ring, it was my dads. It’s too big for me, but it might fit you” Eren nods as Levi talked. “It has a black crystal surrounded by pure silver” As soon as the S word came past his lips, Eren tensed.

“I-I’m flattered, but I can’t take it, it’s your dads” Eren quickly said.

“It’s actually mine. It’s been passed down to the first born son on my fathers side for generations. It’s too big for me, but it might fit you”

“I can’t.” Eren started scrubbing shampoo into his hair. Levi breathed, walking over to Eren and sunk his teeth into Erens neck, tasting blood. “Ow! What the fuck?!” Eren pushed Levi away and held a hand to his neck.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bite that hard” _Yes I did._

Eren rinsed out the shampoo before getting out “I’m going to bed” He said, hand still on his neck.

Levi watched him go before he rinsed the taste of blood from his mouth _How vampires find that stuff delicious is beyond me._ He quickly washed himself and got out, just putting on a tee shirt and boxers, he walked into his room, where Eren was sitting, looking at Levis phone.

“‘Commander Handsome’ texted you asking when you wanted to go to lunch” Eren looked from Levis lock screen back to Levi. “Who the fuck is Commander Handsome?”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist” Levi rolled his eyes, smirking at Erens possessiveness.

“Who is he?” Eren demanded.

“My God Father” The moment he said that Erens face relaxed and he chuckled sheepishly.

“Oh”

“As much as I love you being a Finding Nemo seagull when it comes to me, you need to calm down a bit.”

Eren looked at Levi weirdly “What?”

“Right. You’ve never seen Finding Nemo.” Levi sighed. “In Finding Nemo, there are seagulls that all they say is ‘Mine. Mine. Mine’ the entire movie”

“Ohh” Eren nods “Well you are mine, mine, mine.”

Levi rolled his eyes, lying down next Eren and letting the other hold him. “Good night”

“Night”

After a few minutes, Eren started snoring softly. Levi opened his eyes and took a peek at his lovers neck. It was fine, no bite mark, no blood, nothing. The only thing there was the skin was a bit irritated. _He has fangs, he hates silver and as extreme healing powers._ Levi closed his eyes, feeling them becoming wet. He can’t stay in the dark now, can't be in denial.

_Eren was a vampire._

_And I have to kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME!!


	26. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to look in on why Levi hates vampires so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a small mention of rape and almost child rape in this. Also death, and attempted suicide.
> 
> This chapter will be in 1st person. And Levi is eight so if the writing isn't creative, it's not suppose to be. An eight year old doesn't know that many words to describe things, so that's why somethings repeat.   
> Also Kenny is in this fic, he's a loving uncle you has a daughter named Isabel. So yeah. There is also a small mention of Levi X Farlen at the end.
> 
> And guys. The last chapter had so many comments. It had the most comments out of all the chapters and that made me so fucking happy you guys. It means so much to get feed back from you all.  
> As always, thank you so much.   
> Comments: 380 Kudos: 579 Bookmarks: 111 Hits: 12141

It was Saturday night, Mama, Papa and me were walking home. Saturdays were my most favorite day because Mama and Papa played with me all day, and did whatever I wanted, some times even Aunt Hanji and Uncle Erwin would join us. But today it was just the three of us.

We had just went out to dinner and were now walking home. I was in between my parents, holding both of their hands. I looked up at Papa. He always looked like he needed to poo, but he didn’t. He was like Uncle Kenny, seemed mean when you looked at them but they loved to cuddle and tickle me. Papa looked so…..fancy. A white shirt with buttons and black pants, and a tie. I always loved watching him tie the ties, it looked so cool and hard to do, I can't wait till he teaches me. 

I looked to my left and saw Mama smiling at me. I blinked once before smiling back, making her laugh.

Her black hair was curly and she was in a blue and purple dress. She looking like an angel. A colorful on. I looked down at my light up shoes, the red and blue lights turning on and off with each step. I had sauce on my pants, making me scowl. Papa always said messes were bad. I looked at my red shirt with Spiderman on it. No stains. Yes!

My parents stopped walking and pulled me to a stop as well. I looked up at my parents, confused. Both their faces were white and their eyes were straight ahead. I looked forward and saw two figures standing far away. The others had smiles on their faces, showing us two pairs of fangs.

Papa let go of my hand and pulled his gun filled with silver bullets out and held it in his hands. Mama lifted her dress and took out her dagger from the straps on her leg. I stepped back, not wanting to get in the way. My parents didn’t notice me stepping away, did notice me being grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth as I was carried away from them.

I struggled in the hold, kicking my little legs and screaming behind the huge hand covering my mouth.

We stopped moving when we were a good distance away, we got there a lot faster then normal. I felt hot breath on my ear. “Scream for help” A voice whispered as the hand was removed.

“Mama! Papa!” I shrieked, still kicking and struggling. My parents turned around, finally noticing I wasn’t safe, wasn’t next to them.

“Levi!” Mama stepped closer, hand tight on the dagger's handle and raised, ready to kill the person holding me. Papa hadn’t aimed his gun. My body was blocking the person's chest. Mama must have wanted to scare the guy, she wouldn't hurt me.

“Oh. You don’t want to do that” The voice spoke again. “Drop your weapons or watch your son die” My head was roughly jerked to one side and something cold, sharp and wet pushed against my throat. Fangs

Papa instantly put down his gun, resting it on the sidewalk. “Kuchel. Put it down” He said, looking at Mama. Mama was crying and she slowly put the dagger down, she still wanted to fight for me, for her son.

The fangs went away from my neck. “Good” The vampire said. “Now you three will be coming with me” It was then that the other two vampires that until now were forgotten, jumped onto my parents, knocking their foreheads against the sidewalk. I opened my mouth to scream but the vampire that attacked Mama jumped at me, holding a rag to my face. I started getting really sleepy, maybe just a quick nap. Yeah. A nap sounds good.

\-------

I woke up with a funny feeling in my head, I felt sick. My head was making my tummy hurt. I rolled onto my side. My bed wasn’t this hard and bumpy yesterday. I blinked open my eyes and notice I’m lying on the dirt floor, gross. I turn my head, being able to see better. There were stacks of hay all around me at a few stalls for horses. I was in a barn. I loved barns, Uncle Kenny has one. Why do I hear crying?

I turn to my right this time and say Papa. He was lying in the dirt too, and his hands were tied behind his back. I moved my arms and realized my hands were tied in front of me. I looked back at Papa. He looked mad…..and scared and a little sad. He was frowning with his teeth showing….umm...sneering! That’s the word. His face was really white and he was crying as well. What was he looking at?

I followed his gaze up. Mama was on her back, her hands tied above her head, and a tall, big, hairy man was between her legs, his hips moving back and forth fast. Mama had blood dripping down her neck and she was crying, and she screamed whenever the man would move. I didn’t know what he was doing to her, but it was hurting her, and she and Papa didn’t like it so it had to be bad.

I wanted to yell at him to stop, that he was hurting her but I heard Papa speak. “Levi.” I looked away from Mama to Papa. “Look at me. Keep your eyes on me ok?” I nod. “Listen, everything’s going to be fine, we’re going to get out of here.”

I heard the other man groan but I didn’t look away from Papa. Mama wasn’t screaming anymore but she was still crying. Shoes came into my sight. “Don’t lie to him. Don’t feel his head with empty promises and false hope.” The same voice that told me to scream came from the person wearing the shoes. I looked at him, disobeying something Papa told me to do. Blood was dripping from the man's mouth and his fangs were viable between his lips when he smiled. “Hello Cutie” He keeled down and cupped my chin with one of his gorilla sized hands. “Your mommy didn’t feel to good. She and dad have obviously done it a lot if she was that loose, even when dry.” Bad man, bad man. This man- Vampire was a bad person. Even though I had no idea what the words he was saying meant, I know he was disgusting. “But you won’t be like that right?” He grabbed my legs and opened them. What is he doing? He sat right between my legs, like he did with Mama. He was going to hurt me. I started sobbing, I don’t want to be hurt. “Oh” A thumb brushed some tears away. “You’re so cute. I can’t wait to fuck you” He undid my pants and pulled them off. One of his hands pushed against my front, rubbing me gently. I heard Mama and Papa yelling and swearing. My stomach started getting hot and when He moved his hand, I felt so good. Why did it feel so good? I thought it was going to hurt? This feels nice.

My head falls back and an odd noise comes out of my mouth. Mama was swearing like normal and Papa was yelling. “Stop it!”

“Why? He likes it” The Vampire said, still rubbing me.

“He doesn’t know what ‘it’ is!” Papa screamed.

“He’s only eight you sick fuck” Mama hissed.

“So?” The vamp looked up at her, giving her a blank look before he took away his hand and put his mouth there instead.

My parents were still screaming at him but I couldn’t hear them, I felt to good. After a while it pulled away and I whined. I watched him stand up and walk over to Papa. He grabbed Papas hair and pulled his head back. “Burn in hell you sick piece of shit” Papa swore, he never did that.

The vamp smirked. “I was going to let you watch while I raped your son, like how I made you watch your wife. But now you’re just getting on my nerves” Before I knew it, The vamp had sunk it’s fangs into Papas neck. Any good feeling I had left was gone, replaced by fear, and sadness.

“Papa!”

“No! Hall!” Mama screamed, the tears coming back. The vampire let go of Papa and walked to Mama. There was no blood leaking from the holes in Papas neck, because there was no more blood. “You fucking ass wipe! You ball sucking donkey ass!” Mama yelled. The vampire rolled his eyes before sucking her dry as well.

“MAMA!” I cried. I had just watched my parents die. Just watched them be murdered. And I couldn’t do anything about it. Why did this happen? We had gone to the park, had lunch there, went bowling, looked in the pet shop, I got a kitten, we’re supposed to pick her up tomorrow after she gets all clean. Then we went to dinner and now were here. Their dead.

The vam-no. The monster dropped Mama like she was dirty clothes, before it started walking to me. “There. Now the only noises will be your cries and moans.” It got between my legs again. No. I won’t let it touch me, I won’t let it make me feel good. I repeated something I heard Mama say tons of times before.

“Fuck off you ugly piece of shit!” I brought my leg up and kicked it right in the face, hearing its nose crack. I turned on my stomach and started crawling. I saw Mama and Papas weapons over there. If I could just get to them.

“You bitch!” It held it’s nose, cracking it back into place and grabbed my ankle and pulled my closer. I quickly turned on my back and sent my knee right into his crotch. It fell to the side and I stumbled to my feet, tripping as I tried to run to the two weapons.

But I wasn’t fast enough. It lifted me up in the air. “I was going to have fun with you but now I’ll just kill you”

“NO!” My yell was drowned out by the sounds coming out side the barn. It sniffed the air and quickly dropped me. When I looked up I saw a familiar figure running towards me.

“Levi!”

“Hanji!” I lifted my arm out to her, finally letting my tears fall. She lifted my into her arms, cradling me and shushing me gently as Erwin and Moblit looked over my parents bodies. They were gone. So was the monster that did this.

\------

I woke up to soft whispering and a hand stroking my hair away from my face. I blinked my eyes open to see Hanji, smiling down at me. “Morning Sugar Pie”

I smile back. “Hi” I looked around, realizing I was in the room I had at Uncle Erwin and Aunt Hanjis house. Why was I here? Then I remembered. It was like a tsunami. (I think that’s what their called) “Mama and Papa” I whisper. Looking up at Hanji. “Their dead aren’t they?” Hanji slowly nodded. I covered my eyes with my hands, turning over and burying my face into the pillow. I felt a hand on my back, gently rubbing it, trying to comfort me. I felt like I wanted to die. That I had no point in living any more. I felt empty.

\------

It was about a week after the deaths of my parents. I had moved in with Uncle Erwin and Aunt Hanji. Uncle Erwin picked up my kitten, who I named Amenti. It was a name of a cat in my Mamas favorite book. The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd. Which happened to be about vampires. Ironic. (I think that’s the right word)

I had gotten the ring Papa promised to give me once I was older, and I kept Mamas dagger. Keeping it for when I became a hunter. At their funerals I saw Uncle Kenny, who held me in his arms and stroked my hair, and his daughter, Isabel gave me a big hug, telling me she knew what it was like to lose a parent. She only lost one. I lost both. A boy named Farlen was there too, a boy my uncle was taking care off while his parents left for a hunt.

I lost my first kiss that day, to Farlen, and we kissed a lot over the three weeks he, Isabel and Uncle Kenny were over. I moved to Italy with Uncle Kenny when I was eleven. On my first day there Farlen kissed me again and we became boyfriends. He lived with his parents, next door to Uncle Kenny’s home. We were together for the three years I was there and we broke up when I went back to the U.S. to finish off my training under Erwins command. When I was sixteen I got the house that my parents were planning on moving in before they died. I had on and off depression and after an incident with too many pills I got better.

Anyway. I didn’t just loss my first kiss at my parents funeral, I had promised them that I would kill every last one of those monsters.

Little did I know, in a few years time, I would be in love with one of ‘those monsters’   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this make any scenes? I feel like it was rushed. This was only four pages long. 
> 
> Levi does get his bad mouth form his mom and cleanliness from his dad. 
> 
> I have added this into a series called The Life of Having a Vampire For a Lover. The other parts of the series are going to be about the other couples. I have a name for Reiner and Bertolts one. It's called Just one Bite. But I can't think of anything for the other couples (Krista/Ymir. Connie/Sasha. Armin/Erwin. Marco/Jean. Mikasa/Annie) So if any of you have suggestions, they are greatly appreciated. But the name needs to have the word Bite in it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was updated really fast. Yay for fast updates!! It's a reward for such a heartbreaking last chapter.   
> Make sure you read the last chapter. It's not necessary, it just talks about why Levi hates vampires so much. 
> 
> Thank you for everything, it means the world to me and the comments are the best.  
> Comments:407 Kudos:595 Bookmarks:111 Hits:12584

“Levi?” The Raven stirred at the sound of his name. He opened his eyes and met pretty green ones. “I made you breakfast.”

Levi rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “Did you make a mess of my kitchen this time?” his voice was scratchy. “I’m thirsty”

“I brought you milk” Eren turned on the lap and Levi squeezed his eyes shut. “Sit up” Levi followed his order and Eren sat a tray on his lap. “Breakfast in bed”

There was a bowl of oatmeal with fresh cut bananas in it, a spoon on top of a napkin and an aspirin pill next to a glass of milk. A fond smile spread across Levi face and he looked up at Eren. “Thank you”

Eren smiled back. “You’re welcome” He sat down by Levis feet. “I cleaned the kitchen.”

Levi swallowed the pill. “You’re too good to me”

Eren shrugs. “I’m only doing what any boyfriend would do”

“My ex’s wouldn’t have done all this” Levi said, spooning a mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth.

“Well they were all douche bags” Eren blinked. “What ex’s?”

“You were my first in bed, not my first kiss or boyfriend” Levi chuckled at Erens pout. He pointed his foot and kicked Erens thigh. The brunette smiled at started massaging Levis foot through the blanket. Levi finished eating in silence and Eren rubbed both his feet. Once Levi was finished Eren took the tray downstairs. When he came back, Levi looked at him. “I love that our doing all this, but you don’t need to baby me”

Eren sighed. “You woke me up with your crying last night. You kept saying 'no', and 'it can’t be true'. You were crying so hard you started choking.” Eren walked closer to the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Levi shook his head. “It’s not easy to talk about”

“I understand that” Eren held Levis hand and traced his jaw with the other one. “Can I cuddle you?” Levi nods and Eren wrapped his arm around him, pulling his closer.

Levi nuzzled closer, taking in Erens sweet scent of mint and….peach. Odd combination but not unpleasant. “Why aren’t you at school?” Levi looked up at Eren once he remembered it was Thursday.

“Because you’re more important”

“But what about your Anatomy test?”

Eren groaned. “I don’t know anatomy.” A smirk slowly grew on his face. “Maybe you could show my the male anatomy?” He ran his hand over Levis thigh.

Levi rolled his eyes and slapped the hand away. “No”

Eren laughed. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” He kissed Levis nose. “I love you” Levi gulped and just nodded.

\-------

Eren plopped down on his bed, groaning and rubbing his eyes, Mikasa called him and started bitching about how he missed school and told him to get his ass home immediately. So he had to leave the comfort of Levis arms and go home. He would have ignored Mikasa and stayed but he knew she would hunt him down and the end results would not be pretty.

“So why the hell were you not at school?” Mikasa crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

“I was with Levi”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “I’m fine if you spend time with him but not if you start sluffing classes”

“Levi didn’t go”

“I don’t care. Levi can do what he wants” She shook her head. “If he’s going to be a bad influence then maybe you should stay away from him for awhile.”

Eren bolted up, glaring at her. “Why?!”

“Because he’s making you skip school”

“It was my choice, Levi didn’t even know!” Eren stood up. “He needed me!”

“Why? Why did he 'need' you?” Mikasa put her hands on her hips. “He can take care of himself”

“You didn’t hear him crying last night!” Eren looked away, taking deep breaths. “He wasn’t clinging to you all night long, screaming ‘no’” He looked back at her. “I couldn’t just leave him”

Mikasa dropped her sassiness but not her motherly instincts. “What happened?”

“Like you care” Ern scoffed, turning away and sitting on his bed.

“I _do_ care” Mikasa stepped forward. “I thought you didn’t go to school just so you could have sex, not to comfort him” She stepped closer to the bed “What happened?”

“I don’t know” Eren rubbed his eyes “He wouldn’t tell me” He shook his head. “But whatever it is, it’s bad” Eren almost growled. “Pisses me off seeing him so upset. Who ever hurt him, I’ll fucking kill”

“Calm down all mighty Prince Eren Jaeger” Mikasa smirked and Eren rolled his eyes. “But seriously. Let me know if I can do anything to help” She shifted her feet. “Sorry for overreacting”

“It’s okay” Eren smiled at her. “And thanks”

She leaned forward and flicked him between his brows. “If you have to miss, tell me” She smiled. “Dumbass”

“Slut” Eren teased.

\--------

Eren sunk his fangs into the bag of A-, sucking up the liquid.

“Eren. That’s your third one in a minute, slow down” Grisha said with a nervous chuckle, patting his son's back.

Eren swallowed the last bit of blood before extracting his fangs. “Sorry”

“Are you alright?” Eren nods,dropping the bag into the biohazard bin under the sink.

“No you’re not” Annie said from her spot at the table. “You’re really pale.”

“He’s starving” Mikasa rubbed her eye, smudging the eyeliner she had on. “And blood bags aren’t going to cut it.” She met Erens gold gaze. “You need to drink from the source. More specifically your mate”

Grisha looked from his daughter to his son, wide eyed. “You haven’t told him yet?” Eren shook his head. “What the hell Eren?”

“Bert just told Reiner and they’ve been together forever”

“Yeah well Bert’s more human than vampire, unlike you” Grisha pushed his glasses up, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “Eren, you need to tell him, or your hunger with drive you mad”

“And it’s only going to get worse each time you have sex with him” Mikasa closed her eyes.

“What if he thinks I’m a monster?” Eren bit his lip, feeling his fangs puncture his lip and stomach growl.

“He won’t” Annie said. “He loves you. A blind person could see that. He won’t care that your main source of food in human blood, for God sake, you drink donated blood”

Eren slumped against the counter. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Not till you promise to tell Levi, soon” All three gave Eren a pointed stare.

“Ok fine, I promise” Eren looked at the two girls. “What are you doing Monday?”

“What’s Monday?” Both asked.

“Valentines”

“Shit” Mikasa swore before looking at Annie. “What do you want to do?”

Annie thought for a moment. “Netflix and chill”

“Good enough for me”

\--------       

Levi sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, formulating a plan as he looked at the number of people Eren as killed. _Thirteen? That’s a lot. Not the highest number I’ve seen before but this is Eren. He cries when an animal dies in a movie, there’s no way he could possibly kill someone, let alone thirteen. But the evidence is right here. It says it in black and white. I have to kill him, he’s a threat._

He groaned, knowing he was going to feel disgusted with himself for doing this. He picked up his phone and called Bright Eyes. After a few rings Eren picked up.

‘Hey babe’ He sounded tired. Levi looked at his clock and realized it was three in the morning. _Fuck._

“Sorry. I woke you didn’t I”

‘No, no’ Blankets shuffling could be heard. ‘I...I was...awake’ Eren yawned loudly as he said that.

“Sure you were”

Eren chuckled slightly. ‘So, what did you want?’

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow. After school”

‘Sure’

“Great. Bring condoms”

Eren was silent on the other end, Levi actually thought the other had fallen asleep. But then Erens much more awake voice spoke up. ‘Alright. I will’

“See you then”

‘Love you’ Levi quickly pulled the phone away and ended the call. He couldn’t let his emotions get in the way. He had a mission.

\-------

“Stay the night” Levi demanded when he had pulled back from eating Erens face.

The brunette blinked, panting for air. “Okay”

“Good” Levi went right back to devouring Erens mouth and grinding down on him. Eren groaned.

The moment the vampire had walked into Levis home he was being bombarded with licks and kisses and being pulled up to the Ravens room, where he was currently lying on his back with Levi rubbing that sweet ass all over his crotch.

Levi sat up, pulling his shirt off before tugging Erens pants down. “Slow down. We have all night”

Levi glared at him. “Shut up and fuck me”

Eren know something was up but he quickly forgot when a hand started pushing against his growing bulge. “Fuck” He hissed, arching his hips into the cold hand.

“Yes. Fuck. That’s what I want you to do to me”

“Why are you asking me to fuck you? I thought you hated that word”

"I’m too horny to care” Levi stripped the rest of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, chest on the bed and ass up in the air. He wiggled his butt slightly, knowing just how much that turned Eren on.

“Turn your head to the side so I can see and hear you” Eren commanded, seeing Levi practically suffocating himself from how deep he had his face in the pillow. Levi shook his head.

_I can’t look at you. I can’t look into those eyes of yours without backing out of what I’m planning on doing. One look at the loving look you always give me, and I’ll brake._

Levi tensed when he felt wet fingers on his entrance. He let Eren take him

\--------

Levi laid on his back, staring at the ceiling, his head resting on Erens arm and the other was resting on his stomach. He felt guilty and disgusted. He had just used his body to render his victim defenseless. He thought it would be easy, using himself like that, considering he was no longer a virgin, but no. It made his feel like shit.

And to make matters worse, in the middle of it, Eren had turned him on to his back because he was upset he couldn’t hear Levis noises. And of-fucking-course Eren looked at him with such love and affection it made tears of guilt flood Levis eyes. And then he whispered over and over again, with each gentle thrust, ‘I love you’ so tenderly in Levis ears, he started crying. He felt like such a horrible person.

Levi blinked back the tears and cautiously pried himself away from Erens embrace. He slowly opened the bottom drawer, lifting up the file and grabbing the handle of his dagger. He pulled it to his chest and looked back at the sleeping ange...Monster.

Levi crawled onto Erens stomach, straddling him. He held his dagger in both hands and lifted them above his head, eyes trained on the bare chest, right where he was going to plunge his blade into.

Levi took deep breaths, closing his eyes, trying to clear his head, to not think about the blood that would spurt out from where the dagger had landed, not about Erens eyes popping open and looking up at Levi with pain and betrayal lingering in the fading orbs.

Levi bit back a sob and put the tip onto Erens chest, practicing the movement of bringing it down before he lifted it back over his head, trying so hard, but failing miserably to not look at Erens face.

His dark brown eyelashes were covering cheeks, his caramel colored skin looked wonderful in the light from the moon and stars. His lips were parted and drool was starting to come from the corner of his lip, he was snoring ever so slightly, and his hair was everywhere. It wasn’t even tugged on and it was still a mess. He looked so peaceful.

Levi felt his heart swell and started getting hornets in his stomach. Levi brought the dagger down, holding it flat in his hands. His gaze went from the silver blade to Erens sleeping face and back again.

 _I have to choose. My job, or my love. Killing or loving. Hunting or Eren._ Levi blinked back more tears. If he had to choose, which he knew he did, he without a doubt, chose Eren. _I would give up hunting forever if it meant being able to grow old with the man below me._

Levi crawled off Eren and put his dagger away, shutting the drawer. _I hope my parents don’t hate me. That they don’t hate me for breaking my promise, and for falling in love with a vampire, the same species of the killed them. Raised me to kill._ He didn’t even realize that he had been crying until he felt a hand wipe away a few tears.

Levi looked to his left and Eren was looking up at him, smiling sleepily. Levi bit his lip, an overpowering feeling of love washed over him and he bent down and kissed Eren deeply. “I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPINESS!!!!!
> 
> So for the series I have gotten two names. Ymir and Krista: Love Bite. Mikasa and Annie: Bite Me (Thank you for the suggestion jsotaku) And Reiner and Bert: Just one Bite.   
> But I still need names for Erwin/Armin, Sasha/Connie, and Marco/Jean. So those would be really appreciated. Also in case you didn't realize, the name needs to have the word bite in it, somewhere.


	28. Reviling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter was good, that you enjoy it and that it meets your expectations. There is homophobic language in this, and I'm sorry if it offends you.  
> I found out that Levis really blood type is A, so I'm going to change it to that instead of AB.  
> Also I have names for all the series. Mikasa/Annie: Bite Me.(Thank you jsotaku) Ymir/Krista: Love Bite. Jean/Marco: A Bite for a Kiss. (Thank you TheSempaiWhoNoticedYou) Reiner/Bert: Just one Bite. Erwin/Armin: Perfect Bite (Thank you Thasdf) Connie/Sasha: Sweet Bite. Thank you anyone that gave me a suggestion, I loved them all.
> 
> Thank you all for everything, it all mean so much to me.   
> Comments: 460 Kudos: 625 Bookmarks: 117 Hits: 13477

Eren smirked as he and Levi walked into the school. It was Valentine's and every couple were making out, or practically having sex in the hall. _Speaking of sex, I found out something about Levi the last time we did it._

“Quiet smirking, you damned pervert” Levi rolled his eyes. “Had no idea you liked watching people play tonsil hockey”

“That’s not why I’m smirking”

“Then what is it?”

“The birthmark on your butt” The smirk turned into a huge grin. Eren had noticed it with Levi naked and on his hands and knees. The mark was a light shade, smooth and in the ironic shape of a heart. It was found on Levis right ass cheek, just a little too far to the right to be in the middle, so it was more to the side then his crack. “I think it’s a heart for how much I love that bubble butt”

“Shut the fuck up you carton of ass wipes” Levi glared before looking at his boyfriend with poorly hidden concern. “Are you feeling okay? You look really pale”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine” Eren scratched his head. “I just skipped breakfast” _That’s a lie, I had almost the entire freezer full of blood._

“You shouldn’t do that, It’s not healthy”

“I know” Eren cleared his throat. “So we're going on a date right?”

Levi nods. “You are coming with me to my place and helping me prepare for the picnic. I found a basket and a red and white plaid blanket too” Levi said, walking with a little more bounce in his step.

Eren smiled. “You’re so cute” Levi glared.

“I’m not cute”

“You’re adorable” Eren leaned down and kissed Levis cheek.

“I hate you”

“No you don’t” Levi just rolled his eyes.

\-------

Eren watched Levi set up the supplies for sandwhiches. The vamp was nervously chewing his lip, trying not to listen to the calm beating coming from Levis chest, not the soft sound of blood being pumped through his veins and trying not to breath in the delicious smell too deeply.

“Stop looking like you’re about to piss yourself and help me get food” Levi said, taking out four slices of wheat bread.

Eren blinked, licking his lip and started making himself a ham, cheese, mustard and mayo sandwich while Levi made a simple peanut butter and raspberry jelly.

“Should we make a fruit salad?”

“We don’t have time. It’s already cold out there, if we wait any longer the sun will go down and it will be freezing” Eren said. “Let’s just bring chips”

“Those are unhealthy” Levi packed the sandwiches into two zip lock bags before storing them in the basket.

“I didn’t know you were a health nut”

Levi grabbed two water bottle from the fridge and packed them away. “I’m not, but I still like to eat healthy things, keep a nutritious diet” Levi pointed to the bananas. “Get two of those please”

Eren turned around, going to the bananas. _He eats healthy, so his blood will be sweet and great source of nutrients. He eats sweets a lot so his blood will be even sweeter, and then he’ll have that little extra, sourish kick A- has. God he sounds delicious._   
“Eren!” The brunette jumped, nearly dropping the fruit in his hands. He blinked up at his lover, who was staring oddly at him. “You okay? You were staring at the bananas with a lusty look in your eyes” He says, skeptically.

“N-no, not like that” Eren groaned, quickly running through ideas. “I….was…...just…...wondering if my penis was bigger then this banana” He held up the yellow peeled fruit in his left hand. It was an odd thing to say but Levi seemed to buy it.

“Yes. Your dick is bigger than the banana” Levi said slowly, taking the two fruits from Erens hands and putting them in the basket. “Well, we’re done” Levi closed the lid and handed the basket to Eren. “Let’s go”

The two got in the car and started driving to a park not to far from Levis house. Once they got there they were happy to see that close to no one was there. Eren turned off his car and glanced at Levi. “How about you start setting the stuff up and I’ll join you in a second?”

Levi eyed him for a moment before grabbing the basket and getting out of the vehicle.

Eren waited till Levi was setting up the blanket under a tree, to reach behind the passenger seat and grabbed the plastic sack there. Once he confirmed the contents he got out, going to where Levi was sitting on the blanket, drinking from the water bottle.

Eren sat next to him, hiding the bag behind his leg. “What did you need to do?” Levi asked, screwing the cap back on the bottle.

“Nothing” Eren shrugged, pulling away at the glare he received.

“You just didn’t want to help me set up”

“No, that’s not it” Eren smiled. “You’ll find out later”

“Why do I have a bad feeling?”

“I don’t know, ‘cause it’s nothing bad” Eren leaned over and kissed Levis cheek. “You’ll like it”

“I thought we decided no presents” Levi pouted.

“You’ll like it” Eren repeated, taking his sandwich and water from the basket.

“When will I get it?” Levi asked as he pulled out one of the bananas.

“After we eat” Eren lifted the bottle up to his lips and started drinking, glancing over at Levi. The water in Erens mouth trickled down his chin and all over his shirt. Levi had his lips wrapped around the top of the fruit, his eyes were on the soccer field a few feet away from where they were sitting, kids were kicking the black and white ball back and fourth. Anyway, Levi was distracted and had yet to take a bite from the fruit in his mouth, making him look very naughty.

Eren made a choking whimper, and the sound pulled Levis attention away from the kids and to his boyfriend, giving the brunette a confused look. “Sorry” Eren tried to tear his eyes away from those lips but couldn’t. “It’s just…. you look really hot” He bit his lip and his eyes hazed over with lust.

Levi stared blankly at the other, before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the banana for a second, making the taller whimper. Levi then made a big show of taking a huge bite, and Eren whimpered for an entirely different reason, his hands cupping over his crotch protectively. Levi smirked, slowly chewing what was in his mouth.

“Jesus.” Eren shivered. “I really hope you don’t do that when you blow me”

Levi swallowed. “I’m never going to give you a blow job”

“What? Why?” Eren looked like a kicked puppy.

“Because penises are gross. I don’t want to wrap my lips around the place piss comes from. I don’t want my tongue against that, it’s unsanitary”

“What is I washed it really good?”

Levi ate the rest of his banana while he thought. “Maybe” Eren fist pumped, giving an odd sound of triumph. Levi rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he leaned against Eren shoulder, silently eating his PB&J sandwich, and Eren eating his own. Levi finished his food and looked at Eren “Gift?”

Eren chuckled. “I thought you didn’t want any” Levi shrugged and Eren handed him the bag. Levi took it and looked inside.

Levi reached in and pulled out a small box of dark Belgium chocolates. The Raven smiled and pulled out a stuffed black kitty. It had really big head and huge round, green eyes, and it’s body was really tiny. Levis smile grew when he saw it. “Oh, it’s so cute” He hugged the animal close and kissing Eren sweetly.

“Knock that off you faggots!” Levi and Eren pulled away from their kiss to look at the man that just shouted, and his girlfriend, who was giving him a look of disbelief. The man sneered in disgust. “You fucking cock suckers!”

Eren clenched his fist and growled. “Fuck off!”

Levi slapped his hand over Erens mouth. “Stop, don’t waste your breath on him.”

“You fucktards, go kill yourselves. Make this world a better place without you cock loving kind walking around”

Erens eyes flashed gold, his teeth barred and knuckles turning white. “Eren stop” Levi put his hands on Erens cheeks and turned him away from the asshole. “Ignore him. He’s just a shallow minded bastard” Levi stroked his thumbs over Erens cheek bones. “Take deep breaths and keep your eyes on me” Levis hands moved to start running through his hair.

Eren did as told, eyes trained on Levi and soon he was calm, he didn’t even give a shit about the homophobe, it was just him and Levi, and that was all that mattered. He was so lost in Levis eyes that neither of them say the dude pick up a rock, didn’t notice him preparing to throw it. They didn’t notice until Levi gasped in pain, and his hand went to the side of his forehead.

“Levi” Erens eyes widened and pulled Levis hand away.

“That’s right you faggot, bleed you piece of shit.”

Blood. Blood was staining into Levi forehead, seeping from a scrap on his head. Eren stared at the liquid, his mate was bleeding, hurt in front of him because of some low life scum. His instincts flared up, screaming at him to protect, and to punish.

With an inhuman growl, Erens vision went white. He was hardly aware of his body standing, he barely realized he was moving, the shouts were distant and unclear. But he was fully aware his fists were making contact with a face, body and bone.

“EREN!!” The brunette snapped out of his craze at the sound of his mate in distress. Eren looked up at his lover from over his shoulder. Levi was right behind him “Stop” He grabbed Erens shoulders and pulled him off of the guy. He was bruised and bloody, he was missing a tooth and his left eye was already turning purple and swelling. His nose was bent in a strange way and blood was gushing out.

Eren looked away from his work to his perfect lover in front of him. He was still bleeding. Again, his instincts got the better of him and he stepped towards the guy whimpering on the ground. Levis hands were firm on his chest, pushing the protective vampire away, but Eren kept leaning forward, hissing and growling. Eren could feel his fangs extracting to their full length, a way to express he was the alpha, the dominant, and would kill anyone that hurt his human. At the moment he didn’t care who found out his secret, didn’t care if he was being recorded to become the next internet sensation, for all the world to see him barring his fangs, eyes glowing gold, and pupils slited. All he cared about was protecting. The only thing that snapped him out of this frenzy was Levis voice. _His voice calling my name._

“Eren” Eren instantly stopped snarling, his fangs retreated back into his gums. His pupils dilating to a normal size and turning back to green. The homophobe and his girlfriend both looked terrified, and Levi looked worried. “Pack up the stuff, let’s go home” Eren slowly nodded, stumbling away.

“What da fuck! You fucking dick choking, pieces of shit” The homophobe spit out, mixed with blood.

Eren looked up in time to see Levi deck the guy across the face. The Raven said nothing and walked to Eren. “Let’s go”

\--------

Eren was cleaning up the cut on Levis forehead. The rock hadn’t hit hard enough to cause any real damage, and it wasn’t near his temple. _Levi hasn’t said anything about my…….incident, is it possible he didn’t see my fangs._ “Are you okay?” He asked, peeling open a band-aid.

“I’m a little…spooked?” Levi tilted his head to allow Eren better access to his forehead. “I never heard a noise like that before. It was…terrifying”

“I didn’t mean to scare you” Eren placed the bandage on the scrape.

“I know. You were protecting me” Levi looked into Erens eyes. He looked upset to say the least, but rage still lingered in those gold flecked eyes. “Calm down. I’m fine. It’s just a scratch”

“He hurt you. He made you bleed”

“It’s not like he killed me” Levi hopped down from where he was sitting on the counter and held Erens cheeks in his hands. “Don’t let him ruin our day, okay” He stood on his toes to peck Erens lips “Don’t think about it anymore.” He wrapped his arms around Erens neck, and the brunette placed his hands on those perfect, curvy hips. “Focus all your attention on me”  Levi tilted his head up, kissing Erens neck.

Eren closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, the sweet scent of Levis blood was almost overwhelming. He pulled Levi away from his neck to smash their lips together, pushing forward to pin Levi against the counter. His mouth, tongue and hands were hungry on Levis body and mouth. He just wanted to devour him, taste his sweetness, his sweat and blood.

Eren lips marked Levis pretty neck, hands moving up his shirt, caressing the creamy, soft skin below his fingertips. His fangs grew, the sharp tips pushing against Levis neck.

“Eren” Levi moaned, breaking Erens daze. The vamp pulled away, his mouth still open and eyes moving to meet Levis, whose own were locked on Erens fangs. Eren slapped a hand over his mouth. _Shit. Fuck._

Eren quickly ran down the hall and made it to the front door, when a hand clamped around his wrist. “Let go” He ripped his arm out of Levis hand and stumbled into a wall. He pushed his forehead against the wall, fingers flexing, body trembling, fangs puncturing his lips with each heavy pant.

Levi stared at his lover, his own breathing uneven. _Those were fangs. He had fangs. I know he’s a vampire but it’s still shocking to see those razor sharp teeth inside of his mouth._ “What the hell was that?”

Eren shook his head. It’s too much, his blood is out in the open,it’s not covered by layers of meat. It’s fresh, open, free. He felt his own heart pick up and his jeans tighten. “I need to leave”

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!” _I need to hear it from him, from his own mouth._ “Talk to me”

Eren felt tears, the salty water stinging his eyes. He gritted his teeth, lip bleeding from the two holes now there. “I….I…” _I trust him. He loves me. He won’t reject me. He won’t think I’m a monster. Right?_ “I….I’m...not…..not h-human” He said, barely above a whisper. One tear slid down his cheek, and dripped off his chin.

Levi licked his lips, taking deep steady breaths. “Th-then what are you?” _Tell me._

Eren choked out a sob. “I’m a vampire” He clenched his hands. “I need to leave”

“Why?” Levi voice cracked, his hands trembling at his sides _It’s so different. Hearing him say it verses reading it. It makes it real this way._

“Because your blood is driving me insane!” Eren pushed closer to the wall, his nails scratching the paint off. “The smell, the sound, everything! It’s making me crazy!”

Levi blinked, his mind going back to memories “That’s why you stopped kissing my neck” Levi stared at Eren “You’re starving aren’t you. That’s why you’re so pale” His fingers brushed against his neck.

Eren growled. “I need my lovers blood. Yours. It's the only thing that will fulfill my hunger”

Levi gulped. “What happens when you bite someone?”

“Nothing. It just…..taste so good~” Eren felt himself drooling.

Levi took a deep breath and leaned his head to one side. “Look at me”

“No”

“Look at me!” Eren glanced over his shoulder and his eyes instantly widened. “You can take some” Levis fingers ran over the tendon in his neck. “It’s okay. Just be gentle” In a split second, Levi was pinned against the door and hot breath was on his neck.   

Eren stared at the pale beauty before him for a few seconds before his sunk his teeth into it. He moaned, the sweet taste of Levis blood splashing onto his tongue, his fangs deep inside that warm flesh.

Levi gasped when he felt the fangs plunge into his neck. It hurt at first, like getting a shot at the doctors, but immediately after a wave of pleasure washed over him, his eyes slid close, and moans escaping his lips. His hands gripped Erens head, pulling him closer, deeper. He wanted so much more.

Eren has never tasted anything so rich and fulfilling. He’s never felt anything so good before, even sex was nothing compared to the feeling of his fangs deep in Levis neck, his blood dripping down his throat and into his belly. Eren felt Levis push his arousal against his thigh and started grinding himself on it.

The Raven didn’t want to stop, it felt amazing, grinding into Erens powerful thigh and his skin being sucked on and the blood pouring from his wounds. But his head was becoming fuzzy with something other than lust. “E-eren. Sto-op. I’m getting d-dizzy”

Eren took one last gulp before pulling back, fangs dripping with that tasty liquid. He lick them clean and closed Levis holes with soft, firm licks on the bloody side of his neck. Once he was clean he pulled back, looking into Levis eyes.

Levi watched, fascinated by how the gold was slowly overpowered by familiar green that came from his pupils. Almost immediately after they were back to green the pupils dilated till only a slim ring of green was visible. “I’m assuming you’re okay with me being a vampire?” Eren asked. He could only guess with how turned on Levi looked and how he was still rubbing himself all over Eren.

Levi nodded, eyes traveling down to Erens lips, they were still covered in blood but for some reason, that made him look even more sexy. Levi felt his knees turning to jelly. “I want you in me” He whispered before ducking under Erens arms and running up the stairs.

Eren stood, confused before he whipped around and sprinted with his vampiric speed into Levis room, where the other was standing with his pants around his ankles and shirt stuck around his head. The taller watched in amusement as Levi struggled with getting his sweater off.

Eren smiled, stepping forward, dragging his hands up the sides of Levis torso. The other stopped moving and moaned at the warm touch. Eren grabbed the dark red fabric and pulled it off Levi. He tossed it away and picked Levi up, dropping him on the bed once they were close enough to it.

Eren reached down and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it away and climbed to his favorite spot in the entire world; In between Levis thighs. Once he was there he ground himself down on the other, rolling his hips rhythmically and lips attaching onto the unmarked side of Levis neck.

“Ah” Levi moaned, squirming under Eren. “Wh-what about that new position I want to try?” Levi tilted his head back.

“What position is it?” He moved down sucking on a erect nipple. Levi gasped, on hand covering his mouth and the other, it’s nails dug into Erens forearm. The taller reached up and moved the hand away from that kissable mouth. “What position?”

“I-I want to ride you” Eren blinked, brain slowly processing just how fucking sexy that sounded. _Having Levi impale himself on my cock. Fuuck~_ “O-or we could just do it in missionary” Levi looked embarrassed, taking Erens silence as a rejection.

“No! No I want you to ride me. That sounds fucking hot”

Levi blushed, turning his head to the side. “Just take your damn pants off”

Eren smirked. “How ‘bout you take them off for me”

Levi looked down at Erens pants before reaching down and undoing them zipper and button, pulling them down and whimpering at the bulge. “You’re so big” Levi breathed, eyes fogging over in lust. Eren groaned, dick twitching and Levi hips bucked, while his legs spread more.

“So eager” Eren chuckled, pulling Levis briefs off, eyes locked on the little, cute cock. Eren ran his fingers over it. “Get the lube and a condom.” Levi nodded, reaching over to the drawer and handing Eren the tube and keeping the condom in his hands. Eren squirted some on to his fingers and circled his fingers around the pink pucker. _Honestly, an asshole shouldn’t be this sexy._ He thought, pushing a finger in.

Levi mouth fell open in a moan. His hips moving with Erens finger. Eren smirked, he slid in a second finger, which Levi reward him with a mewl. The vampire watched as he stretched Levi wide, prepping him take his cock. “Stop staring”

“No. I like it. It makes me horny as hell watching how wide your ass can go”

“Shut up. Just hurry and prep me”

“Will you calm down?”

“No. I want you. Now. So hurry the fuck up”

“Aren’t you bosy”

“I’m horny as fuck right now. All I want is that fat cock of yours up my a-AH” Eren shoved in his last finger, pushing all three into Levis prostate, which he had it’s location memorized, by now. “Ggh!” Eren kept spreading his fingers and abusing Levis prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout Levis body. “Hurry!”

“God you’re beautiful, bending and flushed just for me. I want you so badly”

Levis hips bucked violently. “I want you too” He sobbed “So hurry, please!”

“Open the condom, I want you to put it on me” Levi scrambled with the foil packet before he managed to open it. Eren pulled out his fingers, making the shorter whine in protest. “Put that on me and you’ll get something much better than my fingers” Levi bolted up and slide the condom on to Erens cock, with a bit of difficulty, but he got it.

“Is that right?”

“Perfect” Eren laid on his back, his hands behind his head. “Mind lubing me up?”

Levi grabbed ahold of the tube and straddled Erens thighs. The Raven poured some onto his palm before stroking Erens cock, wetting it. One he was satisfied and lube tossed away, he held himself above Erens dick. He grabbed the base of Erens cock and lined it up with his entrance. He took a deep breath before sinking down on the organ. “Ahh”

Eren let out an animalistic growl, taking all his self-control not to buck his hips up into the tight heat surrounding his sensitive cock. “Fuck. Levi” The brunette groaned, watching as his dick disappeared into Levi.   

Once he was fully seated, Levi put his hands on Erens pecs, his legs trembling, along with the rest of his body. “Fuck. You’re in deep” Levis fingers twitched. “Oh God”

Eren ran on of his hands up Levis thigh, hip, side, chest, all the way to his neck, where he ran his fingers over the extremely sensitive fang marks. The moment his fingers brushed the pink marks, Levi gasped, and bounced on Erens cock twice. “Fuck. Do that again” Eren breathed, caressing his neck again. Levi whimpered and started moving up and down on Erens thick cock. “Oh shit” Eren held on to Levis hips, watching him bounce, loving the way he moved.

“Eren!” Levi nails scratched down Erens pecs, before going back and scratching down again. “Eren! Jesus fuck. AH!” Eren grabbed on of Levis hands and bite into his wrist. He didn’t drink, or suck, just kept his fangs there, sending Levi into a trembling, moaning mess. The Raven stopped bouncing to instead grind, moving his hips in a figure 8 motion.

Levi half lidded eyes watched Eren kiss and bite at his wrist, his blood painting the skin red. “You taste so good. Better than I could ever imagine. I could drink from you all day, with my fangs deep inside of your body, drinking and sucking on you.” Levi was close to tears. _That sounded so good._ Levi tilted his head to the side.

“N-neck. Bite my neck!” Eren sat up, pulling Levi flush to himself. The brunette bite onto the same spot he did before, again, he did not drink. Levis body couldn't lose too much more blood. “Eren!” Levi started moving faster, with more pressure when he went down. “Fuck” Eren hands ran all over Levis body, his lips moving everywhere, licking any blood he saw from that perfect body. “E-Ere….Er…..Ere..” Levi tried speaking but he couldn’t, his mind was lost to the pleasure, his tongue turned to lead.

The taller licked closed the holes on Levi neck. “What is it, KittyKat?” His voice was low and scratchy and Levi tightened around him when he heard it. “Tell me what it is” Honestly, Eren was surprised he could talk, let alone think with Levi bouncing on his cock, but he some how did it.

Levi tilted his head back, letting out a pathetic whine. “I-I-I lo-ah!” His words were cut off by a series of moaning. “I love you!” He shouted in one breath before he could be interrupted again.

“I love you too” Eren dragged his hand down Levis flushed cheek, tracing his pink lips.

“I-I don’t….Don’t care that you’re a v-vampire!” He hugged Eren close. “I still love you even if you’re not human!”

Eren started at Levi in disbelief, tears forming in his eyes and he buried his face into Levi neck, holding the smaller male close as physically possible. Sobbing into his neck. “I love you too!”

“Don’t cry” Levi stopped moving.

“It’s happy tears.” Eren kissed Levis lips “Keep moving”

Levi nodded, smiling softly. “I love you” Levi started moving again, enjoying the kisses and licks he was receiving from Eren.

 _I’ve never been so happy, so content before._ Eren let out a sob, his nails digging into Levis back and thigh.

Levis body tensed. “Ggh” He leaned down. “Eren” The brunette pulled back and kissed Levi deeply. “Mm” Eren pulled Levi impossible closer, gently thrusting up when Levi sat down. Levis head moved to the side. “Eren” He lazily clawed at Erens back.

“Oh Levi” Eren buried his face back into Levis neck.

“Eren. I’m….I’m so close” Levis hips stuttered. His nails dug into Erens back and he threw his head back with a moan, cumming all over both his and Erens chest and stomachs. “Eren!!”

The vampire pushed Levis hips down as he came, groaning loudly in Levis ear. “God” Levi went limp in his arms, and he fell back onto the bed. They laid there for who knows how long, panting, shaking, coming down from their highs.

Levi reached up and ran his fingers through Erens hair. “That….was the best sex…..we’ve ever had” Eren just grinned and nodded in response. “Stop crying” Levi ran his thumb over Erens cheek.

“I just….I just never thought someone would love me even with me being a monster” He laid Levi on his back before pulling out.

Levi breathed deeply. “Well you thought wrong” He said watching Eren throw away the condom and climb back into bed. “Because **I** love you very much, with all my heart.” He pulled Eren into his arms holding him. “You’re not a monster”

A huge smile came across Erens face and he held Levi closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It probable wasn't as good as your theories but what ever, this is how this happened and I hope it was satisfying.   
> So in the next chapter, Eren is going to explain everything vampire so if you have any questions you want answered, let me know in the comments and I will answer them in the next update.  
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	29. Explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens tells Levi about vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this and that it all makes sense.
> 
> I have the first chapter of Just One Bite up, so if you haven't checked that out, go ahead and do that if you want. Speaking of the series, I do have a few things to say about it. Most of them are only going to be a few chapters long (One of the chapters will contain at least one smut scene (Because I need to work on my yuri and hetero sex)) The Winmin on, Perfect Bite is the only one that is going to be a huge, multi chapter thing. And I'm ending this fic after Levi and Eren tie the knot, but to fret, don't be sad because there will be a second part of this fic, Because other wise, this would be fucking long as shit. The second part is going to be Take Another Bite. But that's not going to happen for along time.
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for your love and support.  
> Comments: 494 Kudos: 671 Bookmarks: 121 Hits: 14586

Levi groaned, rolling onto his back, stretching his arms above his head and legs down, pointing his toes. His thighs hurt, like, when you do a leg workout and the muscles are torn. _Oh, right. I rode Eren last night_.

Levi blinked over at the sleeping young man next to him. He was drooling, like normal, and slightly snoring. It still amazed Levi just how messy that rats nest he calls hair can get.

Levi watched Eren sleep for a few minutes, not really caring how creepy that was. The Raven let out a yawn and pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower.

He quickly rinsed himself, cleaning the sweat and….other body fluids off his skin. He got out and wrapped himself with a towel, and when he went back to his room, Eren was still dead to the world.

Levi dried himself as he walked to the dresser and opened the drawer Erens clothes were in and pulled out a sweatshirt and put it on. It was so big and comfy, he could wear Erens clothes all day, everyday if he could. Eren would no doubt let him.

Levi crawled onto the bed, kissing his boyfriends cheek. “I’m going to make breakfast” He whispered, in case Eren could hear him in his unconscious.

Levi walked down stairs and took off the band-aid on his forehead and threw it away. The Raven examined what was in his fridge, making himself a mental note to go shopping soon. Levi took out three eggs and a packet of bacon. He walked over to the stove and grabbed two frying pans, placing both on different coils.

\--------

Eren sat up in Levis bed. _I might a well call it mine, for how often I stay here._ Eren took a deep breath _Bacon?_ He looked over at the empty spot next to him _Levi must be making breakfast. He’s such a housewife and I love it._ He licked his lips, tasting something…...sweet...and delicious….and blood like.

Eren blinked, mind working to try and remember if it was just the best dream he’s ever had, or if it really happened. Eren was hoping it really happened because _Damn, Levi tastes good._

The brunette climbed out of bed and put on a new pair of boxers, knowing Levi would kill him if he went down there buck ass nude. Eren stretched his arms above his head, a goofy grin on his face as he followed his nose to the kitchen.

Eren looked into the kitchen, watching Levi cracking eggs into the a pan. Erens eyes moved down to Levis neck, covered in hickeys and fang marks. The taller walked farther into the kitchen, making Levi look up from the stove. “Morning. Did you sleep well?” Levi walked to the garbage can and threw the shells away.

Eren said nothing, just grabbed Levis arm and turned him around. They stared into to each others eyes for a moment before Erens moved to the two spots that were darker and smaller than the others. He slowly moved his hand up and stroked them, making Levi shivver. Eren quickly hugged the smaller one, trying so hard not to cry again.

“Please don’t cry” Levi sounded panicked. “I don’t know what to do in these kind of situations.”

“Just hug me back”

“I would love to, but I have yolk on my hands, so if you let go of me for thirty seconds and let me wash my hands, then I’ll hug you.” Eren reluctantly let him go.

As Levi washed the egg from his hands, Eren looked at his body, like he always does, and raised an eyebrow, knowing that sweatshirt really well.

“Is that mine? The shirt I mean”

Levi looked down at his attire before drying his hands with a paper towel. “Yes. Do you want it?”

“What are you wearing under it?”

“Nothing”

Eren smirked, pulling Levi into his arms. “Oh yeah. Take it off”

“Eren you pervert. You had me naked all night last night”

“But I was sleeping for most of it and didn’t get to look at you”

“I rode you. Was the view...unsatisfactory? Did you not like it?”

“I fucking loved it, and I can’t wait for you to ride me again”

“Will you shut up?” Levi walked around Eren and went to the stove.

“Never”

“You’re as bad as Hanji”

“Sure” Eren busied himself with getting drinks, milk for him, orange juice for Levi. “I love you”

Levi looked at him with a small smile. “I love you too” He tilted his head up, letting Eren kiss him. “So….Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure” Eren went and grabbed some plates.

“Could you tell me about…..vampires? Like everything about them? How they showed up, why do they act the way they do, can you really kill them with garlic?”

“...Sure” Eren sighed. “After we eat, okay?” Levi nods, splitting the eggs in half, putting part of it on one plate and the rest on the other, and each got two slices of bacon. Eren brought the plates to the table and Levi brought the cups. “You know” Eren said a Levi took a seat. “You look really hot in my clothes”

“I know” Levi took a bite of eggs. “I’m always hot though”

“Ain’t that the truth” Eren looked at Levis bare legs, licking his lips. “You should wear my favorite shirt, it’s dark green with the words ‘Bite Me’ on it.” Eren almost moaned. “Then I can fuck you in it” Levi glared. “Sorry. Make love to you in it”

Levi nods. “If you’re good”

“I am good”

“Good boys eat the food their lovers made for them” Eren grabbed his fork and shoveled in food. “That’s so gross”

“Sorry” Eren mumbled, washing down egg with some milk.

Levi watched him for a bit. “Do you need something...more?”

“Like what?”

“My blood”

Eren finished chewing. “No. I’m good for now. I won’t need blood for a while. It was very fulfilling”

“You didn’t take that much”

“It was almost a pint Levi. That’s a lot of blood”

Levi look perplexed. “You took that much in just a few gulps?”

“Yes.”

“Wow”

“Yeah” Eren licked his lips. “But your blood was still really satisfying. Usually it takes me two or three pints before I’m not hungry anymore”

“That’s a lot” Levi said. “Why was it different for me?”

“Because you’re my lover, my mate”

“What?”

“I’ll explain once we’re done eating” Eren looked at his plate then at Levis, they both only had a few bite left.

Levi finished the rest of his off with two bites and Eren four. “Go sit in the living room while I wash the dishes.”

Eren nods and walks over to the couch, taking a seat on it. He couldn’t help but think that the last time he sat here, he got between Levis legs for the first time. _Damn, we’ve come a long way since then. We have more sex and he knows I’m a vampire._ Eren looked up when he saw Levi walking closer to him. The Raven took a seat next to Eren and placed his hands on his lap. “Tell me”

“Okay.” Eren took in a deep breath. “So. No one knows where vampires came from, a male and female just showed up one day. Their like an Adam and Eve, but vampires.

“The male is a really well known vampire, everyones heard of him. Dracula. And his wife is Neven. They had six children, and the children mated together, making eightteen grandkids, then they mated and so on so forth until an entire race was made.

"At First the vampires lived in the mountains, feeding on nothing but animal blood, they left the humans alone. Because they knew that the humans, whenever there was something they didn’t understand, or something different then them, they either experimented on it, or destroyed it. So Dracula ordered his kind to keep away from the humans.

“But of course someone had to screw it all up. A young vampire named…..John I think, went to a near by village at night and feed from a dog. A women found him and attacked him. He had no choice but to bite her.

“He drank her dry. Human blood was so much better than deer blood. Once she was gone he ran back home, telling every vampire he saw on the way, just how mind blowing good human blood was”

Eren looked at Levi and he was still watching him, a slight crease between his brows, showing how hard he was concentrating. “By then the women was founded, and it was written off as some strange animal attack. Until more people were being found dead or reporting being bitten by something in the form of a human.

“Vampires had become curious, wondering if the rumor on human blood was true or not. So they checked it out themselves. Some lost control and others had enough moral to stop before killing. The humans started mobs, sending groups of people out into the mountains or forests to track down the monster.

“The vampires that drank human blood were to lost for Dracula to forbidden them from drinking, so he had to make sure humans weren’t remembering being attacked. So he made them have the ability to erase memories, small portions, nothing that will be of much surfactants if forgotten, but the vamp needs to drink from them before they can swipe the brain clean.”

“So. You could erase my memory?” Levi spoke for the first time since Eren started explaining.

“Yes. But I won’t”

Levi nods. “Okay. Good. Continue”

“The humans found a vampire settlement and tried to kill them, but it was unsuccessful. Bullets were pushed from the wound and healed over, cuts and stab wounds healed as well, they had no idea what to do. Only one survived, and he told everyone that they were unkillable. A few years later, a hunting group caught a vampire. He was to be killed by a guillotine in the courtyard of the town. When the blade went down it went clean through.

“The people celebrated the kill for an hour, dancing in the courtyard with the body and head on feet from them. It was nearing almost an entire hour after the beheading that the body stood up, reached into the basket and placed its head back where it belonged, the cut mark sealing over. That vampire went on a rampage, massacring every human he saw, not even for food, just slice their bodies open like it was nothing, killing every last villager. Men, women, and child.

“He retreated into the woods, knowing his camp would never accept him for what he did, that he enjoyed killing them. He became feral. Eventually, year after year more vampires joined him, making up a group called the Titans. Their vicious, murdering monsters. They are the reason vampires are seen as monsters, as horrible creatures”

Eren blinked, looking down at his hand, where a small, pale one was resting on top his own. “It’s okay. Everything's okay” Levi whispered, calming Erens obvious rage.

Eren nodded, licking his lips before starting again. “They killed many people. Because of them, the Hunter Society was founded. Three men, Ozwald Sydney, Oliver Smith, and John Harrison, started the Society, a group of well trained professionals that murdered vampires.”

“I thought you said vampires couldn’t die”

“That’s what they thought. But after the Kyba Massacre, a blacksmith was attacked by a Titan and he stabbed her through the heart with a silver blade. She didn’t move for hours, she had gone pale and her veins were turning black. At the first sign of dawn the black smith ran to the mayors home, telling them what he discovered.

“He was Gilbert Smith, Oliver Smith’s son.”

_That’s Erwins great great, to-many-to-say great grandpa._

“The Hunter Society killed vampires in their sleep, the cowards.”

“Sounds like you don’t like them.”

“Of course I don’t” Eren snarled. He shook his head, clearing his throat. “After many of his children died, Dracula called his family back into the safety of the mountain, forcing them to drink only animal, their lovers, or готов человек blood”

“What now?”

“After the vampires retreated, some humans would search for them and sacrifice themselves for the vampires, готов человек, Russian for willing human. People believed that the готов человек were killed, or thrown in dungeons and tortured. But that’s not true, they were the thing keeping most vampires alive, they were treated like royalty, feed well, kept comfy. Humans called them раб, or slave, because that’s what they thought they were to us, but no, that vampires were more like their slaves, doing anything, and everything, to make their humans happy.”

“So am I a...r….r….whatever the hell they are?”

“Yes. You’re a human and you willing let a vampire drink from you so, yeah, you are.”

“Alrighty then” Levi nods. “What else?”

“I’m um….a prince”

“A what now?”

“A prince”

“What? How?”

“I’m a direct bloodline from the king himself, Dracula” Eren grinned. “I’m not sure how the bloodline works, but I do know the Jaegers are royal”

“So…..I’m dating a vampire prince?” Eren nods. “Okay then. Anything else?”

“I’m a pureblood. Meaning I don’t have an ounce of human in me. Purebloods are rare nowadays and we are considered the ‘Alphas’, vampires that don’t have pure blood are the ‘Betas’ and humans are ‘Omegas’. We don’t actually have dynamics but purebloods are a lot stronger and naturally dominant. You may have noticed that I’m very possessive of you”

“Really? I had no idea” Was Levis sarcastic reply.

Eren gave him a pointed look before continuing. “All vampires are like that, they don’t want anyone to take whats theirs from them so they leave marks, scents on them. More often than not, vampires mate for life, and to ensure they keep their mate they need to prove it to other vampires, hickeys aren’t going to cut it. They need to bound them.

“There’s three types of things that happen when you bound. You need to have sex: claiming, blood drinking: marking, and the last is marriage.”

“What does being bounded mean?”

“Well, it tells other vampires that you and I are taken-I have your scent on me-and once the bound is fully engaged, then your blood will be poisonous to any other vampire but me, and any other blood but your is toxic to me”

“Is it possible for the bound to brake?”

“Yes, but it’s very painful” Erens eyes unfocused for a second, deep in thought.

“You have experience with it?”

“I saw what my dad went through after my mom died. After he was finally able to talk, he told me that it felt like, not only your heart, but every organ, bone, tendon, and ligament was being torn, crushed, scattered by giant, merciless hands”

“Ow” Eren nods. “So um…..you said purebloods are rare. Does that mean vampires can mate with humans and the humans spines don’t snap in half”

“This isn’t Twilight.” Eren smirked. “And yes, they can. Ymirs a half blood, her dad’s a human and mom’s a vampire. And then Bertolts like….30% vampire 70% human”

“Those two are vampires?”

“Yes, so’s Mikasa, but she’s a pureblood” Levi licks his teeth, nodding his head. “So when we have kids, they’ll be half and half, but I’m a very powerful vampire so they will be too.”

“Wait. When we have kids?”

Eren nods “Of course”

“Eren, we’re both guys, we can’t have biological children”

“Yeah, and vampires don’t exist”

Levi blinked at him. “We….can have….kids…… I can get…..pregnant?”

“Yeah. Not now, we have to go through some sort of procedure to let that happen. If you were a pureblood then we could have kids like any other couple”

“So if we have sex without a condom right now, I won’t get preggo?”

“Nope”

Levi lets out a long breath “Oh thank God”

“What? You don’t want to have my offspring?”

“That’s not it, just not now, not when I’m still in high school, still a teenager. No thank you” Eren smiles. “How are vampires made?”

“Sex”

“No” Levi groaned “Like, how do humans get turned?”

“Vampire blood needs to be in the humans blood stream”

“What does that mean?”

“Means if you swallowed some of my blood, you will turn. If I had my own blood in my mouth and bite you, it would turn you. Vampire blood needs to infect the humans blood”

“One more question”

“Shoot”

“Are vampires immortal?”

“Only Dracula, Neven and his first generation. The rest can die of old age”

“So Dracula is alive today?”

“Yes”

“And you’re not like…...actually 159 right?”

“No, I’m seventeen. But my dad’s 155”

“I thought you said vampires weren’t immortal!”

“Dracula couldn’t just all of a sudden make every vampire age like a normal human so it was a gradual thing, each generation a hundred years were taken off”

“So what about our kids?”

“They’ll age normally”

“Ok. I think I understand”

“Is that all the questions?”

“How come being bit felt so good?”

“Blood drinking is intimate, like sex, only meant for mates, lovers. That’s why it was so hard for me to resist your blood, because we had mated, so my instincts were telling me that I get your blood now”

Levi nods, before biting his lip and shifting his gaze to the side. “H-have you ever killed someone?”

Eren scratched his head. “I killed three, and helped with one”

“W-What happened?”

“Mikasa was kidnapped when she was younger, I some how knew where she was and killed two men there. She killed the last one. I think they're vampire Hunters, because they knew to kill Mikasa parents with silver.”

“And the other?”

“The Hunter that murdered my mother”

“I...I’m sorry”

“It doesn’t matter now. It’s in the past” _I trust him, and he said he only killed three then that’s all he did. So why did the file say 13?_ “Any more questions by chance?”

“Not right now. If I think of any, I’ll let you know”

“Okay. Great”

“Don’t you need to go home?”

“I don’t want to. I have better things to do” Eren smirked. “Like you”

“Well I’m all yours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made sense. If not, let me no and I will try to explain it to you the best I can. Also if you have any questions that weren't answered, let me know in the comment down below and I will answer it in the next chapter.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	30. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go ice skating, we meet two knew people, car sex, and something happens at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long awaited update, I've been busy with school.   
> I love everything you guys do, thank you so much, for everything.  
> P.S. I didn't reread this, so if there's flaws, I'm sorry. But I'm really tired, I have school in the morning and I needed this to be updated.
> 
> Comments: 538 Kudos: 723 Bookmarks: 129 Hits: 15904

“Well I’m all yours” Levi smirked while standing up and walking away, with an extra swing in those glorious hips. Eren didn’t move from his spot to fixed on Levis hips. _The sweatshirt is so revealing, almost showing the bottom of his perfect ass, but it’s still not showing enough._

Eren didn’t move until Levi had disappeared behind the wall of the hall way. The brunette stood, quickly following after his beloved, green eyes trained down, and a smirk on his face. He was vaguely aware of his phone going off, but his attention was elsewhere.    

When Eren made it to his destination, Levi was sitting on the bed, legs spread, showing Eren, infact, he did not have anything under there. “Damn” Eren growled, stepping over to the bed.

Levi held his wrist up, pushing it against Erens lips. The other got the hint and sunk his fangs into Levis wrist. “Ah. Mmn” Levi laid down, Eren following him, still deep in Levis flesh. “Eren, oh God” Eren pushed his hips against Levis thigh, his phone vibrating again. He detached his fangs, licking the two holes and licked a part of his lip but got a whine from his lover. “Don’t. I like seeing my blood on your lips, it’s arousing”

Eren smirked. “I like seeing you covered in your blood as well” He leaned down and caressed his lips against Levi cheek, smearing crimson all over the pale skin. Levi kept his head to the side, letting Eren dirty him, knowing he’ll clean him up soon. “You’re so beautiful” Eren licked Levis cheek, taking a small bit of blood with him.

“Umm..” Levi looked up at Eren. “You should answer your phone first, it’s gone off like, five times since you pushed against me.”

“It’s gotta be Mikasa” Eren groaned, pulling his phone from his pocket and answered it. “What do you want, cockblock?”

‘I was wondering where you were, but I’m pretty sure I know’ Grishas voice spoke.

“Dad.” Eren sat up straighter. “Why did you call me so much? You know to just text me if I don’t answer after two calls.”

‘That was your sister. I decided to try and call you, and you answered.’

Eren nods slowly “Then why did you call me?”

‘I have news to tell you and Mikasa. So I need you to come home’

“But” Eren looked down at Levi spread wide and waiting patiently. “I’m busy”

‘Eren you get your ass home. You can fuck Levi later’ Mikasa shouted somewhere on the other side.

‘You heard her. If you do, do it, make it quick.’ And he hung up.

“You need to leave?” Levi asked.

“I don’t want to. I want to be in you and make love to you”

Levi smiled, moving his hands to caress Erens cheek and neck. “I want that too, but if we wait, then the next time we see each other, the sex will be even greater.”

Eren slowly nods, letting out a loud sigh and dropped his phone next to Levi. “I’ll go shower real quick”

Levi nods and watches Eren walk to the bathroom. The bed started vibrating below him and he looked at Erens phone, seeing a new text from Reiner. “Reiner wants to go ice skating tomorrow with everyone.” He looked up to where Eren was stripping his boxers.

“Tell him we’ll be there and ask what time” Levi nods and picked up the cellular device and swiped the screen. “Levi”

The Raven looked up “Huh?”

“Levi”

“I heard you the first time. What do you want?”

“My code is ‘Levi’”

Levi typed his name (5-3-8-4) and the phone unlocked. “That’s fucking cheesy”

“I know” Eren turned on the  shower. “Now what’s your code?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because you know mine, so it’s only fair that I know yours”

“.....It’s 3-7-3-6” Levi played with the blanket “Or Eren”

The brunette smirked. “I thought that was cheesy”

“It is, but you make me chedder”

“Dammit I love you” Eren smirked and climbed into the shower.

\------

“What’s with the grin?” Mikasa asked when Eren walked into the living room where she and Grisha were currently sitting.

“I…” Eren bite his lip, knowing he’d rip his cheeks in half if his smile got any bigger. “I told Levi”

Both Mikasa and Grishas eyes widened, smiles of their own appearing. “And!?” Mikasa waved her hand frantically in a ‘continue’ movement.

“He told me he loved me the way I was, and that he didn’t care if I was a vampire” Eren grin turned dark. “Then he rode me like a merry-go-round”

Mikasa was freaking out and Grisha looked exited. ‘“Eren that’s wonderful. Both of the things”

Eren nods and takes a seat next to Mika. “Yeah. I had no idea that drinking from your mate could feel so good”

“I know right” Mikasa pushed Eren shoulder.

“Kids” Grisha said, gaining the attention of his children. “I have news as well”

“Oh yeah. What is it?”

“So” He cleared his throat and readjusted his glasses. “I…..” He licked his lips. “I’ve met someone” Mikasa and Eren stared at him blankly for a few moments before the questions erupted.

“How long have you known her?”

“Or him, is this house going to be full of queer people?”

“Are they a vampire?”    

“Have you fucked?”

“What’s their name?”

“What do they do for a living?”

“Whoa, calm down” Grisha held his hands up and laughed. “Her name is April. She’s 41, or 141, we’ve been dating for a few months now, yes she knows I’m a vampire, she’s one too, just not a pure blood, yes we’ve fucked-only Eren would ask that- and she has a sixteen year old daughter named Skylar”

“What does she look like?”

“She has medium length ash blonde hair and blue eyes”

“How’d you meet?”

“Her father needed cardiac surgery. We started talking and then went on a date, and the rest is history”

“What does she do for a living?”

“She’s a Dentist”

“Dadm this is amazing” Mikasa smiled and Eren nodded.

“You aren’t mad?”

“Of course not. Dad, we’re happy for you. It’s been ten years since Mom died, it’s time for you to be happy again” Eren reassured. “Just don’t forget her”

“I could never, I will always love her, and April understands that”

“When can we meet her?”

“Tomorrow maybe?” Both the kids smiled and hugged their father.

\-------

“Okay” Grisha took a deep breath, combing his hair back into a ponytail. “You can do this” He nodded at his reflection “The women you love is just meeting your children for the first time, no big deal” He straightened his clothes one last time before walking downstairs to where Mikasa and Eren were preparing dinner for the night. Well, Mikasa was cooking and Eren was leaning over her shoulder being annoying.

Eren had on tan skinny jeans, a dark blue sweater over a white shirt and a grey tie and his black converse that have seen better days.

Mikasa was wearing a grey shirt, with a beige cardigan, black leggings, dark purple socks, black combat boots with her maroon scarf being the only accessory.

“How do I look?” Grisha asked, holding his arms away from his body and spinning in a small circle, showing off his olive green slacks, black polo, and grey plaid blazer.

“Dashing” Mikasa smiled, giving Eren a bowl of mashed potatoes. They made herb crusted salmon with mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli and carrots for dinner.

“Are you done?”

“Yep” Mikasa set the last of the food down right when the doorbell rang. “They're here”

Grisha gulped and made his way to the living room, opening the door, and smiling at the sight. “Hello Darling”

“Hi Sweetie” Grisha stepped aside and let April and Skylar in.

Eren was standing with his hands in his pockets and his normal crooked smile, and Mikasa had her hands behind her back, with her usual, barely there, but genuine smile on her lips. “April, Skylar, these are my children, Eren and Mikasa”

Mikasa bowed formally “It’s very nice to meet both of you” Eren nodded.

April smiled, returning their welcome. She was pretty, her ash blonde hair curled around her shoulders, her eyes were a dark blue, just a few shades lighter than Mikasas, she was wearing a baby blue dress with a zipper down the front and brown boots.

Skylar looked like her mom but her hair was longer and darker, but still had a natural curl at the ends. Her eyes were hazel and she was wearing a dress with the top half white, and the skirt was a dark blue and a belt separates the two colors. She had on grey vans. Eren liked her already.

Once the introductions were out of the way, the five of them made it to the kitchen, all sitting down, eating and making small talk. During the time, Eren was completely oblivious to the fact Skylar hasn’t taken her eyes off of him.

“So Mikasa. Are you seeing anyone?” April asked, taking a sip of water.

“Yes I am. Her name’s Annie”  Mikasa smiled when she said her name.

“You seem happy” April smiled as well.

“I am”

“Are you seeing anyone, Eren?” Skylar asked. Eren held up his finger, asking for a moment to finish chewing his food.

“You really waited?” Mikasa asked, astounded. Eren glared at her and swallowed.

“Levi yells when I talk with my mouth full and he’s scary when he’s mad”

“Good, he’s teaching you manners”

“I’ve always had manners”

“Eren” Grishas voice made the two stop ‘bickering’ “You were asked a question”

“Oh yeah” Eren turned to Skylar. “Yes I am. His name’s Levi. We actually have plans to go ice skating soon”

“Oh” Skylar slowly nods, looking down at her plate.

“You could come with us” Mikasa said, looking at Skylar. “I’m sure I have leggings you can wear under your dress”

“Skylar you should go” April smiled. “It’ll be fun”

Skylar looks at her mother before looking at the two children. “Sure”

Eren pulled out his phone and checked the time. He put his phone away and ate the last of his food. “I’m going to go change” He takes his and everyone else's plate to the sink and the girls sneak upstairs to find something for Skylar.

Eren started rinsing off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. “So, Eren?” April spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you planning on going to college?”

“Anywhere that accepts me” Eren shrugged. “But I’d really like to go to Sina U”

“That’s a good school” April mused. “What do you plan to be after you graduate?”

“No clue to be perfectly honest” Eren loaded up the last fork and closed the lid, it wasn’t full enough to start it yet.

“What do you like to do? What are your talents?”

“Don’t have any”

“You’re amazing at building things and a great leader. You’re also very smart” Grisha praised.

“What are you talking about? I’m shit at math and science, and everything”

“That’s because you don’t pay attention”

Eren sighed. “Yeah” He dried his hands on a paper towel “I’m going to change now”

Once in his room Eren put on a grey T-shirt, a black peacoat and a red scarf similar, but longer than Mikasas. The brunette stepped out of his room and walked down to the living room where April was giving Skylar money.

“Be safe and have fun” April smiled, and Skylar nodded. She was wearing black leggings under her dress so now if she fell, she wouldn’t flash everyone.

“Mikasa, Eren” Grisha walked up to his kids. “I want you to make Skylar feel welcome”

“Of course” Eren said and Mikasa nodded.

“Good. Have fun and be home by nine”

“A curfew Dad, really?”

“Yes” Grisha nodded to the door. “Now go”

The three adolescents left the house. “I’ll take my car, pick up Armin and Annie and you take Skylar and Levi in yours” Mikasa tossed Eren a set of keys before walking off to her car “See you later”

“Come on Sky” Eren lead her to his car and climbed into the driver's side, and Skylar took the back. “What are you doing back there?”

“Don’t you want to sit next to your boyfriend?”

“I sit by him all the time though. He won’t mind sitting in the back this once”

“No. I’ll stay back here”

“Okay” The rest of the ride was silent, almost awkward, until Eren pulled into Levis driveway.

“He lives here?” Skylar asked, looking out the window at the house.

“Yep. I’ll be right back” He climbed out of the car and went to the front door and rang the bell. He stood there patiently for a minute of two before the wood door opened to reveal Levi on the other end. “Hi” Eren hardly had enough time to get that out before Levi jumped into his arms, smashing his lips against his soft ones.

After a long, bruising kiss, Levi pulled away. “I want you” He growled.

Eren only blinked, brain taking longer than necessary to process what was going on. “I thought we were going ice skating?”

“Fuck that” Levi kissed him again, just as feverish and hungry as before, if not, more so. “Make love to me Eren”

Oh did Eren want to, he would take Levi against the door from the outside, let the neighbors know his name, hear it screamed from Levis throat as he pounded into his-

But in the mix of all that lust, and want and arousal, a girl was there, a girl that was currently in the car only feet from them, witnessing this very pornagrapic show of ginding and kissing.

“I can’t” Eren pulled away from Levi.

“Why not?” The Raven was trying desperately to get Erens lips on his.

“Because we’re not alone” Eren didn’t care if that was an overused line in every horror movie ever made.

Levi looked confused, eyes slowly moving to Erens car, where a girl he’d never seen before was looking away, her face bright red. He stared at her for a few minutes before he shoved Eren away, wiping his lips and fixing his hair. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me before I acted like a total slut in front of her?”

“Sorry, my lips were sealed”

“You could have pushed me away” Levi glanced at the car. “Who the fuck is she?!” He just processed that a pretty girl he’d never met was in his boyfriend's car.

“She might be my new stepsister in the future”

Lev snarled. “Great, now my first impression on her and I acted like a needy whore”

“You are a needy whore”

“It’s not my fault you’re so damn sexy” Levi shut the door and walked to the car, climbing in and sitting there stiffly. Eren sat at his spot and started driving.

The ride was silent and awkward before about halfway to the rink, Levi turned in his seat. “Uh. Hi. I’m Levi”

“Skylar” She nodded her blushed head once.

“I’m really sorry you had to see that”

“No, it’s fine. If I had a boyfriend that looked like Eren, he wouldn’t be able to leave the room” Levi slowly narrowed his eyes.

“And here I thought you were innocent” Eren chuckled.

“That’s what my mom thinks, and I’d like to keep it that way”

“Secret's safe with me”

“Thanks”

“No problem Beautiful”

Levi glared at Eren. That’s what he calls me! He leaned over the rest and licked Erens ear, before growling. “Mine”

The rest of the ride was Levi sending glares over his shoulder more often than not, with his hand dangerously close to a sensitive part on Erens body. The brunette only complained about the placement of Levis hand when he almost ran a stop sign. But when Levi moved it a little down he shut up, not daring open his mouth.

Eventually Eren pulled into the arena parking lot. “We’re here” Eren, Levi and Skylar all got out of the car, walking up to where a familiar group of teenagers were.

“Eren, Levi!” Reiner called when he saw the two approaching. “And who’s this?” He looked Skylar up and down.

“This is Skylar, my Dads girlfriends daughter”

“Wow, for a second I thought you weren’t going to going to add th daughter part at the end and I got scared” Connie laughed, placing his hand on his heart.

Eren laughed. “Anyway, Skylar, these are my friends, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Ymir, Krista and you already know Mikasa” He pointed to everyone when he said their name and they nodded, waved, smiled or a combination.

“Nice to meet you” Skylar smiled.

“Let’s go inside and fall on our asses!” Sasha shouted, running inside with a whooping Connie behind her.

By the time everyone got inside, the two weirdos were, indeed, falling on their asses. Skylar was swept away by Krista and Reiner, both asking her questions. When they got up to the shoe rental stand, Levi stopped.

“We’re renting shoes?”

“Yeah” Eren said it like it was obvious and completely normal to do (Which it is)

“But it has germs”

“Levi” Eren groaned, but he had a smile. “You’ll be fine” Eren grabbed Levis hand and pulled him over to the guy there. “Hi, I need a twelve and a-” He turned to Levi. “What’s your size?”

“Eight”

“And an eight” Eren picked up the skates and handed Levi the smaller pair. “You have small feet”

“Shut up, I know” Levi sat on one of the benches and taking off his boots. He looked so cute in his over sized sweater that wasn’t even his, it was Erens.

Erens face stretched in a smile. Watching Levis foot inches from the shoe, trying to muster up the courage to put his foot in. Eren kneeled down, taking the skate in one hand and Levis calf in the other, before sliding his foot into the shoes and started tieing it. Levi whimpered above him, body rigid. “You jackass”

“We would have been here all night if I didn’t do that” Eren put Levis other foot in a skate. “It’s not that bad”

“I can feel the germs” Levi shuddered.

“You’re adorable” Eren kissed Levis cheek and was swatted away as a result. “I’ll wash your feet for you when we leave.” Eren picked up his and Levis shoes and walked to the little cubbies there and put the shoes in one. “Come on, let’s go on the ice”

“I don’t know how” Levi looked at the ice where everyone was laughing at each other when they fell.

“I’ll teach you. It’s easy”

“Doubt it”

“You’re such a stickler” Eren held his hand out for Levi to grab. Levi stared at the offered limb before taking it and standing on wobbly legs. “Come on” Eren slowly lead Levi over to the ice. The Raven grabbed onto the railing of the rink, watching Eren step on the ice, skating in a small circle, waiting for Levi to get on the ice with him.

“Are you going to help?”

Eren stopped skating and held his hand out for Levi. The other took it and tentatively stepped on the ice. Instantly, he hunched over, knees bent and far apart, back stiff and arms tight on Erens own. Eren held on to Levi and skated backwards, pulling Levi along with him. “There”

“I’m going to fall” Levi looked down at his feet, eyes wide.

“If you say it then yes, you will fall.” Eren pulled his hands aways. “Let go”

“No. I’ll fall”

“No, you won’t” The moment Eren pulled his hands away, Levi fell onto his knees.

“Told you!” Levi glared, holding his hand in the air for Eren to grab. Eren did and pulled him to his feet.

“You just have to believe”

“This isn’t Peter Pan, it’s not that simple” Levi grumbled, letting a smirking Eren pull him around for a bit before he slowly started letting go of the other. Levi slowly slid a few inches from the momentum Eren set. “I’m doing it!” Levi beamed up and Eren who was staring at him fondly.

“See”

“Ow!” Both boys turned to where Skylar was on her hands and knees a few feet from them.

“Oh” Eren skated over to her, leaving Levi in the dust. “You okay?”

Levi glared at the brunette and the fucking whore, and he tried to skate over to them, but lost his balance and landed on his ass. Levi looked back up, hoping that Eren was coming to help him, but he was still with Skylar, and brushing her hair from her face. Anger and jealousy boiled up inside Levi and he tried to stand up but he kept falling. Eren didn’t even look at him.

“You okay Little One?” Ymir and Krista skated up to Levi. Krista helped Levi up and Ymir glared at an oblivious Eren.

“I’m fine. Just guide me to the side”

“Sure” The two girls helped Levi over to the edge, where Levi got off the rink.

“Do you want us to talk to him?” Krista asked.

“Or I could knock him out” Ymir suggested.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll just….wait in the car, I guess”

“You sure?” Ymir looked concerned. “I can drive you home”

“Thanks, but..” He looked over Ymirs shoulder, watching Eren help Skylar with keeping her balance. “..I’ll be fine” Levi turned away and went to return his shoes.

Once Levi placed the skates on the counter he felt a hand on his arm. “Levi?” Eren brows were furrowed in worry. “What’s wrong Kitty Kat?”

Levi glared, ripping his arm away from Erens grip. “Go ask Skylar, since she’s so perfect” Levi stormed off to the small little room the cubbies were in.

“SunShine, tell me what’s wrong” Eren followed after him.

Levi grabbed his boots. “Just go back to Skylar, where you want to be!” He started to leave but Eren pinned him to the wall, his boots falling with a thud on the ground.

“You get jealous to easily” Levis snarky remake was smothered by the press of Erens lips and body against his own.

Levi turned his head. “Stop. I’m mad at you”

“For being nice?” Eren kissed Levis cheek. “I love you, Levi” He kissed his neck. “And once we leave, I’ll show you how much I love you.” He grazed his fangs on Levis pulse point, making the other squirm and whimper. The asshole that Eren was, he pulled away, a grin on his face like he hadn’t just promised Levi some horizontal tango. “Let’s go back”

“I hate you sometimes” Levi glared as he was pulled back to get those bacteria infested skates and had to learn to skate.

During the entire night, Eren made sure Levi was always in the mood, either by gently touching his thigh, or whispering dirty things in his ear, or kissing his neck, but by the end of the night, Levi was ready to be on his back, legs spread, and being pounded into the ice. He just wanted Eren, bad. If he was horny before they got to the rink, then he had no idea what you would call what he was now.

All of them left the rink, all laughing and talking, except Levi, you was too busy thinking of Erens cock shoved up his-

“Eren can I talk to you for a sec” Reiner pulled Eren away from the group.

“Yeah?”

“My Dad wants you for the job”

Eren smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah, he said for you to come in tomorrow and talk about your schedule but you got the job”

“Oh fuck, that’s amazing” Eren smiled “Thanks”

“No problem” Reiner patted his back “See ya later”

“Bye” Eren walked back to Levi with a grin on his face.

“-why?” Mikasa was asking Levi when Eren walking into the conversation.

“Because I need to tell Eren something” Levi crossed his arms over his chest “and it’s private”

“What’s going on?” Eren asked, looking between his boyfriend and his sister.

“Levi wants me to take Skylar home so he can talk to you about something” Mikasa said.

Eren nods, putting his hand on Levi waist. “What did you need to tell me?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re alone” Levi groaned.

“Fine. I’ll take the blondies and Skylar.”

“Thanks” Levi grabbed Erens hand and lead him to where the car was parked. The two climbed inside and Eren started the engine before turning to his lover.

“So what did you need to tell me?”

“Nothing. I just didn’t want her here”

“Levi that’s mean”

“She was all over you tonight” Levi rubbed his thighs together. “Besides, I want to get home as soon as possible so you can be inside me”

Eren gulped. “Get in that back, prep yourself with the travel sized lube I have in my wallet.” Levi reached into Erens pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and took out a condom and lube packet. He handed Eren back his wallet and climbed into the back seat.

Levi quickly stripped his bottom clothes, opening up the lube and coating his fingers in the stuff. Levi spread his legs and pushed a finger past the ring of muscle, stretching himself for something big and better.   

Eren set the route to the closest place to the rink, his house. He tried to tune out Levis moans, knowing he’d get lost in them and kill them both by rolling off the road, but he didn’t want to, he wanted to listen, to hear what Levi was doing to himself. “You’re distracting”

“N-not my fault” Levi let out a high pitched whine. “Eren”

“Jesus” Eren started speeding, who cared, it was late, no one was ever on this road, especially at this time. And he needed to get home and in that back seat.

Levi eased in his third finger, rocking back on the digits, fingers spreading. “Hurry” He pleaded over his shoulder, making brief eye contact with Eren through the rearview mirror.

Eren gulped, flooring the damn thing. Finally Erens house came into view and he slowed enough to pull into the driveway, not caring about his parking skills. He killed the engine and crawled into the backseat.

Levi pulled out his fingers, laying on his back and legs spread wide, his left was off the seat and right was on the back rest. “Eren”

With hasty movements, Eren covered himself up with a condo and lube, and within seconds was balls deep inside Levi. Levis fingers twitched as he struggled to take of his sweater. “You look cute in that” Eren said, stilling his movements to let Levi adjust.

“It’s hot in here. Help me take it off”

“Fine” Eren sighed, helping his lover out of the sweater, but leaving the plain white T shirt he had under it on. “Ready?”

“Yes!” Levi eagerly started rocking his hips. Eren chuckled and started moving, pace slow and gentle. Levi moaned, head tilting back. “Bite me! Eren please!”

The brunette leaned down, sinking his fangs into Levi neck. He began sucking, drinking Levis sweet blood, tasting that beautifully unique taste that was Levi. The Raven was arching against him, screaming in his ear.

“Harder! Eren please! Faster!” Levi cried, body trembling and jerking with each swallow or thrust.

Eren pulled out his fangs, sucking on the new marks on Levis neck. “How much harder?”

“I don’t care just do it!” Levi grabbed Erens head and pulled him back before tugging him back for a kiss, not caring he could taste his blood on Erens tongue. Levi tugged on the strands of thick hair, making Eren snap his hips forward, his pace picking up speed, getting harder, the car was rocking back and forth on the wheels.

“Ggh!” Levis head fell back. “Right there!” Eren rest his head on Levis shoulder, roughly pounding into Levis prostate. Levi screamed his appreciation. “P-please” Levi squirmed, chest rubbing against Erens. “More. Harder”

Eren did as Levi said, rubbing his thumbs over Levis nipples through the shirt. “So greedy”

Levi grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up, holding the end in his teeth, showing Eren his bare torso.

“What?” Eren smirked, slowing his thrusts. “What do you want me to do?” He saw Levi loosening his jaw to speak, so he held it close. “Don’t talk. Show me” Levi whimpered but took Erens hand and rubbed it against his nipple. “You want me to touch them?” Levi nods” “Is that all?” Levi closed his eyes, rocking his hips in a fast pace. Eren got the obvious message and started moving, quickly getting back to the pace he was at before.

Levi let the shirt fall from his mouth. “Eren!” His body shaking with need. “Fuck! Harder!”

“I thought you liked it gentle?”

“Every n-now and then I want a pounding!” Levi back arched. “Gggh!!” Levi let out a weak sob. “E-eren! I’m so close! I’m gunna cum!”

And Levi did, all over his shirt and Eren was second behind him, head bowing between his shoulders as his body went rigid.

They laid there for who knows how long, catching their breaths. Levi eventually groaned, hands pushing at Erens shoulder. “Get off. You squishing me” Eren chuckled and got off.

They cleaned themselves up the best they could and went up to Erens bathroom where Levi waited for his foot bath. Luckily they hadn’t run into anybody. April's car was gone, meaning she and Skylar were and Grisha and Mikasa were most likely in their rooms. Eren gently cleaned Levis feet, thumbs pushing into the arch of his foot and caressing the skin.

After Levi deemed his feet clean enough the two went to bed, laying down in Erens twin sized bed, Levi being the little spoon and Eren being the big.

\--------

Mike walking into the room he shared with his lover, towel drying his hair wearing nothing but sweat pants. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed, biting his lip and looking at nothing. “Erwin?” Mike tossed the towel into the hamper and crawled into bed.

Erwin said nothing, just stared off into space. Mike sighed and blew softly in Erwin's ear, making him flinch and look at his sheep dog of a lover, aggressively rubbing his ear.

“You know I don’t like that”

“I needed to get your attention somehow” Mike rested his chin on Erwins shoulder. “What’s on your mind?”

“Levi” Erwin admitted. “He hasn’t said anything about his mission, usually  he wastes no time on a hunt, but this….he’s taking too long”

“And?”

“I want you to look into it”

“Of course you do” Mike nuzzled Erwins neck. “What’s the name?”

“You remember eight years ago named Tucker Young?”

Mike scratched his beard. “Didn’t he go on a mission and never came back?”

Erwin nodded. “A few weeks later his body was found in a gutter in Rose, multiple stabs wounds”

“Yeah. What about him?”

“Do you remember his target?”

Mike was silent with thought. “Some foreign family”

“Jaeger” Erwin supplied, “The DNA on his weapon belonged to Carla Jaeger. And there was an obituary for her in the newspaper a few days later, meaning he killed her before he died.”

“What does this have to do with Levi?”

“He’s be assigned to kill the rest”

“And you want me to do it instead?”

“If Levi doesn’t get it done, then yes”

“I’ll start tomorrow” Mike kissed Erwins cheek and laid down, falling to sleep instantly.

**Erwin turned off the lamp and joined his partner in sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and again, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri  
> Here is a list of pictures that I got the peoples clothes from.   
> Eren (Formal):https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoA2oVChMIze-Ijqv9xwIVSdSACh3jvgfd#tbm=isch&q=men+semi+formal&imgrc=dusdzEHVyN3jLM%3A
> 
> Eren(Casual): (Just imagine a red scarf) https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoA2oVChMIze-Ijqv9xwIVSdSACh3jvgfd#tbm=isch&q=men%27s+winter+outfits&imgrc=htleE2cc7NdSAM%3A
> 
> Mikasa: https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0CKYCEPwFKAFqFQoTCJKBs8_a9ccCFY98kgodptwKIw#tbm=isch&q=female+clothing&imgrc=g-2Nas0coWNj-M%3A
> 
> Grisha:https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoA2oVChMIze-Ijqv9xwIVSdSACh3jvgfd#tbm=isch&q=men+semi+formal&imgrc=lG2tldquJKbG8M%3A
> 
> Skylar:https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0CKYCEPwFKAFqFQoTCJKBs8_a9ccCFY98kgodptwKIw#tbm=isch&q=female+clothing&imgrc=xHipU5PQ3lkhoM%3A
> 
> April:https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0CKYCEPwFKAFqFQoTCJKBs8_a9ccCFY98kgodptwKIw#tbm=isch&q=female+casual+dress&imgrc=JRQSgcKOQ_235M%3A
> 
> Levis (Erens) sweater:https://www.google.com/search?q=men%27s+clothing&biw=1242&bih=585&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAgQ_AUoA2oVChMIze-Ijqv9xwIVSdSACh3jvgfd#tbm=isch&q=men+sweaters&imgrc=HoEdBCT0RvNggM%3A


	31. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to explain what is is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. I'm really tired so I didn't proof read. Sorry.  
> Thanks, as always. Comments: 566 Kudos: 763 Bookmarks: 138 Hits: 17219   
> So some canon stuff happens in this chapter, so be aware.   
> Also Levi did tell Hanji about Eren, I just forgot to had it, but it went something like this,  
> Levi: "Eren's a vampire"  
> Hanji: "OMG no way! Can I run experiments on him?!" (Continues to fan-gasam for the next three hours)

Mike ran his hands down his shirt, straightening out the wrinkles. He took a deep breath, looking at himself through the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erwin leaning against the doorframe behind him. Mike met his eyes and smiled. “How do I look?”

Erwins baby blue eyes moved down Mikes body to take in his attire. “Like a substitute”

“Good. That’s what I’m going for” Mike flattened his hair with his palms and Erwin stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Mikes waist.

“When are you leaving?”

“Right now” Mike turned in Erwins arms, leaning down slightly to capture the others lips between his own. Erwin smiled small, loving the slight tickle Mikes facial hair gave him.

“Keep me updated” He said once they pulled back. Mike nodded and headed towards the door, but not without a playful slap on his non-existent ass.

\--------

Eren walked into his Language Arts class, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He slowly made his way to his seat closest to the door. When he sat, he felt an odd tingling feeling of being watched.

He looked up from his screen saver of Levi on his phone, to glance around the room, and he made brief eye contact with a tall man at the front of the class. The dude blinked before his eyes drifted across the other students filing into the class.

Eren stared at him, he had butterflies in his stomach, and not the ones he got when he saw Levi. This was something worse.

\--------

Mike made his way to the cafeteria, following the sea of students guide him to the location. Once he was in the crowded room, he stood at the top of the stairs, using his tall figure to look over the many adolescents heads. _Where’s Jaeger?_

A loud, deep laugh pulled Mikes attention to a table completely full aside from two spots. It was just a normal group of teenagers, being loud and obnoxious to everyone around them, but they didn’t give two fucks what the others think.

Mike was about to continue his search but he caught sight of two figures walking to the table, both being extremely familiar to the tall blonde.

The first was Eren, he was laughing and smiling as he got closer to his friends. That wasn’t strange, what was though, was the other person, rendering Mike speechless.

Levi was smiling, like a teenager should. He was doing something Mike hadn’t seen him do since his parents died. It was a genuine smile, real, not a quick smirk that disappeared the moment it came. Levi looked happy and holding hands with the vampire.

Mike watched as discreetly as possible. During the forty-five minutes lunch was, Levi had kissed the vampire multiple times, making googly eyes and laughed at countless things the others did.   _What the hell?_

\--------     

Levi had just filled Amentis bowl when a loud knock came from the front door. Levi groaned and walked down the hall, he could see a tall figure though the blurred glass windows on the door.

Levi unlocked the down and looked up at Mike. “What?”

“I need to talk to you”

“Why?”

“Just let me in Levi”

Levi glared at Mikes tensed voice, he was never like that. The Raven slowly nodded and opened the door more and letting in the sasquage “What is it?”

“I want to ask” Mike turned to face Levi. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Levi furrowed his brows, standing straighter. “Excuse you?”

“Why would you do something so stupid?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The vampire!” Mike yelled, so Levi yelled back.

“What vampire?!”

“Eren!” Levis mouth slowly closed as his face went considerably whiter. “I saw you with him today. I know you’re dating him. This is why you haven’t killed him and his family yet” It wasn’t a question.

“..He….he’s not a monster, he wouldn’t hurt a fly”

“Then why is he a target? He wouldn’t be one if he wasn’t a threat”

“Their lying, he’s only killed three people, not thirteen! There was an accident or a misprint, or something.”

“And Eren told you this? How can you trust him?”

“I trust him more than Nile, more than the Military Police.”

“You’re asking for him to kill you”

“He would never hurt me. He’s not like the others, he’s not like….him.”

“How do you know?”

“How do you know he’s a threat? Have you seen him kill someone?”

“One of our men was killed at the Jaeger home.”

“He was a hunter, what else were they suppose to do? He was there to kill them, of course they fought back.”

Mike started at Levi in disbelief, before he scoffed and shook his head. “I never thought I’d see the day when Levi Ackerman-Smith sided with a vampire”

“And I never thought I’d fall in love with one, but I did and I wouldn’t change that for anything”

Mike looked at his feet. “So there’s nothing I can do or say to make you see reason?”

“No”

“Fine” Mike stood straighter, head up and face blank. “Then I’ll be seeing you later” He started walking to the door.

“Mike” Levi stopped the other before he could leave. “Don’t tell Erwin. I’ll do it. Soon” Mike groaned.

“What am I going to tell him then?”

“That nothing happened.”

“I can’t keep this from him. Not because he’s my superior but because he’s my boyfriend.”

“Please Mike. I’ll tell him. He needs to hear it from me. Just….keep quiet until then”

“If I can’t make you realize you’re making a mistake, Erwin will.” Mike turned the handle and opened the door. “You have one week” and he was gone.

Levi groaned, leaning against the wall. “Fuck” I can’t keep this secret any longer.

\--------

‘Levi, we need you’ Hanji whined on the other side of the phone.

“I can’t. I’m not killing anymore vampires”

‘You’re our strongest hunter, we need your help. There’s going to be a lot this hunt, we’re going to Trost.’ Hanji tried, but failed to hide the excitement in their voice.

“I’m done Hanji”

‘Levi’

“No Hanji. That’s final. I’m not killing anymore, now stop asking!” Levi hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. “Fuck”

\--------

“Did you find anything?” Erwin asked, suiting up for the Trost hunt.

Mike closed his eyes, buttoning up his pants, he hated lying to Erwin, but he made a deal. “No. Nothing, he’s just normal”

“You know he’s not”

“I know that, but he’s good at hiding it” Mike looked up and over his shoulder where Erwin was putting on his jacket “God, I love you”

Erwin lifted his head to look at the other, smiling softly. “I love you too” He stepped closer. “I showed you just how much last night” Erwin said, leaning up to kiss Mikes neck.

“Yes you did” Mike smirked. “You’re not to sore, right?”

“No. I’m fine and used to it by now” Erwin smiled at him. “Want to go again?”

Mike opened his mouth to respond with an obvious yes, but a hyper brunette burst into the room “Are you gaints ready?!”

Erwin sighed and stepped away from his lover. “Yes Hanji”

“Good” They said. “He/Him pronouns for the day.” He grinned “Get your asses moving. We need to leave, like, now”

Mike nodded, watching the two leave the room with a heavy feeling in his gut. He felt like something bad was to happen

\--------

The Survey Corps members, minus a few, stepped out of the multiple vans, that were parked at a few miles from the vampire infested woods surrounding Trost, an abandoned city overrun by vampires.

Years and years ago, Trost was a safe, lively, yet big city, until a pack of vampires slaughtered everyone there and inhabiting the empty homes.      

Trost was a hundred or so miles from any city in all directions but East. Trost was surrounded by billions of trees and a mountain side East of the city. The miles of dense trees acted like a barrier, a wall keeping the monsters out of Shiganshina, Stohess, Rose, Maria and Sina, but it wasn’t as effective as once believed.

This was the Survey Corps first expedition into the woods. It was dangerous, the trees were thick and so close together that the leafs created a shield against any and all light, making the woods pitch black. There was hardly any room for movement, for a human at least. A vampire can maneuver like a spider, moving quickly and with very little movement, and the fact they have night vision doesn’t help.

But even though this was dangerous, it was necessary. It was rumored that the leader of the Titans was taking refuge there, a vamp known as Ape.

“Attention!” Erwin stood in front of his subordinates, giving a very inspiring speech no doubt, but Mike heard none of it, not being able to shake the dreadful feeling from his stomach, something bad was going to happen, something very, very bad.

Mike was broken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine”

Erwin nodded. “Then let’s go” He turned around and lead his people to the woods.

\--------

Erwin commanded five people to a group, telling them to stick close and have each others backs. Once everyone was gone, he turned to Mike. “Ready?”

Mike swallowed. “Yes” Erwin nodded, keeping his face straight, not showing his weakness, his love for the other. “Be careful. Please” Mike practically begged.

“You too” Erwin let a small smile slip past, but almost immediately after he schooled his expression.  “Let’s go”

Mike watched him go, with a feeling he’d never see him again.

His feeling was right.

\--------

“Fuck” Erwin quickly looked around, hand tight on his blade handle. He’d be separated from Hanji and the others after two vampires attacked them. He could hear one snarling in the darkness, hunting him. “Where are you?” Erwin growled head whipping from one side to the next. “Show yourself!”

As soon as the words let his mouth, he was pounced from the back, claws and fangs digging into his right arm.

Erwin let out a scream, he fell to his knees. He used his left arm to grab his blade and thrust it back, making contact with the vampire's head. The creature howled in pain, stumbling back and trying to pull the blade from its eye.      

Erwin took the opportunity to get to his feet, grabbing his other blade and jamming it into the vampire's chest. It stopped struggling, it's skin going white and veins turning black. It feel to the ground with a dull thump.

Erwin pulled his daggers from the body. Many howls of vampires filled the air, getting louder the closer they got.

Erwin held his arm that was torn to nothing but shreds of flesh and torn ligaments. He was bleeding everywhere, his blood staining the trees and leafs. He was doomed, he couldn't fight with one arm. “Shit”

Over the cries of monsters, loud screams of humans could be heard, calling for help, for some sort of savior that would never come. “No, no, no nononono” Erwin feel to his knees. “No!” He let them down, let those soldiers down. They trusted him and he lead them to their deaths. He was no better than the vampires. He was a monster.

“Erwin!” Hanji ran to him. Hanji was talking frantically, examining his arm in haste, but he couldn’t hear them over his own, terrible, self destroying thoughts.

Erwin hardly realize Hanji was pulling back their blade, other hand cradling his arm. He didn’t know what was happening before Hanji slammed their blade down into Erwins bicep, pulling it out and repeating the motion, over and over until the limb was detached from the body. Erwin long ago past out from the pain.

\-------

“What?” Levi growled into his phone, having just barely woken up to take a piss. It was three o’clock in the the morning and Hanji was calling him.

‘Erwins hurt’ Hanjis comment snapped Levi awake instantly.

“What?” Levi ran over to his slippers and put them one. “Is he okay?”

‘He’s one limb short now. A vampire tore through the nerves of his right arm. I had no choice. I needed to bind it and the only way to do that was to take it off. It would have come off anyway, but God’

“Where is he?”

‘The medical ward at HQ”

“I’ll be right there” By the time Levi hung up, he was already in his car, driving off.

\-------

Erwin was in a hospital bed, unconscious, pale and missing an arm. Bandages covered the stump of a limb and went across his chest. Mike wasn’t there because he never came out of the woods.

“He’ll live” Hanji placed a gentle hand on Levis shoulder, noticing his worried expression. “It’ll be difficult for him to learn to live with one arm, but luckily he’s left handed.”

Levi said nothing, just looked at his second father. “I should have been there. I should have had his back”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, you had no idea this was going to happen, none of us did” Hanji sighed. “Besides, you’re in love with a vampire. I can’t blame you for wanting to stop.”

“I need to tell him.” Hanji raised a questioning brow at Levi. “I need to tell Eren. I need to tell him that I’m a hunter”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	32. The Feels!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much I love Hanji and Levi relationship? Especially in this chapter.  
> This is an angst-y chapter, so prepare yourself.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support on this fanfiction so far, I appreciate every last comment, kudos, and view I get, it means the world to me, so thank you all so much.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, concerned, his fingers tracing Levis spine through his shirt. “You seem anxious”

“I just..” Levi sighed. “I just have a lot on my mind”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Later. When we get to my place after school”

“Alright. Works for me”

\-----------

“So?” Eren pushed a few strands of hair away from Levis face. “What’s up?”

Levi closed his eyes, leaning into Erens touch. He took a shaky breath, tongue darting out to lick his lips. “I….I have something I need to tell you”

“I’m all ears”

Levi slowly opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Erens. “You’re going to hate me when I tell you this”

Eren shook his head “No. I could never hate you. Nothing you say will ever make me hate you. I will always love you” Eren caressed Levis cheek with his thumb. “You can tell me anything”

Levi stared at him for a moment before turning his eyes away. “I’m…..I’m a…”

“You’re pregnant?” The brunet sounded hopeful.

“Wha- No! I’m not pregnant.”

Erens shoulders slumped. “Oh”

“What the hell? Eren we’re teenagers still. We are not having any kids for a long time.” Levi sighed. “And stop joking around. This is serious”

“Ok. Sorry. Go on”

Levi nodded his head, hands curling into fists. “I’m a….hunter”

Eren looked around the room “Like...deers and rabbits?”

Levi looked at his lap. “No. Vampires”

Eren dropped his hands from Levis face, his back straightening, his whole body tensing. “D-don’t joke about that”

“I wish I was” Lev finally looked up to meet green eyes.

“No. You’re not a hunter. You can’t be”

“I’m sorry” Caribbean and stormy grey eyes both stung with unshed tears.

“Prove it” Levi stood without a word, Eren following a safe distance behind him. They made it to Levis room, where the hunter opened up one of his dresser drawers and pulled out his dagger, holding it flat in his palms and showing Eren. “Oh God.” The vampire stepped forward, steps tentative and slow. He reached his hand out and tapped the blade with his fingers, instantly jerking away when the metal burned as if it had been resting on a stove for hours. “No”

Levi put the dagger back on the dresser. “Eren?”

“How could you keep that so close to where I sleep? Who could you not tell me this!” Eren shouted.

“Please don’t be mad”

Eren pulled at his roots, stumbling backwards. “No” He walked out of the bedroom, tripping over his own feet, vision blurred with his tears.

“Eren!” The Raven ran after the taller, following him down the stairs. “Where are you going?” Eren stopped at the door, turning around and facing Levi, his gaze down by his hands. Levi crossed his arms. “If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now” He couldn’t blame Eren from not trusting him, but it still hurt.

“I need to leave. I need some time t-to think” Eren blinked the water from his eyes. “Need to think”

Levi slowly started nodding. After all, he himself had a few days to think about Eren being a vampire. “Ok. I-I’ll see you tomorrow. Right?”

Eren just nodded, opening up the door and he was gone, the wood door swinging on its hinges.

\-------

Levi sat on the bricks, waiting for Eren to show up. His head would jerk up from his hands, nervously playing with his jacket zipper, whenever a car would pull into the parking lot or a student walked past him, just hoping to see Eren.

He jerked his head up upon hearing a familiar voice. Mikasa, Armin and Annie were walking towards him, but the green eyed brunet was nowhere to be seen. Levi stood on his feet when the trio got closer. “Where’s Eren?” He asked.

“He said he’d come later” Mikasa looked at Levis wet eyes. “What happened? He came home early yesterday and stayed in his room all night.”

Levi tugged on his jacket sleeve. “We had a fight”

“A big one?”

“The fight itself wasn’t big, but the topic was”

“Things will work out” Annie patted Levis shoulder. “Everything will be better soon”

“Good luck” Armin waved good bye as he and the girls left, going into the building when the bell rang for school to start.

Levi retook his seat, feet pulled up next to him, his nose buried between his knees. His stomach was filled with mean butterflies, jabbing his insides with sharp needles. He just wanted Eren to hold him, kiss him, tell him he loves him. He justed wanted Eren.

It was nearing lunch time and Eren still had not shown up. Levi was beginning to give up hope of seeing the other that day and head home, but a familiar black car pulled into the parking lot. Levi put his legs down and stood, waiting for his Brat to walk up those steps.

First was a mop of brown hair, then thick eyebrows, moist green eyes, little nose, full lips, and then his body. Eren stopped in his tracks when he saw Levi. The just stared into eachothers eyes forever, before Levi smiled, quickly making his way to the other, desperately wanting to kiss him. But before he could get to close, hands on his chest stopped him.

“No” Eren looked down at his feet.

“What?”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, hands still keeping Levi at bay. “I...I’m done” Was his barely whisper.

“Done with what?”

“I don’t think I can trust you. After everything. I told you, but you still kept this from me”

“I was trying to get up the courage.“

Eren shook his head. “No.” Erens eyes moved up, meeting Levis. “I’m breaking up with you”

Levis world crumbled, breaking down and trapping him in a deep abyss of sorrow and denial. “What?”

“It’s over between us Levi. I can’t do this anymore” Eren stood straight, letting Levi go. “It’s over” He walked away, walking towards the building, wiping tears from his eyes.

Levi stood there, dazed and in shock. _No. No this can’t be happening._ Levi snapped out of it, turning on his heel and running after the vampire. “Eren!” He closed in on him in the cafeteria “Eren. Don’t do this, please”

“Stop!” Eren whirled around, his yell loud enough to gather many students attention. “It’s over between us Levi. We’re through. No stay away from me, and the people I care about”

Levi sniffed, trying so hard to keep himself from crying. “You don’t mean that”

“Get out of my life, Levi” And he stormed off, leaving Levi in the dust.

Levi blinked, taking deep breaths, controlling himself from crying, but it was in vain. When he saw almost the whole school starting at him, the dam broke. He turned and hightailed it outta there.

He ran, just ran as fast as he could, not knowing where he was going, not caring. He just let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He ran until his face was numb from the cold wind whipping his face, until his lungs shriveled from overuse, until his sides were stabbed repeatedly by invisible blades, until his legs were like lead under him. But the only thing that stopped him from moving was when his foot caught on his ankle, sending him to the ground. He didn’t even attempt to catch himself. His elbows and knees scraped first, then his right cheek. He was too numb to feel any pain. The only pain he felt was his heart being ripped from where it was in his chest.

\--------

Eren quickly made his way to the table, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. He took his seat, supporting his head in his hands. His eyes closed has he tried to stop himself from crying.

“Eren?” Armin put his hand on Erens back. “You okay?”

“I don’t want to talk” His voice broke at the end.

“What happened?” Mikasa spoke this time. Eren said nothing. “What would cause you to brake up with Levi? You love him and he loves you”

“He’s a hunter” Eren hissed out, clenching at his hair.

“Wait what?” Annie gasped.

“He told me yesterday. He’s a hunter”

Krista shook her head ”He….He hasn’t done anything to anyone. He’s not a bad person because of this”

“He lied to me!”

“Just like how you lied about not telling him you’re a vampire?” Armin folded his arms. “You’re being a hypocrite”

Eren pushed the heel of his palms against his eyes “Fuck”

\-------

Levi looked up from his glazed over stare at the sound of a loud car pulling to a stop in front of where he sat on the sidewalk. The bright yellow Volkswagen 1970 Beetle was all too familiar to the Raven. The way the paint was chipping off on various places, rust building up near the door handle and mirror, the multiple dents and scrapes. It would have made him smile if he didn’t feel dead inside.

He slowly stood on shaky legs, walking over with a small limp because of his knee. He opened up the door and sat on the seat. The inside was a mess, garbage like candy wrappers, McDonald's bags, and empty soda bottles scattered the floors.

Dangling from the rearview mirror was a pink, blue, yellow and a little bit of orange, beaded necklace he remembered he made for Hanji years ago, when he was like three or four.

“Levi?” Hanji whispered, gently placing her hand on Levis shoulder. “What happened?”

Levis lips were so dry from his crying, it took him a moment to gather enough saliva in his mouth for his tongue to be wet enough to lick his lips. “Eren broke up with me” His voice was broken and hoarse.

Hanji sat up straighter. “What? Why?”

Levi clapped his eyes shut, refusing to cry anymore. “Because I’m a hunter” He heard Hanji make an exasperated noise. He brought his hands up, clenching them both to his chest. “It hurts.”

Fingers gently rubbed Levis cheek “I know. Broken hearts suck.” Hanji whispered. “But Eren loves you. He was just angry. You know better than anyone you say things you don’t mean when you’re mad”

Levi just looked out the window “It hurts” _Just make it stop._

\--------            

Eren jolted awake when he heard loud banging coming from his front door. He was home alone, Mikasa was with Annie, and Grisha was working and then taking April out for diner.

He took a tissue from his nightstand, drying his eyes and wiping his nose. It’s been three days since his breakup with Levi. He wasn’t doing too well. Honestly, he loved Levi with everything he had, but how could he love someone like that. A hunter. After what he’s seen them do, he just couldn’t look at Levi the same again.

He finally made it to the door, that was practically being beaten on by whoever was on the other side.

Eren unlocked the door and it was pushed open, a very angry Hanji came barging in, their brows furrowed down, their teeth clenched, fists tight and eyes wet. “You bastard!”

Eren stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling onto the ground. “W-what did I do?”

“You hurt my baby!”

“Hanji, what happened?” Eren quickly climbed back to his feet, holding his hands up. “What’s wrong?”

Hanji pressed their lips together, looking away and crossing their arms over their pink blouse. (She/Her pronouns) “Levi”

“What about him?”

“He’s locked all the doors and won’t let me in. He won’t answer my calls or texts. I’m so scared”

“Maybe he just wants to be alone” Eren shrugged “I ignore people when I want to be alone.” _I’ve been doing that for the past three days._

“You don’t know?” Hanji looked at Eren, perplexed that he ‘didn’t know’

“Know what?”

Hanji blinked before she swallowed “Levi’s suicidal” Her words made Erens blood run cold. “He’s been that way since he was eight”

“W-why?” _What could be so bad that it would make Levi want to end his own life?_

“Because he watched a vampire rape his mother, kill both his parents, and then be sexually harassed by that vampire, almost raped and murdered himself” Hanji finished. Eren mouth was gaping, new tears feeling his eyes.

“Y-you can’t get in? Don’t you have a spare key or something?”

“I did, but I gave it to you”

“I’ll be right back” Eren took off, using his vampire speed for the first time in a while. He located the key in his drawer. He grabbed it and rushed back to Hanji. When he got to her, she took it and started leaving. “Hanji!” The brunette turned to look over her shoulder, but didn’t stop walking. “Let me know if Levis okay, please”

She nodded, climbing into her car and speeding off.

\-------

Hanji threw open the door the moment it was unlocked. “Levi!” She ran throughout the whole house, but her munchkin was nowhere to be seen “Levi!”

“Meow” Hanji looked at the stairs, seeing Amenti sitting at the bottom step.

“Kitty!” She sprinted towards her, nearly falling on the poor animal when she came to a skid like stop. “Where’s Levi darling?”

Amenti flicked her tail and started crawling up the stairs, Hanji hot on her tracks. Amentis butt disappeared under the bed and her loud purring could be heard. Hanji got on her knees, lifting up the bed skirt and peering under it. “Levi?” Red, bloodshot blue eyes met hers. “Come on out here, mm?”

Levi said nothing but he crawled out from under the bed and right into Hanjis arms, burying his face in the squishy chest of hers, his hands clenching at her shoulders. “It hurts”

“Shh” Hanji held Levi on her lap, rocking him back and forth, just like she did when Levi was an infant, and was crying or couldn’t sleep. One hand rubbing soothing circles onto the back of Levi head, the other rubbing his hip. “Hush little baby don’t you cry, Mama Hanji's going to buy you a diamond ring” She started singing a lullaby. Her singing wasn’t the best, she new that, but that’s what made it perfect. Levi started turning to jelly in her arms, eyes closing and listening to the word as well as hearig the vibrations the words made in her chest.

By the time she had finished the little song, Levi was fast asleep. She smiled down at him, stroking his bangs from his face. She made sure Levi was securely in her arms before standing up, laying Levi down on the bed and crawling in with him. Hanji stroked his cheek, softly whispering. “I love you”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IT WILL ALL BE BETTER SOON I PROMISE!!
> 
> Also the lullaby Hanji sang is what my Grandma used to sing to me all the time and this was the only verse in the beginning that I could remember. I think it's called "Mockingbird" But I'm not sure.


	33. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this.  
> I also hope you don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was thinking about how this would play out, in my head it fit together nicely, but writing it down, it made no sense.  
> This is not pre read, so spelling mistakes are for sure. I'm sorry that the only real time I can write is at night.
> 
> I really hope this makes sense and that you like it.  
> Thank you all so much for the support on this series, every last thing is great motivation.   
> Comments: 616 Kudos: 818 Bookmarks: 139 Hits: 18599

Levi laid in Hanjis arms, their hands gently stroking his hair. It had been a few more days since they showed up. Levi didn’t say anything, pretending to be asleep.

It had been so fucking long since he had been held like this. Hanjis touch was so sweet and gentle, he missed it, he missed having a mother to hold him.

After laying there for a while longer, he shifted so he could look up at Hanji. Hanji blinked open their eyes and looked down, smiling at Levi has one of their hands came to stroke his cheek.

“Morning, Sugar Pie”

Levi smiled. “Morning Ma-” Levi licked his lips .”Hanji”

“You can call me Mama, I don’t mind”

Levi slowly sat up “It…….It feels right, but then it doesn’t”

“Kay wouldn’t care. She knows you love her.”

Levi shook his head, running a hand through his dirty hair. He’d been too depressed to get up and shower. He got to his feet and started walking to his bathroom.

“You should talk to Eren” Hanji spoke, making Levi freeze. “It’s been awhile since you last saw him, and you need to talk about this”

Levi looked at his bare feet, the tiles under them chilled. “He hates me”

“No, he doesn’t. He misses you, and he cares about you”

“Then why hasn’t he come to me?”

“Because he feels guilty.” Hanji folded their hands on their lap. “And that’s stopping him from seeing you. It’s the same as you not visiting your parents grave since you found out about Eren. Because you feel guilty, you feel like they’ll be mad at you because you broke your promise to them” Levi crossed his arms over his chest, hugging himself close, suddenly feeling very cold. “And sometimes, even when it shouldn’t be, you have to step up, grow the balls and take the risk” Hanji walked over to Levi “You need to talk to him”

Levi was silent, lips pressed in a thin line and tears welling in his tightly shut eyes to prevent anymore to escape. Hanji was gently stroking both his arms, hugging him from behind, their cheek against his head. They both stood like that for what seemed like eternity. Then Levi finally spoke “Okay”

\-------

Levi stood in front of the house he considered his second home, glaring at the door as if he knocked on it, it would eat him whole. _That didn’t sound so bad_. Levi took another deep breath before raising his fist and knocking on the wood. He could hear footsteps. They weren’t loud or clumsy so they weren’t Erens, and Grishas car was gone, so that only left-

At that moment the door opened, revealing a Ravenette. She stood there, shocked at first “Levi?”

“Uh...hi” The shorter shifter awkwardly.

Mikasa blinked at him a few more times before a grin broke past her face. “Hi”

Levi shifted his eyes around, a smile threatening to pull his lips. He felt wanted, but he couldn’t forget why he was here. “Is Eren home?”

Mikasa slowly went back to her almost expressionless face. “Yeah. He’s in his room, follow me” She started walking towards the stairs and Levi followed close behind her. They got to Erens room and Mikasa knocked her knuckles against the wood. “Eren? Will you come out? There’s some here to see you”

A muffled grumbled could be heard “Tell them to go away”

“Eren”

“No”

Mikasa sighed, exasperated, before she stepped closer to Levi “He’s been like that since your breakup” she whispered. “He regrets what he did. He hates himself for it. He loves you, more than life itself” She patted his shoulder. “Maybe he’ll let you in”

Levi nodded, stiffly walking to the all too familiar door and knocked tentatively “E-eren?” He barely heard what sounded like a gasp. “It’s me, Levi. We need to talk, and I’d like to do that face to face” Erens bed creaked, blankets were shuffled rapidly and he heard a thud, followed immediately by an ‘uff’, clumsy footsteps, the door unlocking and then being swung open.

Eren looked horribly. His hair was everywhere in an unflattering way, his eyes were bloodshot and dark circles rested beneath his eyes. His skin was way pale, he looked like he hadn’t showered, eaten or slept for weeks.

“Levi” He croaked like a dying frog. He looked just as shocked as Mikasa did. “Levi” He whispered again, slowly raising his hand. His fingers brushed Levis cheek, making him shiver. Erens eyes filled with tears and he placed his whole palm to Levis face, bringing his other one to hold the other side. “Oh My God” The water started to fall. “Y-you’re okay. Hanji said you were but I was still so scared.” Eren caressed his cheek “I’m so sorry” He sobbed, dropping to his knees and burying his face in Levis stomach, balling into the fabric of his shirt. “I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me”

“Eren” Levi fell to his knees and held Erens face in his hands, his own vision blurring with unshed tears.

“I love you! I love you, and I hurt you. I’m so sorry! Please forgive me” He lunged forward, pulling Levi into his arms. “Forgive me”

Levi held on to him “I love you too” He couldn’t hold in the tears anymore, so he just let them fall.

“I made a mistake. I didn’t mean any of those things I said. I need you in my life Levi. I need you in my arms. I’m so fucking sorry.” Eren pressed his lips to Levis ear. “I promise you that if you take me back, I’ll treat you like you’re a God. I’ll give you the world, the moon. I’ll give you anything and everything you want and more. I’m sorry”

Levi clenched at Erens shirt, turning so he can look Eren in his eyes. “I love you. I forgive you, and I take you back because I need you too”

Eren buried his face in Levis neck. “I love you” He started rocking back and forth, holding on to Levi like he was a lifeline.

“I’m sorry” Levi held him closer. “I shouldn’t have kept that from you, I should have told you sooner, I was just so scared” Eren pulled back, shushing Levi with his lips, kissing him long, gently and sweetly. When they pulled back Levi whimpered “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay.” Eren put his forehead on Levis “I accept you, and your profession. If you could accept me, a monster, then I can accept you” Levi shook his head

“We’re both monsters” Levi opened his eyes “And udderly fucked up”

Eren nodded. “I’m such an idiot for letting you go, for thinking I could live without you”

“Yeah you are. But I love you for your stupidity, even though it’s really annoying sometimes”

Eren smiled, pulling Levi closer “I’ll never hurt you again”

Levi smiled, stroking Erens neck with his fingers. “I won’t keep secrets anymore. Ask me anything and I’ll answer them”

Eren shook his head “I don’t want to talk about this right now. I know we have to and we will, but right now, I want to pretend we don’t have problems. Please”

Levi nodded, liking the idea of forgetting, even if just for a few more moments or days. “That sounds nice”

Eren started kissing Levis neck. “May I show you how much I love you?”

Levi grinned “Is that your way of saying you want to have sex”

“Yes it is”

Levi held back a laugh “Then show me” Eren stood up, taking Levi with him to his bed, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. He laid Levi on the bed, spreading open his legs and kissing his neck, sinking his fangs into him, he was starving and he couldn’t wait any longer.

Levis back bowed, moans escaping his lips. Even with Erens fangs in him, he still managed to kick his pants off and get Erens shirt almost off. The brunet licked close the bites and stripped Levis shirt and briefs, his bloody lip, caressing Levi skin, hands massaging at his flesh.

Levi let Eren worship his body, his hands resting by his head and looking down at Eren giving gentle kisses and licks to his body. “Oh” Levi spread his legs more, biting his lip.

Eren didn’t leave an inch of skin untouched, unloved. Lapping affectionately at any pale meat he could get to.

Eren kept it slow, fingers sweet as they spread him wider, getting him prepared for something bigger and better. Levi arched and bowed with every touch, twist and lick, missing the feeling of being filled by the one he loves.

“Eren”

Eren whispered sweet things like ‘I love you’s and ‘you’re beautiful’s at him as he slide in, splitting Levi open in the most loving way. Fingernails clawed lazily at Erens back, sighs and whimpers falling past those red lips with every movement.

The held onto each other tightly, nearly causing the other to not be able to breath, holding them impossible closer, as if afraid if they loosened their grip in the slightest, the other would disappear, and never come back.   
“I’m sorry”

“Stop apologizing” Levi groaned, throwing his head back when his prostate was hit. “Eren!”

“I love you Levi”

“I love you too, Eren”

“I promise to never let you go” Eren buried his face in Levi shoulder.

“Ditto”

Eren couldn’t help but grin, reaching his peak sooner than he wanted to. He groaned loudly, followed by Levis squeak like moan.

They laid in each others arms, both covered in cum, but they could care less, because they had the one they love, right next to them, breathing in the same air, and sharing the same warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? I don't know. I hope this was good enough, and it reached your expectation.


	34. Erens Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens past with the hunter that changed his out look on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small, two page filler has to why Eren hates hunters. In this it if first person and Eren is nine.
> 
> Warning: Death.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all your support, I really appreciate it all, and I'm sorry for not replying to comments, I just don't know what to say because I'm stupid.

I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting and glaring off into space. Me, Mikasa, Dad and Mom were going to go to an amusement park, but then I got sick. My nose was stuffy and I had a temperature.

But instead of staying here and taking care of me, Dad and Mika left, leaving Me and Mom alone. They had left earlier in the afternoon and wouldn't be back till tomorrow, and now it was bedtime, but Mom was sitting next to me in my room, her hand feeling my forehead.

“Do you want something to eat?”

“No” I pouted more.

“To bad, I’m getting you something anyway.” She kissed my cheek and I wiped it off. She rolled her golden eyes and left, leaving the door open a bit.

I just sat there pouting and trying not to hit something for a long time, I could hear Mom humming in her tone deaf way.

Glass shattered and Mom gasped. “What do you want?” I looked towards the door. “Get out of my house” Mom was in trouble. I climbed out of bed, grabbing my small pocket knife and left my room, tip toeing down the hall to the kitchen

“No. Please don’t hurt me. I’m a mother, I have two kids.” I picked up my walk. “NO! Ere-” Her voice was cut off by the sound of her choking.

My eyes widened and I ran the rest of the way. Mom stood there, looking towards the entrance, where I was standing, with a dagger through her back, the tip visible in her chest. Blood was pooling from her lips and she fell to her knees, still looking at me. She reached out her hand for me before she fell to her side, her hand limp next to her.

“MOM” I ran to her, sliding on the floor and shaking her arm. “Mom, please, say something” I felt my eyes sting with tears “MOM!”

“Sorry kid” I turned my head to the man right in front of me, pulling the blade from my mothers body “It’s justs business” Anger boiled up in me. I had been mad before, gotten into many fights because of my temper. But this was something different. I wanted blood, I wanted to kill, I wanted to have this man bleeding out under me, dying because of my hands.

I gripped my knife and jabbed into his thigh. He screamed, his dagger scraping against my arm, but I felt no pain. I lunched at him, knocking him over. I then yanked the blade from his leg and stabbed it into his chest. “You bastard!” I took it out and plunged it right back in, over and over again. “You’re the monster. She was the nicest person in the world! She was perfect and you fucking murdered her!!” I repeatedly stabbed the son of a bitch, knowing he was long dead but not caring. I stabbed until my arms went numb and I physically couldn’t lift my arms anymore, but I still tried.

“Eren stop!” Cold hands grabbed my blood soaked hands, stopping them from trying to get my knife from his chest. I slowly looked up and saw Mikasas tear stained face. It was morning, they had come back from the amusement park.

I looked over my shoulder where Dad was holding onto Moms body, rocking her limp form, his lips against her forehead, one hand combing her hair with his fingers, the other white knuckled on her shoulder.

“Carla” He cried “Don’t do this, please don’t leave me, I need you” He rubbed her face with his nose “I need you” He buried his face in her chest, muffling his sobs and screams.

The bond was breaking.  

\-----------

Mikasa and I had stayed at our Uncle Hannes house while Dad went through the process of bond breaking. He didn’t want us there when he went through all that pain. I have no idea what he did with the hunters body, couldn't care less.

I had a cut on my left arm that would leave a scar that would stay with me for the rest of my life.

Mom was buried in a small field in German, owned by the Jaegers. The field contained nothing but sunflowers, her favorite. Dad had them all planted for her when they became mates way back when. I always remembered she would go out in the field and sit on the ground and read a book, or we would play checkers.

That would never happen again.

In the middle of the field, almost completely covered in dense yellow flowers, was a simple headstone, with the words ‘Carla Jaeger. Loving Wife and Caring Mother’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's sad. 
> 
> So to make up for the angst, the next chapter is pure smut, and then the next will have some story (Nothing to do with actual plot) and then smut at the end. Then we get back into the plot/ slight angst again. YAY! 
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	35. Make Up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the plot, it's just some smut to make up for the angst.  
> I wanted to thank you all for the support, it means the world to me, and I do mean what I say, even if I say it before every chapter. Thank you all, so much.  
> Comments: 642 Kudos: 868 Bookmarks: 148 Hits: 19996

Levi slowly opened his eyes, feeling strong arms wrapped around him, holding him against a strong chest and hot breath on his head. The Raven looked up, quickly closing Erens mouth with his hands. _Morning breath._ Levi held back a gag.

He started poking Erens cheek “Oi, Brat, wake up”

“Mmmm”

“Wake up dammit”

Green eyes fluttered open and he yawned behind Levis hand. “Uh.” Eren looked down at the pale hand “Why do you have your hand on my mouth?”

“Cause your morning breath is horrid”

Eren groaned, burying his face in Levis neck. “Hey”

“What?”

“Will you go to prom with me?”

“Sure, when is it?”

“Saturday”

“Okay” Levi rubbed his thigh against Erens leg “I’m horny. You should help me take care of that”

Eren just pulled Levi closer, kissing his neck, tongue licking at his flesh. Levi closed his eyes, letting Eren move him on his back, climbing between his thighs. He pulled away and was about to kiss Levi but he pushed him away “What?”

“We need to brush our teeth”

“Levi, it’s morning sex, it’s supposed to have morning breath involved”

“Not with me” Levi climbed out from under Eren, walking his cute little butt to the bathroom. Eren grumbled has he climbed out of bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom.

Levi was brushing his teeth and Eren watched silently when Levi bent over to spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth. Once Levi deemed himself clean enough, Eren stepped closer, pushing his crotch against Levis ass. “Eren what the hell?”

Eren bent Levi over the counter and rubbed his fingers against Levis hole “You’re so beautiful”

Levi squirmed against Erens fingers. “You tell me that all the time” Levi looked at Eren through the mirror “Are you going to put it in?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Fuck no” Levi glared “We don’t have lube”

“Water’s fine”

“No it’s not” Levi glared over his shoulder “You aren’t putting anything in me without proper lubrication”

Eren sighed and leaned over Levis body and sunk his fangs into the part where Levis neck met his shoulder. The Raven went stiff and let out a long moan.

Eren opened his eyes and saw blood dripping into the sink. Eren growled and pulled Levi into a standing position, his fangs falling from Levis neck.

Levi slowly looked at Eren “What?”

“Your blood”

Levi stiffened “What’s wrong with it?”

“I wasted some”

Levi followed Erens glare to the dark red droplets in the white sink. He chuckled and looked back at Eren “It’s only a few drops. You have an entire body at your disposal” Levi pushed his shoulder up to Erens lips.

Eren growled and bit back into Levi shoulder, sucking up his blood. Levis head tilted to the side, moaning loudly. Tan hands moved all over Levi body, fingers brushing bone and skin, sending goosebumps all over Levis body. Eren pulled his fangs out and licked them closed “Get on the bed”

Levi looked at Erens reflection and nodded “Okay” He stepped out of Eren arms “Brush your teeth and I’ll prep myself” Levi walked out of the bathroom and to the bed.

Eren groaned and half assed his way through brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror and his eyes widened, from where he was standing he had a perfect view of his bed. Levi was on his hands and knees fingers deep inside him, stretching him open wide.

Erens mouth gaped open, watching Levis fingers pull him wide. Foam dripped from his mouth and into the sink. “Eren, hurry up, I’m ready” Levi whined.

Eren quickly cleaned himself up and sprinted to the bed, climbing up behind Levi. The shorter removed his hands, but still held his cheeks apart. Eren licked his lips and lined himself up.

“Wow! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi pulled away from Eren, hands falling down to push himself up.

“Have sex with you” Eren answered despite knowing it was rhetorical.

“Not without a condom you’re not”

“Really?”

“Yes”

“I’m going to make love to you all fucking day, I don’t want to use all those condoms”

“If we run out all I have to do is call Hanji and they’ll bring us some” Levi crossed his arms under him “So put one on”

Ern groaned but still covered himself up with a rubber. “Happy?”

Levi lifted his hips, wiggling that ass in such a perfect way. “Once you put it in me I will be” Eren growled and lined himself up. Levis hips shuddered, his thicker bottom lip pulled between white teeth and Eren watched himself disappear inside Levis body. “Oh fuck!” Levi moaned once Eren reached the hilt. “Move” Levi whimpered, hands gripping desperately at Erens pillow.

Eren grabbed onto Levis hips and slowly started moving, pace slow and gentle at first but each thrust started getting faster and harder. Eren never realized how old hi bed was till now, hearing the repeating sounds of the springs creaking. That mixed with his heavy panting, Levi moans, the wet sound of skin meeting skin and the headboard banging against the wall, it was like a porno.

Eren gently scratched his nails down Levis spine, making the other shudder. “Eren” He bit into the pillow, trying not to moan.

“Bad boy” Eren lightly smacked Levis ass. The Raven jolted forward at the feeling of Erens palm on his skin.

“Do that again” He moaned “But harder”

Eren blinked in surprise _He wants to be spanked? Jesus fuck yes!_ Eren rubbed Levis cheek before harshly slapping it. The loud smack wasn’t even close to the volume of Levis moan. “You like that?” Eren massaged the reddening skin “You like being spanked” Levi nods frantically.

“Yes! Yes Eren!” Levi got on his hands and knees and rocked back onto Eren “Please”

“God you’re beautiful” Eren surged forward, devouring Levis lips with his own, thrusts savage, kisses hungry, hands rough. He couldn’t resist, he needed to treat Levi roughly, break him apart and put him back together with loving kisses and sweet words, but right now, the both wanted it rough. Levi seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment, his body shaking with need and his moans loud, even muffled by Erens tongue.

His spine would bend when ever Levi would hit that spot. Levi arms gave out from under him and he fell on his chest, his lips braking from Eren and he moaned loudly, his small body quaking with his orgasm.

Eren came shortly after him with a jumble of ‘oh god’s and ‘Levi’s escaping his throat before he released with a yelped.  

Eren fell limp on top of Levi, panting on his neck “Wow”

“Th-that was great” Levi sighed “But you were really rough”

“You could have told me to slow down, I would have”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, I’m just saying that I’m going to have a hard time walking tomorrow”

Eren chuckled, pulling himself out “Yeah, sorry” He tied off the condom and tossed it away

“Are we done?”

“No. we’re just resting for now”

“Good” Levi closed his eyes “Be gentle next time”

“I will” Eren kissed Levis cheek and got the box of rubbers out and pulled one from inside “Let me know when you’re ready for another round” Levi nods, breathing deeply. Eren laid next to him, wrapping his arms around Levis waist, kissing his cheek.

Levi grinned lazily, running his fingers over Erens arm. After a few minutes of resting Levi spoke up “I’m ready”   

Eren put on the condom and got between Levis legs “Fuck I love you”

“I love you too” Eren grinned and leaned down to kiss Levi.

This time, it was slow and gentle, with a harder thrust every now and again.

“Hey” Eren kissed Levi cheek

“Y-yeah?”

“You should ride me next”

“We’re still doing it right now”

“I know, I just wanted to know if you wanted to or not”

“Of course I do, but you have to make me cum first”

“Oh I will”

“That’s the only thing you’re good at”

“Hey”

Levi poked Erens cheek “Stop talking dammit”

“I love you”

Levi groaned and rolled his eyes “Love you too. Now will you shut up?”

“Yes Dear”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it kind of cuts off like that at the end, I didn't know how to end this chapter.  
> The next chapter is prom night and the smut, after that chapter, the next one has to do with plot.
> 
> I wanted to let you all know that I have a E-mail for this fic, or just about me, so if you have questions or fanart or anything like that you can E-mail me (Your email will be kept secret)   
> Email: myloveofchocolate41@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	36. Gonna Party Likes It's Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom and Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososossossssssosososoosososs sorry for the delay, it's just really hard to write with school, work and babysitting little brothers. I'm sorry, please forgive me.
> 
> Also I want to mention Prey for Paris. I'm not in Paris, and I don't personally know anyone there but I sure some of my reader are French. I know one of them Fireblaze1807 is french. I don't know if she/he/they are in Paris but I'm still worried, and not just for Fireblaze. I'm worried for all my readers in or around Paris, and anyone with loved ones there.
> 
> Okay enough with the depressing stuff, let's get to reading. This is un-edited  
> As always thank you all so much for the support, this means a lot to me, and I'm sorry I haven't replayed to any comments, I'll try to get better at that.  
> Comments: 652 Kudos: 907 Bookmarks: 158 Hits: 21464

“Alright we’re here” Kirsta grinned, grabbing Levis hand and pulling him into a store in the mall, filled with dresses and tuxes for all occasions, like weddings, parties, and of course, prom. That particular dance is why the whole group had come shopping.

It was nice to be back here, with my friends. I thought I’d never see them again. Levi thought letting Krista pull him into the gaudy pink store, the others close behind him.

Sasha, Krista, Annie and Mikasa started browsing the many pretty dresses, while the boys and Ymir went to the tuxes.

“Green was our color right?” Eren asked, looking at the ties.

“Yes”

“What kind green? Mint-y or forest-y?”  

“I like darker, so forest” Eren hummed looking over his shoulder at the dresses. Levi watched Eren make a beeline to a rack of smaller sized dresses. Levi only furrowed his brows before going back to looking at a tux jackets.

After some time he felt a hand wrap around his arm and he was pulled towards the dressing room. Levi yelped in surprise when he found himself locked in the small room with Eren behind him. Before Levi could turn around and question what was going on, strong tanned arms wrapped around him from behind and started lifting up his shirt.

“What are you doing? We are not having sex in a dressing room” Levi hissed lowly, looking in the mirror in front of him and glared at Eren. He saw Erens hands pulling his shirt up, revealing his ivory skin. He also saw the skit eating grin he had.

“That’s not what I was going for, but I’m not opposed to the idea”  

“I said no” Levi furrowed his brows “Then why are we in here?” His words became muffled half way through his sentence when his words were cut off by his shirt being pulled over his head.

“I want you to try this on” Eren turned around and held out a dark blue mini, prom dress. Levi stared at the dress for a few seconds before sending a glare at the hopeful looking brunet.

“No”

“Oh come on. You’d look so good in it though”

“I said no. I don’t want to wear a dress in front of the entire school”

“Would you wear one for just me?”

“I’ll wear anything you want as long as it’s only you seeing it” Levi crossed his arms.

“Will you put it on and let me see what it looks like on you?” Levi scoffed, glaring at the blue piece of fabric in Erens hands. Minutes passed by with Levi just glaring at the dress, before he sighed and yanked the dress for Erens hands, stripping his clothes off and sliding the dress over his head, holding it up with his arms around his chest.

“Zip it up” The Raven demanded, and Eren happily complied, tightening the dress. Levi dropped his arms and turned to Eren “There.” The vamp looked his up and down, a grin tugging his lips up. He held up his finger and twirled it in a circle. The shorter groaned and turned in a 360, his arms away from his body, giving Eren the full view.

“It looks really good. It fits perfectly and the color looks fantastic on your skin tone”

“Complexion”

“Yeah that”

“I’m not wearing this, and you’re not buying it”

The brunet pouted “Why not?”

“Because there’s no point. It’s a waste of money. I’m never going to wear it, not even alone with you” He turned his back to Eren “Un-zip me”

\-----------

It was prom night, Levi was in his bathroom, getting ready with Hanjis help. “Should I go with the tie or cravat?” Levi held the two pieces of fabric, in one hand a dark green tie and the other a crisp white cravat.

Hanji looked between the two “The cravat looks sexy on you but the green matches Eren better”

Levi sighed, putting the tie down and slipping the cravat under his collar and smoothly tieing it. “I like this better” Hanji nods, eyeing the other up and down “How’s Erwin?”

Hanji rubbed her eyes under her glasses “We was shocked about his arm and he broke down when he found out Mike died, now he’s trying to get his revenge or whatever”

The raven nods “Keep me updated?”

“Pish-posh. You don’t need to worry. You should have fun and enjoy yourself, not be worrying about something that’s completely under control” Levi didn’t have time to reply because the sound of the door bell ringing interrupted him before he could say anything. “I’ll get it!” Hanji yelled like they weren’t two feet away from the only other person in the house. She bounded down the stairs while Levi straightened out his outfit. Levi walked out of the room, stopping at the top of the stairs, looking down them at Eren and Hanji “You look sexy” Hanji grinned, eyeing the brunet up and down.

“He’s always sexy” Levi said, taking the steps down to the ground floor. Erens jaw dropped when he laid eyes on his lover walking towards him in such a dashing suit.

“You look” Eren stared, grabbing Levis hand when he got close enough. “Wow”

The Raven slowly checked the other out. He was wearing dark jeans, a dark green button up shirt, a black vest and a darker tie. His feet were clad in brand new dress shoes and he even attempted to tame his hair with gel, through the efforts were fruitless. “You look ‘wow’ too”

Eren smirked, kissing the back of Levis hand “Thanks”

“Pictures!” Hanji screamed, pushing Levis back so he fell into Erens arms. The smaller rolled his eyes but rested his head on Erens chest, his arms going around Erens waist. The brunet smiled, kissing Levis head once and placing the palms of his hands on his hips, pulling him closer. “Say Cheese!”

Eren looked at the camera, smile big and toothy “Cheese!” Levi smiled slightly, not taking his eyes off Erens profile, observing how the corner of Erens green eyes crinkled, how his eyes light up, how a small dimple appeared on his cheek, and the light freckles that dusted his nose and parts of his cheeks. They were so light, you could only see them close up and knew they were there. It’s a shame, Levi thought freckles were adorable.

“Levi you weren’t looking at me” Hanji pouted down at her camera, breaking Levi from his admiring.

“Oh well” He shrugged, tugging Eren to the door “Let’s go Brat”

“Yes Love” Eren followed like a puppy.

“Have fun!” Hanji waved as the two made it to the limo parked outside.

“Bye Hanji” Eren waved and Levi flipped her off.

“Hey you two” Krista stepped out of the limo when they got closer. Her blonde hair was curled beautifully, clad in a powder blue, spaghetti strap, ankle length dress. “You look nice Levi”

“You too”

“Thanks” Krista waited for both Levi and Eren to get in before she followed, sitting next to Ymir.

Reiner and Bert were matching to the last button, black tuxedos with dark purple shirts and light purple bow ties.

Ymir was in a female tux, her tie being the same powder blue a Kristas dress.

Annie was in a ruby red, off the shoulder dress that went to her ankles, her black combat boots visible beneath the fabric. Mikasas dress was the same color has Annies but hers was strapless and barely reached her knees and her shoes were black ballet flats.

Sashas hair was still in a ponytail, her dress was a halter and champagne orange, her shoes were silver and barely there heel. Connie wore jeans and an orange top and black blazer with loafers.

“Where’s Armin?” Levi looked around the group not seeing the blonde anywhere.

“He went with his date” Eren answered him.

“Who’s his date?”

“No idea. Never met him before”

“Oh”

“Let’s party!” Connie shouted, throwing his hands in the air, cheering.

After a short limo drive filled with laughs and talking they made it to the school. Everyone piled out of the stretch, fast walking out of the brisk spring air and into the gym. Music was blasting, teenagers were dancing, multiple colored lights maneuvered through the whole gym.

Tables were pushed to the side, leaving enough dancing room. There was a makeshift stage with a DJ booth and a banner hanging above it reading ‘Senior Prom’ in curly black letters.

“It’s really hot” Levi shouted over the music.

“Thanks” Eren shouted back.

Levi gave him a confused look before shaking his head “No, not you, the temperature”

“Well, yeah. Tons of sweaty bodies together in a tight place, of course it’s hot”

“I know I am!” Connie flipped his collar up before running to the center of the dance floor, after Sasha.

“Let’s dance” Eren held out his hand. The Raven looked at the appendage but shaked his head.

“Dancing’s not my thing”

“Mine either” Eren grabbed ahold of Levis hand and pulled him to the mass of students.

“No! Eren please”

“Come on!” Eren started ‘dancing’ as in, the Sprinkler and Running Man.

“You’re such a dork!” Levi rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Dance with me Levi”

“No, I’m good” Levi pointed to the table where Ymir and Krista were sitting “I’m just going to go over there”

“No you’re not” Eren grabbed both Levis hands and started singing them back and forth. “Please”

“I’m not good at dancing”

“Neither am I” Eren grinned, spinning Levi in a circle. “Just swing your hips”

Levi looked down at his feet, slowly rocking his hips from side to side, slowly gaining confidence and started swaying to the beat.

“There ya go!” Eren laughed with excitement, eyes trained on Levis lower half. “Holy shit I’m getting horny”

“Of course you are” Levi smirked.

Eren looked around and saw that Levis hips weren’t only attacking his attention. Males and females stared at Levis ass or hips, all smelling of lust. The brunet growled, putting his hands on the shorters hips to stop the “Okay, that’s enough”

The Raven pouted “But I was having fun”

“Yeah well I don’t like them staring like that”

“Meanie” Levi pouted.

“Yeah Eren, let him dance if he wants to” The two male looked up at the voice.

“Armin” Eren let go of Levi in return to hug Armin. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. We just got here” At that moment a tall, thin, dark haired young man came up to Armin, putting his arm around the blondes shoulder.

Eren sized the man up “Yeah. Who’s we?”

“Me and my boyfriend-”

“Daniel” The man nodded his head, quickly looking away from Eren to ‘discreetly’ check out Levis body.

“Boyfriend?” Eren looked like he was about to combust. “Since when?”

“Since our first date a week ago” Armin smiled, appearing not phased by the smell of cigarettes and booze coming off of his boyfriend.

“How did you meet?”

“At the library”

Eren looked at Daniel, glaring when he saw he was looking at Levi like he was a piece of meat. “H-how old is he?”

Armin bit his lip, playing with his tie “Twenty-one”

Eren opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted. “Alright Babe, let’s go” Daniel nudged Armin.

“But I wasn’t done talking-”

“Now!” Armin jumped slightly but nodded and waved good bye , smiling has he was dragged off.

Eren glared at the retreating figures, well, one figure. “I don’t like him”

“Armin can do way better” Levi folding his arms “Did you see the way he was looking at me?”

“That’s part of why I don’t like him. But also the way he was treating Armin. Like he couldn’t careless that he was here, and he yelled at Armin”

“He stunk too” Levi covered his nose with two fingers “I hate the smell of smoke”

“Me too”

Levi poked Erens arm “Let’s go sit down” Eren nods and lets Levi lead him to the table to where Ymir, Krista and Armin were sitting. “Where’s Daniel?” The Raven asked when they got closer.

“He uh. He needed to take a smoke so he went outside, hopefully off campus” Armin answered, taking a sip of his punch “This would be better spiked”

“I thought you were the smart one”

“I am” He grinned “And I know it would taste better with alcohol”

“Bad Armin” Eren chided.

“Attention everybody!” The principle stood on stage, talking into the microphone. The DJ had stopped the music successfully stopping everyone from dancing. Well, almost everyone. Connie and Sasha were still busting their moves. Reiner slapped the back of Connies head, stopping both in the process. “We’re going to announce Prom King and Queen.” She held up two envelopes, both cream colored, but one read Queen and the other said King.

She opened the Queen first, she read the name and grinned looking out into the crowd “Annie Leonhardt!” Everyone started cheering and clapping. Annie stood still, eyes wide and brow twitching “Come up here Annie!”

The blonde wouldn’t move until Reiner had to physically push her up on stage and in the center by the principle, where she was crowned.

“Now” The principle turned back to the audience “For the King” She opened the envelope “Eren Jaeger!”

Again the students erupted in applause. Eren was a lot easier then Annie, all he needed was a little push from Levi and he was moving. He was crowned and stood next to Annie, while the yearbook crew took pictures.

The students started clapping and chanting “Kiss!”

Annie snapped out of her trance and huffed looking across the crowd before she found Mikasa. Eren was doing the same but with Levi. The Raven shrugged gesturing to Annie with his eyes.

The brunet nodded and was about to turn towards the blonde but he was yanked down by his tie and met with lips he’d never felt before, and hopefully would never feel again.

The kiss was dead, motionless. Kissing a dead fish would be more emotional than this, though, Eren was quite sure Annie smelt much better than a dead fish.

They pulled back and got off the stage, both going to their lovers. “Are you mad?” Eren asked once he was close enough to Levi, who was just crossing his arms and staring at him with an emotionless expression. Which was a hundred times more scarey than his glare.

“No”

“You seem mad”

“Just annoyed” Levi stood on his toes to kiss Eren. Before Eren could respond however.

“Oi. Jaeger!” The brunet glared.

“What Jean?”

“Can I uh talk to you for a second?”

“Why?”

“Please” Eren rolled his eyes but went closer to the horse.

Levi stood there, looking around at the decorations, not wanting to spy on his boyfriend. Levi glanced over at the duo, seeing Jean pat Eren on the shoulder both of them smiling.

Levi blinked, shaking his head and turning away, needing some fresh air, it was way too stuffy in the damn room.

Levi walked out of the gym, heading down the hall to the front doors. Before he could even get a few feet from the door however he felt a hand on his wrist. “What’s up?” Eren grinned.

“Just needed some fresh air”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“You were with Jean” Levi tried to hide the venom in his words but judging by the look Eren gave him, he didn’t do a good job at it.

Eren pushed Levi against the wall “You’re jealous”

“Well can you blame me? Jean’s a guy, and you used to date, he’s not grossed out my thought off a blow job-” Levi was cut off by soft lips on his own, Levi melted like ice cream in summer. He let warm, calloused hands roam over his torso and thighs “That’s not fair” Levi breathed when Eren pulled away.

“Maybe not” He pushed his thumbs into Levi hips “You don’t need to worry about Jean. He was congratulating me on my crowning and apologized for being a dick. And you don’t need to worry about anything to do with sex. We broke up because we’re both tops” Eren shook his head, bringing a hand up to untie Levis cravat, his lips going to the exposed flesh. “I love you Levi, and only you” His lips caressed Levi neck “You’re my mate” With that, he sunk his fangs into Levis neck.

The Raven grabbed at Erens shoulder, tilting his head back “Nn!” Levi bit his tongue, willing only small whines to escape “Eren, you’re not being fair”

Eren just hummed, hands busy at undoing Levis shirt, sliding the sleeves off his shoulder. The smaller let out another moan when Eren bit into his shoulder, thumbs rubbing circles against his nipples.

“Hey!” Eren and Levi jumped away from each other “What do you think you’re doing?!!” Levi couldn’t see who it was coming up the hall towards them, but Eren could. It was Mr. Anders, the meanest, most strict teacher in the whole school, luckily all Anders could see was the silhouettes of the two.

Levi had already buttoned up his shirt when Eren pulled him back into the gym, sprinting over to the table and sitting down, hiding their faces while Anders looked over the crowd, but seeing as he didn’t know who was about to have sex in the school hallway his search was useless.

“Eren” Levi looked over at his boyfriend once Anders had left. “You didn’t lick the bites closed”

“Shit” Eren quickly pulled Levis shirt away and licked closed the holes. “There”

Reiner stood from the table “I have something I’d like to say” He spoke loud enough that only his group of friends. The blonde kneeled down infront of Bertolt and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Bert's eyes went wide, his mouth gaped slightly. “Bertolt, I love you, you’re my world and my light, I can’t imagine life without you in it, so please do me the honor, and marry me?”

Bertolt blinked out his surprise, nodding his head and let a grinning Reiner slid on the simple gold ring. Bert grabbed Reiner and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Mikasa and Krista started clapping first, soon followed by the rest of the group, cheering for their friends.

Eren glanced over at Levi, eyes going down to Levis left hand, wanting a ring on his finger, claiming he belonged to someone, to him

\---------

The group danced the night away, laughing and partying. Almost the entire time all Eren could think about was marrying Levi, seeing him walk down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful wedding gown, saying I do, taking him home and making love to Levi Jaeger. Yeah, it turned him on to say the least.

The limo drive couldn’t take longer. Eren was rubbing his fingers on Levis thigh, smiling when Levi would kiss his neck.

“Levi, we’re here” Eren got out of the limo waiting for Levi, quickly saying goodbye to everyone before following Levi into the house.

The moment they were out of the cold, Eren shut the door and pushed Levi against the wall and kissed him deeply, making quick work with taking of Levis clothes. Once the shirt was discarded, Eren pushed his fingers gently against Levis lower stomach, just below his belly button, right where his children would grow. He knew it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, but he couldn’t help but think about his seed planting itself inside Levi, growing into a child, maybe, hopefully, more than one. He wanted Levi to swell and puff up with his off spring. “I want to be in you” Eren breathed when he pulled away from Levi.

“Quickly go get the condom and lube. I want you to take me against the wall”

Eren nodded, sprinting up the stairs, making quick work on taking a condom and lube from the dresser and he was down stairs.

Levi had already taken off his clothes, all but his briefs. He smirked when Eren came closer, taking off his clothes has he got closer. Eren poured lube onto his fingers and let Levi take off the last piece of clothing from his body.

Eren pressed his lube covered fingers against Levis entrance, wetting the hole a bit before pushing them past.

Levi gasped, back arching from the wall “Oh Eren” Levi squeezed Erens shoulders. “Fuck me”

“No” Eren shook his head “I’m going to make love to you”

Levi smiled, caressing Erens cheek “Good boy”

Eren smiled back, moving his finger around a bit before putting in his second. Levi was quickly a moaning mess, burying his face in Erens neck, his hands were tugging at Erens hair. Eren stretched Levi more, sliding in his third finger. “Ah!”

Eren made quick work in preparing Levi. The Raven soon told him he was ready and that was when Eren took out his fingers, preparing his cock by covering it in a condom and lube.

Levi helped Eren to lift him, wrapping his legs around him and letting his back be pressed into the wall while Eren slid his thick cock inside him. Eren had one arm beneath Levis ass, acting almost like a seat, while his other was resting by Levis head, on the wall. “Fucking hell”

“Oh God” Levi sighed.

Eren started moving, , drowning in the sounds he was receiving from Levi, knowing exactly when he hit his sweet spot by the pitch of Levis moan. “Fuck”

“Oh shit!” Levi raked his nails down Erens back, tilting his head “Bite me, please”

Without a second thought, Eren sunk his fangs into Levis neck. They both moaned at the feeling of it. Eren pulled out his fangs, watching with hungry eyes as blood ran from the holes in Levis neck, down his body “Jesus, you’re beautiful”

“Stop saying that all the time”

“No. I want to say to so I will” Eren kissed his lover's jaw “You’re so beautiful”

Levi whimpered and pressed his face into Erens sweaty neck “Stop”

“So pretty” Levi closed his eyes, biting Erens neck to stop himself from moaning at the simple compliment. “Make me bleed, Levi”

Levi only hesitated for a second before tightening his jaw, breaking skin on Erens neck.  Only a little blood came out, but it was sweet, unlike normal blood. It didn’t have an iron-y taste like it normally would. “Do you taste like that because we’re mates?”

“Yes” Eren pulled Levi way so he could look at his blood stained lips. Eren licked Levis bottom lip before pushing his tongue into Levis mouth.

Levi moaned, tugging Eren impossibly closer, pulling his hair, licking his tongue, rocking his hips in time with the other “Fuck. I’m close” Levi moaned, almost screaming when Erens thrusts started going faster “Eren!” Levi squeaked and he came, his nails digging into Erens back and he squeezed around Eren.

“Fuck, Levi” Eren went over the edge at that, biting his lip. Once his load was empty they fell to the floor in a heap.

“Take me up stairs” Levi grabbed the lube bottle and let his boyfriend carry him upstairs still inside him.

Eren laid Levi on the bed and laid next to him, in full intent on sleeping but a sudden weight on his abdomen made him open his eyes “What?” He asked.

Levi ripped open another condom “I’m not done with you yet”

\-----------------

It was around two o’clock in the morning and Eren, the damn brat, feel asleep in the middle of sex, right on top of Levi. The Raven had yelled and hit him multiple times but he wasn’t budging. “You ass” Levi somehow got Eren onto his back and pulled off him, throwing away a perfectly good condom.

A quiet song started playing and Levi picked up his phone “Yes Hanji?”

‘ Erwin needs to see you ASAP’

“Why?”

‘He wants to discuss vampires’

“Eren?”

‘I’m not sure. If it is, he hasn’t said anything’

Levi looked over at his sleeping companion “I’ll be there at noon tomorrow”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO the plot started to thicken.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri  
> Email: myloveofchocolate41@gmail.com


	37. Erwin You Son of a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to Eren and then Erwin. Let's just say, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and you don't hate me.  
> Also I updated a chapter of Just one Bite if you haven't read that, go a head a check it out.
> 
> Like usual, thank you all so much for the support. Every comment, kudo and view makes me want to update faster.  
>  Comments: 668 Kudos: 939 Bookmarks: 164 Hits: 22900

When Eren opened his eyes, the sun was up and shining through the window and Levi was sitting against the headboard, watching him with a small smile gracing his face. “Mornin’” Eren sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning”

“What’s up?” The brunet turned his head to look over at Levi.

“You fell asleep in the middle of sex”

“I did?” Eren blinked.

“Yeah, fucking waste of a good condom”

“Sorry” Eren leaned on Levis shoulder.

Levi held out his hand and grabbed onto Erens “We need to talk”

“We are talking”

“About me being a hunter”

Eren slowly nods “Okay”

“Is there anything you want to know first?”

Eren thought for a second “Why did you become one?”

“My family have been hunters for generations. I was more than likely going to be one anyway but then I witnessed a vampire raping and murdering my parents, I promised them I’d kill every last one. But” Levi looked at his lover, keeping eye contact “I can’t keep that promise”

“Well that’s a good thing” Levi just nods “How do you know who’s a vampire?”

“The Hunter Society had three branches. The Military Police keep tabs on every vampire. I don’t know how they do that, but everything is up-to date. They know everything about the vampire, age, height, weight, how many people they’ve killed

“Then there’s the Garrison. They help the MP with keeping tabs and other stuff like that. The Survey Corps, where I’m located, actually does the dirty work.”

“How do you know who needs to be...taken care of?”

“The MP give the commander of the Survey Corps the file and he assigns a hunter to the target”

“So the Military Police just pick random vampires to pick off?” Erens teeth clenched and his eyes flashed gold.

“No. Like I said, they keep track of how many people the vamp has killed. One they reach a quota, they become a target, a threat. But recently, I believe they’ve been sabotaging the kill count”

“Why’s that?” Levi just stared at him, making Eren furrow his brows. Levi turned away, pulling something out of his dresser, handing Eren a folder.

Eren held it in his hands, opening up front and looking down at the picture of his father. The brunet was beyond confused before looking below the photo, reading the information there.

He started to understand the more he read. He flipped to the next page, reading what they had on his sister. Eren licked his lips, looking back at Levi “I’m next?”

Levi slowly nodded. The taller turned to the next page, seeing a picture of himself “Eren?”

“I’m fine” Eren placed a finger on the number 13 “This is a lie”

“I know”

Eren blinked at the file “That’s a horrible picture of me”

“That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Look at it. It’s like a mug shot.” Eren blinked a few more times “How did they get this?”

“I have no idea”

Eren stayed silent for a few more minutes before he sighed “So they lied about mine and my families kill numbers” He combed his fingers through his messy hair. “That’s must have been what happened to my Mother. She wasn’t a killer, so this is the only explanation. They’ve been doing this for years”

“Yeah” Levi felt awkward, not with Eren, but the subject. He had no clue what to say.

“Same thing with Benedict and Jenny” Eren whispered to himself, but Levi still heard it.

“Hoover?” Levi looked up, face drained of all color.

Eren glanced at the other “Yeah. They were Berts aunt and uncle”

Levi cupped his hands over his mouth “Oh my God” He moved them up to his hair “Fuck, what have I done?”

“Levi?”

“I killed them” Levi pressed his hands against his eyes “Were they innocent?”

“Yes. They were gentle giants”

“Shit” Benedict's words rang through Levis skull, bouncing back and forth, echoing over and over. ‘She never hurt anybody’ ‘You’re the monster’ “Fuck” Levi finally met his lovers eye “I didn’t know”

“Hey. It’s okay”

“Tell that to their families!” The Raven pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. “I _am_ a monster”

“Hey” Eren pulled the smaller close “You said it yourself, you didn’t know. How could you? The Military Police lied to you”

“I need to talk to Bert about this”

“We will”

Levi couldn’t help but think of all the innocent lives he’s taken, how many hearts he stopped when they didn’t deserve that fate. God has he changed a lot. A few months ago, he couldn’t care less if he was killing innocent vampires or not, has long has the thing on the other end of his blade had fangs and survived on drinking blood. Now….Now he feels like shit.

“We could go today? To talk to him?”

Levi shook his head “I have to see Erwin”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. But I’m going to tell him about you, if that’s all right”

“Yeah. You can tell him, but I’m going with you”

“No you’re not. He’s more than likely going to react badly”

“Which is why I need to be there for you”

“No Eren. I can handle myself and Erwin won’t hurt me. You, he won’t even blink when he kills you”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him”

“You’re not going”

“Yes I am”

“Eren-”

“Levi.” The brunet sighed “I’m going with you, but I’ll stay in the car till you need me”

“If you’re going to protect me, how is staying in the car going to help?”

“When mated, the two can...read each other's minds accentually, but it’ more like transferring what we’re thinking to the other.”

“So if I’m in trouble I’ll just need to think about you and what I want to say?”

“Yes”

“This is weird” Levi shook his head “You can come if you promise to stay in the car until I need you”

“Promise”

\----------

A little while later, they duo find themselves parked a few feet away from HQ “Eren” Levi pointed a finger at the other, almost looking like he was scolding a dog “Stay”

“Until you need me”

“If I need you”

“Yeah”

“Stay” Levi said again before climbing out of the car and left, walking up the small hill to the doors of HQ. Levi soon found himself in front of Erwins office, knuckles knocking on the door.

“Enter” A deep, hoarse voice spoke from the other side and Levi did just that. The blonde was standing behind his desk, piles upon piles of files stacked on his desk and floor, making the usually too perfect office look worse then Hanjis, okay, not that bad but close.

Erwins usually well kept, gelled back hair was in tangles and snarls of rats nest, he had a Santa Clause beard going on, all he needed was white hair and get fat. His right arm sleeve was tied in a knot around the middle, leaving a useless piece of fabric dangling there. “Erwin?”

His head jerked up at the sound “Good. You’re here” His eyes were bloodshot, and sunken. He looked like all he did was work, and when he wasn’t, he was balling “Just the person I wanted to see” He stumbled his way over to the Raven.

“You should be resting” Levi crossed his arms, glaring like a disappointed mother at the taller.

“I have to much to do for meaningless things like sleeping and eating” Erwin was serious, he held no humor in his voice of eyes. “I must finish my work before I can bother with pitiful things such as those”

“What’s your work about?”

Erwin grinned, crazed and insane like Hanjis whenever they're about to dissect something “Exterminating” He started chuckling “Exterminating every last blood sucking vampire” His laughs got louder and more crazy “And I need your help”

“Why?” Levi had gone stiff and cold, watching has his loony father figure walk around the room, picking up random files, opening them and then throwing them to the floor.

“You’re my strongest soldier, and you have the most motive” Erwin stalked back to his Godson, gripping his arm “Together, we can make this world a better place to live in, empty of any monster”

“Wh-what brought this on?” Levi tried to steady his voice, not wanting to give anything away. He might need to call for Eren.

“They don’t deserve to live, they don’t even deserve the darkest pit of Hell” Erwin gritted his teeth, hand tightening around Levis bicep “They take and steal and kill. They need to die”

“Not all of them are monsters” Levi forced himself to lock his gaze with Erwins “Some don’t deserve to die because of what their kin has done”

The blonde looked perplexed “What are you talking about? I thought you’d be excited to help kill off that race”

“People change”

“And what changed you?”

Levi blinked, licking his lips and straightening his back “I fell in love with one”

Erwin just stared, eyes clearing of rage and insanity “What?”

“His name’s Eren Jaeger”

Erwins face went to disbelief to fire red and filled with rage in a matter of seconds “That’s why you haven't killed him. That’s why! Because you _‘love’_ him”

“I do”

“He’s a monster!”

“I don’t care!”

They glared at each other, both puffing out their chest and rolling their shoulders back. So what if Erwin was so much bigger than Levi? The other wouldn’t submit, not when his mates life was on the line.

Red lights started flashing and a loud siren started going off. Levis eyes widened, knowing exactly what that meant. A vampire was found on the grounds. Levi spun around “Eren!” Before he could make a break for it, and threw him back, making him land painfully on his back.

When he looked up,Erwin was walking out the door, his silver knife in hand. “No!” Levi ran to the door, but my the time he got to it, it was locked from the outside. “Erwin, don’t do this! Please! He’s not a monster!”

“I’m doing what’s best for you Levi”

“No!” Levi picked up books, a lamp, even a chair to throw at the door, broken wood and glass scattered the floor. “Eren!!” Levi fell to his knees, crawling over to the giant window that looked out into the courtyard. The outside was filled with Survey Corps members, five or so holding Eren down on his knees, the vamp wasn’t even fighting back.

Erwin was walking towards him, dagger ready “EREN!!” The brunet's head jerked up, making perfect eye contact with Levi without even having to search for him. Finally, he started struggling, hissing and growling at his captures. He yanked himself free, and was gone in a blur of colors.

Levi turned so fast he nearly twisted his ankle. The door was kicked open, barely hanging on it’s hinges. Eren lifted the shorter in the air, the moment he got to him “Levi”

“Oh thank God you’re okay” The Raven held onto Eren for dear life. “I thought he was going to kill you”

“I’m fine” Eren put Levi back on his feet “We need to get out of here” Levi only nods. When Eren turned around, he came face to face with Erwin. Before either of them could think, Erwin had already stabbed his blade into Erens stomach.

“No!” Levi swung a fist at Erwin, sending him to the ground. Eren stumbled on his feet, hands holding near where he had been stabbed. Levi quickly grabbed Erens arm to stop him from falling and he sat him on the floor “Oh my God” Levi stared at the handle sticking out of his boyfriends abdomen. “What do I do?” He looked back at Eren “What do I do?”

“T-take it out” He grit his teeth, fingers clenching, nails digging into his palm. Levi tentatively put his hands on the blade “Quick. Like a band-aid”

“But won’t that just make it worse? You might bleed out”

“You asked me what to do and I told you, so fucking do it!” Eren snapped, groaning in agony.

Levi tightened his jaw and yanked out the dagger, throwing it across the room. The Raven quickly started applying pressure to the wound “Fuck. Are you okay?” Levi had tears, making his blue eyes shine.

“Yes. I’ll live. It didn’t get my heart , I’ll be fine”

“There’s a lot of blood”

“I’ll be fine. Vampires can’t bleed out”

Levi was about to speak but he saw movement in the corner of his eyes. He turned and saw Erwin picking up his blade. Levi threw himself over Erens chest “No!”

“Levi, move”

“No I won’t let you hurt him!”

“Levi, get out of the way!”

“You’ll have to kill me first” Levi clenched at Erens shoulders “That’s the only way I’m moving”

Erwins temple was pulsating, his body trembling “Levi-” Before he could say anything else, a loud thud sounded, followed by Erwin laying unconscious on the floor.

Hanji stood behind where Erwin was standing, a wooden bat in one hand and a black plastic case in the other “That’s enough of you” They rolled their eyes “Moblit, be a dear and attend to him please” Hanji said over their shoulder, ignoring a crowd of confused Survey Corps members blocking the door. Hanji quickly made their way towards Eren and Levi “Anything I can do?”

“You could stitch up the hole. That’d be nice” Eren sighed, eyes heavy and droopy.

“Internal bleeding?”

“That’ll heal on it’s own with time. Just stop the bleeding” Hanji nodded and opened up the black case, looking through an assortment of medical supplies.

“You’re going pale!” Levi pulled Erens face up, gently patting his cheek “Open your eyes, keep them on me”

Eren forced his eyes open” ‘m tired”

“I know you are but you need to keep your eyes open for me okay?”

“Kay” Eren groaned “It hurts”

“I’m sure it does. Hey!” Levi slapped Erens cheek when his eyes started drooping “Keep ‘em open”

“I won’t die” Eren managed a small grin “You’re worrying for nothin’”

Levi started crying, not able to hold back his tears “Just please, keep them open”

Eren brought up a shaking hand and brushed his fingers against Levis cheek, leaving behind a small trail of blood. “I’ll try”

It was at that moment that Hanji made a small sound of victory and getting to work on patching Eren up. Eren tried his best to just look at Levi, and ignore the constant poking of the needle.

“I hate needles” He bit his lip, loving the feeling of Levi kissing his face and rubbing his neck with soft touches.

“They do suck” Levi whispered, combing Erens hair with his hands.

“Can I go to sleep now?”

“No!” Levi shook his head “Not yet” He kissed him deeply “Not yet”

Hanji tied off the stitch and placed a bandage over the wound “It’s fixed”

As if those were the magic words, Eren body went limp, turning to dead weight in Levis arms “Oh my God, Eren?!”

“He’s alive” Hanji took their hand away from Erens pulse point.

“Will he be okay?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had a vampire has a medical patient” They clapped their hands on their cheek, knowing better than to get vampire blood in their mouth “It’s so exciting!”

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling Eren closer “You’re so weird”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEHEHHEHHEHEHHEHHAHAHEHHFAHFHEFAHDFJANV NLKNAKNLGNLG  
> How was it? Good? Bad? So-So? Well let me know in the comments down below where the sun doesn't shine (XUrbanSimsX)  
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri  
> email: myloveofchocolate41@gmail.com


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of Erwin stabbing Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you all so much for waiting and the comments and all that jazz. It means the world to me.
> 
> Comments: 696 Kudos: 984 Bookmarks: 169 Hits: 24092

Levi was laying next to Eren in the hospital bed, watching has Hanji checked his vitals “Is he okay?” The Raven asked, not looking away from his lovers face.

“I think so. His vitals are great for a human, but he’s not human so I have no clue if he’s really alright”

“Well Grisha should be here soon” Levi had called Grisha and Mikasa a few minutes ago, telling them what had happened and giving them directions to HQ.

“Oh, I hope he’ll teach me stuff!” Hanji grinned, pulling at their hair as they jumped around.

“Just don’t do anything…..insane” A quiet knock made the two look towards the door where a auburn haired women stood “Yes Petra?”

“Um the Jaegers are here and they refuse to go anywhere without you with them” Levi looked to Erens resting face to Hanji.

“Watch him”

“With my life” Hanji saluted. Levi nods and climbed off the bed and followed Petra out of the room. “Petra?” The young women turned to him, smiling softly. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just look a little green”

Petra pressed her lips together, hands going to her stomach “Just a little queasy”

“Did you eat something bad?”

“No no just…….nothing”

Levi was about to ask her more but they had made it to the foyer, where Grisha and Mikasa were baring their fangs and Aurou, Gunther and Eld. “Grisha, Mikasa” The two vampires looked towards him when they heard his voice.

“Where’s Eren?” Mikasa stepped forward, Grisha close on her heels.

“He’s resting, but we’re not sure if he’s okay. We don’t know how a vampire's body works” Levi had started walking while he talked, leading them back to Hanjis office/lab.

“Where’s the son of a bitch that did this?” Grisha growled

Levi bit his lip, taking a deep breath to stop his voice from shaking “He’s locked up” Levi closed his eyes “He went crazy after he lost his lover to some vampires a few weeks ago. He snapped when he found out about me and Eren. But…” Levi looked over his shoulder “He’s getting help”

“Bastard. He hurt my son”

“He’s also my Godfather.” Levi swallowed, leading the now silent pair into Hanjis lab and into their little hospital room where Eren was still resting “Is he okay?”

“Nothing's changed” Hanji stood up, bowing their head when they saw the vampires. “Hello”

“Who are you?” Grisha glared, sizing Hanji up with a glare that would send shivers down anyone's spine, but Hanji’s not just anyone.

“I’m Hanji. I’m Levis guardian, and the smartest person in the universe”

“Not really” Levi mumbled

“Hush”

“So your husband nearly killed my son”

“Me...and Erwin?” Hanji mouth fell open before they burst out laughing “EWWW. No. Not for years.” Hanji shook their head, still smiling.

“They helped Eren” Levi spoke, crossing his arms. “Their not a threat”

Grisha looked at Levi, then back at Hanji, slowly nodding and walking over to his son.

“I’m Mikasa” The ravenette nodded at Hanji before walking over to Grisha and Eren.

“It’s nice to meet you” Hanji grinned, looking over at Levi “That went well”

“Could be worse” Levi shrugged, looking past his Godmother at his boyfriend “What’s your pronouns?”

“She/Her” Hanji looked over her shoulder “Do you think Grisha would answer my questions if I asked?”

“Maybe”

“Levi” Grisha started walking over to the shorter.

“Yes?”

“Would you be willing to give Eren your blood”

“Of course” Levi didn’t even hesitate

“I don’t mean, let him drink. I need to draw your blood and give it to him through an IV”

“The answer’s still yes” Levi rolled up his sleeve.

“But Levi and Eren don’t have the same blood type” Hanji scrunched her brows together.

“I’m Erens mate”

“No matter how Levis blood enters Erens body, it will help heal him”

“Well then hurry” Levi held his arm out for Grisha to draw blood from.

\------

Hanji had gone to grab a needle and a bag for Grisha to extract Levis blood. Grisha had put a band-aid over a cotton ball once he was finished. “Eren will also need to drink some so eat your cookie and drink your juice” Grisha said, attaching the IV filled with Levis blood in his son's wrist.

Levi nodded, slowly eating his chocolate chip cookie, and drinking his apple juice. The older vampire had taken about two or three pints of blood. Eren normally took that amount in a day, but never all at once and it actually felt good when Eren took it. Needles are assholes.

After his snack was gone, he looked around the room. Mikasa was asleep on a chair a few feet from Erens bed and Hanji was asking Grisha questions in the corner. Levi blinked his eyes before forcing himself off the chair and walking over to Erens bed, retaking his spot next to his lover.

Only a few minutes passed before a knock on the door disturbing the otherwise quiet room. “Come in” Levi sat up, watching Aurou walk in, a huge smile on his face. “Yes?”

“The scouts are asking a lot of questions about the vampires and Commander Smith. What should we tell them?” Even though he was giving some what bad news, his smile never left.

“Tell them I’ll explain everything at 10 tonight” Aurou nodded. “Why the hell are you smiling about?”

“Petra’s pregnant”

Levi nearly jumped off the bed “Really?”

“Yeah. She found out last night and just told me along with the other two”

“That’s fantastic”

“I’m going to be a father” Aurou sighed, walking out of the room, still grinning like he should be.

Levi turned his smile towards an unconscious Eren “Will you act like that when we have kids?” He whispered, poking Erens nose.

\----------

A few hours had passed. It was almost time for the meeting, only a few minutes away, but Eren wasn’t showing any signs of waking. “I want to be here when he wakes up” Levi pouted, not looking away from Erens face

“Levi you shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer” Hanji smiled sympathetically.

“But I can’t leave him”

“He’ll be fine” Mikasa put her hand on Levis shoulder “We’ll let you know if he wakes up before you get back”

“Just a few more minutes” Levi laid his head on Erens chest, well, more like holding his head over it, listening to the steady heartbeat.

A few minutes passed, the trio letting Levi stay for the last five minutes before ten, but now it was time “Levi”

The Raven sat up, shoulder slumped and lips pouting “I’m coming” He leaned down and kissed Erens cheek, then his lips “I’ll be right back” He whispered and sliding over to Hanji, where she was waiting. They started leaving but a groan stopped them. It was quiet and throaty but it was still something.

Levi whipped around, stunned still when he saw Erens eyebrows bunched together, lips pulled down into a grimace. Levis legs carried him to that bed, faster than he’s ever moved in his life. “Eren?” Levi whispered, rubbing his fingers over his lovers tan cheek.

Green eyes slowly opened, blurred and unfocused. Those mesmerizing eyes blinked multiple times before focusing on Levi, his lips pulling upwards. “H-hi”  Levi grinned, placing a gentle kiss on his boyfrineds lips

“You’re awake”

“Y-yeah” His voice was raw and broken. “Fuck I hurt” Eren groaned, tongue darting out to wet his lips

“You were stabbed only a few hours ago” Levi brushed some brown hair out of his lovers face.

“Oh...yeah.” Eren cleared his throat, licking his lips once again, eyes going to Levis neck “I’m thirsty”

Before a beat could pass, Levi had already tilted his head to the side, giving Eren full access to his neck. Eren forced himself up slightly, opening his mouth to bite into his mate.

“Ohh” Hanji quickly invading Erens personal space “Can I watch?”

Eren glared, not really wanting her too, but not wanting to waste time arguing with her, he sunk his fangs into Levis neck.

The two of them moan, Levi almost straddling Erens lap and the brunet let Levis fresh blood soak his dry mouth and throat. Eren had forgot about Hanji only inches from where he was connected to Levi, he was lost in the delicious taste that was purely Levi. Levi was muffling his moans, still conscious of the others in the room, but he didn’t want to stop.

Eren could feel his strength coming back has his stomach was filled. Just a moment ago, he felt like Death was breathing down his neck, now. Now he felt like he could take on the world and be victorious without a single scratch on him.

Eren pulled his fangs out, going to lick close the holes but a finger and a nose was stopping him.

Hanji was staring intently at Levis wounds. A growl built up in Erens chest and he snapped his jaws at the brunette, narrowly missing her nose. She jumped back but didn’t looked scared, she just watched from a safer distance. Eren swiped his tongue over Levis neck a few time with firm licks, before sucking the piece of already bruised flesh to mark it with a different kind of sucking.

The small Raven started trembling in Erens lap “Eren, stop” Levi pulled away from the vampire “Not while you’re hurt”

“I’m good as gold”

“No” Levi put a hand over his neck. Eren pouted but his eyes quickly snapped to the side when he saw Hanji stepping closer.

“Can I see your fangs?” Eren glared before opening his mouth, letting his fangs grow “Wow” Hanji almost jammed her head down Erens throat with how close she was to him. “Where do they come from”

“They stay in the gums until we need them” Grisha answered since his son could not.

“That’s so cool” Her hand reached up and wrapped a thumb and index finger around one of Erens fangs and tugged.

A hiss followed immediately after and Eren bit down on Hanjis hand, making the brunette fall on her ass “That hurts!” He ran a tongue over the sharp tooth, trying to soothe the aching.

Hanji was stunned, staring at her hand, a smile growing on her lips “A fang mark? OMG!! I NEED TO ANALYZE THIS!!” She stood up and dashed out of the room, nearly knocking Petra, who was just coming into the room, over.

“Petra?” Levi looked away from where was was rubbing Erens cheek “What is it?”

“The meeting” Petra smiled gently, nodding to the vampires

“Oh, right”

“Meeting?” Eren looked up at Levi, tongue still rubbing his tooth.

“I need to explain everything to the cadets. Then I need to talk to Erwin”

The moment Levi mentioned the blonde, Eren started growling “I don’t want you anywhere near that asshole”

“He’s my father Eren. You can’t keep me from him. You won’t”

“He tried to kill me”

“He wasn’t thinking straight. He was hurting. He lost his arm and his boyfriend to a horde of vampires a month ago. His mind is not working the way it was, and I’m not going to give up without trying first” Levi kissed Erens cheek “You get some rest. I’ll be back soon” Levi climbed off Erens lap and followed Petra towards the meeting hall. “So do you have any names?” Levi wanted to ease the tension.

Petra smiled “No… I like MaryAnn and Jeremy, but I’ll have to talk to Aurou about that”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I think I should tell the father first, before anyone else”

“True” They were nearing the courtroom, where every last Survey Corps member was waiting, waiting for Levi to explain what the hell was going on. Nerves started acting up inside Levis stomach. _What if they don’t believe me? Or don’t care about what the Military Police are up to? Most aren’t as loyal to me as my squad is. They might riot and storm the hospital room to kill the three vampires there. The Jaegers weren’t going down without a fight that’s for sure. I just don’t want anymore people dead_

Levis thoughts were cut off when he stood in front of the huge wooden, double doors.

_Here it goes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out that the anniversary for this fic is coming up in a few months, and to contribute to that, I would love for you all to give me a prompt or head cannon for a one-shot. It can be smutty, fluffy, both, angst, modern, fantasy. Anything you like. Just let me know what you'd like to see and I'll pick my favorite when April is getting closer.  
> Also should Petra and Aurou have a boy or girl?
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri  
> Email: myloveofchocolate41@gmail.com


	39. Meeting (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to the Survey Corps, and then with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un edited and really short.  
> I wanted to say thanks for everything you guys do for this.   
> I would also like to say that fanart would be deeply loved. *wink wink*

Levi took a deep breath, willing his nerves to calm down. With one last breath he pushed open the doors, striding into the room filled with now silent cadets. The Raven walked to the middle of the room, turning to his audience. Gun metal eyes scanned the room, not looking at anyone, but looking at everyone.

Levi held his hand behind his back, holding his head high. “I’m aware you all have questions. That you’re confused and scared.” Levi spoke, his powerful voice echoing off the cold stones of the room. “And I’m here to answer them, to ease your fear of the vampires currently in this facility.” Levi paused, eyes roaming over the crowd again. “This is going to be difficult for most-if not all- of you to understand. But vampires are not the threat.” Instantly, loud murmurs of questions rippled through the crowd “The Military Police has been sabotaging the kill number on the vampires files for year, manipulating us into killing innocent vampires”

Numerous shouts of “What makes you say that?” and “Says the vampires!” are thrown at Levi.

“Yes. The vampires told me it was a lie. But I trust them more than half of you. I trust them more than myself!” Levi looked over the crowd once again “Those vampires are not monster! They can’t help that they must survive on blood, just how we can’t help but eat meat, or vegetables! We can’t control the way our bodies work, and neither can they!”

“They murder!” a random cadet yelled, earning herself a chorus of “Yeah”s

“So do humans!” Levi licked his lips, glaring right at the female before turning his eyes away “Humans murder, and steal. But we are not all like that. Not every human is a murdering lunatic. What makes vampires any different? Just because some of their species killed someone you care about? That doesn’t make them all monsters!” The room was silent, Levis words bouncing off the walls. “If any of you are unwilling to change your views on things, are unwilling to give the Jaegers and other vampires a chance, then leave and never come back.” Levi slowly looked over the crowd. Some were standing completely still, others shuffling from foot to foot, but none left. “From now on, we will be working with the vampires. We will be the allies of those that are humane. Like the Jaegers” Levi let out a breath “Any complaints?” Only a soft murmur floated from the crowd. Until one brave soul spoke.

“What of Commander Smith?”

Levis jaw tightened. “Commander Smith is being contained and treated for his insanity. Until further notice he is no longer your Commander. Squad Leader Hanji Zoe will be taking his place for the time being. Any questions you have, you may go to her.” Levi nodded “That’ll be all” The Raven strutted out of that room, passing Hanji on the way, who was replacing Levis place in the middle of the floor to ask any questions.

Once the doors were closed behind him, Levi leaned his back against the wall, letting out a long breath has he slide down the wall. One disaster avoided, and one left.

The hunter took a minute to allow his breathing to come down before he stood up and walked down the halls to where the stairs to the basement was. 

He soon found his way to the stairs, where a soldier as standing duty, who instantly saluted upon seeing the shorter male approaching “Captain” 

Levi nods and walked up to him “Anything?”

“The Shrink is down there now” Levi nods again, thanking the young man before opening the wood door and walking down the stone spiral steps that lead to the dungeon. A guard was standing duty at the bottom of the steps, saluting like the first.

The dungeons were clique almost, stone walls and floors, no windows, the only light coming from candle light, black iron chandeliers. It was damp and cold, the black stones reflecting the orange light from the flames. There were six cells. Two on the left and right, and the last two and the far wall. Erwin was in the last on the right.

Levis head turned to the left when he heard chains rattling. To his knowledge, Erwin was the only one locked up. Gunmetal eyes widened at what they saw.

Chained to the wall was Swaney-or was it Bean?- the vampire that Hanji was experimenting on all those months ago. He heard she was seeing what starvation did to them. He was so thin, Levi could make out every bone. His skin was tight on his body, pale and...dead. His chest was slowly rising, ragged, throaty breath being the only real signs he was still alive.

Guilt. Guilt found its way into Levi chest and abdomen.

His lingering presence must have alerted the vampire that he was being watched, for he slowly lifted his head, that looked way too heavy for his stick of a neck to hold up. He looked more like a skull then an actual face.

His eyes were sunken into its sockets, black around the edges, while the iris were blood red. His cheeks were hollow and his lips thin and chaped. Thin fangs were visible behind those lips.

“Mr. Smith?”

Levi jerked at the sudden sound of a voice. He looked away from the skeletington of the vampire, to look at the person who spoke to him, Dr. Smyka “Sorry” Levi cleared his throat “How is he?” Dr. Smyka was Erwins physiatrist, along with the rest of the Survey Corps members. It was her job to try and help those who needed it.

Smyka sighed, looking over her shoulder to where she had just came from, Erwins cell. “He won’t talk to me. He just looks at the floor between his feet.” She turned her attention back to Levi “If he doesn’t open up to me, then I can’t help him” She smiled softly “I remember you didn’t want to talk to me either.”

Levi remembered too. After his parents died, he refused to talk to anyone other than Erwin and Hanji. They had decided to stop the sessions until I opened up. But then I tried to kill myself. Twice. (Though Erwin and Hanji only know about the pills) After that, they begged me to talk to Dr. Smyka. And I did, because I hated seeing them so upset, crying over something I did. Because of them I haven’t tried to hurt or kill myself since then.

I was hoping I could help Erwin, the way he helped me all those years ago.

“How are you doing these days Levi? We haven't had a session in a year, which is a good thing”

“I’m good” Levi smiled “Much better”

“Not cutting yourself? No more suicide attempts?”

“You’d know if I was”

“Not the cutting part. No one know about that, you did well at hiding the scars.”

“I’m not hurting myself anymore Alice” Levi rolled up his sleeves and showed her the barely noticeable scars there “See?”

Smyka nods “Are you going to talk to Erwin?”

“Yes”

“Just be prepared for a one sided conversation” Smyka patted Levis shoulder as she walked past him. 

Levi licked his lips, rolling his sleeves back down as he walked, heels clicking on the stones as he walked. In only a few seconds, he was standing in front of the iron cell. A blonde man was slumped in a wooden chair. His only arm, cuffed to a chain long enough for him to walk comfortably around the small area.

His head was lowered, ratted blonde hair covering his face from Levi. The Raven had to hold back tears upon seeing his strong willed, determined father figure look so defeated, so...broken.

“Erwin?” Levi vice creaked when he tried to whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again “Erwin? It’s me, Levi, your son?” Not even a twitch.

“Erwin, look at me” Nothing “Look at me” Levi hand reached up to grip a bar “Please”

He got no response. Levi stared, watching the slow rise and fall of Erwins back when he breathed, just to make sure he was still alive “Why won’t you talk to Alice? She wants to help, I want her to help. Erwin please let us help you”

Levi leaned his head on the bar he was holding. “I know what you’re going through, you know I do.” Levi pressed his lips together “You remember how much it hurt to see me so broken down and hurting? That’s how I feel now. I hate seeing you like this” Levi closed his eyes and looked down “I know what you’re feeling right now. You feel lost, broken, abandoned, dead. It hurts to lose someone you love, to have them ripped away from you. I know.” Levi opened his eyes again. “But it gets better” He lifted his head “It doesn’t feel like that, it just sounds like I’m spewing bullshit, but it’s true. Life will get better, something or someone will bring you out of this pit, make you feel alive again.” 

Erwin hadn’t even moved an inch. “Erwin...please...say something..anything.” Levis legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the cold floor “Please…. I already lost my dad, don’t make me lose you too. Don’t make me lose another father” Levi vision blurred and he buried his face in his knees. He missed the movement of Erwin lifting his head, gazing out between the bars, seeing his Godson curled up in a weeping ball.

A few minutes of Levi trying to control his sobs so they wouldn’t echo against the stone “Erwin?” The Raven stood, wiping his eyes with his palm, not looking into the cell “Please, get better” With that the Raven turned on his heels and walked out, hiding his face from both guards at the stairs, making his way to Erens room.

When he got there, his eyes were dry and there was no trace of his tears. “I’m back” He spoke quietly, walking farther into the room. 

Mikasa and Grisha were sitting down on a couch while the bed was empty “Where’s Eren?” Levi questioned.

“Levi?” The door to the bathroom opened a crack and Erens head popped out “Come here”

Levi walked closer, letting Eren pull him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. “Why are you out of bed?”

“I’m fine”

“You didn’t answer the question”

“I wanted to see how bad the scar was” 

It was then that the hunter noticed Eren was shirtless. His eyes went to his stomach, where a good sized scar marked the skin below Erens ribs “Where are the stitches?” 

“Dad took them out” Eren put a hand over his scar

“What?”

“It’s ugly”

“It’s not that bad”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have any”

“Yes I do” Levi stretched his neck, showing Eren the faint scars forming on his neck from all the times Erens fangs have buried them into his flesh. “See” Levi unbuttoned his shirt, showing his shoulder that had a single bite mark “That vampire that killed my parents left this when I was unconscious. Slowly he showed Eren his wrists “When I was depressed”

Eren gasped and pulled Levi into a hug, holding him closer. “Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know”

“I almost lost you”

Levi trailed his fingers over the new scar on his boyfriend's body “And I almost lost you”

“Jesus. How ‘bout we try not to die, yeah?”

“Yeah” Levi nods, nuzzling Erens neck, “You’ll be eighteen soon”

“Yep. Friday”

“What kind of pie do you want?”

“Pie?”

“I don’t like cake that much, the icing makes me sick”

Eren smiled fondly down at his perfect mate “Apple or cherry”

“I can do that”

“Great” Eren leaned down and kissed Levi lovingly.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for some more prompts for an Ereri oneshot for the anniversary of this fic. So far I only have one and I love the idea, but I would still like a selection to choice from. Thank you.
> 
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	40. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to explain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOWOW 40 FUCKING CHAPTERS!!  
> Thank you all so much for your love and support, this fic has kept going because of your comments and kudos and everything.  
> Comments: 740 Kudos: 1049 Bookmarks: 178 Hits: 26190   
> For some reason, I couldn't write very well until we get closer to the end. I don't know why but the first half sucks. The smut could be way better too.  
> The next chapter will have angst, so enjoy the smutty, fluffy chapter.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!” The squad stood up, yelling when Eren and Levi had gotten closer to the table.

“Thanks guys” Eren smiled, sitting down on his seat, while Levi sat next to him. 

“How’s it feel to be an legal adult?” Sasha smiled.

“I don’t really feel any different” Eren shrugged.

“And how are you?” Bert asked. Everyone knew about what had happened with Erwin, they were pissed, but Levi explained everything, even what happened with Benedict and Jenny. Bert forgave him, granted, they were tears and a few harsh words, but they worked it out pretty nicely.

“I’m good. Feeling much better”

“Good”

“What did you get?” Reiner asked.

“Mikasa got me a T-shirt, dad got me headphones, and April and Skylar got me new shoes”

“What about Levi?”

“He hasn’t given it to me yet”

“I will later. I haven’t had time to give it to you anyway” Levi shrugged, munching on his apple

“Right now?”

“It’s at home”

“Home?” Connie smiled. “Don’t you mean your house?”

“It might as well be our home, for how often he’s over.” Levi didn’t look up, munching on his fruit.

“I should just move in” Eren grinned.

“If you want”

“Wait. Really?” Eren eyes shone with hope.

“It’d be easier to do..things if we live together”

“I’m going to ask dad”

“Okay. I’d like that” Levi smiled up at Eren, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Great”

“Cheesy lovebirds”  Mikasa rolled her eyes, a small smile pulling at her lips.

\--------

“I really want to live here” Eren smiled, watching Levi finish making the pie. 

“Did you ask your dad?”

“I’ve been with you all day, I haven’t had the chance” 

“You could text them” Levi opened up the oven and pulled out the freshly baked, apple pie, placing it on the stovetop for it to cool.

“I think it’d be better if I asked in person” Levi nods has he got vanilla ice cream from the freezer. “I can help”

“No. I’m pampering you today” Levi put the ice cream on the counter and grabbed two plates, two forks, an ice cream scoop and a spatula. 

“I feel bad watching you do all this”

“I want to” Levi cut up the pie, placing a slice on each plate, then scooping ice cream on to the still warm pie, the sweet treat melting on contact.

“God that looks good” Eren took the plate when Levi handed it to him. He took a bite and almost moaned. “Jesus this is fantastic” Eren quickly took another bite “Thank you so much for this”

“You’re welcome” Levi smiled

“My perfect little housewife”

“You need to marry me first”

“I already proposed”

“That didn’t count” 

“Why not?”

“You didn’t have a ring”

“So?”

“So, you need one to propose”

“No you don’t”

“I would like if you had one”

“But I’m poor”

“Then get a job”

“OH! I have something to tell you” Levi looked at him, licking ice cream from his lips “I got a job”

Blue/grey eyes widened “What? Where?”

“At Reiners dad’s mechanic shop”

“Wow. That’s fantastic. When do you start?” The Raven looked so happy, a smile pulling at his pretty lips.

“The second week of summer”

“That’s amazing” Levi looked away “I need to get a job”

“Yeah.” Eren nods, finishing off his pie, smiling the whole time.

\-------

They had finished the pie with only a few pieces left, and they were now cuddling on the couch, Eren leaning his head on Levis shoulder, Levis legs draped over Erens lap. They sat there, cuddling for a few minutes. Levis slender fingers running through Erens hairs. The vampires hand stroking up and and down Levis thighs.

Eren looked up, gaining his lovers attention. “Present?”

Levi smiled “Do you want it?”

“Uh, yeah” Eren grinned.

Levi leaned down and kissed him “I’ll go get it” He kissed him again before climbing off the couch and left the room.

Eren sat up straight, leg bouncing has he waited. A few minutes passed and Levi still hadn’t come down “Levi?” The brunet stood up and started walking towards the stairs. “Levi, hun?”

“No! Don’t come up here!” Levi shouted from his room before slamming the door shut.

“What? Why?”

“Just….go back to the living room, I’ll be right down” Eren scrunched his eyebrows but did has Levi said, sitting down on the couch. Seconds later he heard soft footsteps making their way closer to him. “Eren?”

“Yeah?” Eren looked over to where he heard Levis voice.

“Close your eyes”

“Why?”

“Just do it” Eren looked forwards and closed his eyes

“Okay. They’re closed”

Levi peaked his head out from the corner, just to make sure before he straightened out his outfit, making sure his socks weren’t bunched up. When he was finished, he walked until he was standing in front of his boyfriend. “You can open them” Carribean eyes blinked open, before widening at what they saw. Levi was wearing nothing but Erens off white button down shirt that drowned the smaller male. His legs were covered with pure black thigh high socks. His lips were kissable red and his ivory skin was flushed just slightly, his eyes were dark, almost like he was wearing eyeliner (he was) and his raven locks were messy and completely erotic. “Happy birthday” Levi was looking shyly at the ground, wringing his hands together, bottom lip pulled between his teeth in a tempting way.

Eren was stunned speechless. Eyes roaming over Levis delectable body with hungry-no, starving- eyes. “Uhhh…...wow”

The smaller held back a chuckle “Do you like it?”

“Was that a trick question?” Eren licked his lips, surprised he was able to form a complete sentence with the growing annoyance in his pants. 

Levi smirked “Are you going to sit there all day, catching flies or are you going to unwrap your present and use it?”

The taller didn’t say anything, couldn’t really, so he stood up and walked over to his ‘present’. He placed both his palms just below Levis ass. 

Levis eyes slide closed and he sighed “My body is for you to do with as you please” 

Eren licked his lips “Get on your hands and knees, facing away from me” The Raven did has told, shaking his ass a little when he got into the position Eren wanted him in. “Fuck” The brunet kneeled down, lifting the shirt away from Levis perfect ass. His eyes widened a fraction when he say the black and purple panties. “What’s this?” Eren slid a finger under a part of the lingerie, pulled it back slightly and let it go, letting it snap lightly against the milky white skin. 

“I thought you might like it” Levi looked over his shoulder, pushing his hips back slightly to get Erens hand on his body. “Was I right?”

Eren smirked, hands moving up to grab each of Levis cheeks, squishing the firm, round flesh between his fingers. “Hell yeah you were” Levi moaned lightly. “If I buy you some will you wear them for me?”

“Of course I will” Levi bit his lip “I’ll do anything you want me too”

“You’re too good to me” Eren leaned forward, pressing his lips against Levis thigh, brushing them up till he kissed his right cheek. He licked his lips and sucked a piece of his skin into his mouth, giving Levi a nice little kiss mark on his ass.

Levi whimpered, biting his lip and pushed back into Erens mouth. “You know how to do foreplay, I’ll give you that” 

“You love it” Eren slid his hands below the panties, pulling them down to his knees.

“Every second” Levi grinned watching Eren move closer to his ass “What are you going to do?”

Eren just looked at him, his tongue poking out slightly, a smirk pulling at his lips, causing a thin brow to raise. Eren went closer, spreading Levis cheeks apart.

“Eren?” A gasp fell past his lips when he felt the wet tongue swipe across his hole. “Wh-what was that?”

“Did you like it?”

“Well… I did...but I wasn’t expecting it” Levi looked down. “And it’s dirty”

“Nothing to do with you is dirty” Eren rolled his eyes before burying  his face in Levis cheeks, running his tongue over his hole.

“Oh!” Levi tightened his grip on the carpet. His eyes closed, moaning loudly with each lick. “Eren, fuck”

“We’ll get to that” Eren barely pulled away enough to talk before going right back in, eating Levi out.

“Eren. Please” Levis back arched when Eren finally pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle. “Eren!” The sounds the vampire was making as he move his tongue and lips around Levis entrance were complete arousing.

The thought of being rimmed never crossed Levis mind before, which was never going to happen again, because this feels fantastic and he really hope this wasn’t the last time. “More. Please!” Eren chuckled, but didn’t stop. “Eren”

Levis eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned, his hand moving back to pull Erens hair and tug him closer. “Eat me” And Eren did, oh hell did he eat him, ate him like he was his last meal.

The Raven was soon reduced to a moaning mess, rocking his hips back into that hungry mouth, listening to the small moans and squelching Eren made. The brunet was practically holding Levis bottom half up, being the only real thing keeping the other from falling limp. The Ravens gut tightened in a familiar way. “Eren! I can’t hold it...I need to cum” Erens only response was sucking harder. “Eren!!” Levi screamed, legs shaking has he came. 

Eren flicked his tongue one last time before pulling away, licking his lips as he gently laid Levi down. Levi was on cloud nine. Eren slowly maneuvered his boyfriend so he was laying on his back.   Levi face, neck and chest were flushed, his eyes half opened looking at the ceiling. He was shaking and hot puffs of breath fall past his red lips. “Was it good?”

Levi groaned, turning his head away and throwing an arm over his face. “Y-you k-know the an-answer”

Eren leaned down, kissing the palm of the hand covering Levis face “I do, but I want to hear you say it”

Pretty, lust clouded eyes peaked at him “I-it was s-so go-od” 

“Yeah?” A smug smirk made itself known on Erens face and he buried his face in Levis neck, pulling him closer.

“Yes” Levi ran his trembling fingers through Erens hair, feeling his still hard cock push against his ass. He slid his free hand down his sock and pulled out something “Here” He pushed it closer to Erens face.

“A condom?” Eren took the packet from Levi “You came prepared” He sat back on his knees and started stripping his clothes. 

“Y-you know it” Levi spread his legs, watching the mini strip show he was receiving.

Soon Eren was pushing his cock into Levi, hands on his hips and mouth on his neck, those beautiful legs around his waist, arms under his own, scratching at his back with each thrust.   

The taller started sitting up, pulling Levi to sit on his lap. The Raven happily started bouncing on Erens cock, tilting his head back, moaning and whimpering. Eren sat there, motionless for a few beats, just enjoying the fucking sexy ass show. He licked his lips before unbuttoning all the buttons of Levi shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, letting it pool around his elbows.

With skin now showing, Eren sunk his fangs into Levis shoulder, moving his hips up whenever Levi would sit down, moving in perfect sync with each other.

“Levi” He pulled his teeth from Levis skin and licked the holes closed before pressing his forehead on Levis collar bone. One of his arms was hooked securely around Levi waist, while the other was rubbing under Levis bellybutton. “Fuck”

“Wh-what are you do-ggh!” Levi threw his head back, screaming.

“I want you pregnant” He really didn’t mean to say that, sure it’s true, but he still didn’t mean to admit it out loud. He just couldn’t stop the images of a very pregnant Levi waddling around, asking for Eren to giving him a foot or back rub, reading stories to the bump, letting Eren kiss his round tummy before they went to bed. _God dammit._ _That’s not going to happen, not anytime soon at least, and Levi’s going to yell at me._

But he didn’t get a slap over the head accompanied by a scoff and ‘idiot’ but a moan, a very turned on, sexual moan. And Levi pulling Erens face closer so their lips were only breaths away. “Yes. Yes please. I want your babies Eren”

Teal eyes widened and he quickly pulled Levi down for a kiss, muffling both of their moans as they both came.

Eren fell boneless against the couch, with a limp, whimpering Levi against his chest. “If….” Eren licked his lips for the hundredth time today. “If you want kids we need to not wear condoms”

Levi looked up at him “I don’t want kids. Not now at least. Just...when you said you wanted me pregnant, it sent shivers down my spine.” He blinked up at his lover “And I thought I had to go through some sort of procedure before I could get prego?”

“You do” Eren laid his head back.

“What’s the procedure?”

“I don’t know the science and exact way it happens, but you take a pill with estrogen, and other hormones in it to basically change you into a woman”

“Is my dick going to fall off and I’ll grow a vagina. Please say no, vaginas are scary”

“No” He chuckled “You’ll keep your male body, just your insides with change to that of a female's.”

“So...will I grow boobs?”

“No. Once you’re pregnant your pecs will get a bit bigger because you’d be lactating-”

“I can breast feed?”

“Of course” Eren shrugs, forgetting that this isn’t normal for Levi.

“Ok” Levi shook his head, sitting up properly. “So I just pop a pill and I’m a girl?”

“No. It takes a long time for the organs to grow and you need a few shots I think”

“Oh. Where would we go to get that done?”

“Sina’s hospital has a basement where vampires can go for vampiric things.”

“Of course there is” Levi started massaging his temples.

“I there anything else you want to know?”

“Blood” Levi met Erens eyes “Didn’t you say the way a human turns is by drinking vampire blood?” The vamp nods “But I had some of your blood after prom, but I’m still human”

“You only had a few drops. It would take much more to change a living human”

“Living?”

“It’s possible to bring dead humans back by turning them to vampires, but they can only be dead for a few hours or it’ll be too late”

“Wow, yeah, ok” Levi nods “That’s nice”

“It can be” Eren sighs “Anymore questions?”

“Ummm...wanna go upstairs and continue using your present?”

“Hell yes”

\--------

“Fuck” Eren flopped down next to Levi on the bed, both panting and dyeing of exhaustion. The clock read 8:34 PM. They started at 4 ish. “Four fucking hours we’ve been having sex” Eren sighed.

“I know” Levi turned his head towards Eren. “My ass is going to hurt like a mother fucker tomorrow”

“My legs are going to be like lead” Eren smirked over at Levi “I mean, I enjoyed it fully but whoa, I’m tuckered out” His smirk changed to a soft smile, reaching an arm out to stroke Levis cheek. “Best birthday ever. Can’t wait till next year”

Levi grinned “Are you staying the night?”

“Do you want me too?”

“I asked you to move in with me, of course I want you here with me” Levi turned on his side, wincing slightly when he had to move.

Eren scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his little lover “Thank you for the present”

Levi closed his eyes, not caring to hold back his yawn "You’re welcome”

Eren kissed Levis head “Good night SunShine”

“Good night, Bright Eyes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would still love some more one shot prompts for the one years anniversary of Take a Bite. I'll be choosing a winner in March, so fell free to send me messages on my tumblr or on here, I don't mind either one.  
> I received fanart from Fufucudlypoo. I love it so much and I deeply appreciate it, thank you so much. I would leave a link to it but I don't know how to fucking do that.  
> Any and all fanart is deeply valued and I wold love to see more *Wink wink* *nod nod*
> 
> tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	41. Trost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to Trost and runs into some 'ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves. I'm glad you're back.
> 
> Cliffhanger a head. You have been warned.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support. I love you all so much, I feel like we're a family almost.

“Levi. It’s so good to see you again” Hanji grinned pulling a limping Levi into their arms “He/him pronouns” 

“You saw me a few days ago” Levi groaned, put hugged the crazy scientist back.

“Why are you limping?” Concern etched his voice.

“Well…..Eren enjoyed what I got him for his birthday”

“Was his birthday yesterday?”

“Yes” Eren smiled walking up to the two.

“Happy birthday” Hanjis grin fell “Ohhhhh, snikey” Hanji looked over his shoulder into his lab.

“What?” Levi asked, stepping out of Hanjis hold.

“I only thought you were coming today”

“Why does it matter of Eren is here or not?”

“Because” Hanji sighed “Erwin’s inside”

“What?” Levi breathed “Why is he out of his cell. You promised you’d tell me if he improved. God I don’t show up for a few days and nobody tells me anything”

“I was planning on you seeing him, but now-” He looks up at Eren.

“I’m not leaving” Eren shook his head “I’ll be nice if he is”

“I don’t know Eren” Levi looked up at his lover with worry in his pretty eyes.

“He can come in” Erwins rough voice came from the room behind Hanji.

“Erwin” Levi pushed past Hanji and walked into the room. Erwin was sitting on a chair, looking so much better than the last time Levi saw him. He had shaved and showered, changed his clothes and was smiling softly.

“Hello Levi” His eyes had emotion in them, not anger or crazy. Sadness was still lingering in his gaze but he didn’t look like a breathing corpse. 

Levi couldn't help but smile, his vision blurring at the sides and he ran towards Erwin, wrapping his arms around the big blonde “You idiot”

A strong arm slide around Levis torso, pulling him close. “I’m sorry I hurt and scared you” Levi just buried his face into Erwins chest “And you. I can’t even explain what came over me”

“It’s all good, happens all the time” Levi turned his head to look at Eren shrugging his shoulders, standing a good distinct away and looking a bit on edge but who could blame him. 

“It won’t happen again” Erwin said.

“It better not” Levi mumbled, pulling out of his godfather's arm. “Okay. ‘nough chick flick moments and let’s get down to business.” Levi wiped away his tears, clearing his throat, walking over to the table and taking a seat next to Eren and Hanji.

“So what’s this all about?” Eren asked, looking between his lover and Hanji. 

“Trost” Hanji answered.

“The vampire infested city?”

“You know of it?”

“Yeah, of course. Every vampire knows about it. It’s where Ape lives”

“Ape **does** live there?” Hanji asked, looking over at Erwin, who was already looking at him.

“Ape?” Levi furrowed his brows. 

“The leader of the farels, he was the first, the one that had his head cut off.” Eren looked over at Levi.

“Oh, yeah I remember.”

“His real name’s Abraham, but he looks like a gorilla so people call him Ape”

“I’d feel bad for him if he wasn’t a monster” Levi slapped a hand over his mouth, looking over at Eren, scared he offended him.

“Don’t worry, he is” Levis shoulders relaxed at Erens reassuring smile.

“If Ape is in Trost we need to get to him. That’s what we were trying to do when we went last time” Erwin said, standing from his seat to walk around the room.

“Why does killing Ape make such a difference? I mean, I understand it’s important, but won’t someone else take his place” Levi looked at Erwin.

“Ferals are dumb. They need a leader like Ape. Composed and able to hold back his hunger for the good of his people. Any other feral would starve out the others for themselves to have mountains of food” Eren nods “So it’s important that he dies”

“Okay. Understood”

“But how are we going to get to him?” Erwin asked to no one in particular.

“Eren” Hanji turned to the brunet “Don’t vampires have a certain scent to them?”

“Yes”

“Do you smell like the ferals?”

“Yeah. I have a bit more human scent to me because I’m around them on a daily basis” 

“So you can get to Trost with no problems right?”

“Not exactly.”

“Oh, how so?”

“I look way different. Ferals look like the clique vampires. White as white skin, ink black hair, red eyes, the whole thing. I don’t look like that, at all. They’ll know I’m not like them”

“Why should that matter?”

“Ferals believe that vampires like me and my family are the wrong ones, that we’re messed up for living with cattle, humans”

“And that’s a bad thing”

“They burn vampires like me alive”

“Yeah. You’re not going” Levi spook, giving Eren a stern look.

“Then how are we going to get to Trost” The room was silent while the people thought. 

“I’ll go” Everyone looked at the Raven how had talked.

“No Levi” Erwin put on his fatherly voice.

“We sent almost all the Survey Corps on the last expedition and we came back with less than half of that. It was a slaughter. What makes you think you can do what the entire Survey Corps couldn’t do?” Hanji asked, concern edged in his voice.

“That’s the problem. You had so many humans all in one place, alerting the vampires that they were there. One person could easily slip past, smelling like a vampire” Levi looked over at Eren.

“No. If you think I’m going to let you go to a feral infested city by yourself you have another thing coming” Eren gave Levi the same look the hunter gave him moments before.

“I can handle it. Just cover me in your scent and I’ll be fine. I already look like a feral other than my eyes”

“No”

“I have to try. You said it yourself that killing Ape is important, the most important thing we can do. And I’m not going to sit back at do nothing when I can do something”

“It’s too dangerous”

“I can handle myself. Besides, we’re connected, I can get to you whenever I need you” Eren opened his mouth “I have to do something. I can stop this”

Erens mouth shut as he looked at his lover, admiring the determined glint in his eyes. “Okay”

\----------

The past week, Eren had been smothering Levi with his scent and today was the day the hunter traveled to Trost.

Levi was wearing Erens clothes. The only thing he was wearing that was his was his briefs, socks, shoes and belt. Everything else was Erens. The brunet was currently holding Levi to his body, nuzzling his head against Levis own.

“Eren, Levi smells more like you then you do, calm down” Grisha spoke softly.

Eren whined like a kicked puppy when Levi pushed him away “I’ll be fine okay” Levi smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend. Eren slowly nodded, trying to convince himself, but he couldn’t shake the dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen. 

Levi pulled away from Eren and made for the door. Eren watched him go, body shaking with the pure effort to stay rooted in his spot. But it only got harder the more distant Levis scent became. “No” Eren lost it and ran after him, ignoring his father yelling at him to get back there.

Eren caught up with Levi as the Raven made it outside HQ. “Levi!” The shorter didn’t even have time to turn around before arms wrapped around him “Don’t go” He whispered pitifully.

“I can’t stay. I need to do something” Levi hugged Erens arms before stepping out from them. 

Eren whimpered, grabbing onto the stone stairwell next to him, watching Levi walk towards a car. The sound of rock cracking filled the air as Erens grip tightened, watching the car pull away from HQ.

\--------

The car dropped Levi off about a mile and a half away from Trost woods. Just a safety precaution.

Levi had on a cloak thing of Erens so he could cover up his dagger but he still had easy access to it when he needed it.

In a half hour Levi had walked into the woods, walking past trees, twigs and leaves crunching beneath his boots.

He had walked so far into the woods, that the high noon sun wasn’t penetrating the the canopy of leaves. It looked closer to dusk then it truly was.

Time passed while Levi walked, getting darker and more crowded the farther he walked. Levi was alternating between looking where he was going, to where he was stepping.

Levi stopped his walk when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, somewhere behind a tree. When the hunter went to investigate, he had to bit his lip so he didn’t gasp.

It was a body, completely untouched other than the gaping hole in her throat, she was wearing a Survey Corps uniform. He name was Jane. Levi had helped her with holding a dagger correctly years ago. He kneeled down and closed her brown eyes before getting up and walking away, only to find more bodies. Some he knew well, others only their faces, others, he wouldn’t know if he knew them or not for how messed up they had become.

Jack, Ella, Nelly, Kim, Jaren, Herald, Finn, Ben, and-

 

Mike.

 

Mikes limbs were missing, he was nothing but a torso and head. He was dead, his skin decaying and flies flow around him. 

Levi almost lost his lunch “Oh God”

“Impressive right?” Levi quickly spun around when he heard the voice, hand on his dagger. A very thin male was leaning against a tree not far from where Levi was standing, smirking so his long fangs showed, his blood red eyes flashing with mischief and lust. “Some think it’s a bit disgusting for us to leave the bodies where they dropped, but it keeps other hunters and humans from coming any closer, although very few vampires will complain about humans wandering aimless and defenseless into our home” His eyes traveled up and down Levis body “What brings you here, little vamp”

Levi mentally sighed when he found out his cover wasn’t blown. “I wanted to find somewhere I could be myself”

“And what’s that?” He whispered almost sexually.

“A monster” He shivered at Levis words, pushing off the tree to get closer.

“My name’s Arlin.” He bent at his waist in a bow.

“Le-Lee”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lee” Arlin took a hold of Levis hand in a surprisingly gentle hold and kissed the back of it.

“You as well” Levi slowly pulled his hand back.

“Who was it?” Arlin stood straight, eyes flashing in ways that made Levi fidget.

“Who was what?”

“The person you killed with your own fangs?”

Levi thought for a moment, not knowing what to say so said the first thing that popped to his head “My Father”

“Oh. And I’m assuming the rest of your family didn’t take to kindly to you doing that, correct?”

“Yes. So I killed them as well”

“Sexy” A tongue darted out to lick his lips and fangs.

“I’m mated” Levi quickly responded.

“Oh” Arlin looked quite disappointed “That’s too bad. He’s a luck bastard, that’s for sure”

“Damn right he is”

“Is he a feral?”

“Not yet, but he will be”

Arlin hummed, grabbing Levis chin between his fingers “Curious”

“What?”

“Your eyes. Usually those are the first to change. But yours are still blue”

“Must be a rare case”

“Of course” Arlin released him “I’m assuming you would like to leave”

“That was my intentions”

“Go straight down that way for another meter or so and you’ll walk right into Trost” Arline pointed behind himself.

“Are you not coming with me?” Levi really didn’t want him too, but he thought he should ask, just in case.

“I’m working”

“What’s your job exactly?”

“I keep watch on this part of the woods, make sure no hunters try to get any closer. I’m the one that caused all this” He gestured to the fallen soldiers. 

Levi felt his blood boil, wanting nothing more then to end this creature's life but knew it would not be a good idea. “Good work” Levi quickly said his goodbye before walking in the direction Arlin had pointed.

Sure enough within twenty minutes Levi had stepped past a tree, feet leaving dirt in exchange for cobblestone. Old, yet beautiful building were everywhere, making a cute little village. Trost was quite lively, little children ran around, screaming and playing, with their parents watching from a safe distance.

As Levi walked the street, trying to find an idea of where Ape could be hiding, he saw shops, from candy stores, to clothes to a blood bank. He also noticed the adults all had blood red eyes while the children did not, ranging from brown to blue to grey. They had not yet been tainted by what their parents had experienced. 

It was very depressing when Levi thought about it. The innocence would disappear, beautiful eyes would turn red and ugly because of how their parents raised them.

It was because he had stopped to watch two girls chasing after a boy while making kissy faces at him was what got Levi in the next pile of crap.

Arms came from behind, one covering his mouth, the other lifting him up by his waist. Levi kick struggled in the strong hold but it was in vain. Levis head was yanked forcefully to the side when he was properly hidden in an alleyway.  Sharp, cold fangs sunk into Levi stretched neck and every muscle in the Ravens body tensed, almost like he was tasered, while ice ran through his veins. 

His vision was going wanky and once the vampires fangs left his neck, his body did the exact opposite of what it was just doing. He went completely limp. He couldn’t move and could hardly see.

He felt hot breath on his ear and a hoarse voice whispered. “Hello, Pretty  _ human _ ”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the drop off there. You can all thank Fireblaze for putting the idea of a cliffhanger in my head (Luv u doll)  
> Mike is indeed dead, I'm sorry for those that were hoping he was still alive.  
> Promts for the anniversary are still needed, so I would very much love more suggestions, even though I already have some freaking amazing ones, I would still love more.   
> Tumblr: myloveofchcocolate-ereri


	42. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE.  
> DON'T READ IF THIS IS SOMETHING THAT BOTHERS YOU!!  
> THIS CHAPTER IS SKIP ABLE UNTIL THE VERY LAST PART OF IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this. Also sorry if it's not worded right. I was sure how to describe things how I saw them in my head.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the support.  
> Comments: 790 Kudos: 1093 Bookmarks: 182 Hits: 27611

_ No, no nononononooo.  _ Levi trying to move out of the vampires hold but his body wouldn’t do as he told it to do. All he could do was lay limp in the vamps hold. “So pretty” The vamp whispered, lifting Levis head and bit him again.

The moment the fangs went into his flesh, every cell in Levis body tensed, his back arched and a pained yelp came from his lips.

“N-no” Levi whimpered, eyes widening at the vampires now surrounding the entrance of the alley. They were all either hissing and baring their fangs or were looking at Levi like he was a piece of meat.

“Dax” One of the older of the group spoke earning a hum from the vampire still gum deep inside Levi. “Let him go”

The fangs left and the hunter went limp again, but he wasn’t caught this time, he just crumbled to the dirty ground in a dead heap. “Why?”

“We have to take him to Ape”

“Why?” Dax repeated. 

“He’s a human that managed to get this far into Trost and not being detected till now”

“I’ll take him when I’m done with him” Dax looked at the little human who was mentally screaming for his arms to move and grab his dagger. “He’s going to be raped anyway, what’s one more?”

Levis eyes went wide when he heard the R word. A choked cry fell past his lips, trying harder than ever to fucking move. “Just be quick about it.” The older vampire sent a nasty look Levis way before turning and leaving, the other vampires close behind her.

“It was smart of you, covering yourself in your mates scent. I wouldn’t have known you were human if I hadn’t bit you” Dax kneeled down and pushed Levi onto his back, the cloak falling to the side, revealing his blade. “A hunter?” Hands made slow work with Levis belt pulling it off and placing it next to Levis head, the holster with the dagger still attached.

It was so close, if only Levi could move he’d be out of there and in his mates arm before he- Levi gasped _Mate. Mate’_ Levi started thinking of his vampire _Eren. Eren, help, I can’t move_  

“I remember seeing you at Marias a few months ago, God the moments I laid my eyes on you, I wanted you” Dax pulled Levi pants off his legs, tossing them away. “I was planning on waiting for you to leave the building and then take you against the dumpster, maybe take you to my home and let you be my секс-рабыней.” Levi looked down at the vamp the best he could, disgust and fear course through his body when he recognized the vampire. Neckbeard and all. “But you’re mate was with you. The look he gave me screamed that he would rip my head off if I tried anything” Dax shuddered slightly before smirking down at his victim “But he’s not here now is he?” Rough hands pulled off Levis briefs and spread his legs wide. 

“No” Levi whimpered, tears blurring his vision _Eren hurry please!!_

“Shh” A thumb ran over Levi bottom lip, while his free hand placed Levis right leg on his shoulder. “Don’t cry” He pulled Levis leg closer to his lips before biting into his thigh, sending Levis muscles in a spasm. 

“Stop” Levi stained. _Eren!_ The vamp pulled out his fangs and then started undoing his own pants. “No” Levi cried, pleading for his body to move. “No, please, don’t” _Eren please, hurry, he’s going to-ah’_ Levi gasped when he was pulled closer by his legs. “No”

“Shh, little human, just let it happen, it’s going to happen if you want it or not” He leaned down and licked up and trail of blood on Levis neck. “I might die from how much blood I’m taking but it’s worth it”

A small moment, Levis could only think ‘What the hell does that mean?’ until something hard pushing against his entrance pulled him back to reality. “No. NO!” Levi screamed when the vamp entered him in with one solid thrust. The tears that have been brimming Levis eyes for a while now fell when he felt his ass tear. “Stop” His hands were tight on Levis thighs as he started moving. “NO”

_ Eren!! _

\--------

Eren was pacing back and forth, holding his head in his hands, not liking the distinct feeling of both sides of his neck stinging slightly. 

“Eren. Sit down, Levi will be fine” Grisha spoke, watching, concerned, as his son paced.

Eren didn’t listen, biting his lip. Then suddenly he stopped, bending over and grabbing his head, gripping his hair as a pounding feeling came from nowhere. He bent forward, pressing his lips together to stop from screaming. 

As soon as it came the pounding left, rendering Eren speechless, not knowing what the hell just happened, until he heard it.

_Eren._ The vampire spun around looking for his mate in the room, but he wasn’t there _Eren, help, I can’t move_ Levis voice was echo-y and slightly panicked. It was coming from Erens head as if he was thinking these things. 

“Levi?”

_ Eren hurry please! _

Eren didn’t need anything else before he was gone, running as fast as his pureblood powers would allow him. Letting his instincts take them where he needed to be, to his mate.

_ Eren! _

The desperateness in Levis voice only made Eren push himself faster, harder.

_Eren please, hurry, he’s going to-ah_  Levis voice was cut off. _Eren!!_

Eren ran past trees, tucking under branches until he made it to Trost “Levi” Eren skidded to a stop, looking around at all the ferals glaring and hissing at him, but he ignored them, following the strong scent of his mates blood in the air, pace slowing down to make sure he didn’t miss where Levi was.

_Eren_ His voice was so broken. Eren picked up his pace, hissing at any vamp that stepped in his way, had to throw a few punches to those that didn’t get the hint. _Eren_

The vamp stopped where Levis scent was strongest. He looked around, turning to his right. His eyes widened. Levi was flat on his back, arms limp above his head with his legs around some vampire, who was moving in a rough, and fast pace. Levi was choking on his sobs, even now begging Eren to come save him. Blood was dripping from fang marks on both sides of Levis neck and from his thigh.

Erens blood boiled, lips pulling back with a snarl, an animal like growl rumbled from deep in his chest and he rushed forward, grabbing the other vampire by his shirt and pulled him away, throwing him against the wall. 

Eren stood between the threat and his mate, growling and glaring at the other vamp, who had yet to recover from hitting his head on the bricks. Eren grabbed a hold of the vamp and slammed him against the wall again, digging his claws into his neck, staring him dead in the eyes. “You dare touch what’s mine? You dare touch my mate like that?” Eren shoved him back, digging his nails in deeper. “I’ll fucking rip you apart” Eren throw the vamp on the ground, punching him square in the jaw, over and over again. His vision had gone red as he beat the son of a bitch like he deserved. 

He had ripped out the other vamps throat, had even turned his heart to mush in his fist. Eren sat there, panting and covered in the others blood, a grin pulled at his lips, looking down at the disfigured body of the threat beneath him. 

“Eren?” Levis quiet, whispering voice snapped Eren out of his utopia. The Raven was sitting against the opposite wall, legs pulled up into his chest with his dagger in hands, the smell of mate must have awoken his body. 

Eren quickly crawled over him, licking closed all the bite mark he could find, pulling Levi onto his lap and rocking him back and forth. Levi started crying again, gripping onto Erens shirt and burying his face in Erens chest. “Shh, everything’s okay now. I’m here, mate’s here” Eren kissed Levis head, rubbing his sides, shushing him.

“Nnn” Levi tensed, moving in closer to Eren. The brunet looked towards the entrance where vampires were gathered. 

Eren hissed, picking Levi up in his arms and started walking, the vamps all parted like the Red Sea and let Eren pass with his mate. The brunet would hiss and growl if a vampire got to close.

Once he was free from the crowd around him, he took off towards the woods, holding Levi close.

\---------

Eren growled has he looked in the mirror, water dripping down his face. His eyes were crimson and glowing, his pupils cat like. His fangs were 4 inches instead of his normal 2. He couldn’t stop panting and growling. “What the hell is happening?”

“You’re going feral” Grisha leaned against the door to the bathroom, giving his son a concerned look.

“What do you mean ‘I’m going feral’?”

“You enjoyed taking the life of a living thing, just like a feral. The process is beginning”

“But I’m not a feral. I was protecting my mate, doing my duty as an Alpha.”

“I know that”

“I’m not a FUCKING FERAL” Erens vision went white. When he regained his composure he was holding his father against the wall by his neck. He quickly let go and stepped back, pressing his back against the wall, trying to get further away from Grisha “I’m so sorry”

Grisha massaged a hand over the red marks now forming on his neck. “Who aren’t a feral, yet. But if you keep acting like this, acting on impulse, thinking about killing, you will become one”

“I was only protecting Levi”

“But if you go crazy, then you won’t be able too, he’ll need protection from  **you** ”

“I wouldn’t hurt him, he’s my mate, I couldn’t hurt him even if I wanted too”

“You won’t be able to control yourself, you nearly killed me, your father and a fellow pureblood. What do you think your feral side would do to a human?”

Eren looked away, knowing his father was right. “How do I stop it?”

“You need to stop thinking about killing. And honestly, it be best if you were around Levi”

Eren met his father gaze “I thought you said I was a threat to him”

“Not yet, hopefully never. Part of the reason your vampire side is going insane is because your mate is currently marked by another vampire. He was bit and...raped. The vampire left his mark on what belongs to you”

Eren growled, clenching onto the sink. “So I need to reclaim my mark and I’ll be back to normal?”

“Close to it, yes”

“But....I can’t ask him to let me take him after what happened.”

“Then give him sometime but you need to reclaim him or you **will** become a feral”

At that moment, Mikasa walked in “Hanji said they finished the test and to go see them”

Eren nodded and walked past her, his family behind him as they walked to Hanjis office. When they walked in, Hanji was at a computer, Erwin behind them. When the door opened, they both looked up. “How is he?” Eren asked. He hadn’t been able to see Levi after he brought him to Hanji so they could run test to make sure Levi hadn’t caught any STDs.

“Physically, fine. No broken bones, no STDs, he’s almost perfect. Mentally on the other hand” Hanji pushed their glasses up. “He’s traumatized.” Eren looked at his feet. “You can go see him if you’d like” Eren perked up slightly, not saying anything as he made his way to the medical room in Hanjis office. “Eren” Hanji called when the vamp got to the door. “Be careful. Don’t initiate anything for a while”

Eren nodded and went into the room, closing the door behind him. Levi was curled into a ball on the bed, legs pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees. Hand shaped bruises covered his thighs. His eyes were half closed, looking like he was about to fall asleep right there. When he heard the door open, he looked up, making eye contact with his mate. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Levi whimpered and held his arms out towards the other “Eren”

The brunet quickly moved to sweep his little lover into his arms, kissing the tears away from his cheeks and eyes. “Oh Levi” The Raven sobbed, gripping onto Erens shirt. “I’m here”

Levi pressed his face to Erens neck, instinctively taking in his scent, comfort instantly washing over him as he relaxed in his mates hold. Eren laid Levi down, practically covering Levis body with his own, protecting him from harm.

Eren nuzzled Levis head, rubbing his side. “I won’t let you go. I won’t leave you”

Levi held onto Eren tightly, whining. “Eren”

“I’m here baby”

They laid cuddling for a few minute before the door opened and Hanji walked in. Eren started growling at them but Levi rubbed Erens cheek, easing back his sounds.

“I just wanted to check on you. I can leave though” Hanji looked at Eren with a slight worried look.

“No it’s okay” Levi pulled Eren back down. “You can stay”

“I was only planning on checking on you, I wasn’t going to stay”

“I’m fine. Thank you”

Hanji nodded, smiled and left, closing the door behind them.

Levi looked up at Eren “He said he might die from drinking so much of my blood. What did he mean?”

“Your blood is extremely toxic to vampires, other than me, only a small bit would leave the vamp sick, more blood, stronger the effects. For how much he took, it would have killed him”

“Then why the hell would he drink it if he knew I was mated?”

“Because a mated human or vampires blood tastes better than anything. Some say it’s worth the consequences” 

“Why couldn’t I move?”

“Your body went on a kind of shut down. I don’t really know how or why it works”

“It’s dumb”

“Yeah it is”

“I could have fought back if I could only move”

“Shh. Don’t stress about it now. I won’t let anything happen to you”

Levi looked at his lover, fingers tracing over his cheek. “Your eyes are red” Levi whispered.

“Does that bother you?”

“No”

“You sure? His eyes were red too”

“It’s not the color. It’s the way you look at me.”

“How do I look at you?”

“Like I’m the world, like you would die if you ever lost me. I see love, devotion, care.” Levi pressed a finger to Erens lips “He looked at me like I was a piece of meat, like an object. He looked at me with lust, nothing more” Levi pulled Eren closer. 

“You’re everything to me” Eren pulled Levi into his arms, squeezing him. “No one will ever hurt you again”

\-------

‘What do you want?’ The gruff voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

“Don’t be so mean” The other male leaned back in his chair, holding the phone casually in his hand.

‘That doesn’t answer the fucking question’

“I see where your nephew got his attitude”

‘Answer the fucking question’

“I called to ask you to help with a hunt”

‘Nile, I gave up hunting when Isabel was born’

“But if my memory recalls correctly, you were the best hunter the Society has ever seen, other than Levi of course”

‘That has nothing to do with anything’

“I need you to take care of a particular vampire family”

‘Did you not hear me say that I’m done hunting?’

“The Jaegers. They’ve been a threat for too long and I’ve recently lost contact with Erwin Smith”

‘Listen here you goat fucking piece of shit-’

“And Levi hasn’t killed them yet, even though it’s been months since he received his targets. Being his uncle and mentor, you know that’s very odd of him”

‘....yeah’

“So will you come and help me with these goddamn vampires or not?”

‘...I’ll be there in a week’

“Great. See you later Kenny.” Nile hung up his phone leaning back to look at the small picture on his desk, smiling at the beautiful pale face, thin pink lips, stunning blue eyes. “Jesus I can’t wait to have you”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T HATE ME MY BABIES!!!!!!  
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri
> 
> Erens growl kind of sounds like this.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBc2MniDBYw


	43. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to explain what this chapter is about other then there is drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Please don't hate me for the long wait.  
> I recently got a boyfriend and he's been taking up most of my thoughts, the damn asshole.   
> So here you are, I hope you enjoy this some what short chapter.  
> And make sure you read the end notes for important stuff.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support   
> Comments: 822 Kudos: 1145 Bookmarks: 194 Hits: 29728

“What else do I need?” Levi asked, looking around his room while Erens eyes watched him. 

“I’m sure you have everything, and even if you don’t, it’s not like we can’t come back and get it” 

The day after the incident, Hanji had sent Levi home, but Levi didn’t want to sleep alone in his house. Eren offered to stay with him (He was going to anyway) but Levi said he’d be more comfortable around other people, so Grisha said he was more than welcome to stay as long as he needed and wanted. 

“I know” Levi tapped his lip, looking around his room once again. He was unaware of green eyes trained on his neck. The bite marks had yet to heal, still angry red and eye catching in a not-a-very-good-way. Levi was attempting to hide them with a scarf but it was getting warm so it just looked weird. “Amenti” Levi called, looking around for his cat. “Amenti” 

“Meow” The cat came into the room, rubbing her furry self all over Levis legs, purring.

“She’s fat” Eren stared absently has Levi pet the animal's head. 

“She’s pregnant”

“Oh?” Eren watched Levi nod “Who’s the papa?”

“No clue. She as three lovers”

“Three?”

Levi nods again “A tabby cat across the street, the black cat that lives down the block and the grey stray that lives in the trash cans.”

“So any of them could be the dad?”

“Yeah”

“She had kittens before?”

“Three liters”

“Wow”

“She’s a little slut” Levi picked his cat up and held him in her arms. “Is it okay if she comes too?”

“Sure”

“Really”

“Yeah” 

Levi smiled “Yay”

Eren smiled back, readjusting Levis bag in his hands “I love you”

“I love you too. Now shut up and help me get Amentis stuff”

\--------

Levi and Eren were cuddling on the bed, Amenti sleeping on Erens dresser. Mikasa was in the living room, talking to Annie over the phone while doing her homework, and Grisha was in the kitchen with April, she was coming over a lot more often.

Levi just touched Eren in the most innocent ways, fingers lightly trailing over sun-kissed skin. Lips kissing his neck and face.

Eren returned each kiss, each touch, each smile and breath with his own, loving on Levi the best he could. 

“Eren”

“Levi” 

“You seem on edge?”

“No.”

“Eren”

He sighed “It’s nothing”

“Are you hungry?” Eren looked away.

“No”

“Don’t lie” Levi poked Erens nose “Is it the marks?” Eren stayed silent. “Why won’t they go away?”

“It’s mocking me. Proof that I couldn’t keep my mate satisfied.”

“You know that’s not true”

“I know that but my vampire side doesn’t. Those marks, his scent on you It’s driving me insane!” Eren sat up grabbing his hair and pulling at it.

Levi sat up with him “You can bite me”

“No”

“Why not?”

“Because...I don’t want to hurt you, or trigger something”

“You won’t”

“You don’t know that” 

“And you don’t know that you will”

“Levi, I’m no-” He was cut off by fingers grabbing his cheeks, squishing them together and forcing him to look at Levi.

“I want you to. I want to feel  **your** fangs in me, not his” Levis eyes closed “Not his” Levis let his head fall to the side “So, please, God, please bite me. Every where he did”

Eren moved Levis hand and slowly leaned forward, making sure his fangs were over the marks before biting into him, making Levis body stiffen as he moaned. The vampire pulled Levi closer, holding around his torso. 

After a couple of sucks he pulled out, moving to the other side and to the same, laying Levi down on the bed, hands working on getting Levis pants off. 

The fabric was soon gone from Levis legs and Eren pulled Levis marked thigh closer to his mouth before biting into him there. The moan he received was breathtaking. Levis back bowed from the bed, his hands gripping at Erens hair.

The vampire hands roamed over Levis thighs and torso, sliding under his shirt to touch him. 

“E-eren stop” The brunet pulled back immediately after closing the bites. “I’m not ready”

“Of course you’re not. I’m sorry” Eren pushed his hair back. “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay” Levi sat up and pulled Eren into his arms “I’m okay”

Eren sighed and laid down, tugging his lover into his arms.

\------

The tall man walked up the stone steps, knocking a gloved hand against the door, and waited, and waited and waited some more. He grunted before banging his fist against the door looking into the house through a window by the door. “Levi” He called.

He cursed under his breath before pulling out his phone and calling the small Raven. but he didn’t get an answer so the man tried the next best thing.

‘Hello, this is Hanji, who’s calling?’

“It’s me”

‘I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet’ Hanji started singing in that pitchy annoying away she sang.

“Hanji shut the fuck up”

‘Sorry, ‘me’” Hanji huffed ‘No seriously, who are you?’ 

“Kenny”

‘Kenny! How have you been? I haven't seen you since the funeral’

“Where’s Levi?”

‘...that’s a bit rude, changing the subject like that, I can see where Levi got most of his personality from’

“Hanji, answer the damn question”

‘What question?’

Kenny groaned, remembering why he tried to stay out of contact with this women. “Where is Levi”

‘Oh, with his boyfriend’

Kenny jaw clenched “Boyfriend?” He knew about Levis sexuallity he just didn’t know he was in a relationship.

‘Yeah, he’s been staying there the past week or so’

“Why?”

‘Because….he didn’t want to be alone’

“Last I saw him he hated people and company, he loved being alone”

‘And he still does but after what happened…’

“What happened?” Kenny let a small bit of concern escape his guard. 

‘Well...a week or so ago, Levi went on a mission….’ Hanji cut off her sentence.

“Go on”

‘And well….he was bit..and……..raped’

“WHat?!” Kenny snapped, clenching his fist around his phone.

‘He’s okay. He’s fine’

Kenny hung up, storming off to his car and climbing in, pulling up the address to his targets home.

\---------

Levi was laying down, cuddled up in Erens arms. Mikasa was in her room, doing whatever it is she does when Annie’s not around and Grisha was down stairs in the kitchen, making lunch.

It was quiet and peaceful, the only sounds being the birds and traffic that could be heard through the small crack in Erens window.

Though that didn’t last long. A loud boom rang from downstairs, causing the two males to jump and Eren was gone in a flash, running down the stairs to see what the hell just happened.

Grisha was slumped against the wall, blood gushing from the wound in his chest, gasping for air. A man clad in all black was standing only feet from Grishas body, aiming his gun at the brunet and ravenette who had just came down stairs.

“Thanks for making this easier for me, now I don’t have to track you down” The man grinned, cocking his gun.

“NO!” Levi pushed past the two vampires and stood between the man at his friends. “Don’t”

The man looked shocked when he saw Levi, eyes widening and arm going slightly limp. “Levi? Wh-what are you doing here?” He blinked, looking between the raven and the two vampire behind him “Hanji said you were with your boyfriend” A light bulb seemed to light up when he looked at Eren “Are you...with that thing? Do you know what he is?”

Levi slowly nods “Yes”

“And you’re still with him? He’s fucking monster!” 

“No he’s not! Just because some vampires are bad, doesn’t mean all of them are!”

The mans jaw clenched “Get out of the way”

“No”

“Levi, dammit move!!”

“No! I don’t have to listen to you”

“Levi, move” He growled. Levi just glared harder. Kenny sighed and moved his gun over Levis head and pulled the trigger. 

Levi heard Mikasa yelp but he didn’t look, he ran forward and grabbed a hold of Kenny’s wrist and twisted, taking the gun from his hands and tripping him. He placed his foot on Kenny’s chest and aimed the gun at the taller male. “Is she okay?” Levi called out to Eren.

“I don’t know” Eren sounded panicked, for good reason.

“I’m fine, get to dad” Mikasa gasped, holding onto her shoulder and rushing over to Grisha the best she could while Eren was there much quicker. “Dad”

“Come on old man” 

“Call Hanji” Levi said, hands shaking.

“Dad” Mikasa was sobbing “Wake up”

“Hanji, hurry. Dad’s hurt. I don’t have time to answer questions just fucking get here”

Hanji did hurry, but it still felt like forever, until they heard Hanji walk into the house “Oh my God. What happened?”

“We’ll explain later. But help him” Mikasa was close to tears as was Eren.

“Right” Hanjis rushed forward “Help me get him to the van” Eren didn’t hesitate to help Hanji lifting his fathers body, Moblit doing his best to help Mikasa stop the bleeding but she kept pushing him away, saying Grisha was more important.

They had left and Levi took his foot off Kennys chest. “Get up”

Kenny glared, standing up. “I’m doin my job, the job you didn’t finish”

“Shut up”

“You’re honestly defending those things?”

“They aren’t things. They are living people”

“Bull shit”

“Shut the fuck up and go to the car” Kenny glared but did as told, letting Levi follow him.

Kenny drove them to HQ, Levi in the passenger, still holding the gun, but hiding it so it wasn’t visible.

“What I did, was the best thing anyone could ever do”

“Shut up”

“They are vampires, monsters, we are hunters, it’s what we do”

“I said shut up” Levi growled.

“A vampire killed your parents, and raped you”

“Yes, that’s right. But not all vampires are evil, not all of them are the ‘monsters’ we make them out to be. Eren and his family are not evil. They are the kindest people I’ve never meet”

Kenny said nothing, just scowled out the window, pulling into HQ.

“Get out of the car” Kenny glared but he did, Levi following behind him. 

“You’re making a mistake being with this vampire”

“Shut. Up” Levi ignored the bewildered looks from the soldiers, watching wide eyed as Levi lead a man at gunpoint. “Keep moving”

They had marched all the way to the hospital ward. They had no idea where anyone was, so they kind of just walked until they turned down a hall where Eren was pacing in front of a door, hands pulling tightly at his hair. 

He must have smelt Levi because he stopped pacing and looked up, making eye contact with his lover before he snapped into a glare pointed at Kenny. His lips pulled back, baring his fangs, eyes flashing gold and he stomping over, fists clenched and pulling his hand back. His fist made contact with Kennys jaw before anyone could react, sending the tall mother fucker on his ass.

Levi quickly got in the way, shoving Eren away “Stop!”

“My dad and sister could be dead! My whole family could be gone because of this asshole!!” Eren screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. “I swear to God if they die, I’ll fucking kill you!!”

“Eren! Stop!” Levi yelled.

“Why are you defending him?!” 

“He’s my uncle. He’s my only family”

“Bullshit” Eren groaned “He may be blood but he’s not your family. I’m your family, Hanji and Erwin are your family, the two people that are currently on the verge of death are your family, not that ass hat!” Eren pointed at Kenny, not breaking eye contact with his lover. “We were the ones there for you when you needed us. We took care of you, not him”

Levi sighed. “He’s my fathers brother” 

“I’m your mate”

Before Levi could say anything, he was cut off by laughing. Both turned their attention to Kenny, who was chuckling on the floor. “Mate? That’s utter bull shit” 

“Shut up Kenny”

“I’m so disappointed in you Levi. It took the Ackerman family centuries to get the vampire out of our blood, to finally come human, and now you ruined it”

“What?” Levi blinked.

Kenny groaned, and sat up “You never wondered why you shared the same last name as Mikasa or whatever the hell her name is?”

Levi sighed “No, but it doesn’t matter”

“You ruined everything Levi”

“Shut up” Levi grabbed a hold of Kennys shirt. “I love Eren, Kenny. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter what you say” Levi dropped him and looked up at a guard walking down the other part of the hall “Oi, you.” The young man looked up “Take this man to the cells. Lock him up tight” Levi pulled Kenny to his feet and shoved him towards the guard.

“That son of a bitch” Eren growled, going back to pacing.

“Eren” Levi slowly walked closer to his lover. “Everything’s going to okay”

“My sister and father have both been shot by silver bullets”

“Miksa only got her shoulder hit, she won’t...die”

“I know” Eren rubbed his eyes “But my dad was hit in the chest” He slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. “I don’t want to be an orphan.” 

Levi took a seat next to him “It’s going to be okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I will hopefully have the next chapter sooner then this one.
> 
> As for the important announcement; A while ago I asked you, my lovely readers, to give me some head cannons for a one shot for the one year anniversary of this fan fic.  
> I got a few suggestions and I loved and appreciated, and it's kind of hard to chose which one I want, but I decided to go with *Drum roll*  
> Fireblaze1807: Their suggestion was Dragon Shifter!Eren and Human!Levi.  
> I'm excited to write it and it should be up in April. I do need help coming up with a title because I'm not creative enough.   
> I loved all the suggestions, so thank you for all of the help (^~^)


	44. NOT AN UDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Hey everyone, my wonderful readers. I'm sorry for the delay in the updates, I'v just been super busy with school, work, family and boyfriend. 

I have not given up on this fic, I just haven't had time to write much with everything that's going on. I only have a few more months of school for the year and will have time to write more.

Also the side fic for the one year anniversary of take a bite, it's name is called "Dragon's Heart" I will not have it uploaded in time for the anniversary, it's much larger one shot so it's going to take me awhile to complete.

Anyway, I'm sorry that I got your hopes up thinking this was an update and I'm sorry for the huge wait on the next chapter. I love you all. I wouldn't write if it wasn't for you guys.

I love you all so much and I'll talk to you all later.

P.S Please don't hate me.


	45. Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the condition of Grisha. Is it good or bad?  
> Also new faces arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, and this isn't a very big chapter, I'm sorry. Hopefully this is good, and I'm sorry.  
> Thank you all for standing by me even with the delay in updates. You guys are the best and the reason I found time to write and update, even if it is a small one.   
> You guys are the best. I love you all so so much.  
> Comments: 846 Kudos: 1231 Bookmarks: 213 Hits: 33104

The hands on the clock ticked by slowly, each second making anxiety grow inside both Levi and Erens gut. The brunet was bent forward in his seat, head bowed between his legs with his fingers pulling his hair.

Levi sat next to him, gently rubbing his lover's back, trying to bring him even the slightest bit of comfort. The young man was trembling beneath his touch. 

“Eren” Levi whispered. “It’s okay”

“You don’t know that” Erens voice was shaky and broken. The clicking of shoes on stone made the two males look up, and what they saw brought smiles to their faces. “Mikasa” Eren stood up and ran to his sister, lifting her up in a tight hug.

“Ow” She winced and Eren instantly put her back down.

“I’m sorry!”

Mikasa smiled, hand around her shoulder, her eyes were shiny with tears but Levi doubted it was from pain. “It’s okay” she wrapped her good arm around her brother's shoulder and hugged him tight.

He hugged her back, being more mindful of her wound. “I’m so glad you’re okay”

“Me too” She kissed his head before pulling away “I’m just a little lightheaded from blood loss”

“Then sit down” Eren quickly pulled Mikasa to the chairs and sat her down “I can get Annie for you”

“Yeah” Mikasa nodded “You should bring April too”

The happy look on Erens face feel when he remembered his father could die at any moment. “Yeah” He nodded and walked down the hall, taking his phone out to talk to the two females.

Levi touch Mikasa hand “You okay?”

She smiled at him “I’ve been better”

Levi nodded, tapping her hand before pulling his away. They were staring at each other and Levi did notice some similarities between them. Pale skin, raven hair, resting bitch face. “Do…..do you have family that...strayed away from the pure blood line?”

She scrunched her eyebrows at him, not knowing where that was coming from “Yeah. A thousand or so years ago, my ancestor had a brother that married a human, ‘tainting’ the pure blood line of the Ackermans. He was cast out from the family, and he had children with the human, and their children had children with humans, and in continued like that. I don’t know everything about them since they were considered un-pure.” She licked her lips and looked at him “Why?”

“I believe I’m the descendant of the first un-pure Ackerman” 

Her eyes widened “Really?”

“That’s what my uncle said”

“Oh cool. So we’re like cousins or something”  

“Something like that” Levi nodded.

“Who’s your uncle?”

Levis licked his lip, turning away from her “Kenny”

Mikasas face went blank and she glared “The man that shot me and my dad?”

“Yeah. That’s him” Levi sighed “He has bad experience with vampires”

“Do all hunters have bad knowledge of us?”

“Yes. Either before they joined or out on a mission” Levi turned to her “His wife was killed shortly after his daughter was born”

Mikasa sighed “Is she a hunter too”

“My aunt wasn’t, and after Izzy was born, Kenny quiet and he never trained Isabel to be a hunter. So no”

“If he quiet then why did he come to kill us?”

“I don’t know. He lives in Italy for God sakes. I think someone who has power over him convinced him to come”

“Do you have any ideas?”

Levi thought for a second and no one popped to his head “No”

Eren walked up then “They’re on their way”

“Good” Mikasa nodded.

Levi licked his teeth before standing up “I have a call to make, I’ll be back” He walked past Eren and down the hall. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped on Isabel's number and hit call.

After a few rings a happy voice picked up “Ciao?”

Levi smiled, he hadn’t heard that voice in years “Hey Izzy”

A gasp sounded from the other end “Levi?”

“Yeah. It’s me”

“Oh my God. I’ve missed you!” She quickly changed to english, with an almost perfect accent.

“I’ve miss you too”

“Farlan!” She yelled, not doing well at pulling her lips from the phone “Get down here. I’m talking to Levi” 

Levi smiled when he heard her sound so excited. “Levi?”

“Hey Farlan”

“Jesus, how come you never call, you asshole.”

“Calls go both ways”

“Don’t get sassy with me” Farlan chuckled.

“Why are you calling?” Isabel asked “not that I’m complaining”

“Where’s your dad, Izzy?”

“He went to America for a few days, I don’t know why, he wouldn’t tell me”

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose “He’s here.”

“Then why did you ask me?”

“I wanted to make sure you knew”

“Oh. Can I talk to him?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s locked up in a cell”

“What? Why?”

“He nearly killed a dear friend of mine, and I still don’t know about the other”

“N-no, my dad wouldn't do that, not without reason.”

“He had a reason”

“What was it?”

“They were his next targets”

“Targets?”

“Vampires”

“No. Dad gave up hunting after I was born, he promised to never hunt again, even if my mom was killed by one”

“Wait” Farlan stepped in “You’re friends with vampires?”

“Yeah”

“You are friends with vampires”

“Yes I am.”

“Since when did you like vampires.”

“When I fell in love with one”

Farlan went quiet and Isabel gasped “You have a boyfriend? Levi that’s wonderful!”

“He’s a vampire. That’s not good”

“Not all vampires are bad” Levi and Izzy said in unision, still thick as thieves, even after all these years.

“You’re just jealous” Izzy teased.

“Am not” Farlan growled “Me and Levi broke up years ago. I’m over him”

“Yeah sure” Izzy laughed “Me and Farlan are on our way. I need to talk to my dad” And she hung up, letting Levi walk back down the hall, where Annie was sitting on Mikasas lap, letting her drink from her neck, while tears lined her blue eyes. April was standing next to Eren, they were both pale and crying.

Has Levi walked down the hall, he saw Hanji walking from the other way. They stopped in front of them. Levi couldn’t tell what Hanji was saying but judging by the small smiles forming on everyone’s face, it was good news.

Levi got to the small group “Well?”

“Dad’s ok. He’s alive” Eren grinned, standing up and lifting Hanji up in a huge hug “Thank you so much!” 

Hanji grinned “You’re welcome.” They kissed Erens head, giving him a smile when he set her down. 

“I can’t thank you enough” 

“It’s alright, you showed me enough”

“When can we see him?” Mikasa asked.

“Now. He won’t be awake for quite some time, but you can go. He’s in the room next to where Eren was when he was stabbed.”

“Thank you” Eren whispered again before taking off down the hall, Mikasa on his heels. 

“Oh thank God” Levi sighed, helping Annie up. “Follow me” He looked over at Hanji “Thank you”

“Just doing my job” They grinned “Now go on”

\------------

Hours had past and Grisha still showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Mikasa was asleep on Annies lap, who was also nodding off. April was sitting at the side of Grishas bed, holding his hand. Eren was on a chair in the corner, with Levi on his lap, running his fingers through his hair.

It was quiet and nice. It was only interrupted by a knock on the door. Levi stood up and walked over and opened it. A blur of red was all he saw before something solid ran into his chest, nearly knocking Levi over. “Levi!”

“Izzy?” Levi grinned and hugged the redhead “What’s up SpitFire”

“I missed you so much”

“We both did” A deep voice pulled Levis attention from Isabel. “Hey”

“Farlen. Holy shit you’ve gotten tall” Levi let go of Izzy and hugged Farlen “A lot taller. And fit. You don’t have any baby fat”

“Neither do you” Farlen grinned and hugged Levi back. “I’ve missed you”

“Same” Levi smiled. A quiet snarl was the only warning before Levi was pulled out of Farlen’s arms and into Erens. “Eren?”

The vampire was just growling quietly, glaring at Farlen. “Don’t touch”

Farlen crossed his arms “So you’re Levis boyfriend?”

“Yes. So don’t touch him”

“Eren calm down, he’s a friend” Levi patted Erens cheek. “He’s Farlen and that’s Isabel” 

Izzy was staring at Eren with wide green eyes “You are really cute”

“I know he his, stop staring” Levi batted her away “He’s mine”

“Awww, it’s so cute that you both get jealous”

“Shut up”

“Where’s Kenny?” Farlen butted in.

“We locked him up. We couldn’t risk him being free”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course” Levi took Erens arms off of him. “I’ll take you to him” The Raven lead the two teens out of the room, leaving Eren in the room.

“Soooo, how long have you been together?” Izzy asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Since December.”

“Awww how cute” Izzy put her hands on her face. “Have you guys.. Ya know. Banged?”  

Levi blushed a bit, looking at his feet “Yes”

Isabel gasped. “How was it?”

“Fantastic”

“Oh, yay!”

“My God will you shut up?” Farlen groaned.

“No. Now stop being a dick and be happy for Levi”

“I just don’t want him hurt”

“Neither do I, but he’s not an idiot”

“Yeah. I’m not an idiot” Levi agreed. “We’re here” He said, opened up the wood door that leads to the dungeon. “Follow me”

He lead them down the stairs and to the cell Kenny was being held in. 

“Dad” Izzy ran up to the bars and kneeled on the outside of them.

“Isabel?” Kenny looked stunned “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Levi called me. He told me what happened” She sighed “You promised you wouldn’t hunt anymore”

“Iz-”

“You promised me and ma” She sniffed “You broke your promise”

“Izzy, I’m sorry”

“You could have killed someone, you almost did. And you would have hurt Levi in the process”

“Isabel”

“You lied to me about what you were doing, you almost killed a living person.”

“It was a vampire”

“He’s a person! Yes a vampire, but not a monster”

Kenny sighed “Just like your mother”

“Yeah. I am. I don’t want you hunting and neither did she, she still doesn’t”

“A vampire killed her!”

“And he got what he deserves, but stereotyping every vampire to be like that one is wrong and racist”

Kenny looked to the side “I was following orders”

“Who’s?”

“Nile’s”

“The MP commander?” Levi asked softly.

“Yes him. He called me saying you weren’t doing your assigned mission, and that the Jaegers were dangerous”

“Well Nile is nothing more than a rat that looks like a goat” 

Isabel snorted “He does!”

“I don’t blame you Kenny, you were doing orders under false facts”

“I care about you Levi. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt”

“I know, but I’m not stupid. I know a good person when I see one. Eren and his family are good, Nile is not”

Kenny only nodded, turning his head away.

“When will he be let out?” Izzy asked, looking up at her cousin.

“Not sure. It shouldn’t be too much longer. I don’t like having people I care about locked up. But he did something that I had no choice but to”

“We understand”

“Let us know if he’s ok”

Levi nodded at Farlen “I will”  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short this is. I hope it was ok.  
> I won't get any updates for a month or so, finals are coming up and I have to focus on that. But during the summer I'll try to be back on my once a month update.
> 
> Love you all. Thank you for your love and support.


	46. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short af chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, School go out a few days ago and I haven't had time to write a lot. This chapter is about two pages and doesn't really have much in it, but I felt guilty and didn't want you guys to wait any longer. (Slight WinMin)
> 
> Thank you for you love, support, and patience.  
> Comments: 863 Kudos: 1288 Bookmarks: 226 Hits: 35068

It had been about a month since the incident involving Kenny and Grisha. Isabel and Farlen (mainly Izzy) had somehow gotten through to Kenny, guilt tripping him and using facts to change his mind. I took them forever and Levi didn’t know exactly what they said, but it worked, eventually. And they went back to Italy, with a promise to come visit under better circumstances. 

Grisha had woken up, dazed and confused, but alive. In the time from he woke up to now, he had healed relatively well, considering the circumstances. He didn’t care how much pain he was in, we was not going to miss this day. The day his kids graduate from high school.

Yep, that’s right . the whole squad was leaving this hell hole and going to college, another hell hole. 

Mikasa waking into Erens room, where he was struggling with his tie. “You still haven’t learn to tie a tie?” She chuckled.

“No” Eren grumbled, struggling to get his finger loss from the knot he accidently wrapped around his finger. “Why do we even have to dress nice? It’ll be covered in robes anyway”

“Because this is a big occasion. You wouldn’t wear sweats and a T-shirt to a wedding would you?”

“No, I guess not”

“That’s what I thought” Mikasa grinned and fixed Erens tie.”Are you all packed for the trip?”

“Shit” Eren cursed, looking over at the empty suitcase by his closet.

Every summer, ever since 8th grade, the squad had gone to Ymir’s beach house her parents own for a week and a half. It was a tradition and so much fun. No parents, huge house, beach just outside the door. It was wonderful.

“How the hell did you forget? We go every year”

“And you’ve been my sister longer, you should know I’m dumb and forgetful”

Mikasa sighed “Please just make sure you get it packed after the after party. Ok?”

“Yes sir”

Mikasa glared “Come on, we’ll be late”

\--------

One by one the principal called the names of the students in alphabetical order. Eren was shaking when his name was name was called. He was nervous to say the least. He was about to be an adult, a fucking adult for God sakes, that was a huge thing. He nearly tripped over his robes walking towards the principal to receive his diploma. 

After the last person sat down, the principal said a speech, followed by Armin for valedictorian, and after that Eren  didn’t pay attention. He didn’t care what anyone else had to say.

After what felt like hours, everyone stood up to leave and go find their families. Grisha was standing there with April and Skylar, all smiling when Eren, Mikasa and Levi came up to them. “My kids are going up too fast” Grisha smiled. 

“Yeah, we’re adults. Yay” Eren chuckled nervously.

“Yes you are” Grisha patted Erens shoulder “How long will you be out?”

“Not sure. Reiners party's last a long time”

“Yes I know” Grisha put his hand on his chest “I’m going to head home, I need rest and drugs” He smiled before hugging Mikasa and Levi, before he was lead away by the two females.

“Leeeeevvvvvviiiiiiiii!!” Hanji came sprinting towards them at amazing speeds. They lept at Levi, lifting the small, young man in their arms and squeezing tight. “My baby boy’s all grown up!”

“Hanji, put him down he’s turning blue” Erwin tried to kept a straight face, but he had an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh, sorry” Hanji but Levi down and kissed his cheek. “I love you”

“I love you too, you fucking nut case” Levi wiped away Hanjis kiss.

“Congrats Levi, Mikasa, Eren” Erwin smiled at the two vampires, standing closer to Levi for obvious reasons. 

“Thank you” The siblings replied in unison.

“Eren! Mikasa!” Armin jogged up to them, smiling from ear to ear. “Can you believe we are done with high school?”

“No, but thank God, I was losing my fucking mind” Eren chuckled.

A large body stepped between Armin and Eren. “Hello, It’s nice to meet you, I’m Erwin Smith” The blonde held out his hand for Armin to take, and had on a dashing smile, his teeth seeming to sparkle in the sun light.

Armin blinked up at the stranger and smiled slightly “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Smith, I’m Armin Arlert” He took the bigger hand with his own.

“Please, call me Erwin”

Armin blushed slightly “Alright, Erwin” He smiled slightly, looking down at his feet and dropping his hand.

“Hey babe” Daniel walked up to the, wrapping an arm around Armins shoulder. “How’d the thing go?”

“Did you not go?” Eren asked, eye twitching at the stench coming off the man.

“No. I had more important stuff to do” Daniel sneered.

“Like what? Getting high?”

Daniel glared. “Let’s go Armin”

“But, the after party and Reiner-”

Daniel snapped his glare towards the blonde “Now!”

Armin shut his mouth, and let Daniel drag him away.

“What a fucking asshole!” Eren sethed “Who the fuck does he think he is?” Eren continued ranting to Levi, while Hanji smirked at Erwin, who was still watching the small blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was short. I'm sorry, the next chapter will be longer.


	47. Vacation #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools out and the squad heads to the beach for some well needed relaxation and socialization.   
> Humor, smut, fluff and drama insure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my babes, my home dogs, my peeps. I have missed you and I hope you missed me.   
> I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. And to make up for it, it is a bit longer then the previous updates.  
> I want to thank you all so much for all the love and support, and for sticking by me and this fic even though updates are more minimum now-a-days.
> 
> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos, I live for those things, I honestly, truly do.

“Eren. You bastard! Wake up!” Eren grumbled, peaking at his sister from under his pillow. She was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. “You fucking promised you would have your bag packed”

Eren rubbed his eyes, head pounding from the hangover from being drunk as fuck from the after party of the graduation “What are you talking about?”

“We are leaving for the beach house in twenty minutes, you are still sleeping and you didn’t pack your fucking bag” She growled. “You promised you’d get it done, but no, you had to get shit faced and fell asleep the moment we got home” Mika started pulling random shirts from Erens closet and throwing them in the suitcase, some underwear and a couple swim trunks. “Wake the fuck up”

“Don’t yell” Eren pulled the pillow over his face “I’m hungover”

“It’s what you get for drinking” Mikasa grabbed Erens ankles and yanked him off the bed. “Wake the fuck up, Reiner will be here any moment”

Eren groaned from his spot on the floor. “Fuck you”

“Fine. Stay here” She turned around and stormed out the room.

After a few moments of thinking about how horrible he felt before crawling to his feet and put on some clothes that were fit for a car ride. 

“Eren, come on, Reiner is here!” Mikasa yelled from downstairs.

Eren grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs.

“Have fun, and be safe” Grisha said from his spot on the couch, a book in his hands “Mika is already outside”

“Thanks dad, see you in a week” Eren smiled before walking outside, eyes burning from the sun. 

“Oh look, you finally risen?” Mikasa teased, putting her bag in Annies car. 

“Shut it” Eren glared, putting his bag in Reiners suburban. 

Annie was driving her car with Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie, while Reiner drove everyone else. 

“Alright, meet you guys there” Annie called, driving off while Eren got into the very back where Levi and Armin were both asleep, leaning against each other. 

“Armin, you trying to steal my man?” Eren snickered, not really meaning anything by it and knowing they were asleep.

\-------

After hours of driving with only a few pit stops every few hours, they made it to the beach house an hour before sunset. “Finally” Ymir groaned, climbing out of the car, helping Krista out as yell. Armin, Levi and Eren climbed out of the car, while Reiner and Annie got out all the bags and putting them in a pile so everyone could get their bags and go to their rooms.

“So what’s the room arrangements?” Bert asked Ymir.

“Me and Krista in my room and Armin in my parents, you guys can go to whatever ones you want”

“Why does Armin get the master bedroom” Connie whined.

“Because Armin won’t be having sex on my parents bed, that’s why” Ymir took both her and Kristas bag. 

“I call Dion’s room!” Eren called before anyone else could. It was the second biggest room and was fought over a lot more than the master.

“Oh fuck you Eren!” Sasha yelled while Eren got his bag and Levi got his own. 

“I’ll take that” Eren grabs Levis bag from his hands. 

“Eren I can take it”

“Nope” Levi groaned, but didn’t say anything more and followed Eren into the house. It was huge and a light blue with white shutters, and a wrap around deck.

Inside was just as beautiful, sand colored wood floors, blue couches, white walls and paintings as decor. “Come on, let’s go” Eren nodded towards the stairs, and lead him upstair to a room. 

It was a decent size, with dark blue walls, a queen sized bed and a dresser with a mirror. Eren put his bag down and opened up the window to let some fresh air. The sound of waves against the shore and seagulls making noises down on the beach twenty feet from the back door of the house. “God, I love coming here”

“It’s nice” Levi sat on the window seal and staring at the water “I’ve never been to the beach”

“Never?” Levi shook his head

“No. I’ve seen the ocean before but never from a beach. It’s been from a plane or a building miles away”

“Well you won’t be disappointed.” Eren grinned and kissed his lover.

\---------

They had ordered many pizzas and ate them while watching a bunch of random movies they found on Netflix for hours. It was about 2 AM when Levi said he was going to sleep and stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. 

Ymir turned to Eren when Levi was out of sight “How is he?” She sighed “You know, after what happened”

“Oh” Eren looked towards the stairs “He’s getting better. He only has a few nightmares every now and then” 

“And with… stuff in the bedroom” She said hesitantly, not wanting to trigger something.

“We haven't done anything. He’s to scared” Eren sighed “Not that I care” He rushed out. “I don’t want to force him to do anything he’s not ready for or comfortable with. It’s really hard because I can still smell that vampire on him. He still has a dominate mark on my mate and it’s driving me insane.” Eren pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes. 

“I’m sure.” Ymir sighed. “I would hate to have another scent of Krista.”

“But I can’t do anything to change it. I don’t want to hurt him”

“Have you talked to Levi about this?” Reiner asked.

“No”

“Maybe you should. You can’t just expect him to know how hard this is to you. He probably doesn’t realize he still has that vampires scent and mark on him”

“I don’t want to force him to do anything”

“I didn’t say that, just talk to him about it”

Eren sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Alright” Eren stood up, stretching his arm above his head. “Well, good night everyone”

“Night” The rest of the group that wasn’t asleep replied. Eren walked up the stairs, thinking about how he would put his feelings into words without seeming forceful or angry.

Before he knew it he was at his and Levis room. The door was left ajar, and he slowly pushed it open so he could get inside. He shut the door behind him and smiled and Levi, who was sitting on the window seal, letting the light ocean breeze ghost over his face and through his Raven locks. 

“You’re so beautiful” Eren whispered loud enough for Levi to hear. The other turned to look at him, smiling softly. 

“I love you”

Eren grinned, walking over to his mate and sitting next to him. “I love you too” The brunet reached over and pushed a lock of Levis hair from his face “Babe. We need to talk” Levis smile faded. He didn’t say anything, just blinked at him. “I just wanted to let you know, that I’m not mad, or anything like that.”

“It’s about my rape isn’t it” Eren was stunned, he wasn’t expecting Levi to guess that quickly. Levi sighed, looking at his lap “I heard you talking to Ymir” Levi fiddled his thumbs together. “I was going to get something to drink and I heard everything”

“Baby-”

“I’m not mad. I understand this must be hard for you. It’s been over a month since we’ve done anything”

“This is a lot harder on you then it is me” Eren grabbed Levis hand, squeezing it. “I don’t mind waiting. I just don’t want to hurt you”

Levi nodded, staring at their hands. “I know”

“Baby” Eren kissed his head “I love you”

“I love you too” The hunters voice cracked, and his shoulders started shaking.

“No. Why are you crying?”

Levi wrapped his arms around Erens shoulders, burying his face in the others neck. “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Eren hugged Levi tightly “But that doesn’t tell me why you’re crying”

“Because I never thought I would love someone, or that someone would love me. That someone could look at me and think only of love” Eren kissed the top of Levi head, holding him close.

“Well you better get used to it, because I’m never going to stop loving you, never.”

Those words only caused Levi to cry more. It was all happy tears of course. They sat there, for who knows how long. Levi sobbing softly while Eren stroked his back and kissed his face, whispering sweet little nothings in his lover's ear.

Eventually the crying dyed down and Levi slumped against Erens chest. The vampire smiled and slowly picked up his lover and carried him to the bed.

He tucked Levi in and cuddled up next to him. Eren reached for the lamp to flick the light off but he stopped when he saw the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. Eren blinked at it. It was opened but looked unused. He looked down at Levi, wheels slowly turning in his head.  _ Levi was planning on doing it. He wanted to do it.  _ Eren sighed, before he turned off the light, and went to bed.

\-----------

Levi grumbled, rubbing his eyes with his fingers, slowly peeling his eyes opened. He hadn’t slept that well since...that happened. Levi smiled slightly at the sight of Eren sleeping soundly, snoring just slightly, drooling onto the pillow.

He ran his fingers down Erens cheek. Holding onto him and kissing him. Eren snorted softly before his eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey” Levi whispered.

Eren smiled “Hi”

“How’d you sleep?”

“Good” Eren yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “You?”

“Wonderful”

“Great” Eren kissed his lovers cheek. “Let’s go eat”

“Not yet” Levi laid on top of Erens chest “Let’s cuddle”

Eren grinned, pulling Levi closer.

\-----------

After twenty minutes of just snuggling, a lightly kissing, the two of them decided it was time to get breakfast. They made it to the kitchen, wear Reiner, Ymir, Krista, and Armin were sitting down around the room, eating pancakes. 

“Did Reiner make these?” Eren asked, getting him and Levi some pancakes. 

“Hell yeah I did”

“Fuck yes” Eren throw his fist in the air “Reiner makes the best fucking pancakes in the world”

“He’s overreacting, they're just normal pancakes” Reiner grinned.

“They’re delicious” Krista said, putting a fork full in her mouth. Reiner rolled his eyes while Eren and Levi sat down.

Both males put butter and syrup all over their breakfast. Eren didn’t take any time in shoving forkfuls into his mouth, Levi taking a more civilized pace. “They are good” Levi hummed, eating more.

“Thanks” Reiner grinned 

\----------

Soon, Connie, Sasha, Bert, Annie and Mikasa joined the rest for breakfast The ate, talked and laughed, enjoying the time with each other, talking about past memories, reminiscing about the past. 

Ymir wiped her eyes from all the laughing she had been doing. “And to think, even with all those amazing things in the past, we have an amazing future ahead” She chuckled.

“Hell yeah” Annie fist pumped the air, and the rest followed her action. 

After everyone finished, Eren helped Bert put the dishes into the dishwasher while everyone else went to get into their swimwear. 

Eren knocked before walking into his room. Levi was already changed, busy putting sunscreen on.

Eren smiled when he met Levis eye. The Raven grinned back, tossing Erens swim trunks at the brunet. “Get dressed will ya”

“Just want to see me naked”

“Shut up” Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, straightening out his trunks. Eren quickly changed and he and Levi went down stairs where Ymir, Annie, Mikasa, Reiner, and Connie were, packing towels, sunscreen and water bottles into beach bags. Everyone was downing swimsuits. All the boy swimsuits were pretty much the same, Erens was all green with some black diamonds on the leg. Levis was black with one single stripe of red on his right leg. Connie was yellow and white and Reiner was wearing a fucking leopard print speedo. 

The girls were more diverse. Annie was wearing a black back-less one piece, Mikasa was in a dark red bikini. Ymir was in blue swim trunks, and a grey tank top. “Reiner, what the fuck are you wearing?” Levi said in complete disgust.

“I look sexy as fuck” Reiner grinned, running a hand through his short hair.

“We have very different views on what sexy is” Mikasa commented, tying her hair up in a messy bun. 

“Babe, really?” Bert asked when he walked into the room, staring at his boyfriend in horror “You promised you wouldn’t bring that” 

“I said I’d bring normal trunks. And I did, I just never said I’d wear them” Renier blew a kiss in Berts direction. 

Sasha and Krista came down at that time, Sasha in a light orange one piece and Krista in a dark blue bikini. Krista stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Reiner while Sasha broke out laughing.

“Yes, yes, Reiner looks even more gay than he normally does” Ymir groaned, swinging an arm around Kristas shoulders “Can we go swimming now?” 

“YAAAASSSSSS!!!!!!!” Connie grabbed Sashas hand and pulled her towards the beach, the others following. But not Eren (and Levi). 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked.

“Armins not down here yet”

“And you want to wait for him” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. You go on ahead, We’ll catch up” Levi nodded before following Mika and Annie.

Eren took the step two at a time. He knew Armin loved the beach. The open air, sand between his toes and water against his ankles. He didn’t want his best friend to miss any of it.

“Armin. What’s taking you so long?” Eren asked, not even bothering to knock on the door, and just walts right in.

“Eren!” Armin shrieked, getting caught up in the shirt over his neck that he got stuck. “Learn to fucking knock” Armin struggled to cover his torso up with his shirt. And also to cover the bruises. Black and blue marks covered Armins pale ribs and back, and hips.

“Arm?” Eren blinked in shock “What are those?”

“Nothing” The blonde finally untangled himself and pulled his shirt down.

“What are those”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it”

“Who gave you those” Erens temper was on the verge of breaking, his eyes were glowing red and the veins in his temple pulsed. “Who the fuck hurt you?”

“I said don’t worry about it” Armin picked up his towel.

Eren was watching him, cogs turning in his head as to how would hurt his sweet little bookworm. Than it hit him, one grimy looking face. “It was Daniel” Armins movements stopped. “He hit you. Multiple times” Armin peaked up at Eren from under his bangs. 

Eren didn’t need anything else, the hurt, guilty look in those blue eyes were enough. The vampire seethed, and a menacing growl sounded in his throat. “I’ll kill that fucking bastard”

“Eren stop, It’s not that big of a deal”

“Why?” Eren snapped. “Why did he do that?”

Armin looked down, fiddling with his towel “The night of Graduation, I was spending the night at his house and I woke up in the middle of the night, and I couldn’t find him. Hours later he showed up, drunk. And when I kept asking him where he was, he lost his temper. I shouldn’t have pestered him. It was my fault”

“It is not your fucking fault. You have every goddamn right to ask him where he was. You’re dating, meaning no secrets and no lies. And there is never an excuse for hitting you. He shouldn’t even be laying a hand on you”

“Stop. Please. Just leave my relationship alone, it doesn’t concern you” 

“The moment he hit you it became my business. You’re my best friend, my brother, and I will not stand for you being in an abusive relationship. Daniel’s a dick head and doesn’t deserve you. The bastard should die for what he’s done”

“You are taking this way too far!” Armin yelled. “Yes, he shouldn’t have hit me, but that doesn’t mean he needs to be killed. And he won’t do it again. He was beating himself up over it the morning after when the alcohol wore off”

“The fact he hit you in the first place is a red flag. You need to leave him before this turns into something more”

“Hey, Eren, You know what, how bout you leave my relationship to me” Armin groaned, pushing past Eren and down the hall.

“Armin” Eren went after the blonde “Armin listen to me. I’m doing this to protect you”

“I don’t need you and Mikasa to protect me anymore! I can make my own damn dissections without you two breathing down my neck!” Armin glared at the vampire, stopping him in his tracks. Armin spun around and continued towards the beach.

Eren stood on the steps for a few moments, calming down and processing what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut yet.  
> And yes Eren, Daniel needs to die.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you all forgive me for the delay.


	48. Vacation #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach, movies and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!!! I'm so sorry. I know I say this with every update, but I really have been busy. It's my senior year, and I'm stressing bout that and then applying to college and financial aid. I've just had a lot on my plate lately and as much as I love you guys and love writing an all that, my future doesn't depend on this.  
> I appreciate all your patience and feed back and love, there's been times that I've had so much on my mind I forget that his fic exist, and I have people that love me and my writing. Seeing kudos or comments helped me get back to here, which helped me with my stress as well.  
> Anyway, I love you guys so much, I don't know what I would do without you. Kisses.

Eren was fuming as he made his way down to the beach, nails digging into his palm and teeth clenched. A low growl was forming in his throat, thoughts of blood and murder running laps through his brain. 

He hardly recognized the hot sand on his feet, walking slowly over to where the group was, some playing in the water, the rest building a sand castle. Except Levi, who was sitting under an umbrella on a towel a few feet from where the castle was being built. 

When Eren got closer, Levi looked up. “I was wondering where you were. Armin came down looking upset, but he quickly changed his expression before anyone else saw it…” Levi stopped talking, looking at Erens red eyes “What happened?” He took Erens hand and lead him to the towel beside him.

Eren took slow breaths, trying to calm the monster in him. “Daniel’s abusing Armin” Levis breath caught in his throat and he coughed slightly.

“What?”

“His whole torso is covered in bruises. He told me Daniel did it a few days ago when he was drunk”

Levi was speechless, looking over at the smiling blonde currently getting a bucket of water dumped on him by Reiner. “That piece of shit” He growled. 

Eren said nothing, just looking over at his best friend, wondering how someone could look at the bright, carefree smile, beautiful blue eyes and want to hurt him, physically and emotionally. “I’ll kill him”

Levi looked over at his lover, blood dripping from his clenched fists. “No”

Eren blinked, not expecting to be told no. “Excuse me?”

“You’re not killing Daniel”

“The hell I’m not” His voice rising, unintentionally.

“Eren, you can’t kill anymore, you’ll go faral” Levi whispered, eyes begging “Just thinking about doing it made your eyes go back to red and your fangs bigger” Eren ran his tongue over his fangs. “I know you’re pissed, I am too. Armin’s my friend, and I don’t want him getting hurt either, but killed the low life won’t make things better” Eren sighed, pulling at his long hair. “We need to get Armin away from him, but there’s a time and place for everything, and now isn’t the right time to deal with this” He gently placed his hand on Erens knee. “We’re on vacation, we’re not supposed to freak out about the future, and worry about our problems. We’ll deal with this when we get back, all of us, but for now, let’s live in the moment.” The Raven smiled softly when red eyes looked up at him. 

Eren couldn’t fight the slight upturn of his lips, his boyfriend was right, now wasn’t the time to fight with his best friend. “I need to talk to him”

“Yeah, that would be best, just make sure you’re calm, I don’t want anymore fighting”

Eren nodded, kissing his lover's cheek once before standing up and walking over to his coconut. The blonde was helping Krista with the sand castle while Reiner, Annie, Mikasa and Ymir went looking for shells and other things to decorate their domain. 

The two blondes looked up when Eren stepped closer. “Arm, can I talk to you for a minute, in private” Armin looked nervous, but nodded and followed the brunet to a place where they could talk alone.

“Eren, listen, I-” Armin was cut off when two arms wrapped around him, holding him softly. The last thing Armin was expecting was a hug, he thought there would be more yelling fighting, not Eren quietly whispering ‘I’m sorry’

“Eren?”

Eren didn't move “I’m sorry I snapped”

Armin patted his friend's head “Me too”

The vamp shook his head “You’re my brother Armin, and I love you, and I don’t want you to get hurt”

“I know” Armin hugged Eren back, both not saying anything for awhile, before Armin spook “It won’t happen again”

Eren lifted his head “What?”

“I’m giving Daniel a second chance, but if he hits me one more time, he’s gone.” Armin smiled “And you can take care of that if you want” Eren grinned, hugging his friend one last time.

“I’ll always be here for you” 

“I know” Armin smiled, before his gaze turned into one of amazement “You’re eyes are changing back to gold”

Eren just blinked “They are?”

“Yeah” Armin grinned “Do you know why that is?”

“My primal instincts are to protect the ones I love, but now I know you’re safe, at least for now, It calms me”

Armin giggled “Awww you love me? How cute”

Eren rolled his eyes “Oh shut”

Armin laughed and Eren grinned widely as they walked back to their group.

\----------

That night, things were back to normal, it’s as if the fight never happened. Ymir, Reiner, and Mikasa all went to the store about 3 ish, all three taking showers to get the sand and salt water off of them. 

Everyone else took turns showering, some couples choosing to shower together, but with the amount of people waiting in line, they couldn't do anything. Eren and Levi were that lasts in line, which was fine with Eren but not with Levi, the whole time the Raven was complaining about sand being stuck in his crack and in his ears. 

After Krista was out, Eren and Levi hopped in, quickly washing themselves. Once Levi deemed that they were both clean enough, he started to get out, but Eren held him back, holding him against his body, slowly rocking back and forth, letting the lukewarm water cascade over them.

“Is this why you wanted to be last?” Levi smiled.

“Nope” Eren grinned, kissing his lover.

\-----------

For lunch, they made sandwiches and played games like Go Fish, Checkers, B.S., Ono, and Crazy 8’s, and Levi talked to Hanji on the phone, who insisted everyone said hi to her, some more willing than others.

Eventually it was time for dinner and Levi and Bert were in charge of cooking tonight, Eren had no idea what it was but it smelt like seafood. Everyone agreed on a few movies to watch that night while dinner was cooking, and soon enough, Levi called for everyone to come get their food. 

They had cooked salmon and lemon rice, which was fantastic, and everyone loved seafood, with the exception of Annie, who just had leftover pizza. The clock ticked by as movies were being watched and food was being ate, and people falling asleep, even though it was just barely nine.

Levi leaned over, whispering in Erens ear “Can we go to bed now?”

“It’s only 9:30” Eren said, eyes trained on the TV

Levi kisses Erens jaw, gently sucking a hickey there “Let’s go to bed” And with that the Raven stood, said goodnight to the others, and went upstairs, swinging his hips more than usual.

Eren tried to be discreet as he followed his lover, but knowing him, he probably didn’t do a very good job. He walked up the stairs and into the room, trying not to get his hopes up, in case he got the wrong message or that Levi changed his mind.

Levi was standing there in nothing but his briefs, hands held in front of him, leg bent slightly to show of his ass “Eren”

The brunet gulped, closing the door behind him “Yes, love?”

Levi bit his perfectly pink lip, blinking those intoxicating eyes at him “Make love to me”

Eren lost it, it took every ounce of willpower not to push Levi on the bed and make sweet love to him. But instead he kept his movements slow and steady, taking small steps to where his mate was standing, his hands started in the middle of his thighs and traced his way up, caressing every inch of him. His hands reached Levis neck and gently tilted his head to the side, exposing his delicious neck. Eren brushed his lips against Levis ear, before making his way down to his neck, kissing and nibbling but never breaking skin.

Levi sighed softly, hands gripping at Erens shoulders ”Eren” He gasped when a hand touched his butt. “Please”

A slight growl escaped Erens attention, but he didn’t rush his movements. He picked his lover up, letting those beautiful thighs wrap around him. He never took his lips away from his neck, and Levi didn’t stop moaning. The vamp gently placed his mate on the bed, kissing and lick his way all the way down to his feet, kissing at his ankles before moving right back up, stopping to suck a hickey on his inner thigh. 

Levi was whimpering at his touch, his back arching beautifully off the light blue sheets, hands clenching the fabric, moans cracking when a sensitive spot was touched, which happened often, considering Eren knew every inch of his body. “Eren” Levi almost felt like crying “Please, make love to me”

Eren gently kissed Levis lips before getting the lube off the nightstand. He slowly took his clothes off, feeling Levi burning holes in his skin with those perfect eyes. Eren carelessly tossed all articles of clothing on the floor, including the one left on Levi. Eren covered his fingers before putting them against Levis entrance, he softly kissed his love, “You can tell me to stop and I will”

Levi blinked his eyes open “I know” He ran his fingers through Erens hair. The vamp slowly pressed his first finger in and his lover instantly tensed, hands pulling at Erens hair. The brunet licked Levis neck and ear, gently moving his finger around. He kept as this until Levi loosened up and he started moaning. This happened two more times, exactly the same, Eren kissing every inch he could reach. “Eren, I’m ready. Please, I need you”

Eren pulled his fingers out, kissing his mate passionately while he lubed himself up. He lined himself up “Is this what you want?” Levi nodded “Use your words”

“Y-yes” Levi nodded again, pulling Eren closer, he was shaking with a mixture of fear and arousal. 

“One word and I’ll stop” 

“I know” Levi pulled Eren down in a lip lock while Eren pushed in. The Raven just pulled Eren closer with his hands, not letting his lips go, even though it wasn’t kissing anymore, more like a way to keep his screams from getting out. After a few agonizing seconds, Eren was pelvis to butt. Levi let go of Eren, both panting. 

“Are you Ok” The vampire asked, seeing the pain on Levis face.

“Not exactly”

“Want me to stop?”

“No” Levi shook his head, opening his eyes “I want this” Levi pulled Eren closer again “Ok, move”

The thrust were, of course, shallow and soft. Eren sunk his teeth into Levis neck, finally making Levi cross the line between pain and pleasure, and the Raven was moaning, slowly moving his hips with Erens. The thrusts got a little bit longer but just as gentle. Eren was biting his lip, hands clenching the pillow in a death grip as Levis nails raked down his back, leaving behind beautiful marks. 

The top whispered sweet things in his lovers ear, telling him how beautiful he was and how good he was doing. “Baby, it feels so good” Eren panted in Levis ear “I can’t last much longer”

Levi responded with moaning and guiding one of Erens hands down between his legs. Eren started moving his hand in time with his hips, mouth presses against Levis neck, panting hot air onto his milky skin. “I’m gonna cum” Levi nodded rocking his hips back and forth. Eren bit down onto Levis shoulder, finalizing his mark on Levi, claiming his mate as his. Seconds after, Levi came, his own cum covering their chests and bellys.

They both went limp, panting and exhausted. Eren lick the bites closed. “Oh God, I love you” 

Levi grinned, barely able to keep his eyes open “I love you too”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking around for this. It's a short chapter and I wrote it in an hour and a half, so there were probably typos in there. But yes, I had some smut for you guys for being so patient, and I will try to have the next chapter up a lot sooner, but life happens.   
> And if I, for some reason, drop this fic, I will let you know, I'll tell you that it's discontinued and not just leave you hanging.   
> And yes, Eren was not wearing a condom.  
> Tumblr: myloveofchocolate-ereri


	49. Vacation #3 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter about the vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say other then thank you for the patience and I love you .  
> Only three page update but the next on will be up sooner then this one.

        The next morning Eren awoke to his lovers face, sleeping soundly, mouth open slightly with small snores coming out. Eren smiled before kissing Levi’s forehead and climbing out of bed, grabbing some clothes and put on a clean pair of boxers before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

On his way to the bathroom, he ran into Bert, who was drying his hair with a towel. The taller brunet didn’t look up at Eren, just said “The bathroom’s open” As he walked past.

Eren grinned, “Thanks” He walked past the beanstalk and locked the bathroom door behind him. He climbed into the shower, letting the hot water run down his back and damping his hair. Unfortunately, the hot water didn’t last very long and soon Eren was rushing to get the soap off his body before he turned into an ice cube. 

The vampire jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the cupboard above the toilet, he dried himself as quickly as he could, wanting to get some food into his stomach. He tugged his clothes on and ruffled his hair with the towel. On his way out of the bathroom he put his towel in the laundry basket by the door.

The brunet made his way down stairs, finding everyone but Levi and Mikasa in the kitchen/dining room. On the counter was a few plates, one with bacon, another with eggs of all kinds (Scrambled and Sunny side up) and on the last was toast. Eren grabbed a plate and grabbed a little bit of everything, but a Sunny-side-up egg on his toast before taking seat by Ymir at the table.

He just started eating when Mikasa walked in. He looked up at her on instinct of seeing movement. He made eye with his sister and she stopped in her tracks, staring deep into his soul with an emotionless gaze. 

Eren swallowed and looked at the others, who were now all looking at him. He realized he had kept his head down the whole time he was here. “What?”

“Your eyes” Mikasa said finally, walking over to him and pushing damp bangs out of the way.

“What about them?” _They can’t be red, I haven’t done anything to make it worse._

“Your left one is back to green, but your right is still gold”

Eren gently pushed his sister out of the way, walking over to the mirror in the living room. “Really?” And just as said, his eyes were two completely different colors. “But why?”

Mikasa walked up behind him. “Maybe the other one is just taking longer to go back to normal?” Eren shrugged. “It looks cool, I wouldn’t mind if it didn’t go back” And she was right, he looked like a fucking badass. “You mated Levi”

Eren looked at her through the mirror “What makes you think that?”

She rolled her eyes “The huge smile on your face, and the fact your eye went back to normal” She patted his shoulder “Come eat”

 

A few minutes after Eren had helped Bert clean up, Levi came walking in, hair still messy from both sex and sleep. “Good morning SunShine” Eren grinned, handing a clean plate and fork to Levi “You should eat, you might need to put it in the microwave” 

Levi sighed, putting the plate and fork where they belong. He walked over to the food, grabbed one piece of bacon, a slice of toast and an apple. The Raven sat on the barstool and began eating his “Meal” 

“That’s not very filling” Eren pursed his lips, worried about his lovers health.

“I’m not that hungry” Levi shrugged, finishing off his toast. He wasn’t looking at Eren and the made him worry.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just tired”

“Don’t lie”

“I’m not lying” Levi looked up. “I’m just sleepy”

Eren looked at him “Did I hurt you?”

Levi blinked a few times before looking away “A little bit, but nothing bad”

Eren pouted, guilt showering over him “Baby, I’m so sorry”

“It’s fine Eren. I wanted it” Levi reached over the counter to tap his lover's cheek “Your eyes are different”

“Oh, yeah” Eren scratched.

“It looks cool” Levi smiled “Makes you look sexy” Eren blushed slightly just as Annie, Ymir and Reiner came in from outside. “What’s the plan for today Freckles?”

“Around lunch, we’re going shopping and then to the pier.” Ymir said, not even stopping as she walked past. “Until then, do whatever you want”

 

\------------

 

The crew went to different shops in town, looking for souvenirs. Levi wasn’t much of a souvenir person but he saw a glass paperweight with a small piece of pink coral in it that he got for Erwin, and one of those glass birds that “Drink” water from the cup, he got for Hanji, but it was a flamingo instead of whatever bird the original.

After the shops they went to the pier. Which looked like it was out of a movie. A giant ferris wheel towards the end on the dock, with multiple carnival games and food stalls, all of which Eren and Levi played, filling up on overpriced funnel cake and cotton candy. They sat down at the end of the pier, feet dangling over the edge, just talking and enjoying eachothers company.

When they got there, they all split up, agreeing to meet in the parking lot and 12:30 in the morning. Apparently the pier was a must see at night. 

And sure enough, once the sun had set behind the horizon,every building, every game, every food stall and the ferris wheel lit up, covering the crowed in beautiful cool lights.

Eren smiled at the amazed look on his lovers face “Come on” He grabbed Levis hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him to the ferris wheel.

After waiting for you knows how long, they finally got a seat. They held hands as they looked over the pier. They found everyone in the crew. Reiner and Bert were playing whack-a-mole, Armin, Annie and Mikasa were playing ski-ball, Ymir had just won Krista a giant giraffe that was bigger than her. And, of course, Sasha and Connie were pigging out on food. 

After a ten minute ride, people started getting off, eventually, Eren and Levi ended up at the top, stuck there for a minute or so. But at that moment, fireworks started going off on the beach, sending burst of light and sound right above their heads. Levi smiled, eyes twinkling in the bright colored lights. Eren didn’t watch the fireworks, to distracted by another beauty.

Levi and Eren cart stopped and they got off holding hands as they walked back to the parking lot, where everyone else was waiting.

They walked back, all laughing and talking, enjoying each others company. When they got home they all made a sandwhich and then went to bed, sleepy from sugar crash, and just from all the fun they had.

 

\-----------

 

The rest of the week went by with tons of stuff to do everyday, like bowling, water skiing, roller skating, artificial sky diving, and indoor rock climbing. It was eventful and nobody got hurt. But it was time to go home, and get back to reality.

The car ride home was as horrible as the ride there.

But it was so nice to be home and being able to sleep in his own bed.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is not pregnant. There will be no mpreg for A LONG time.  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=bird+balance&biw=1200&bih=705&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjW_Yiu1-HRAhUI12MKHfpFACAQ_AUIBygC#tbm=isch&q=glass+bird+balance+toy&imgrc=sZIlpLBLiL2twM%3A  
> Hanjis present.


	50. Well......shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy should be proud of me, two chapters only days apart. Sure, they are short but it's something.  
> I love you guys so much and I apologize in advance.

Eren was sitting in the living room with his dad and sister. Both Eren and Mikasa had letters in their hands. Mikasa had four in total, Eren had one. He only wanted to go to the college and only that one, he didn’t see the point in applying to any other is he wasn’t go to go. 

“You first” He nudged his sister. She nodded, opening up the first letter, which was the community college only a ten minute drive from here. She was accepted, but it was an open-enrollment so it wasn’t that interesting. 

She opened the next one,  Eren didn’t know what college it was from, she shook her head “Denied” She put that one on the floor, she opened the one from the college Eren wanted. She was accepted with a $1,000 scholarship. She was happy about that, but the next one was the one she had wanted to go to since she was younger. Her hands were shaking as she opened the letter for Genki’s college for martial arts and self defense. Her dream was to open up a dojo and teach the ways of the karate. She slowly pulled the letter out and started reading. As she read, a smile started forming on her face “I made it.” She looked up “I made. With a full scholarship, I don’t have to pay a penny. They’re even taking care of housing.” She almost started jumping up and down. Eren was happy for her, but this college was in a completely different state, he wouldn’t get to see her very often, but he wasn’t going to let his selfishness get in the way of her dream. 

“I need to call Annie” She turned to Eren “But you first”

Eren took a deep breath, slowly nodding as he looked down at the off-white envelope with the burgundy red crest of Stohess University. He ripped the envelope open, getting it over with, like a band-aid. He took the paper out and started reading. “I made it”

“Of course you did. You’re smart” Grisha grinned, happy both his kids got accepted to the college they wanted. 

“Not smart enough for a scholarship” Eren sighed, not want to rely on loans or his dads money to pay for college, but he only got a $500 scholarship. 

“Don’t stress about that” Grisha smiled “I got it. You can pay me back when you get a good job”

Eren smiled at his dad “Thanks”

“I’m going to go call Annie” Mikasa stood up, running off to her room.

“I’m going to call Levi” Eren smiled, walking to his own room and dialing his boyfriends number. 

_ ‘Yes?’ _

“I got accepted to Stohess” Eren almost couldn’t keep himself from squealing.

_ ‘Oh Eren, that’s great, I’m proud of you’ _

That just made Eren happier. “What about you?”

_ ‘I got accepted to a few, Stohess being one of them’ _

“So we can go to college together?”

Levi chuckled _‘Yes’_

“Did you get a scholarship?”

_ ‘Yes. Full ride because of my math skills’ _

“Lucky”

_ ‘You didn’t?’ _

“No, I’m not smart enough for that”

_ ‘You’re smart, just not very attentive’ _

“That’s a nice way of saying I’m an airhead”

_ ‘You’re too hard on yourself’ _

Eren sighed, wanting to change the subject “What are you going to major in?”

_ ‘Engineering’ _

“Damn”

_ ‘I got a scholarship because of how good I am at math, might as well use it to make bank. Plus, I like math’ _

“What are you, the spawn of Satan?”

Levi laughed _‘What about you? What are you majoring in?’_

Erens spirits fell again “Don’t know”

Levi was silent for a second _‘I remember you told me you loved building things when you were younger’_

“So?”

_ ‘So, you can major in architecture’ _

“You think I could be an architect?”

_ ‘If that’s what you want. You can become a construction working with no college degree though, if you like that.’ _

“No. I’ll think about it. Thanks babe”

_ ‘No problem love. I’ll talk to you later, love you’ _

“Love you too”

_ ‘Bye’ _

“Bye”

 

\------------ 

 

Levi was sitting in his living room with Petra and Hanji. Petra was kneeling over the box Levi had put Amenti in when she went into labor. She had given birth to four kittens, but one unfortunately died, so there were only three. Petra and Auruo did animal rescue, so Levi let her take care of finding homes for the kittens. 

“You’re getting her spayed?” She asked, observing the three black and white cats drink from their mother, but she never touched them.

“Yeah. I should have done it when I first got her” Levi took a drink from his tea. 

Petra nodded, standing up, holding her back as she stood. She was 5 months pregnant, her baby bump was coming in nicely, her daughter, Rose, was growing big and healthy. “It won’t be much longer till I won’t be able to sit on the floor” She laughed, taking a seat on one of the couches.

Hanji grinned “Sooooo, tell us about the scholarship”

Levi shrugged “There’s not much to tell. I have a full ride to Stohess. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for that, but that’s all I have to say about it.”

“What are you going into?” Petra asked, rubbing her tummy.

“I think engineering”

“That’s torture” She groaned, looking over to the kitchen. “Do you have strawberry licorice?”

“Uhh, no”

“Drats” She slumped her shoulders before pulling her phone out of her purse by her feet. ”I’ll tell Aurou to buy me some when he’s on his way home”  She tapped on the screen before sending it.

“Cravings?” Hanji asked, an amused grin on her face.

Petra sighed with a nod “It’s been strawberry flavor anything and granny smith apples.”   

“My mom craved seaweed when she was pregnant with me” Hanji stated. 

“Seaweeds not too bad if it’s dried and salted” Petra said.

“Did my mom craving anything when with me?” Levi asked Hanji.

She smiled “Dark chocolate” Levi smiled softly. He loved dark chocolate. 

Petra stood up, grabbing her purse “I’ll see you two later” She waved them goodbye, before leaving.

“I need to get going too” Hanji stood up, picking up her souvenir.

“Are you going to head quarters?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I was wondering if I could get a ride? I want to talk to Erwin”

“What happened to your car?”

“Nothing, just want to save the environment”

Hanji giggled “Come on short-stack”

\---------

Erwin rubbing the back of his neck as he walked to his office, he had a long sleepless night, he’s had a hard time sleeping in an empty bed. 

The blonde pushed open the doors leading into his office and he stopped just inside his office.

Nile turned to him from where he was sitting in Erwins chair. “Erwin, just the man I wanted to see” He spoke like Erwin had just walked into his office “Shut the door please” 

Erwin eyed him for a second “What do you want?”

“That’s a rude tone” Nile stood from the chair and walked around it. “We have an issue in your branch we need to talk about”

“What issues?”

“If you don’t know what it is, then that’s clearly another one” Nile tsked. “The Jaegers are still alive and breathing.” Erwin knew it. “I even sent in one of the best Hunters we’ve ever had, and he failed to report back to me, but I know he’s not dead.”

“I sent him away. I told him he could handle it, Levi could do it, but he needed time to recover from what happened” Erwin answered calmly. He knew this day was coming, he had an answer for anything Nile through at him. 

Nile looked him up and down. “You mean that a monster raped one of our best hunters?”

“Yes. Obviously that’s not something someone can just get over that in a few hours”

“Then why did it take him so long to do it when he was first given the mission?”

“He was trying to find the best moment to strike”

“Well, no matter, the Jaegers need to die.”

“Erwin?” 

“Levi?” Both Erwin and Nile said, taken aback by the sudden appearance of the Raven.

“What are you doing here?” Erwin asked.

“I wanted to talk to you, but you seem busy” Levi gave Nile the stink eye. He always had a bad feeling about the goat faced bastard.

Nile grinned, opening his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by yelling coming from down the hall. A young man in the Military Police uniform came running into the office, he saluted “Sir”

“What?”

“We caught one” The soldier smiled just has two bigger and older soldiers came in, dragging Eren by silver chains around both his wrists and one around his neck, steam was coming from where the silver made contact with the tan skin. Eren was hissing in pain, trying to pull away.

Levi stood shocked, not knowing what to do. Nile made a sound of excitement, walking over to Eren, grabbing his chin and tugging him to look at him “You’re Eren Jaeger” Eren snapped his head to the side, biting Niles hand.

Nile jerked away and Eren spit the blood out. Nile stared at his hand for a second before pulling his blade from its sheath. “Well, since I have you here, I might as well get one of you out of the way” He glanced over at A very pale Levi, looking at the vampire with terror, but not of the vampire, but for him. Nile wasn’t an idiot, he could see the way they looked at each other. “Levi” He walked over to the shorter male. He handed the blade over “You do the honors” Levi looked down at the blade for a second “Go on” Levi took the hilt with shaky hands before he walked over to his lover, you was forced to kneel, with his arms being pulled back so far they looked ready to break, two feet were pushing on his back and shoulder, forcing him body farther from his hands. He looked like he was going to break in half.

Levi lifted the blade above his head, but at the last second, turned around, planning on stabbing Nile in the chest. But Nile was expecting that, hoping for it really, so now his suspicions were confirmed. He grabbed Levis wrist and socked him, sending the Raven to the ground with a broken nose.

Eren hissed, almost managing to attack Nile, but the two brutes kept their grip tight, and the constant burning from the silver was making him weak.

“Take him to our HQ, lock him in the dungeon, I’m not finished with him yet.” Nile poked the dagger with his finger. The soldiers followed their commanders orders, one slamming a fist onto the back of Erens skull, knocking the vampire out cold.

“NO!” Levi tried to grab for him, but they were gone before he could blink. 

“Don’t worry Levi, I’m going to help you” Levi looked over his shoulder just as a foot was coming down onto his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't have it be fluff and rainbows all the time now, can we.  
> I'll try to have the next chapter up soon so as to not leave you hanging, but it is going to be a longer chapter, so it might take longer.


	51. Feel Free to Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but it was uploaded pretty damn quickly.   
> I'm warning you now, that this might be a little gruesome, and Nile is a total Psycho.   
> Please enjoy.

Levi awoke feeling like he just went at it with a bear. His head and face throbbed. He struggled to open his eyes.

“Don’t struggle to much” A voice just to his left said. Levi jerked up, his eyes were open but it was black. A gentle hand on his chest laid him back on the bed. “I’m not going to hurt you” She sothed.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He couldn’t remember anything, it hurt to even think of his name.

“My name is Eveline, I’m a nurse”

“I’m in a hospital?”

“No...not exactly”

“Then where the hell am I?”

“You’re at the Military Police HQ. In commander Nile’s private quarters” She put a soft hand on Levis cheek “How do you feel?”

“Confussed. I can’t remember anything, and I ache all over, mainly my eye”

“I’m sorry about that. Commander Nile requested we drug you until you calmed down. You woke up a few times before, throwing kicks and punches at anyone that came near you” She sighed “As for the pain in your eye, Commander Nile knocked you out a few days ago, causing you to have a black eye, swollen shut.”

“A few days?” Nothing was making since. The last thing he remembered was coming back from a vacation with his....something. He couldn’t remember!

“Is your vision starting to come back” Levi slowly nodded. Bluffy shapes were coming in, fading into clearer objects, like a hand. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Levi blinked, focusing on the hand in front of him. “Three, and a thumb”

“Good. You’re recovering quickly”

“What happened?” He looked over at her, taking in the basics of what she looks like. Short brown hair, glasses over light green eyes and a mole by her bottom lip.

“That’s not my place to say” She smiled softly. “I’ll let Commander Nile know that you have awoken, and not trying to kill anyone” She stood, giving Levi one last smile before leaving the room, shutting, (and locking) the door behind her.

Levi raked his brain, trying to think, wanting to remember. What was he doing here, what happened to his...friend? Who was this friend? He couldn’t remember a god damn thing.

He went to rub his temples only to find one of his wrists handcuffed to the bed frame. A huge sense of dread washed over him, turning his guts inside out. They have him chained to a bed and the door’s locked. _I’m a prisoner_. Fear took over Levis movements. He sat up, tugging at his restraint, trying to get it loss, but it was no use. It was strong metal, but not silver. 

_Silver?_ Levi stopped _Vampires. Boyfriend. Eren._

Levi jerked his head “Eren” He remembered everything. He needed to find him. He needed to get to his mate.”Eren” The Raven started rummaging through the drawer next to his bed, but there was nothing in there, literally, not even a dust bunny! 

“I need to get to him. They’re going to kill him” _If they haven’t already._

The door unlocked, and Levi quickly closed the drawer and laid back down. The door opened and in came goat man himself. “I heard you’ve recovered well” He sat down by Levis feet. “I’m glad, I didn’t want to do what I did, but I had no other option”

“Option for what” Levi spat.

“To help you” Nile coaxed Levi to sit up, and the hunter, not having energy to argue, did as he was told. “I’m helping you Levi”

“Helping me with what?”

“To get you out of that damn monsters trap” He stated. “I don’t blame him for wanting you. You’re very beautiful. But I never thought you, of all people, would be put under a vampires spell”

“What the fuck are you talking about? And where’s Eren?”

“That piece of shit is in the dungeon, being tortured to death like the roach he is” Nile seethed. “As for the spell. Vampires have a power to put any weak minded human under a spell that makes them feel like they are in love with them, giving the blood sucker a living donor to their needs and someone to fuck into a mattress” Nile shook his head “I never would have guessed someone as thick headed and smart as you would ever fall for those mind games”

Levi wanted to laugh. _This was a joke, right? Nile didn’t actually think that was real, did he?_ “That’s bullshit”

“Of course you would think that. Part of the curse is to make the human honestly believe that they love the blood sucker, that it’s real, and not just a spell.” Nile took Levis free hand “I’m going to do everything I can to break you out of this curse. Make you see, who really loves you” He smiled, quiet sweetly actually.

Levi almost throw up “I’m assuming the person that “really loves me” is you”

“Naturally”

“You’re like, twenty years older than me and I don’t date animals” 

Nile smiled “That’s just a spell talking” Nile stood up. “I’ll have your dinner brought up in a few moments” And he was gone, locking the door as he left.

Levi groaned. _I need to get out of here, I can’t stay here. Eren needs me._  He ran through every option he could in the short time it took before someone came in his room again. And this time, it was someone he wanted to see.

“Erwin” The blonde shut the door with his hip walking over to Levi with a tray. “I’m so happy to see you” Erwin put the tray down on the nightstand before sitting where Nile had only moments before.

“We don’t have a lot of time. I’ve gained Niles trust, he believes I have nothing to do with your affair with Eren. He trusts me and we’re going to use that to out advantage”

“Where’s Eren. Is he ok?”

Erwin looked at him for a quick second “If by ok you mean alive, then yes, he’s making it.”

“What are they doing to him?”

“They’re starving him. I haven't seen him but I’ve seen the aftermath when Nile is done with his fun. There’s blood everywhere.”

Levi bit his lip, trying not to cry “How long has it been”

“A few weeks” 

“I’ve been out that long?”

Erwin nodded “Any time you showed signs of waking, Nile would give you another dose of what ever drug he has” 

“I need to get to Eren. He needs to eat or he’ll die”

“We’re working on that. Every few hours, the guards have a shift change, and there’s always, always, a thirty minute gap in between each shift. Me and Hanji can sneak you in long enough for you to keep him alive but that’s it” Levi nods “We need to do it as soon as possible. According to Hanji’s research, vampires can last months without food, but they quickly go feral. We’re working on a plan on how to get you there and back without being noticed”

Levi nods, trying to think of ways to help. “How are we getting out of this?”

“We need to kill Nile”

“How?”

Erwin glanced over at the tray “We’ll talk later” He stood up and left, not saying another word. 

Levi sat silently for a second, before quickly taking the lid off the tray. It was mash potatoes and steak. But the food was that last thing he cared about. A large, sharp steak knife was there. “Perfect” Levi slid the blade under his pillow.

\---------

Hours had passed with no one bothering him. He wasn’t sure how he liked it. He usually enjoys his alone time but now, every bad thought had the chance to go crazy in his head. But it also gave him time to think of ways of escaping. 

Finally the door opened and Nile came in “Hello Levi. How are you?”

“Fine” Levi sat up, hand grabbing the knife under his pillow.

Nile looked at him, then over to the tray “You didn’t eat”

“I wasn’t hungry”

Nile looked at him again “I know what was on this plate, I prepared it. Now, give me the knife before you do anything stupid” _Shit. Shit shit fuck._ “I know you’re only doing what you feel is right but it’s just the monster inside your head”

_ I have to act now. _

In a quick, yet sloppy movement, he lunged at Nile, but he stepped back, the knife digging into his arm instead of his chest. _Fuck I missed._

“You bitch!” Nile backhanded Levi, then grabbed his throat, squeezing his windpipe. “You little shit. I’m just trying to help you! I just want us to be happy! Why can’t you understand that! You fucking bitch!” Nile throw the Raven back on the bed. Nile picked up the knife that had left a huge gash on his arm “You’ll pay for that you piece of shit” And he was gone, taking the knife with him.

Levi touched his neck, breathing deeply. The drugs were throwing off his game, and Nile knew too much about this place, it’ll be very difficult to sneak anything in here. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. 

\--------

Less than an hour later, Nile came back, looking like he just took took a shower. “Levi, darling” He walked in, closing the door behind him. “I want to apologize for choking you earlier, but you did stab me after all” Nile handed Levi a small grey wrapped box “This is for you” Levi took it hesitantly. “You have to understand that actions have consequences.” Levi opened the box. There dark red tissue paper inside, _why did it look wet_. Levi held his palm out and turned the box upside down. The tissue paper was wet and the thing inside it was cylinder shape. Levi slowly peeled the wet tissue away. He screaming, dropping the severed finger onto the bed. 

“What the fuck is that!”

“It’s a finger” Nile picked it up like it was nothing “But not any old finger, but a vampires finger. Erens finger” He tossed the digit on Levis lap, who sat, petrified, staring at it. It was Erens, he could tell by the small mole at the tip of it.

“You’re a monster”

Nile grabbed Levis hair, tugging his head back “I am not the monster here Levi. The monster is the owner to that finger!” He shoved Levi back “I know it hurts right now, I know you think you really love him, but don’t worry, I’ll free you from the cage” Nile smiled, Joker like, before leaving Levi alone, with the finger.     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you he was psychotic. But don't worry, this fan fiction does have a happy ending, but we aren't even that close to the ending so don't freak out.  
> Again I will try to get the next chapter uploaded soon so not to leave you (Or our babies) in to much pain.


	52. *Evil smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys still love me, even though I made you wait so long, and for what happens in this chapter

Levi sat on the bed, staring off into space. He was thinking of ways to get out of here. He decided he would do whatever it took to kill Nile and get to to his lover.

But the bastard left him locked in the room by himself, with the only contact with any other human being was Eveline, who brought him food twice a day. It’s been three whole days and not a sign from anyone but Evie. 

At the end of the third night, Nile showed himself. Smiling as if he hadn’t left Levi in almost complete solitude with his boyfriend's finger in a box for three days. “Hey Love”

“Not the best thing to say after what you did”

“I was doing it to protect you” He walked over, taking the Ravens hands. “I want you to be happy”

“By leaving me alone in a room? How am I supposed to be happy if I feel like I’m in prison?”

“I needed you to clear your head.”

“Well….it worked”

“How do you feel about Eren?”

Levi knew he should say he didn’t but that would be too easy and too fake. “I still love him”

Nile sighed “It is a long process.” He rubbed his temples “I’m sorry for this”

“For what?”

Nile turned to him, jaw clenched. “I know it’s just the curse talking, but I’m very disappointed in you. How could Levi Ackerman, the strongest hunter in the Corps, be tricked? You, of all people, loath vampires! Remember what they did to your parents?!”

Levi shook his head, knowing where this was going. “No, don’t” Tears started to sting the edges of his eyes.

“Remember watching as a vampire raped your mother, dirtied her in the most vial way! But that’s not all, oh no, he then killed her! Draining her bone dry!”   


“Stop”

“You poor thing, witnessed both your parents murdered. A vampire did that! He killed them and tried to kill you. You almost died that day at the hands of a vampire, a monster!”

“Stop” Levi couldn’t hold his tears back. The images of that day flashing through his mind, it was like he was reliving that day all over again.

“And let’s not forget what happened to you a month ago. How you were raped, taken by that thing!”

“STOP!” Levi screamed, holding his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. He was sobbing now, unable to stop the tears.

“I’m sorry” Nile ran soft fingers through Levis hair. “I need you to remember that vampires are monsters and should be extinct.” Nile lifted Levis head up. “I hope you can forgive me for this, but it’s for your own good, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

Levi stared at him, waiting for the day he gets to kill him. Nile was the monster.

Fighting every urge to not throw up, Levi grabbed Niles shirt and pulled him into a kiss, holding onto his head as the other kissed back. With in seconds, Levi was on his back.

Levi nearly puked when Nile pushed his tongue into his mouth, but he let him, wanting to render him weak and defenseless, and the best way to do that was to give him what he wanted.

Levi bit his lip in a non-sexual way as Nile kissed his neck and lifted his shirt, and touching him. Levi wanted nothing more than to kick this man's teeth in, but he held back, letting Nile do what he wanted, until he reached his pants 

“Stop”  Levi jerked away.

“What?” 

Levi looked at the bed “I...I just don’t want to get to far and have to stop because we don’t have the the stuff we need”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, you know;Condoms and lube”

“Ohhh, right” Nile sat up. “I’ll get some tomorrow, and then we can continue this”

Levi nodded “Sounds good”

Nile stood up, straightening his clothes before he left, locking and shutting the door behind him.

\------

It was the next day, Levi had been brainstorming on how to get out of this situation. He hasn’t seen Nile since he left the night before. 

It was about noon and he had no idea on what to do.

The door unlocked and opened, and Eveline walked in, holding a plastic sack in her hands. 

Levi squinted, watching Eveline as she shut the door behind her, she looked….odd. She started walking over and smiled when she made eye contact with Levi.

“Gunther?” Levi tilted his head, staring intently at his friends face.

Gunther smiled “Hello Captain.”

“What are you doing….” Levi looked down at the maid dress “...Wearing that?”

“Nile won’t let anyone but himself and Eveline see you, so we had to improvise”

“Ok...then why are you here?” 

“To deliver some things to you” Gunther opened the top drawer and started pulling out things from the bag. First, was a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and finally, a kitchen knife.

Gunther shut the drawer with the stuff inside. “Nile will be back at 5:45, and Erwin has a plan, that’s going to take place at 6”

“What’s the plan?”

Gunther smiled, walking to the door. “You’ll see.” and he was gone.

\-------

Levi anxiously watched the clock tick by, the hands slowly moving to six o’clock. The door opened and Nile walked in, giving Levi a smile. 

“Hello babe”

“Hi” Levi sat up straighter. 

“Did Eveline bring what I asked her?”

Levi nodded “Yes”

“Perfect” Nile started walking over to the dresser.

“Nile” Levi rushed out. Nile raised an eyebrow at him. “C-could you unlock the hand cuffs?” He moved his wrist round, showing Nile the sore, red skin under the metal. “It really hurts”

“Yeah, of course” Nile pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket, and unlocked Levis hand cuff. “Better?”

Levi rubbed his wrist “Yes” He looked up at Nile. “C-can I be on top?”

Nile blinked for a second before a smile spread across his face. “Yes”

The raven moved over, letting Nile lay down where he had just been, before he straddled him.

Levi bent down, kissing Nile and running his hands over the other's chest, pushing Niles hands above his head, and locking them in the hand cuffs. Levi sat up looking down at a now contained Nile.

“Levi, what are you doing?”

The shorter said nothing, just reached over to the nightstand drawer, pulling out the knife.

“Levi”

“You kidnapped me, tortured me, tortured the man I love” Levi put his finger to the tip of the knife. “Did you honestly think that I would love you, that my feelings for Eren were because of some spell” He started laughing. “That you would live?”

“Levi, let me go”

Levi grabbed the bed sheet and shoved it in Niles mouth. “Shut up” 

He brought his knife above his head, but he hesitated, he had never killed a human before, he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to do it. 

Blue eyes wandered over to the small gray box that still held his boyfriend's severed finger,and he felt his blood boil. This man wasn’t a human, he was a monster, only monsters would kill, and torture someone for fun and their our benefit. The next thing he knew, his hands were covered in blood, with a knife stabbed in Nile’s chest. 

Levi sat there, panting looking down at Nile’s now dead body. He didn’t feel guilty at all. He deserved it.

Levi climbed off of the bed, taking the knife and keys with him. He left the room he had been captive in for weeks. Being quick but quiet, he made his way down the hall. 

He stopped in his tracks when he made eye contact with one of the Military Police walking down the hall.

They were staring at each other, neither brave enough to move. Finally, the other made a move, to yell for help, but he was soon on the floor from being knocked over the head with a frying pan.

“Eveline?”

Eveline smiled “I was just on my way to see you”

“What’s going on? What’s this plan Erwin has?”

Before she could say anything, the red emergency lights went off, followed by a siren. “That’s the plan” She reached over and grabbed Levis hand, “Come on, we need to get to Eren”

Levi followed close behind Eveline, all the way to the stairs. 

Chaos had broke loose in the foyer, Military Police fighting off Survey Corps members. Screams and cries from both sides were deafening. But the Survey Corps were winning, because they had Vampires on their side. 

Levi spotted Ymir, Bertholdt and Grisha, all kicking ass. 

“Let’s go” Eveline tugged Levi through the war, pushing him towards a singular wood door. “Eren’s down there, go” 

Without any thought, Levi was gone, running down the stone steps.

There were multiple stone rooms, all locked with a wooden door, with a small, barred window. Levi frantically looked through every one he passed, looking for his mate. 

“Eren!” Levi finally found him, and he stumbled to unlock the door. “Eren!” He threw open the door, running into the cold room. 

Levi stopped, nearly skidding on the stone. Eren was chained to the wall by his wrists, shackles made from pure silver. Steam was coming from multiple places on his body, and he was in nothing but rags. 

“Eren?”

The matted mop of brown hair moved as he moved his head up. Eren stood and rushed forward, fangs bared, a horrible hissing noise falling from his lips, his eyes bright red. He was so close to attacking Levi, but the chains stopped him.

Levi shock his head “No” He felt weak “Eren” He had gone feral, there was no recognition in his eyes, no humanity left in those red orbs. 

Levi broke down, falling to his knees and screaming, tears falling from his eyes, soaking his cheeks. 

Eren was gone, Eren was dead, all that was left was a shell of his body.

Eren fell to his knees, straining against the chains to get some blood from Levi, to suck him dry. 

Levi reached his hands out, grabbing Erens face, and holding it in his hands, not wanting this to be the end.

Eren turned his head, sinking his fangs into Levis wrist in one quick movement. Levi hissed, wanting to pull away because it hurt, it stung, unlike how it normally was. But he couldn’t, Eren had a tight grip on him, pulling him closer and showing no signs of stopping.

Levi couldn’t move, he felt paralyzed from the pain, but the pain only intensified when the fangs left his wrist and entered his neck. 

His whole body was burning but he felt ice cold at the same time. He was going to die, he knew it. He was going to die and to the hands of the man he loves more than anything in the world.

He was barely holding on to consciousness, when the sharp pain left his neck.

“Levi?”

The raven opened his eyes to see a very confused and scared Eren looking down at him. 

“Eren?” Levi forced a weak smile “Y-you’re back”

“You’re bleeding out” Eren quickly licked at Levis wounds. “Oh god, what have I done?”

“Eren, listen to me” Levi swallowed hard, his tongue was getting heavier with each second “You need to..to get o-out of here” It was taking every ounce of willpower for him to keep his eyes open “The keys are..a-are over the-there. Your dad i-is upstairs. Y-you need to live”

“I’m not leaving without you, I won’t let you die.” Eren was crying by then, tears dripping down his chin “I can’t lose you” 

Levi closed his eyes “I love yo-ou”

“Levi, I will turn you into a vampire if you die and I don’t want to do that”

“I’m so tired”

“No” the sound of footsteps made Eren hiss and put his guard up. “Mikasa. Help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.  
> I will try to have the next chapter up a lot quicker then this one.


	53. Chapter 53

Eren opened his eyes with a groan, his head was throbbing and his stomach felt like it had been empty for years.

“Hey, bro” 

Eren rubbed his eyes, before looking over at his sister, who was sitting next to his bed, reading a book.

“Wh-” He looked around, knowing he was in the hospital ward at the Survey HQ. “Why am I here?” His arms were covered in bandages. “What happened?”

Mikasa closed her book after marking her place. “The Military Police kidnapped you and Levi.”

The male vampire shot up straight “Where’s Levi?” 

“Next door” And with that, Eren was rushing to the next room.

He threw the door opened and ran in. His dad and Hanji were in there, talking. Eren ignored them to walk over to the bed, where his mate was lying, unconscious, and hooked up to machines. A bandage covered his neck, and he had a black eye.

“It’s good to see you are well” Grisha said, watching his son fall to his knees next to the bed, gently grabbing Levis hand.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Hanji spoke up, keeping her voice quiet and soft “He sustained a substantial amount of blood loss. He should have died, but being a Vampire's mate, it kept him alive, thankfully”

“This is my fault”

“No one blames you Eren, you were feral” Mikasa piped in.

“I almost killed him!” Eren snapped “Don’t say it’s not my fault, because it is, I couldn't protect him” The tears started falling down his cheeks, dripping onto the sheets. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill him” Grisha whispered, knowing it was not his best interest to piss off his son right now.

No one said anything, just looked at the older vamp with quizzical looks. “You were feral. A feral vampire only wants food, to kill humans, even if that human is their mate” Grisha clarified. “We have no idea what brought you back to your normal self.”

“Your eyes aren’t even red, just gold and blue.” Mikasa spoke.

Eren looked away from his father, to his mate. “What have I done?”

“He’s doing very well considering the circumstances.” Hanji walked over to the heart monitor, analyzing the screen.

“H-how long have we been out of it?”

“A few days.”

“Did...did we win?”

Hanji nodded, eyes grim “Not without losing good people”

Eren fell silent, they had to die to save him, because he was too stupid and too slow to save himself, or Levi.

“We don’t blame you Eren” a deep voice spoke near the door, sensing Erens distress.

Eren looked over his shoulder, and Erwin was standing there. “You should”

“They knew what they had signed up for, it was not your fault” The tall blonde turned his gaze to Hanji “Has he woken up yet?”

“No, and there’s been no signs of that happening soon.”

Erwin sighed. “And the others?”

“They are doing great”

“Others?” Eren looked between the two.

“A lot of people got hurt, including Ymir”

“Is she ok?”

“Yes, she got a knife to the stomach but she’s fine.”

“Anyone else?”

“No one you know, Bert got a few bruises and Reiner got a scar on his cheek now, but they’re fine.”

Eren nodded “How many people...died?”

“About 29, more on the Military Police.”

Eren pressed his face into the bed, biting his lip as he cried.

\-----------

It had been over a month since then, and Levi still hadn’t opened his eyes. Eren was growing impatient.

“Why isn’t he waking waking up yet?” Eren growled at Hanji, who had come in to check on the little human. 

“I’m doing everything I can” 

“Well it’s not enough!” Eren screamed “You don’t even care if he lives or dies, do you?!”

“DON’T!” Hanji snapped, glaring right back at Eren “You ever say I don’t care about him! He is like my son, I helped raise him, and I love him more than anything in this world!” Eren dropped his gaze, feeling guilty. “I would give my own life for him if I had too!” Hanji took a deep breath “I know you’re stressed, and scared, but don’t you ever question my love for Levi.”

“I’m sorry” Eren whispered. 

Hanji sighed “I am not going to give up on Levi, I will try everything I can, but if it should fail” Her voice cracked “Know that I did try everything”

“I’m sorry”

Hanji put her hand on Erens head. “Armin came to see you”

The little blonde came in when he heard his name, thanking Hanji before sitting next to Eren “That was intense” Armin put his arm around his pale looking friend “When was the last you ate?”

“A month ago”

“You need to eat”

“I can’t!” Eren snapped. Armin just gave him a pointed look and Eren apologized “I’ll get deathly ill if I drink anyone but Levi’s blood”

“I forgot about that, but you don’t have to be mean to everyone”

“I’m sorry Armin, I’m just so stressed”

“I know, but I’m your best friend”

Eren nodded, looking over at Levi, who’s eyes were fluttering under his closed lids. A small whine fell from his dry lips, Eren stood up “Levi?”

“I’ll get Hanji” And Armin was gone.

Eren watched Levi, who had not woken up yet but he was making noises and shaking his head. Eren didn’t do or saying anything.

Hanji and Armin came running in. “Hanji, what’s happening?” 

“He’s having a nightmare”

“That’s it?” Armin said.

Just then, and eyes piercing screech came from Levis throat, his back bowing painfully off the bed. Everyone watched in horror, not knowing what to do. After just a few seconds, though it felt like years, Levi jerked up into a sitting position, eyes wide, panting and sweat soaking his hair and clothes. 

“Levi?” Hanji tried

“Hanji?” Levi started crying. Hanji instantly had her arms around him, before Eren could think about holding him. “I can’t see”

Hanji petted his hair “Don’t worry, it’ll come back” Her voice was so certain, but her face spoke otherwise.

“E-eren? Where is he, is he ok?”

“I’m right here, baby” Eren walked over to the bed, taking Levis hand.

“Eren” Levi cried harder “You’re alive and ok”

“Fit as a fiddle” Eren made a weak laugh, and Hanji moved, letting Eren take her spot. 

“I can’t see Eren”

“It’s ok, it’ll come back” Eren sat on the bed, pulling Levi onto his chest. Hanji was looking worried and Armin confused. 

“What’s going on here?” Erwin walked in, bushy brows furrowed in worry. Armin blushed and quickly looked away from the other blonde.

“Erwin?” Levi sat up, looking in the direction of the voice. 

A huge smile broke across Erwins face “You’re awake” Hanji grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, and his smile dropped, before whispering to her, this continued for a minute before Hanji looked over at Eren and Levi “You need to get some rest, I’ll come check on you in a bit”

\-----------

A few hours later Levi awoke to a room full of people all looking at him. “What the hell?” Levi sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Are you feeling ok?” Hanji asked.

“Yes” Levi rubbed his neck.

“You can see?” Erwin asked gently.

“Yes”

Everyone sighed slightly. “Good” Eren smiled at Levi, who smiled back. 

“You look sick, are you ok?”

Eren nodded “Just hungry”

Levi blinked before tilting his head, showing his neck.

Eren licked his lips before looking away. “No”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Levi asked, looking at Eren, confused. 

“Because, I almost killed you last time a drank from you”

“That’s an exaggeration” 

“No, it’s not” Hanji said.

Levi looked at her and then back at Eren. “But you aren’t feral anymore”

“We still have no way of knowing how your body will respond to him, it could be fatal.” Hanji said

Levi sighed. “What happened?”

“We took down the Military Police, we are now in charge of the hunting business”

“We found evidence that Nile had been forging the documents to convince hunters to kill innocent vampires.” Erwin supplied. 

“Did...anyone get hurt?”

“That’s what happens in war, people die, and get hurt”

“Who?” Hanji looked away “Hanji. Who?” 

She looked up, tears in her eyes “Gunther, Eld, Aurou, and Evelyn” 

Levi looked at his lap, not trying to hold back the tears. “Petra?”

“She was at home, being 7 months pregnant, she wasn’t aloud to come,” A smile almost showed through until Hanji kept talking.”But, the stress of losing her husband sent her into an early labor, and she hemorrhaged and she bleed out, she died”

Levi leaned forward, crying into his hands. “No” No one said anything until Levi looked back up. “And the baby?” 

“Her parents took her”

Levi nodded. “Anything else?” Hanji shook her head “Well, let’s start testing to see if Eren can eat.”

\---------

After a few days, it was determined that Eren could indeed drink from Levi and that he was safe to go home, Hanji also stated that the nightmare was a form of PTSD and he should be back to normal after a few days, hopefully. 

“Home sweet home” Eren said, shutting the front door to Levis house behind him. “You should get some rest.”

Levi turned to him, eyes hooded “I don’t want to rest” 

“Then what do you want to do?” Levi stepped closer to Eren, placing his hand on the back of the brunet's head, pulling him down into a kiss. They stood there for a minute, just kissing and enjoying the soft touch of the others lips, but not to much longer, Levi grew impatient and swiftly pulled Erens pants down. 

“Oh...that’s what you want to do?” 

Levi nodded, not taking his eyes off of Erens. He started backing up, only turning away when he reached the steps, and Eren followed close behind him.

They made it to the bedroom, Levi turned to Eren, looking at him with pure want and lust. Eren pulled off his shirt, tossing it away, before roaming his hands up Levis sides, pulling his shirt off as well. The pants and boxers followed soon after. Levi put his hands on Erens face as they kissed, Eren picking Levi up and laid him on the bed, thick thighs going around his waist, Eren reached for the lube and covered his fingers in it. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer” Levi whined. 

“You sure?”

“Yes” Eren started reaching for a condom “No”

“Levi”

“I need you, as close as possible, please”

Eren nodded, putting a good amount of lube on his member before slowly pushing into Levi.

The sex was gentle and sweet, the sunlight was coming in, leaving nothing to be unseen from the other, not that it mattered, the only time the broke eye contact was when they were kissing, but as soon as their lips separated, they just looked into their partner's eyes with pure lust and love.

It lasted for two hours, two hours of gentle thrusts and quiet sighs. It was complete bliss.    


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College and some sad/good stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one week, I'm doing good.

Levi and Eren were cuddling on Levi’s bed, enjoying the bliss from their love making.

Levi was running soft fingers over the new scars on Erens arm. “What did they do to you?” He whispered.

Eren shrugged “Cut me with silver, starved me, nothing special”

“How are you being so calm about this?”

“Because I’m more concerned about what they did to you”

Levi fell quiet for a moment “Nothing. They didn’t touch me.” Levi looked down at his lover's hands, where ten fingers were attached. “Their way of torturing me was by hurting you” Levi gently touch Erens right pointer finger, over the small mole there “Nile gave me this finger”

“He used steel, not silver, his way of inflicting as much pain onto the monster as possible” Eren chuckled darkly.

“You’re not a monster”

“I know, but he believed I was one”

“Well, he also believed that the only reason I loved you and was fighting for you was because you had put me under a spell so I would give you blood and sex whenever you wanted”

Eren rolled his gold and blue eyes, “Oh no, he figured out my secret” 

Levi smiled slightly “He was a crazy bastard”

“The world is better without him in it”

“That’s for damn sure”

\-----------

A month had passed by, and before they knew it, it was fall, and the kids were heading of to college.

“I’m going to miss you” Grisha smiled, helping his kids load up their cars with boxes and suit cases.

“We’ll miss you too dad” Eren said, shutting the trunk to his car.

“But we’ll see you on the holidays, and text you everyday” Mikasa smile reassuringly. 

“Well...maybe not _everyday_ ” Eren emphasized. “Like, twice a week”

“Just as long as I know you are safe” Grisha gave Mikasa a big hug, then Eren, holding onto each kid longer than what was necessary. “I love you guys”

“Love you too, dad” The siblings nearly groaned in unison. The Jaeger household has been filled with almost the exact same things for the past week, and it was starting to get annoying.

“Be safe” Grisha reminded one last time as his kids climbed into their respected cars.

They waved through the windows and then they were gone.

\--------

“I guess we are roomies” Eren leaned against the wall just outside his and Levi’s new dorm. 

“Don’t act so surprised, we asked to be roommates”

“Yeah, but still” Eren grinned, but his smile weaved “Can you open the door? My arms are getting tired” He had piled all his boxes on top of each other and a duffle bag over his shoulder, while Levi just had a suitcase with him.

“Why did you bring all your stuff up at once?”

“Second trips are for quitters”

Levi rolled his eyes “Whatever” And with that, Levi unlocked the door and opened it.

It was a small room, just big enough for two people. The room was rectangular, with a window on the back wall, two twin sized bed laid next to each other, with only a small nightstand separated the two, directly to the right of the entrance, was a line of four counters, a mini fridge, a sink and a microwave oven. Next to the oven was a portable pantry.

To the left was the bathroom, just big enough for the sink, toilet and shower. There were two dressers next to the bathroom door. It wasn’t much, but for the next four or so years, this was home.

“This is nice” Levi said, walking in and taking in the room.

“Yeah, compared to other dorm rooms I’ve seen” Eren put his boxes on the floor.

“Will you come help me get the rest of my stuff from my car?”

Eren whined “My arms hurt”

“I don’t give a rats ass, come help me”

Eren groaned and dragged his feet, but he followed his lover down the elevator and to the student parking lot, where each dorm was given a certain number of parking spot, depending on how many people are in the dorm.

Levi only had a few boxes, but it was nice to have some help.

They made their way back to the dorm and started unpacking, Levi folding clothes, Eren hooking up the TV and putting sheets and blankets on the beds, as well as pushing the two beds together to make it more like one, queen sized bed. 

After an hour a so, the boxes were broken down and put in one of the empty drawers for when they needed them next.

\------------

A few months of college life had gone by, and it was good, but things were starting to go down hill. 

Armin had almost completely stopped talking to everyone, not answering texts, and not sitting with them at lunch, or hanging out on the weekends. Eren would have been scared he had died if he doesn’t see the blonde every few days on campus. 

Armin always turned the other way when he say Eren, and ignored him when he called for him, but the quick glances of him that Eren got, he looked tired and his eyes were puffy, as if he’d been crying.

Eren just wanted to help, wanted to be there for him, but Armin wasn’t making this easy, and he couldn’t just show up at his dorm, because he didn’t know where that was, it was really frustrating.

It had been a month since Armin started being distinct and it was mid October, it had been raining on and off for the past week, it was finally Friday and Eren and Levi had planned a movie night date. They sat on some bean bag chairs and ate popcorn, watched movie after movie until about 2 AM, then they decided to go to bed.  

It felt like they had only been asleep for a few minutes when loud knocking on the door made the two nearly fall out of bed. 

With tired eyes and fighting back a yawn, Eren went to the door. He opened it to see a soaked, crying Armin, whos right eye was starting to swell and bruise.

“Armin?” Eren was instantly awake, pulling Armin into his chest, bringing him into the room and shutting the door. The blonde was weeping into his chest, clenching his shirt. 

Levi had gone to the bathroom to get Armin a towel to help dry off, which he gave to Eren, who wrapped it around his best friend. “Let’s go sit down, ok?” Eren whispered, bringing Armin to the bed and setting him down, before sitting next to him.

Levi ruffled through his clothes to find something for Armin to wear. “Armin, what happened” Levi asked softly, kneeling down on the floor and touching Armins knee.

Between sobs, Armin managed to get a single word out. “D-Da…Daniel”

Erens growled, he was up on his feet in a second, and Levi was already standing in front of him. “Eren, stop”

“No”

“Eren”

“What?”

Levi frowned, glanced over at Armin and then pulled Eren out of the dorm and into the hallway. “You can’t go after him”

“And why not?”

“Because; A: you don’t know where he is, B: You can’t risk going faral again, for the third time, and C: Armin needs you right now” 

Eren looked back into the room where his friend was wrapped tightly in a soaked towel, head bowed so wet locks covered his face, and quietly sobbing. He sighed “You’re right” And he and Levi went back inside.

“Armin, how about you change into something dry?” Levi asked, picking up the clothed he had already gotten from where he had put them.

Armin nodded, standing up and giving Eren the towel. “Don’t be mad” He whispered.

“Why would I be mad?” Eren asked gently and confused.

Armin said nothing, just pulled his shirt off, and Eren understood. Armins torso was riddled with bruises, some new, some old.

“Armin” Eren sighed, holding back tears “You said you’d come to me if he ever hurt you again”

The blonde bowed his head in shame, his arms holding himself “I know” Eren said nothing more, just pulled his crying friend into his arms, holding him tightly but not enough to hurt him. “I’m sorry”

“Shhh” Eren combed his fingers through Armins hair “You don’t have to apologize” 

“I should have left him when he first hit me”

“Don’t beat yourself up over this”

“I’m so stupid”

“Stop”

Armin fell silent for a moment, his crying succeeding. “Where am I going to go? I’ve been living with him”

“You’re more than welcome to stay here” Levi chimed, smiling softly at Armin when he looked at him.

“Really?”

“Of course” Both the brunet and the raven said.

Armin smiled “Thank you”

\-------

Armin was fast asleep in a pair of Levis PJ’s and the raven and Eren were talking quietly in the bathroom.

“I’m going to kill him”

“Eren, stop.”

“I’ll rip his fucking head off”

“You know you can’t do that. You’ll go feral”

“So what do you want me to do? Just let the bastard go free?”

“No. I hate the son of a bitch just as much as you do. News flash bud, I love Armin too, ok? You’re not the only one that cares about him”

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

Levi pursed his lips together, a habit he picked up from Eren, and looked over at the sleeping bundle. His eyes lit up with an idea.

“We could get the group, show up to Giant Piece of Shit’s apartment, show him that he made a stupid ass mistake laying a hand on are sweet mushroom head, and then we never speak of him again”

Eren nodded “If he presses charges?”

“Just a second ago, you were ready to commit murder”

“Well, you calmed me down” He shrugged.

“Krista’s dad’s a cop, right?”

“Yes”

“We could tell him that it was self defence” Eren mulled it over.

“It could work”

“Great, we’ll talk to the guys tomorrow.

\-----------

“So do you know where this dick wipe is, or no?” Ymir asked, ready to kick some Daniel butt.

“I think you guys might be taking this too far” Armin said, looking scared at all the murderous looks on his friends faces.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately Armin? Your eye is completely swollen” Krista seethed.

“Why did he hit you this time?” Reiner asked, looking at Armins shiner.

Armin looked away. “He had been drinking, and he wanted sex, but I said no, so he backhanded me, and I got out of there as fast as I could. All my stuff is still there”

“Well...give us the address and we can go get the the stuff for you” Annie said, trying to be subtle but Armin saw right through it.

“I don’t want you guys to sink to his level.”

“He deserves to be hurt” Eren growled.

“You guys aren’t animals.” Armin looked at his friends “You’re better then this”

“Armin!” The group turned to look at who was calling the blondes name, and to everyone's surprise and disgust, it was the Devil himself, Daniel.

Armin stood up, staring at the jogging man coming towards him. “Armin” Daniel stopped in front of the shorter. “I’ve been worried sick, I was so scared something happened to you when you didn’t come home last night.” Daniel looked so sad, it looked real. “I love you, and I’m sorry I hit you, I didn’t mean too. Come on, let’s go home” Daniel took Armins hand, but the blonde jerked it back and slapped Daniel so hard he tumbled back.

The satisfying crack of flesh on flesh made other students stop what they were doing and stare. 

“Don’t. Ever. Touch. Me. Again” Armin emphasized each word, glaring at the pathetic man holding his stinging cheek.

“You little shit!” Daniel stood up, pulling his fist back with full intentions of punching Armin, but the blonde didn’t flinch, but before Daniel could really do anything, nails were digging into the throat, and red eyes were boring into him.

“Don’t ever touch him again” Eren hissed “And if I ever, _ever_ , see you again, your body will be found in an alleyway with your throat ripped out.” Eren made a small tug at Daniel jugular, which made the other flinch and whimper, and then Eren shoved him away.

Daniel rubbed his throat, looking at the table of murderous glares all pointed at him, and he was gone.

Armin sighed and fell to his knees, adrenaline leaving his body, but he was smiling “That felt so good”

“We’re proud of you Armin” Connie smiled over at the blonde and everyone cheered.

“Armin?” Eren helped him back to his feet. 

“Yeah?”

“If he tries to get back with you, or talk to you, tell me, for real this time” 

Armin smiled. He held out his pinky and linked it with Erens “I promise”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is gone, and will never come back, or...will he?


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break, Arwin moments and some lovable Ereri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge milestone you guys.   
> Also, two chapters, in two days, I feel like a God.  
> Also, you guys are going to love me after this.

Armin had been staying at Levi and Erens dorm for a few weeks, Armin had been talking to the administration about getting a dorm for his own, and one of the students had dropped out, leaving a dorm room open. 

It was a smaller dorm then Eren and Levis but it was only meant for one person, and it was on the same floor as Eren’s. 

Eren had gone with Armin back to Daniel's apartment, when Armin said he would be at work. He was gone and Armin had a key. They packed up his stuff and Armin left his key in the kitchen and they were gone, hopefully to never come back. 

Levi, Krista and Eren all helped Armin move in properly. They just got everything situated just in time for Christmas break.

Mikasa, Annie, Eren, Armin and Levi all drove home in Mikasas car, it was December 22nd, a few days before Christmas Eve.

It was their first time back since they went off to school, they did have a fall break just before Halloween, but it wasn’t long enough of a break to drive the eight hours from Stohess, to Shiganshina. 

Mikasa dropped Annie off at her Fathers work, where he was just clocking out, she went and gave him a hug, both having identical smiles. Mikasa waved to him as she drove off. “Armin, do you want me to drop you off at your house?”

“No. My dad won’t get off of work for a few hours, he said he’ll just pick me up at your place when he gets off”

“Cool” Mikasa fell silent as she drove home.

As they pulled up into the driveway. A old yellow beetle was parked there. “Who’s car is that?” Mikasa asked, staring at the beat up car. 

Levi smiled “Hanji’s”

They all climbed out of the car, grabbing their bags and heading inside, where Grisha, April, Hanji, and Erwin were all sitting in the living room, talking and drinking coffee or tea. 

“Levi!” Hanji shot out of her seat and wrapped Levi in a huge, bone-crushing hug.

“Hi, Hanji” Levi patted her back “Can you let me breath now, please?”

“Sorry” She let him go “I missed you”

“Missed you too”

Grisha was hugging his own kids, talking to them about school. Erwin walked over to Levi and gave him a hug, a lot more gently than Hanjis. “How was school?” 

“Good”

“Good” Erwin looked behind Levi, where Armin was standing, blushing when the other blonde looked at him. 

“Dinner's almost ready.” Grisha said, walking to the kitchen. 

“I’ll help you” Armin squeaked, running to the kitchen to get away from the intense gaze.

Dinner was served and everyone sat at the table to eat. Armin couldn’t stop staring at Erwin, and when the taller looked over to the other, Armin would blush and look away, which earned a smirk from Erwin. This continued all of dinner and everyone could tell there was attraction between them. 

Hanji leaned over and whispered in Levis ear “You can swim in the sexual tension between those two”  

Levi chuckled and whispered back “You could cut it with a knife”

Mikasa looked over at Erwin and Armin, and Armin didn’t look away when Erwin looked at him, the smaller smiled at him, finally deciding to grow a pair and make eye contact with his obvious crush. Erwin smiled back, before pulling a pen out a from his pocket and writing something on his napkin. He folded the napkin and passed it over to Armin, in a honestly subtle way, that no one would have noticed, if everyone wasn’t silently observing them. 

Armin opened the napkin and smiled, blushing and biting his lip. Eren glanced at the napkin. All that was written on it was a phone number and a smiley face and a heart, but it pulled a smile from Erens lips.

Then Levi started laughing, quiet and soft at first, but soon growing into a full belly laugh. “What’s so funny?” Grisha asked, being the only person not aware of Armin and Erwins exchange. 

Levi calmed down, but he was smiling “About fucking time” He looked between the two blondes “You have been eye fucking each other since dinner started.” Even that made Erwin blush, so naturally, Armin was crimson. “Honestly” Levi shook his head. 

Erwin cleared his throat and Armin rubbed his arms. 

“Oh stop with the awkward silence” Hanji rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen you guys be so quiet” Armins father, Cain, came into the kitchen from the living. 

“Dad” Armin immediately got up, face back to normal, and hugged his dad.

“Cain” Grisha stood up, walking over and hugged his friend “Join us for dinner?”

“Sure, I’m starved” Cain sat next to Armin while Grisha got him a plate.

Erwin smiled kindly and introduced himself, shaking his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Erwin, I’m Cain” Erwin smiled, then looked over at Armin, giving him the same smile.

Armin smiled back, looking at his plate and continued eating.

Dinner continued with light conversations and laughing. Once everyone was done eating, Grisha packed up some leftovers for Armin to take to his grandpa, April went home, Armin and his father left and so did Hanji and Erwin, leaving Grisha and his kids, plus Levi. “I’m heading to bed” Grisha said goodnight and went up stairs.

“Me too” Mikasa followed her dad and Eren and Levi went to the brunet's room, where they got ready for bed and fell asleep. 

\----------

The sun shined through the window, stirring Levi awake. He yawned and rolled over, facing Eren, who was also waking up. 

“Morning” Eren cleared his throat, and licked his lips.

“Morning” Levi smiled. He climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Eren appeared next to him, also brushing his teeth. Once their pearly whites were clean, Eren turned to the raven. 

“We should go on a walk today”

“Ok, but why?” 

Eren shrugged “Why not?”

“Fair point” Levi grabbed an outfit out of his suit case and got dressed, Eren doing the same.

The two had breakfast with Mikasa, Grisha having already gone to work. Eren cleaned the dishes while Mikasa got ready to go to Annies and Levi got his and Erens coats and other things needed in the cold. 

Levi came down stairs, in a coat, a scarf, hat and gloves, and handing Eren similar things once the vampire was done putting the dishes away. Eren bundled up and he and his lover started walking.

\-----

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been here” Levi smiled, walking over to the swingset that was covered in snow. He pushed the white stuff of the swing and sat down, swinging slightly. 

“I graduated high school because of you”

“Because Mrs. What’s her face made me”

“We owe her a lot”

Levi nodded “We would have ended up together anyway, just not as soon”

“What makes you say that?” Eren walked over to Levi.

Levi looked at him, smiling softly “Because we’re soul mates”

Tears stung at Erens eyes and he laughed lightly “Yeah, we are”

Levi stood up, wrapping his arms around Erens neck and kissing him. “I love you”

“I love you too”

Levi smiled before looking up at the sky, where soft, small, snowflakes landed in his hair and stuck to his eyelashes “We should go back, it looks like the snow is going to get bad”

“Yeah” The two set off, walking back home, holding eachothers hands. Eren kept his feet on the ground, and when he saw what he was looking for, he stopped. Levi turned to face him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s up?”

Eren looked at him, smiling “This is where we had our first kiss”

Levi looked around “This _exact_ spot”

“Exact”

“How can you tell?”

Eren pointed to the side walk. “When I slipped on ice and hit my head, and you were looking at the bump, I remember seeing an imprint of a cat paw on the sidewalk” Levi looked and there was, indeed, a paw print.

“So there is”

“That day, exactly a year ago, my life changed for the better. I love you Levi”

“I love you too, Eren”

“I want you to know that you're everything to me, you make me whole” Levi opened his mouth to say something but Eren put a finger on his lips. “Let me talk” Levi closed his mouth. “My life wasn’t horrible before I met you, but it got so much better, colors seemed brighter, winter got warmer, my heart got fuller” Levi smirked, want to comment on how cheesy that was, but he kept quiet. “You are my world Levi, and I don’t, can’t, and won’t be with anyone else, I want you, forever until we’re both old and crusty.” Eren took a deep breath. “And that’s why I’m asking you” Eren bent down on one knee, pulling a ring box out of his pocket “Levi Ackerman, will you marry me?”

Levi started crying, nodded slowly “Yes” He pulled the glove off his left hand and Eren slipped the ring on, it was made from white gold, so no burning happened. 

Eren stood up and Levi kissed him, and they held onto each other for what seemed like forever, just passionately kissing.

When they finally pulled away, Levi admired the diamond “It’s my mothers”

Eren nodded “I told Hanji I was planning on proposing, and they gave me your moms ring, said you would love it”

“I do” Levi kissed Eren again. 

“Those words are for the wedding” Eren smiled.

“You’re dumb” Levi looked at his new ring “Levi Jaeger”

“God, I love the sound of that”

“Me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Levi and Eren are now engaged.  
> Copy and paste into the taskbar to see what the ring looks like: https://www.ritani.com/engagement-rings/halo-micropave-diamond-band-engagement-ring-in-platinum/4955?welcome=1&cvosrc=cpc.google.EngagementRingsHalo&country=US¤cy=USD&carat=150&gclid=Cj0KCQjwwevLBRCGARIsAKnAJvdgnGsqdDZY-uCibGl1f2K6rsmudh--ZFjT6O11QuBryi680SD6nc8aAmhSEALw_wcB


	56. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as a lot of stuff that happens. It jumps around a lot, so be prepared for a lot of time skipping.  
> We get to see a bit into Levi's past, thanks to Hanji. And the Ackerman becomes a Jaeger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> So I was thinking about having this be the last chapter but I'm not sure if I want to continue after the wedding on this fic, or start a new one called Take Another Bite, but I need your opinion.
> 
> Another thing, I didn't want to go into detail about their college life, it's boring and also I have another Fanfic lined up that's a college AU. Please let me know what you think, about this chapter, about the whole fanfiction, and if I should continue Take a Bite, or start Take Another Bite.

It had been five months since Eren proposed, and finals were coming up soon, it was both exciting and nerve racking. Any free time Levi and Eren had was spent studying. They both had classes Monday-Saturday 8-10 in the morning and then worked 12-8 pm, and then they slept or study, Sundays were also for studying and resting, they never say anyone else other then each other, but that’s just because they lived together, they hardly even talked.

Luckily, all of Levis classes had finished all the finals in one solid week, so he was finished, while Eren still had one more final he had to finish, which he was currently studying for.

“Eren” Levi sat next to Eren on the bed.

“Yes love?”

“I want attention”

“I’m studying”

“We haven’t spent anytime together lately”

“I’m almost finished”

“How much more do you have to do?”

“A few more pages”

Levi pouted his lips “Ok” Levi stood up, walking over to his dresser, grabbing some clothes out and going to take a shower, hoping Eren would be done by the time he was finished.

 

Levi had washed and cleaned up, he dressed in nothing but a T-shirt and some socks and left the steamy bathroom. 

Eren was still focused on his text book, chewing on the end of his pencil, foot tapping slightly.

“Are you almost done?”

“Yeah”

“How much more?” Levi asked.

“Like…” Eren turned pages, keeping his place “Ten pages”

Levi groaned “That’s not almost done”

“Yes it is” Eren chuckled softly, going back to reading.

Levi sighed, adjusting his shirt so it was crumpled above his butt, showing off the black thong he was wearing. “Well, I’ll just make dinner.” He walked over to the kitchen nook area, shaking his hips as he walked. He pulled out some bread and other sandwich stuff.

“Levi”

“Yes?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Levi looked over his shoulder, blinking innocently, slightly moving his hips. “What do you mean? I’m just making something to eat”

Eren gulped, pulling his lips between his teeth. “Studying can wait” He slammed his book shut, starting to stand up.

“No” Levi pointed at the book “You need to study.”

“But”

“No, you said yourself, you need to study. Until you finished, you can’t touch me”

Eren growled, but sat back down, opening his book to the right page.  Levi turned back around, making his sandwich, bending over the counter. “How do you expect me to concentrate when you look so fucking sexy?”

Levi shrugged “No idea, but if you want to fuck me, you better hurry”

Eren grumbled, taking his eyes off Levi and focusing on his book.  Levi smirked over his shoulder, before biting into his lunch.  Eren skimmed through the chapter, only getting one word every other paragraph. “Done” He stood up, tossing his book on the floor and rushed over to Levi. 

Levi gasped, feeling lips on his neck out of nowhere, followed by hands grabbing his ass. “Hi there” He smiled, tilting his head, giving Eren better access.

“Finally” Eren grabbed his lover's hips and turned him around, “Fuck, you are so damn sexy”

Levi shrugged “I try”

“And you succeed” The Vampire lifted Levis shirt, throwing it on the floor. “And you torture me”

“Yeah” Levi pulled at Erens shirt. “It’s fun” Levi pushed Eren onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

“Glad my pain brings you joy” Eren teased, rubbing his thumbs over Levis bare thighs.

“Says the one who gets turned on my drawing blood from me”

“You also get turned on my that” Eren sat up, sinking his fangs into the other’s neck, just to prove his point.

Levi moaned, rubbing his butt against Erens crotch. “Eren”

“Dammit." Eren sat up, pulling Levi closer, as well as tugging at the panties. “I need you”

\----------

Levi sat on the bed, legs crossed, sending texts back and forth with Hanji.

Eren was taking his last final for the year right now, in fact, he should be done about now.

Levi looked around the nearly empty room, walking around to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything during the summer break. He and Eren would get this dorm again next year, but the staff cleans the room and throws away everything that wasn’t the schools.

After confirming that he had indeed, packed everything, he took the rest of the bags to his car.  He placed everything in the trunk, and he jumped when he felt arms around him. Acting on instinct, he swung his elbow back, hitting the person right in the gut.

“Owww” A familiar voice groaned, and Levi turned to his attacker. 

“Eren” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Why?” Eren closed his eyes, arms wrapped around his stomach, struggling to catch his breath. “Why would you do that?”

Levi shrugged “Don’t sneak up on me like that” The Raven unlocked his car. “Come on, everything is packed, and we are ready to go”

“Good” Eren walked over and climbed into the passenger seat.  After arguing about what music to listen to on the way, they were off, heading to Levi’s home.  “So what’s the plan when we get there?” Eren asked after a few minutes of silence other than the radio. 

“Hanji is apparently going to make us dinner”

“Us?”

“Yes. You live with me now”

Eren blinked, staring at Levi for a few moments “I do?”

“Yes”

“...When did we discuss this?”

Levi squinted a bit “Did I not ask you?” 

“Umm no”

“Uh, I thought I did”

“Nope, I would have remembered that”

“Well then,” Levi glanced over at his fiance, before turning steel blue back to the road “Will you move in with me?”

Eren grinned “Yes”

“Great. Your stuff’s already packed, so we don’t have to worry about that”

The Vampire reached over and took one of Levi’s hands “I love you”

Levi smiled slightly “I love you too, brat”

Eren stared at Levis hand, tracing his thumb over the slightly dry skin. “Can I ask you a question, one that I’ve been want to ask, but not really knowing how to bring it up”

“Sure”

“How do you own your own house?”

“It was my parents” Eren stayed quiet, silently asking for an elaboration, and he got one. “My whole life with them, we lived in a small, one bedroom apartment, they always talked about owning a big house, for the family they wanted, so they were saving up to build a house.” Levi licked his lips before continuing. “They started building it when I was seven, it took a year to finish, but my parents never really got to live in it.

“When they died, I lived with Erwin and Hanji, they took care of the house and paid it off during those years, even when I went to live with my uncle in Italy. When I came back, the house was ready, and it was a welcome home present, a week later I met you”

“That’s cool”

Levi nodded “I’m going to pay Erwin and Hanji back once I can afford it”

Eren watched Levis profile, admiring his beauty “How many rooms does the house have?”

Levi thought for a minute, pointer finger moving as he visualized his home. “Six”

“Why the hell did your parents build so many rooms?”

Levi shrugged “They always wanted a big family, but they never got around to that having more than one”

“Oh” Eren looked at his lap, feeling a bit awkward. 

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me anymore”

“No?”

“Nope. Because those rooms will get they family it was built for”

Erens brows furrowed “What?” Levi looked over, giving his a look, that was seductive, and pointed. “D-do you mean….our kids?”

Levi smiles “One day”

Eren smiled back “Oh, so you want a lot of kids?”

“No, I think two is enough”

“Two?”

Levi nods “Perfect number”

“A boy and girl?”

“Yes” Levi grinned, wide and full of perfect, pearly whites.

“I’m excited to have a family with you”

“Me too, but we still have a few things to do before that. Like college, marriage, careers, then we can get more serious about starting a family”

“Sounds reasonable”

Hours ticked by in comfortable silence, other than a random assortment of music, it was silent. 

Lev-....their house came into few as they drove down the road, along with a driveway filled with cars “What the hell?” Levi parked his car on the road, “Hanji, what did you do?”

“I think they threw a party”

Levi groaned, laying his head against the steering wheel. “Alright, let’s go”

The pair got out of the car, and walked up to the front door, and opened the door.  The house was filled with talking, laughing, pots clinking, and delicious food.  Everyone the two knew were there, Reiner, Bert, Ymir and Krista, Erwin, Armin, even Jean and Marco. 

“Welcome home you guys” Hanji comes down the hall and pulls them into a hug. 

“What is all of this?” Levi asked, looking at all the people in his living room. 

“It’s a party, all these people wanted to see you guys”

“We go to school with the majority of people here” Eren pointed out.

“Don’t be such a stinker.” Hanji rolled their eyes behind their glasses. “I think Levi is rubbing off on you” They huffed, turning around and going back to the kitchen.

Looking around, they saw Erwin and Armin sitting on one of the couches, holding hands and talking. Everyone else there were the regular old group. They said their hellos before heading to the kitchen. Hanji, and Grisha were at the stove, making whatever the hell smelt so good. 

“Levi” Isabelle ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug.

“Hey Fireball” Levi hugged her back.

“This is a much better circumstance than the last time we saw each other”

“Yeah, let’s hope no one gets stabbed, or shot” Farlen piped in, pulling Levi into his arms.

Eren gritted his teeth, glaring at the bleach blonde haired guy, but he kept the growl threatening to escape under control.

“Is Kenny here?”

“No. He wants to see you but he didn’t feel comfortable around all these vampires”

“Well, he did try to kill three of them, getting way too close to succeeding with one” Eren bitterly spat out.

“Fair point” Izzy nodded, lips pursed as she took a drink. “I do not blame you for being pissed at him, but you are going to be related.” She gestured to the ring on Levis finger.

“Great” Eren huffed, looking around, before walking over to his sister.

“Is…he always like that?” Farlen asked, watching the vampire go.

“Not usually, he’s actually a very happy person when he isn’t reminded of how close he was almost an orphan” Levi looks around at the other people and sees a person he didn’t recognize, an older man holding a baby in a yellow and blue blanket. “Who is that?” 

Isabelle and Farlen follow his gaze “No idea” they replied in unison. Levi turns around and heads over to Hanji.

“Hey Glasses, who’s with the baby?”

Hanji looked up “That’s Petra's father with her daughter”

Levi blinked, quickly looking back at the man. “Oh” Levi cleared his throat and walked over to the man.  “Mr. Ral?”

He looked up, and smiled “Yes, you must be Levi, my daughter talked so much about you and how much she admired you”

Levi nods “She was a great women”

“She really was”

“I’m so sorry for your loss”

“I appreciate that” He smiles sadly. “I knew that she would want you to meet he daughter”  

Levi looked at the little bundle in the man’s arms “Can I hold her?”

“Of course” Levi gingerly the baby in his arms, gently bouncing, smiling down at her hazel eyes “She has Petra’s eyes”

“Yes, and she has a tendency to bite her tongue”

Levi chuckled, tears welling up in his eyes. “I miss them; All of them”

“Me too. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think about Petra”

“It’s my fault”

Mr. Ral furrowed his brow “Why would you think that?”

“I got myself kidnapped, started a war, that got Aurou killed, and that cause stress on Petra, and she died in childbirth due to that stress”

Mr. Ral shook his head “No one blames you Levi, they both knew what was at stake when they joined, that was their choice. I don’t blame you for this, and you shouldn’t either”

Levi sniffed and smiled at the baby “She would have been a great mom”

Mr. Ral nodded “Yes, but it wasn’t you that took that away from her”

Levi looked up at him with misty eyes “Thank you”

Mr. Ral smiled “You’re welcome” He reached over and took his granddaughter back “I was glad I got to meet you, as well as her” Mr. Ral kissed the baby’s head “But we must be going, my wife as diner on the stove”

“It was nice to meet you” And he was gone. Levi wiped his eyes, looking around to see if anyone saw him crying. The only pair of eyes on him were Erens, who was currently walking closer to him. 

“Who was that?”

“Petra’s dad and daughter”

“Oh” Eren looked over to the front door, where Mr. Ral was walking out of. “That explains the tears”

Levi chuckled “You saw that?”

“Yes.”

The Raven looked up at Eren. “Let’s enjoy the party”

\-------

Hours of talking, eating and laughing had gone by, Erwin and Armin were officially a couple, Reiner and Bert had announced their wedding date.

Everyone slowly left, one by one, out the door, until the only ones left were Eren, Levi and Hanji.

“Sorry for the mess” Hanji said, looking at the pile of dishes in the sink.

Levi shrugged “I like cleaning, it calms me”

“Thank God for that” Hanji pulled the two lovers into a hug “I love you guys”

“Love you too” The said in unison, both patting her back. She pulled away, waving as she left.

Levi sighed, turning to his vampire “Want to unpack and I’ll do the dishes”

“Sounds good” Eren leaned down, kissing his lover before going outside to get their stuff.

 

\--------

 

**4 years later.**

 

Levi sat in the crowded room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair, in a blue cap and gown, surrounded by questionable fellow college graduates with poor hygiene.  The Dean was currently giving a lecture about responsibilities that was the exact same speech as last year at Erens graduation. 

Speaking of Eren, he was in the front row in the audience, with Hanji, Armin, Erwin, and Grisha all around him.  Eren had graduated a year earlier than what everyone was expecting. He put in so many credit in the last three years, and it paid off. He already had a blooming construction business that he was continuing to build and grow.

As for Levi, he would soon have a degree in engineering and he already had a job that wanted him to start as soon as possible, he was the top of his class after all, got a masters in four years time. It wasn’t easy, a lot of classes, homework and studying, there was no free time, for him or Eren.

After an hour of a repeated lecture, everyone lined up in alphabetical order and their names were called. When Levi’s name was said over the speakers, he could distinctly hear Hanji more than anyone, Eren being a close second.

Everyone got their degrees, diplomas, whatever and the Dean gave another lecture, before letting everyone throw their caps in the air.

 

After fighting his way through the crowd of graduates and their families, he made it to his. Eren picked him up and spinned “We did it”

Levi smiled, kissing Eren  “Yes we did”

“Now wedding planning” Hanji cheered, crushing Levi and Eren in a bone shattering hug.

Levi smiled softly while Eren worn a full blown grin. “Oh yeah”

“I’m so excited. When were you thinking?”

“Spring or summer” Levi said.

“Outside wedding.” Eren nodded

“Backyard?”

“Hell yeah” The two engaged people high-fived. Levi turned to Hanji, accomplished smile pulling on his lips. “We have the location. Our backyard”

Erwin nodded “It’s definitely big enough”

“And only close friends and family, no random people, like your grandma’s cat’s next door neighbor” Levi groaned.

“Agreed” Eren nodded. “We could go to the Jaeger estate in Germany for our honeymoon”

The Raven laughed slightly “Our wedding is already planned”

Hanji pursed their lips “Not really. You still need a color picked out-”

“Green and purple” Eren practically cut them off. 

For the first time since the conversation started, Levi gave Eren an unimpressed looked “Green….and purple. Babe, those colors, I don’t know” 

“Trust me. When I proposed, I spent hours looking at color schemes” Levi didn’t look convinced. Eren sighed, pulling out his phone. “Emerald and Eggplant” The vampire showed the ex hunter the picture he pulled up on google. 

“Ok. It doesn’t look as bad as I thought, but let’s talk about it a bit more”

“Deal”

“Ok” Hanji nodded. “We also need flowers-”

“Lilies” The raven was the one to stop them.

“-and music, and clothes, cake, invitations”

“We still have time. There’s no rush” Eren smiled, pulling his fiance into a kiss.

“Can I be..apart of it?” Hanji asked, clasping their hands together, giving the pair puppy dog eyes.

“Sure. Just don’t go crazy, it’s our wedding”

“I’m aware” Hanji grinned, quickly wiping out their camera, taking a picture of the two still embraced. “Oh, Levi. I found something for you when I was de-junking”

“Oh, great, junk”

“It’s not junk, it was just lost in my basement.” Hanji pulled out a DVD from their purse. 

“What’s this?” Levi took it, looking at the store bought DVD, in a clear container that had ‘Video’ written in sloppy sharpie.

“I found all of Kay and Hall home videos. I converted them onto a DVD for you so it would be easier to watch.”

Levi stared at the disc in his hands before pulling Hanji into a hug “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Hanji pulled away. “Let’s go watch them”

 

\-------

Eren, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin, were all sitting down in Levi’s basement, where he had a huge TV. Hanji had put the DVD in and had just hit play.

It was a black screen with two voices, a male and female arguing about how the camera worked.  After some struggling, the camera brightened up to see the faces of Levi’s young parents. 

_ ‘You had to take the cap off the lens’ Levi’s dad, Hall said, which earned him an eyeroll from Kuchel, or Kay, Levi’s mom. _

_ ‘I realized that, babe’ She smirked at him, before turning back to the camera. ‘Alright, future selves, we found out something today, which you guys know that, naturally’ Her voice was soft but strong at the same time, like she would be very intimidating when mad, but she spoke softly, like honey, or silk, just like Levi. _

_ ‘We found out we are having a baby’ Hall spoke, smiling softly at the camera ‘and-’ He grabbed one of Kay’s hand, showing the camera the engagement ring Levi was currently wearing. ‘I proposed’ _

_ ‘We are so scared, but we already love you so much, son or daughter, whatever your name is’ _

_ ‘You are my little princess or my little man already and you aren’t even the size of a poppy seed yet’ Hall laughed, rubbing Kuchels belly.  _

_ ‘We can’t wait to meet you’ Kay blow a kiss at the camera before the screen went black. _

 

Levi was smiling, tears brimming his eyes as the next video came on. 

 

_ The screen was taken up by Hanjis young face. ‘So we found out today, that you are a boy, and I figured you would want to see your parents arguing about what to name you’ Hanji was whispering and they turned the camera around, where Hall and Kuchel were sitting on a couch, a teenage Erwin sitting on a chair in the living room with them. Kay looked more pregnant than the last video.  _

_ She was sitting, blank face, listening to Hall give baby names. ‘John, Alex, Josh, Andrew’ Each name was met with a head shake from the mom. ‘Mark, Elijah, Ned, Car-’ _

_ ‘I like Levi’ Kay cut him off, staring off into space. _

_ ‘Levi?’ Hall sneered. ‘We aren’t naming our child after a clothing brand’ _

_ ‘I like it. It’s ten thousand times better then anything you suggested’ Kay glared at him. _

_ ‘Levi isn’t a name, this-’ He shook his leg ‘Is Levi’ _

_ ‘Levi is the name of our son, end of discussion’ _

_ ‘I think I should have a say in this’ _

_ Kay glare got stronger ‘Have you gained 15 lbs? Do you wake up every two hours to pee, are you craving gravy and green apples, together? Are you going to be pushing this child out of your vagina? No, I didn’t fucking think so’ _

_ Hall gave a defeated sigh ‘Levi is a great name, Love’ _

_ ‘Sorry. Hormones are crazy’ _

_ ‘I understand. Levi is growing on me, really’ Kay smiled, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.  _

_ ‘Kay, you know when the baby comes, you’re going to have to tone down your swearing’ Erwin piped in. _

_ ‘Fuck that shit’ Kay flipped Erwin off ‘My child will be that one kid in first grade that tells the teacher that they’re a bitch’ _

 

“She got what she wanted” Eren chuckled.

 

_ ‘Babe that’s not something to be proud of’ Hall looked nervous. _

_ ‘Something I’ll be proud off though’ _

_ And the screen went black, a new video starting up seconds later. _

_ This time, it was Hall, a huge smile on his face. ‘Merry Christmas and Happy first birthday little dude.’  He chuckled slightly ‘Your mom went into labor about an hour ago, Christmas morning, she’s not ready to start pushing yet, the doctors just gave her an epidural because she was swearing, much more than normal, but we can’t wait to see you. Now, I got to go back into the room and be there for her, but I’ll have Hanji and Erwin record after the birth, I want to remember holding you for the first time. I love you’ _

_ That video ended and was immediately picked up with Kay holding an infant wrapped in a blanket, Hall and her looking down at baby Levi with pure love and affection. ‘You were so worth those 9 months, and hours of labor.’ She kissed the top of his head. ‘I love you’ _

_ ‘Can I hold him?’ Kay gently handed Levi over to his dad.  _

_ ‘Hey dude. Look at you, you’re going to be a heart breaker one day. My handsome boy.’ _

_ ‘He could be a very respectable man, or maybe even gay’ Kuchel stated, still a little loopy from the drugs. _

_ ‘Gay?’ Kuchel nodded. ‘Well if that does happen, he’ll still be my little man, who I will love, no matter what genitals your future lover has’ _

_ ‘Can I hold him now’ Hanji’s voice came from behind the camera. _

_ ‘Sure’ The camera was passed to Kuchel and Hanji took Levi. _

_ ‘You are going to be my little mad scientist with me, huh’ _

_ ‘No, he’ll be the best vampire hunter in the world, he’ll kill all those bastards’ _

 

Everyone got a bit tense at his words.

 

_ ‘Maybe one day’ Kay agreed. _

_ ‘Wouldn’t it be great if our son ending those monster’s existence?’ _

_ ‘I find that to be sad’ Hanji spoke up. ‘They aren’t much different than humans’ _

_ ‘I doubt that. They look like us, but that’s where the similarities end’ _

_ ‘Not particularly’ _

_ ‘Hanji, I don’t want to have a fight with you’ _

_ ‘I’m starting facts I gathered from my experiments’ _

_ ‘Guys, knock it off. If Levi doesn't want to be a hunter, we won’t force him, he can make his own decisions, and Hall, you can’t deny, vampires are intriguing creatures’ _

_ Hall sneered, before sighing ‘Yes, they are intriguing’ He picked at his nails ‘Sorry if I was a bit abrasive, I was raised by a family of hunters, it’s been a family thing for generation, I was raised to hate them.’ _

_ ‘So was I, but I don’t want them to go extinct, they aren’t all murderous monsters’ _

_ ‘I guess..there can be good vampires’ _

_ ‘Good’ _

_ And that’s where the video ended.  _

 

“Sorry guys, I forgot that was in there” Hanji apologized.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m pretty used to Levi’s family hating me at first” Eren laughed dryly.

“Eren” Levi looked at his lover. 

“I’m fine. Really”

“Should I keep going?” Hanji asked, having paused the video.

“Yes” Eren answered.

“Okay”

 

_ The next video was a few months later, it was baby Levi learning to crawl. He was wearing a blue onesie, he had almost no hair and the beginnings of bottom teeth poking through his gums.  _

_ Kay was behind the camera, encouraging Levi to crawl towards her. ‘Come on baby, you can do it’ _

_ Baby Levi looked at her, reaching one hand towards her and whining. _

_ ‘If you want me you need to come to me, I’m not going to pick you up this time’ Tears started welling up in Levis eyes. ‘No, I won’t do it, so don’t you dare’ Levi started bawling, eyes shut tight as he grabbed at his mama. ‘You little shit’ The camera was put on the floor and Levi was picked up. ‘You need to learn to crawl’ _

_ The camera was picked up again and faced towards Kay, who was holding Levi, pulling at her hair and shoving it in his mouth. ‘I want you to know that you were a shit baby, Levi’ Baby Levi screamed, clapping his little, chubby hands, laughing at his mom's messy hair, that he caused. _

_ Kuchel laughed. ‘My perfect little boy’  _

_ The next video started just as quickly as the last one ended. Chubby Levi was sitting in a high chair, wearing nothing but a diaper. He was reaching for the camera, curious as to what it was, he was grunting and making noises of frustration about the fact he wasn’t getting the camera. _

_ ‘Happy first birthday Levi’ Hanji said, showing the camera a small green and blue cake in the shape of a one. Hanji put the cake on Levis chair. ‘Eat it’ _

_ Levi looked down at the cake and then at Hanji, glaring at her. Hanji laughed. ‘Here’ She took his hand and pushed his fingers into the cake. _

_ His eyes went huge and he pulled his hand away, examining the bits of chocolate cake and frosting on his fingers. He put his fingers together and pulled them away, looking up at his parents with utter confusion.  _

_ Everyone was laughing at Levi’s reaction, and the laugher only got louder when Levi held his hand out to his dad, whining. _

_ ‘He likes to be clean’ Hall said, wiping Levis hand off with napkin. _

_ ‘Just like you, a clean freak’ Kuchel said. _

_ ‘Levi, like this’ Hanji took a small piece of cake in her fingers and ate it. ‘Yummy. Now you try’ _

_ Levi brows furrowed but he poked the cake and then licked his finger, his eyes widened more and he took another lick, slowly getting into hand fulls.  _

_ ‘There you go Levi, that’s how you eat cake’ Hanji smiled at their God son. _

_ Levi looked at her, and with child inncoencne, shoved the handful of cake into her face, smearing icing and cake all over their glasses.  _

_ Kay, Hall and Erwin started laughing. ‘He wanted to share with you’ _

_ ‘I can tell’ _

_ Baby Levi clapped his hands together, laughing in his baby laugh, taking more cake and tossing it at Haanji, laughing harder when they jumped. He picked up another handful and threw it, before Hall intervened and took him from his highchair.  _

_ ‘Let’s go get you cleaned up’ _

_ ‘Oh I want to film this’ Kay followed her husband and son into the bathroom where they put a now naked Levi in the tub and and turned the water on, his laugh echoed off the tile, putting his hands under the running water, clapping his hands, sending water everywhere. Then the water was shut off and Levis laughs stopped immediately, he started poking the faucet, frustrated, and then looked at his dad, pointing at the faucet ‘Wa’ _

_ ‘Water?’ Levi nodded and the water was turned on, and his laugher filled the room again. _

_ ‘That’s my boy alright’ Hall laughed, cleaning Levi off. _

_ That video stopped, and the next one was up. Levi was now about five, wearing a cute outfit with shorts and a t-shirt, he had a backpack on. ‘Levi, it’s your first day of school, how do you feel?’ Kuchel asked. _

_ Levi glared at the camera ‘Abandoned’ _

_ Kay and Hall laughed ‘You’ll only be gone for a few hours’ _

_ ‘You hate me’ _

_ ‘No, that’s not true, we love you baby’ _

_ ‘Bullshit’ _

_ ‘Levi’ Hall firmly warned him, while Kay was laughing. _

_ ‘What? Mom says it all the time’ _

_ ‘That doesn’t mean you get to’ _

_ ‘Why, it’s just a fucking word’ _

_ ‘LEVI’ _

_ The video ended with Kuchel laughing her ass off. _

 

“Glad to see you haven't changed much” Eren laughed. Levi laughing right along with him.

“That was great” Erwin chuckled.

“I figured you would enjoy these. It was all I could find” Hanji smiled, turning the TV off.

“Thank you Hanji” Hanji nodded, smiling.

“You were such a cute baby” Eren wrapped Levi in a hug.

“Thank you” Levi leaned up, kissing his lover deeply. 

“Well, it’s getting late, we should go” Hanji got up, pulling Erwin up. “We’ll be seeing you guys later”

Once the others were gone Levi leaned his body against Erens. “I like chocolate cake” 

“What?”

“For our wedding”

“Oh, I like chocolate”

“And I think green and purple will be great colors.” Eren smiled, kissing his fiance. “Hey, I have a question” Levi pulled away.

“What is it?”

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

Eren shook his head “Traditionally, in vampire culture, the one that would be baring the children, no matter the gender, would wear a dress, I assumed you would wear one, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“And if I did, no one would judge me?” 

“No, the majority of the people there would be vampires and therefore would be familiar to the culture, and the humans there will know it as well”

“So, no one would care if I wore a dress?”

“No one. Why? Do you want to wear a dress?”

“I didn’t think about it, until a few days ago, I found my mother’s dress, and I had an urge to wear it”

“So do it”

“I’ll need to get it adjusted. She had boobs and was 8 months pregnant when she got married.”

“I’ll think you’ll be beautiful no matter what you wear”

Levi grinned,  leaning in and kissing Eren “I love you”

“I love you too”

 

\-------

 

**1 year later.**

 

Levi breathed deeply, looking at himself in the full length mirror, wearing his mother’s wedding dress, Hanji and Isabelle were there, helping put makeup on. It wasn’t a lot, some eyeliner, mascara, and a lip tint and he looked completely natural. 

“I’m getting married in ten minutes” Levi sighed, turning around, looking at himself in the mirror more. He was even wearing heels. He has been practicing for months, so he wasn’t scared about tripping, he just never thought that he would be wearing a dress, high heels and makeup when he got married, but it felt completely natural.

The guests were outside, talking and mengeling, Eren was down there, probably standing by the alter, counting down the minutes. “I’m not going to be Levi Ackerman-Smith anymore, it’s going to be Levi Jaeger”

“That’s a lot to go through” Hanji stated, fixing Levi’s hair, putting the veil in.

“You must be very excited” Isabell said, fixing the eyeliner.

“I am, but it’s life changing”

“Yes. You are bonded until death” Hanji said, stepping back and taking Levi in. “You look wonderful”

A knock came to the door and Erwin walked in “It’s time” 

Isabelle handed Levi the bouquet, it had an assortment of dark purple lilies and white roses, tied with a green bow. Isabelle smiled and rushed out of the room, she was Levi’s maid of honor, and Armin was Eren’s best man, so they would walk down the aisle together, and Erwin would be in charge of giving Levi away. 

Levi walked over to Erwin and they walked down stairs, where the line started at the back door. 

Music started playing and people started to walk. There weren’t a lot of people, Grisha and Hanji went out first, followed by Mikasa and Farlen, Izzy and Armin, Rose, Petra’s daughter, was the flower girl, they didn’t have a ring barrier, so they just gave them to Armin for him to hold.

And then it was Levi and Erwin’s turn. Levi took a deep breath, walking down the steps of the patio, locking eyes with Eren, who had a hand over his mouth and, was he crying. Holy shit, he was.

Levi smiled, each step taking him closer and closer till he was right next to him, he had hugged Erwin, but he didn’t take his eyes off the one he loves. 

The priest _(Not a priest but I don’t know what they are called)_ started talking about eternal love and how wonderful weddings were, but neither Levi or Eren paid him much mind, they were too busy staring at each other, both realizing that this was the beginning of their lives together. 

“Now, Do you, Levi Ackerman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death to you part?”

“I do” Levi smiled, trying his hardest to contain the happy giggles bubbling in his chest.

“Do you, Eren Jaeger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded….wife, through sickness and in health, till death to you part?”

“I do”

“Then you may exchange the rings” Armin came forward, giving the ring to the respected individual. Eren slid Levi’s ring onto the others fingers, and Levi did the same. “Now, you may kiss the bride”  Eren grabbed Levi by the waist and shoulder, dipping him in one solid movement, planting their first kiss as a married couple onto his wife's lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Levi is the wife.  
> Should I continue Take a Bite or start a new one?


	57. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter

This is just an update, letting you all know that the sequel, Take Another Bite, is up. just go to the Life of Having a Vampire for a Lover series link and it will be there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to fit this in the chapter I'll just put it here.  
> Vampire saliva has healing factors, healing wounds almost instantly after contact. Though vampires have higher healing ability then a human.


End file.
